Winter Strawberries
by Hitome-Chan
Summary: Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and “loved", being revised and edited.
1. Real Love?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter One: **_

_**Real Love?**_

"Scream louder Toshi, you know you want to. Give into your desires." Gin pounded into Toshiro, that same smile ever present on his face. Toshiro moaned into the pillow his face was being shoved into his pleasure was short lived as he came onto the futon. "Is that all?" Gin asked pulling out of the boy who thought he had been granted rest. Instead he was flipped onto his back feet pushed behind his head; Ichimaru inserted himself back into Toshiro's tight entrance caring not at the look of longing in the boy's blue eyes. Sloppy kisses were placed all over Toshiro's face, and Gin began to thrust faster and harder till he was sent over the edge and came deep inside of the boy. He laid himself atop Toshiro, inhaling the boy's scent, and his fear. "I love you, Toshi-chan."

He smiled and kissed the boy's lips. "I-I love you too, Gin-sama." The Toshiro lied; if he didn't there would be severe consequences. "Good." Gin pulled himself from Toshiro's taut entrance and re-robed. "Meet me here tomorrow, seven-thirty." He left Toshiro without another word. Shiro-kun lay there, unmoving, afraid that Gin might come back for another session, hours went by and Gin didn't come so that meant it was safe for Toshiro to leave.

After Toshiro returned to his own room he was met with his Vice Captain Rangiku Matsumoto. "Oi! Taicho, where've you been?" Rangiku asked pulling him into a suffocating hug. "With Gin." was his muffled reply. Matsumoto squeezed him tighter, but this time their was care behind it like a mother with her child. "You know he's bad for you." She looked down at the small Taicho. "Yeah." Replied Toshiro dryly. "I know, but I can't leave, Matsumoto-okasan I think I love him." The well endowed woman shook her head. "I don't think so Taicho, but you'll see it soon." She pulled back from the hug and looked down at Toshiro with a smile. "Come on, I know what'll make you feel better." She said with a devious grin. "Oh no Rangiku, last time I went drinking with you I woke with a headache so big I couldn't even finish my paperwork. I think I'll just get some sleep." Matsumoto nodded, getting out her own shot glass for some saké. "Whatever you say, Captain. Goodnight." Toshiro waved her night.

"You're late." Gin announced to Toshiro. "I'm sorry, but I've just been so behind in everything." The child prodigy looked worn to Ichigo, like he hadn't slept in ages. "Yo, Toshiro!" He called smiling when the boy looked up at him; but the second he caught those beautiful sea green eyes he knew something was going on. "What's wrong?" Ichigo walked to the two captains, not noting that Gin had placed a hand on his Zanpakto. "Kurosaki-kun, you're interrupting a very important meeting between Captain Hitsugaya and myself." Ichigo looked at Gin. _"I think there's something wrong with Shiro-chan over there."_ Ichigo whispered to Gin, _"I'll come by later, but try to cheer him up."_

The strawberry-headed boy placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulders. "Hey, if you feel you need to talk, just come to me. Alright?" Toshiro nodded and Ichigo thought he saw the faint outline of a blush on the Taicho's pale skin. Then Ichigo decided to get bold, with a quick peck on Toshiro's forehead he was gone. "It seems little Ichigo may have a small infatuation with you, Toshi-chan." Toshiro looked into Gin's face, it was rarely Toshiro saw the man's eyes their color rivaling that of his, and Gin was not smiling, which was also a bad sign.

"Renji?!" Ichigo had just walked into one of the by far strangest scenes that he'd ever come across. "I-Ichigo! Uh, hey. No, Byaku-kun gimme back my shirt!" Byakuya Kuchiki had Renji Abarai pinned to the porch of a tea house. Of course Byakuya remained stoic and seemingly emotionless at the sight of Ichigo Renji was quite the opposite. He wriggled and writhed underneath his Captain trying to pull up any clothing that may reveal more than the fifteen year old may have needed to see. Ichigo laughed. "You guys? How long have y'all been dating?"

A tattooed eyebrow raised on Renji's face. "Wait, you're not in the least bit disgusted by me and Byakuya being together?" Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, I think it's cute." Byakuya stood suddenly and grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder dragging him behind the door to the tea house and closed it abruptly. "Ichigo, you're into men aren't you?" Said person nodded his head slowly. "I thought so." The captain opened the door and left leaving Ichigo there to stare at his wake. Existing the tea house he was met with an amused looking Renji. "I knew it! I knew it! You _are _gay! I so told you Byakuya!" A fist met the back of Renji's head, causing an impact bump to quickly rise from the blow. "Be polite."

Renji grabbed the back of his head wincing when his fingers met the wound. "I _am _being nice! I just knew from the first day we met that he was." Turing back to Ichigo Renji gave a mischievous look "So who's the lucky bastard you like Strawberry? It can't be me, cause well, I'm spoken for. And it definitely can't be my Byakuya, cause I'd have to kill you." Ichigo's stomach did a flip. "Wh-who said I liked anyone?" Renji scoffed. "Come on! It's basically the talk of the Seireitei, you've been making a lot more frequent visits, and Shunsui says it's someone in the tenth division."

* * *

"Gin, he doesn't know about us, that's why he did it. You instructed me only to tell Rangiku and Momo, those are the only two who know besides anyone you've told." Toshiro reassured the man. "Even so, I thought you hated the nickname Shiro-chan, that's why I call you "Toshi"." Toshiro blushed. "I-I can't help when Ichigo says it, I've told him not to-" It all happened so fast, in a blur really, Toshiro was being held high in the air, the wall supporting his back. "Do you think I care what you told him not to do?" Gin's eyes so wide they were nearly red.

"G-Gin?" Realization was dawning on Toshiro, but before his hands could reach his Zanpakto Gin had already discarded it. "I saw the way you looked Kurosaki, don't play me for a fool." The youngest Taicho was thrown into the nearest wall; blood had started to run down his lip. "Get up." Gin's voice was eerily calm as always. "Get up!" He kicked Toshiro in the ribs. The blue haired boy struggled to regain his footing.

"Wh-what are you doing Gin?!" The shout was more like an almost inaudible whisper. "Pretend like you don't like Kurosaki Ichigo!" Gin's fist met with Toshiro's jaw sending him back to the ground. "Gin please!" Toshiro implored him; never had he seen Gin act like this. "Get up, are you not a captain of the Gotei 13?" Toshiro's eye had blackened, his lip was bleeding profusely and he had begun to shake. "GET UP!" Gin kicked him again. Toshiro silently got up, with the exception for his sniffles. He couldn't figure out what was holding him back from defending himself, did he love Gin that much? "Toshiro." The boy in question looked up. "I'm sorry, it's just, I don't ever want to see you with anyone else. Ever." Gin grabbed the boy by his arm, Toshiro almost flinching at the touch, and hugged him tenderly. "Now, let's get you cleaned up." Gin smiled, and kissed Toshiro on the lips.

* * *

"Kurosaki?" The orange haired boy only snored louder. "Kurosaki!" The teacher yelled throwing the nearest thing she had, a white board eraser, at him "Dammit!" Ichigo yelled as the cardboard back of the eraser nailed him square in the temple. "You tryin' ta' kill me?!" A wicked glare came over the teachers glasses. "If need be Kurosaki-kun." She turned. "Now, as I was saying…" But Ichigo tuned her out again, instead looking outside of the window, Rukia and Orihime, Ichigo's best friends, were running on the school's track, Uryu, the Quincy; Ichigo's rival and best friend, was sleeping peacefully under a tree, and Sado, Chad as he was called, also Ichigo's best friend, was currently sitting behind him.

"Yo Chad, why not wake me up before the teacher started chucking stuff at me?" Chad's hair was longish dark brown, and always obscured his eyes from everyone else, he was about 6'1, and very muscular, but would never harm someone without good cause, and even then he might have only defended himself; was, to what Ichigo guessed, staring at him.

"I tried, but you kept muttering about some snow." (author's note: ShiroSnow) "Snow?" Ichigo repeated, only for Chad to nod. The boy realized what it must've been he was talking about, his face becoming instantly red. "Kurosaki-kun." That shrill voice rang in his ear like someone scrapping glass across a blackboard and he turned to see his teacher standing there, eyes shadowed by her glasses. "I see that whatever Sado-kun had to say is much more important than the equations on the bored?" Ichigo sweat-dropped. "N-No Ma'am." The teacher smiled ominously. "I didn't think so. See me after class Kurosaki."

Twenty minutes after class Ichigo left his teachers room with a double detention, and some writing assignments. "ICHIGO!" Immediately he braced for impact from his friend Keigo. The overly dramatic teen came busting down the hall in a speed that knocked over those who were at their lockers. "ICHIGO!" He yelled again, and this time he jumped forward to "glomp" Ichigo, but was blocked by a fist to the face. "Oi, Keigo, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got stuff I need to do." There was a muffled 'ok' and he released Keigo walking off; he waved to his other friend Mizuro who went to tend to Keigo's wounds.

Reaching his house Ichigo's sister Karin, twin to his sister Yuzu, came outside. "I don't care old man!" She shouted through the door's opening. She looked over towards him, picking up on his reitsu, though unbeknownst to her brother. "Oi, Ichigo! That Toshiro kid is here to see you." She blushed slightly, Karin had a small crush on Toshiro, but had no idea why he randomly showed up at her doorstop, and why he looked like he'd been crying. Ichigo slightly picked up his pace, making his way in the house past his sister. Yuzu, his other sister, was tidying the living room, as usual, and his eyes fell onto his father and Toshiro; they were having a private conversation.

"_Captain Hitsugaya, what brings you here?" _Isshin, Ichigo's father, asked the young captain. _"And in tears." _He added. Isshin looked strange to Ichigo, he was usually full of energy and trying to spar with the orange haired teen, but now he was speaking with one of the Gotei 13 like they were old friends. _"It's just a matter I must speak with your son about." _Toshiro answered. "Dad! Ichinii-chan is here." Yuzu yelled into the hallway the taicho and ex-shinigami had been conversing. "Alrighty Yuzu!" He piped up happily waving his daughter back. _"He still doesn't know by the way." _Isshin told Toshiro. _"Right, I won't spoil that for you." _Toshiro nodded and Isshin walked off. "Yo, Pops, what were you and Toshiro talking about?" Isshin's demeanor seemed to do a complete one-eighty. "Oh nothing important, I asked what kind of hair dye he uses." A large vein popped up on Ichigo's head. "And you're still alive?" His dad gave him a blank look. "Ugh, never mind." He walked to see what the taicho could want.

"Toshiro-kun?" Sea green eyes met with chocolate colored ones. "Ichigo, is there a private place we could speak?" Butterflies began to flutter around in Ichigo's stomach. "Sure, my room." It must've been important if Toshiro had come to the house through the front door, usually all the other shinigami just popped through his window, or his ceiling on occasions. The two arrived at the room, and Ichigo closed the door behind them. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Toshiro walked forward and grabbed Ichigo's hand, leading him to the futon. "Here, sit." The boy instructed him as he sat beside the other. "Listen, Ichigo, there's been some commotion in Soul Society that you may have a crush on me." Toshiro would gage the rest of the conversation on Ichigo's reaction. "And what if I do?" Ichigo took Toshiro's hand in his again. "That's the point." Toshiro didn't retract his hand, but instead squeezed Ichigo's. "I can't like you back."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro. "And why not? Renji and Byakuya are together surely Soul Society doesn't look down on male, male relationships?" Toshiro shook his head. "No, just the opposite, they encourage any kind of interaction." Toshiro couldn't look Ichigo in the face. "Well then, what's the problem?" Ichigo grabbed Toshiro's face softly, noting the small flinch but shrugged it off. "Because I'm with someone else."

There were tight contractions in Ichigo's stomach, he closed his eyes. "Oh." He sounded more than dejected, more like heart broken. "Well, you can't then can you?" Ichigo asked he looked at Toshiro thoroughly he hadn't noticed in the absence of light, but now that he could see the boy clearly he could see small cuts and scrapes on his face, and it looked as if his eye had been blackened, but was healing. "What happened to you Toshiro?" He asked, a hollow couldn't have done this to a captain. "Just-just training to hard." Toshiro lied. _"Ichinii! Dinner!" _Yuzu yelled up the stairway. "Well, I'd better be going." Toshiro stood and dusted the nonexistent lint off of himself; he turned to the window about to leave. "Toshiro!" The boy turned back to face Ichigo. "Don't think that just because you've got someone that will stop my feelings." Toshiro chuckled. "Don't make such a serious face when you're talking about stuff like that." He smiled to the Strawberry. "Alright, I hope you don't." and with a leap the boy was out the window. "Ichinii!" Yuzu yelled again. "Alright, alright!" He yelled back opening his door. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"My, my," Gin smiled from a tree perched not to far from the Kurosaki household watching Toshiro bound away. "It seems he will bend to anything I say, with the right _persuasion._" A sinister laugh came from behind him. "Well, the more people out of the way the better, Love." Gin's smile widened and turned to look at the man behind him. "Yes, but I do fell a twinge of guilt exploiting the poor boy." A cream hand wrapped around Gin's waist. "It's all for the best." The taller man leaned in to kiss the smiling fox, but was stopped by a finger that brushed his lips. "You know how I feel about your glasses." He pulled them from the man's face. "Aizen."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Hitome-chan here again, ooh plot twist, what will Ichigo do to find out who it is that Toshiro's dating? How much more abuse will it take for Toshiro to let go of Gin? How does Aizen play into all this? Ha! Find most of it here on the next thrilling instillation of Winter Strawberries! Review!  
Much love,

-- Hitome-Chan


	2. Diminishing Snow?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Two: **_

_**Diminishing Snow?**_

"Toshiro." Gin looked to the smallest Taicho. "I think it's time we started to tell people about our relationship." The fox said thoughtfully. Toshiro's eyes sparkled. "Really?" He asked. "You really wanna?" Gin nodded, and advanced on the snow headed boy. "Too many people are trying to take you out of my hands, it's time I marked my territory." Well. There went that slightly romantic moment. "So…I'm just you're territory?" Toshiro's voice was strong, and it made Gin look at him fully. "Well, you're mine and I yours." Gin replied smoothly. Toshiro scoffed and stood. "I don't like the idea of sounding ownable, like something you can trade, I'm your _boyfriend _not your property." Gin laced his fingers in Toshiro's, and pulled the boy onto the bed with him. "But, _you _are _mine_." His fingers squeezing Toshiro's tightly. "And no matter what you say, that'll be true, you see? We're perfect together." Before Toshiro could make anymore protests Gin smashed his lips down onto the boy's. "So…why…fight?" He asked between electrifying kisses.

Ikkaku Madrame, Cue Ball as some called him, was on his way to speak with the fukutaicho, second captain, vice captain, Rangiku, but on his way he passed by something that was too good to just pretend like hadn't been there. "Call out my name, Toshiro." Said Taicho of the third squad Gin, Toshiro trembling underneath him, fully disrobed giving Madrame a full view of the captain's erect boyhood. "Gin!" The young man called out, and then several more times. "So tight, Toshi-chan." Gin smiled wickedly. "Oh, oh, ah!" Toshiro seemed at a loss for words. But just as the scene before him was getting good, he felt something powerful hit the back of his shining head. "Pervert!" Rangiku closed the small entryway to Toshiro's private study. "Oh, Rangiku!" Ikkaku's cheeks reddened instantaneously, "I was just on my way to see you!" He said moving a hand behind his head to scratch it comically. "This way Madrame," Rangiku pointed to the garden outside the large spacious building that was the territory of the Tenth squad.

"Gin, you can't just try to always make me happy with sex." Toshiro said an hour or so after their session, they were on the hill of the Sōkyoku. The wind blew a small breeze that moved Toshiro's hair slowly back and forth. "Why not? It's worked so well before." Toshiro looked at Gin. "It's not working now, I still don't like what you said," Gin put a finger to Toshiro's lip. "That is the past, let's look forward shall we not?" The boy dropped it, though it still didn't sit right with him. "I've got to go see Momo," Toshiro announced remembering that he told the girl he'd come by. "Alright then." Gin kissed him on the lips lightly. "Love you." he said deviously. "I love you too." Toshiro said quickly, and then shunpo'ed from that spot to Fifth's territory.

"Momo?" Toshiro walked into the fifth's building, and felt Momo's reitsu coming from Aizen Sosuke's office. "Momo?" He asked again, sliding the door open. "Shiro-chan!" Momo had something behind her back, and Toshiro knew when something was up with her. "What's going on Momo?"

* * *

"Come on Ichigo! Dodge 'em faster!" Shinji Hirako, a vizard, yelled. "Getsuga Tensho!" The black sickles met with a red energy beam known as Cero, and after the explosion of dust cleared both Ichigo and Shinji were still standing. "You've gotten better." Shinji smiled. "Nah, you're just getting slow." Ichigo laughed. A sandal met with the back of Ichigo's head. "Hey squirt, why'd ya' do that for?!" He looked down into the freckled face of a young blonde girl. "Hiyori, you're interrupting the training session." Shinji, who also had blonde hair, and a slight overbite, wined. 

A sandal met with the side of his head as well. "Hey! I've been trying to talk to you nitwits all morning!" Both Shinji and Hiyori both spoke in kansai-ben accents, otherwise know as Osakan, and were both very short tempered. "Well, what the hell do you want?!" Shinji yelled at her. _Whap! _Another smack of the sandal. "You should never talk to a lady like that!" Hiyori yelled back. "If you were a lady maybe I would!" _Whap!! _This time a shoe print was left across Shinji's cheek. "Dammit!" Hiyori, sandal in hand, turned to Ichigo. "That's more than enough playing out of the both of you." She placed her footwear back on. "Now…" She held her hand high above her head, fingers curved into and almost fist. "Let's go." Hiyori pulled on a hollow mask from the nothingness above her. "Hey! I was training 'im!" Shinji yelled, but this went unheard as Ichigo too pulled forth a hollow mask, Zanpakto clashing with Hiyori's.

Twelve seconds later, Ichigo's mask broke from his face, and he stood there panting and out of breath. "_Baka!_ You can still only hold that form for twelve seconds?!" Hiyori was disappointed, the first time in a long time she had felt Ichigo was beginning to improve, and then six seconds later she felt like they'd taken three steps back. "It's not my fault I can't control this damn thing!" Ichigo yelled, once he hit that peak of twelve seconds, his hollow powers were basically through. "I'm heading to Soul Society, to see what I can get done there." Jumping into his body, Kon was no where to be found, so he thought he'd leave it there, he made his way to the door. "Oi! Ichigo! Same time tomorrow?" Shinji yelled. "I'll be here!" The strawberry smiled. "Hachi, lower the barrier." Hiyori told a incredibly large man, he wore a tacky green suit, and his hair was pink, as was his comb tooth mustache. "Osh." Hachi replied clapping his hands together, Hachi's barriers were so strong the only person able to get through them was Inoue Orihime, but this was due to the fact that their powers were both very similar. "Bai Bai Berry-Tan!" A very innocent looking green haired girl waved him off. "Yeah, bye Mashiro." Ichigo said waving back to her, ignoring the pun on his name.

* * *

"Rangiku, what kinda drink did ya' say this was?" Toshiro slurred. "Uhm, Ehehe, I may have said saké." Rangiku drowned the last of her glass. "Saké?" Toshiro asked. "But I don't drink." Toshiro's words were a jumble, but in her own drunken whirr Rangiku understood and translated perfectly. "Well Taicho-bozu, you are now!" She said matter o' factly and poked him in the cheek with her finger to prove her point. Toshiro's eyes followed the finger, and when it impacted him he burst out laughing. Hearing this Rangiku joined in, neither knew what was funny, but that only made them laugh harder. "Ok, Ok." Toshiro said holding his sides. "After this I don't drink!" He nursed more of the saké down. "Be a man Taicho!" Rangiku said jumping up, and stumbling, but miraculously sustained her balance. Taking the entire bottle of saké and turning it bottoms up she guzzled the rest of it down. 

"Hey, hey." Toshiro slurred again. "Don't drink all that!" Rangiku smiled. "S'ok, I have another bottle!" She reached between her chest crevice pulling out a small bottle of the green liquid that they had been enjoying. "I don't even care how you did that." Toshiro said holding out his cup. "Just pour me some more." In mid pour the doors burst open, and Renji stood there looking pissed off. "Hey! Rangiku! We've been looking all over damn Soul Society for you!" Rangiku stood up and walked over to Renji, placing her breast atop his arm. "Renji-kun! I'm glad you missed me too!" A small vein was visible from Renji's forehead. the red head sniffed the air once, and the overwhelming smell of alcohol nearly burnt his nostrils.

"Rangiku, you're plastered!" Renji laughed. "NO! I'm completely sober!" She took one step forward, and ended up on the floor, instead of in front of Renji. "Renji!" Toshiro called from his spot on the floor. "Sir?" Renji looked up, and Toshiro was literally inhaling the last of whatever the bottle on the table had held, and he was sure it wasn't juice. "Bring me Kurosaki! I wanna tell him I love him!" The vein on Renji's head grew slightly bigger. "O-o-okay, no more for the captain." Toshiro stood with the grace of a beached whale. "I'm serious!" He called running forward. "I wanna tell 'im!" "Tell him what?" Byakuya came into the room, he looked very unaffected, as usual. "Byakuya-sempai! I wanna tell Ichigo I love him!" Byakuya made a sound between a scoff and a grunt but quieted. "Toshiro-taicho, you can't tell Strawberry you love him! You love Gin!" Rangiku called from the floor. "Oh, yeah!" A small yellow pillow deterred the path of the small taicho and instead sent him hurtling to the earth.

A strong arm caught the small boy mere seconds before he hit the ground. "Whoa, Shiro-chan, what's wrong with you?" Toshiro looked up at his savior. "Ichigo!" Toshiro giggled. _"Is he feeling okay?"_ Ichigo mouthed to Renji. _"Drunk." _Renji replied. Before Ichigo could say more Toshiro was pulling him to the ground "Mmm, Ichigo I've been thinking about what you said, and you're right, you're much better for me then Gin!" Toshiro covered his mouth and giggled again. "Oops! Did I say that out loud?" Ichigo was having a very hard time grasping what was going on, all he knew what that when he heard Gin's name his heart constricted in his chest. "Is anyone else hot?" Toshiro asked as he began to undo his obi. "Osh! I am!" Rangiku piped up from the pitiful little array of pillows and clothes she had made. Ichigo's face began growing red as the stripping boy pulled off his hakama. A hand landed on Toshiro's shoulder. "Toshiro-kun, I think it's best you left your clothes on." Byakuya counseled wisely.

"Byakuya-sempai! You're no fun!" Toshiro clumsily re-did his obi. "Rangiku! Rangiku!" Renji yelled. "It's no use, she's knocked out." Toshiro had grabbed onto Ichigo again. "I've got something I wanna tell you!" Renji grabbed Byakuya's arm before he could advance. "Don't intrude, even if he's a little drunk, it'll clear this out the way." Byakuya nodded. "Ichigo, I l-l," But instead of finishing his sentence the Taicho let go of that contents within his stomach, all over Ichigo.

A change of clothes, some sobering supplements from the fourth division, and three apologies later Ichigo was sitting in Toshiro's study, looking at all the trinkets the boy had placed sporadically throughout. "Ichigo, I want to again apologize for my behavior, it was not becoming of a captain at all." Ichigo just rolled his eyes. "_Baka! _I told you already that it's fine, I just didn't know little Shiro-chan couldn't hold his liquor." There was a wrap at the doorway, and in walked Gin. "Toshiro, I heard of your incident." The fox walked over to Toshiro and placed a quick peck on his lips and Ichigo felt his heart give a quick, sharp jerk.

"It's fine, Gin." Ichigo said in a very droll tone. Gin turned towards the Shinigami representative. "Ichigo, did you know Toshiro and I have a relationship?" Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah." He answered dryly. "You don't seem to happy for Toshiro, that he's finally found happiness, in someone whose always there for him." A lump formed in Ichigo's throat, he swallowed hard. "Well, I hope you're happy together." Ichigo stood. "See you guys later." He turned and walked from the room. "Ichigo!" Toshiro got up as well, but Ichigo kept walking. "Where are you going?" Gin grabbed his arm and pulled him back roughly. "Let go of me!" Toshiro jerked his arm back. "You insolent little whelp." The boy found himself on the floor. "Do you like fighting back? Does it excite you as much as it does me?" Gin crawled on top of Toshiro. "I love when you _act _tough, Toshi-kun, it's so sexy."

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji called from atop a building Ichigo was sitting under. The strawberry didn't even bother to look up, in fact he didn't answer. "I said, "Yo Strawberry!"." Renji jumped down and kicked Ichigo in the side receiving a murderous gaze from the teen. "Don't kill me, when I've come here to cheer you up!" Renji pulled a bento box from his, now visible to Ichigo, knapsack. "I'm not hungry." The boy mumbled. "It's not for you!" Renji said mouth stuffed full. "I'm trying to get my energy up so we can spar." Strawberry stood. "Nah, I'm good Renji." Renji stared in disbelief, a few grains of rice falling from his mouth. "You're really hung up about Hitsugaya-Taicho aren't you?" Ichigo just nodded. There was silence for a long time between the two, when finally Renji opened his mouth. "It'll all be okay, just watch." 

"I'm home." Ichigo called from the doorway to his house. "Welcome back, oh son of mine!" Ichigo caught the foot that was coming towards his head, and threw his father to the side. "Going to my room." He said as he made his way to the stairs his dad said something back, but Ichigo didn't listen. Opening his door the first thing he noticed was that his window was wide open. Logic began to work his way over him. _"Yuzu must've been in here cleaning, and decided to let it air out."_ He thought to himself. But as he drew closer to the window, he saw a man standing on the ledge, Captain of the fifth squad, Aizen Sosuke. "Why hello Ichigo." There was something strange about him, his glasses were not on his face, and his hair was slicked back. "Oh, hey Aizen-Taicho." Ichigo called from his sill. Aizen jumped forward, and climbed into the moderately sized room. Something was definitely wrong. "Ichigo, am I correct in assuming that you have affections for Toshiro?" Ichigo looked away. "Leave." Ichigo nearly whispered. "I just everyone would leave me alone!" He shouted. "Why, that can be arranged." Removing his Zanpakto within a matter of seconds Aizen called it. "Sleep in peace, Kurosaki." There was no pain as the Zanpakto was thrusted in and then pulled from it's human sheathe, in fact Ichigo felt nothing at all. "Aizen." He grasped forward, but Aizen moved out of the way. "You aren't as strong as they say, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen turned on his heel, and left the room, Ichigo lie on the floor, bleeding profusely.

* * *

There was a small cough. "Get up, Ichigo." A familiar voice called to him. "Old man Zangetsu?" Ichigo looked up, and sure enough there stood Zangetsu, which meant he'd been called into the world inside of his Zanpakto. It was then he noticed that it was raining. "What's going on Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, standing, and finding the wound that Aizen had made no longer there. "Ichigo, you've let him win again." Zangetsu said walking forward, his black cloak billowing in the wind. "I can only speak for so long." Ichigo wondered what Zangetsu was talking about, then it was clear. "What's been going on here Zangetsu, tell me, quickly." The particles that made up Zangetsu's form were beginning to flutter away. "It's been you Ichigo, you've been so emotionally unstable that the environment inside of here has become hostile." Zangetsu looked around through his yellow glasses. "And soon it will only be habitable by him." More components of Zangetsu began blowing away. "Get a grasp on your reality or this one will no longer exist." Ichigo watched as only Zangetsu's head remained, speaking these last few words. "Be strong Ichigo, and you will reach your goal." 

Now standing before Ichigo was the hollow form of himself, Hichigo. "Hello King!" Hichigo's voice was shrill and full of exhilaration. The rain became a downpour. "No need to spruce the place up for my liking!" Hichigo commented as he walked forward, an exact opposite of Ichigo's Zanpakto drawn in his hands. "Give me back Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared, no longer concealing his anger knowing he could never kill Hichigo, since he was a representation of Ichigo's power. "My, my, you don't seem to happy to see me, King." Hichigo smiled manically. "But if I were you, I wouldn't be to pleased to see me either!"

The hollowized Ichigo pulled back his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" Instead of the usually black sickle of energy flying towards Ichigo it was a large white one: Ichigo countered with one of his own. "I don't feel like playing your games Hichigo! I said give me back Zangetsu!" The two went blow for blow, matching each other's skill and precision exactly. "Hahaha! Good King, I want to dominate you at full power." Ichigo was passed the point of pissed, and grabbed Hichigo's blade tightly, causing his hand to begin to bleed. Pulling back his own sword he lunged it into Hichigo's throat; there was a silent scream, and then nothing. Ichigo stood on the topsy-turvy plains alone as Hichigo's body began deteriorating. Ichigo turned to look at the world behind him, it was nearly in shambles, and he was to blame. "Do not shed a tear." Zangetsu's voice called from behind him. Ichigo didn't turn around. "I'm sorry Zangetsu, I've almost destroyed your world, I would understand if you no longer came when I called your name." Zangetsu smiled slightly. "What can I do, you're only human." Zangetsu placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Just remember, the most unattainable prizes, are the ones we should strive for."

Ichigo awoke in a cold sweat on his floor. _"Your words warm me Zangetsu, but my mind still will not catch my body." _Ichigo stood and walked to his bed, stripping quickly and getting in.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Okay faithful reviewers, the second chapter is up! And in record time! Well, I'm not going to discuss to much but let's just say Ichigo gets closer to his goal, and Hitsugaya reveals what he found out from Momo (I didn't forget about that part!) There may be some Espada next chapter as soon as I reveal Aizen's true purpose, which isn't too farfetched from the actual story line, and much more. But I have to tell you guys, the third chapter won't be up anytime soon, I'm going on a family trip in a few days, so don't expect an update.

--Hitome-Chan


	3. Slumber Party?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Three: **_

_**Slumber Party?**_

**"**There has been a mass surge of Hollow's in Karakura, I'm stationing Divisions six, and ten there as a precautionary measure." General Yamamoto, the leader over everyone all shinigami, bellowed in his loud booming voice. "Are there any objections?" Gin stood up. "General, if I mat speak, why not station Division three? Surely we were not over looked." Yamamoto spoke loudly "Division three is not included in this mission purely because of the lack of effort on your part as Captain, Gin. We have not received the reports about the abnormal activities from Naruki, nor have we gotten any of your paperwork assigned from last week. We feel that you have _far _to much to get done then to waste time keeping the hollows in check in Karakura." Yamamoto's words wrought an anger within Gin but he suppressed it, knowing that Yamamoto didn't accept any insubordination. "If there are no other objections…then this meeting is adjourned."

"Oh, Taicho! When we get to Karakura I want to take you and buy you some cute clothes!" Rangiku, who was packing bottles into a small suitcase like container, thought aloud. "No." Toshiro said, his brows drawn together in annoyance. "Rangiku I am the Captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei Thirteen, I am not cute." Rangiku laughed. "Yes, you're a Captain, a Captain that looks like a grade schooler." A small vein protruded from Toshiro's forehead. "Rangiku-" But he was interrupted by seeing Gin pass by his doorway, he put down the cloth he had and went to see where his boyfriend was going. "Gin?" He called, but the fox had pulled too far ahead to hear him. So Toshiro began walking faster, they ended up in fifth territory, and Gin entered Aizen's office, Toshiro would've knocked and entered, but as soon as he got there they began to talk.

"So, you've left Toshiro's side long enough to come speak with me?" He heard Aizen's voice, but it wasn't Aizen's voice, there wasn't the affection, and knowledge he'd come to know and love in it, there was spite, and traces of anger. "Aizen-koi," Gin said in an affectionate voice. "The boy doesn't mean anything to me, when I'm topping him I can only think of you." Toshiro's insides began to burn, and his knees found the floor, he felt hot tears streaming down his face and he wanted to cry out. "Do you still have it?" Aizen asked, sounding more satisfied now that he heard he was more wanted. "Of course, I 'guised it using a kido so that Momo wouldn't ask any questions, it was a wedding band, by the way." Gin coughed loudly, causing Aizen to scoff. "Anyway, it seems powerful enough, but we will need that ice Zanpakto of Toshiro's to find out." Toshiro heard someone's feet hit the floor, and then there was a slight shuffling sound. "There's no need to worry about that boy right now, it's been so long since I've felt you inside me, Aizen." Toshiro thought his stomach was going to explode from the fire building inside of it, his tears had more than doubled, and were beginning to make a small puddle on the floor. A feral growl was heard, then the ripping of fabric, Gin gasping, and that was all the boy could stomach, he got to his feet and tore off through the division's territories, stumbling and shaking, eyes burning red.

He reached his destination, the senkaimon and instantly found himself on the living side of the world. The rain pelting and soaking him as soon as his feet touched down. A constriction was building up in his chest, it was getting more and more difficult for him to breath, and finally he collapsed, not caring that he was in the muddy street.

Toshiro awoke in a warm bed, his body was stiff, like he was inside a gigai, and he had been cleaned; that was evident by the fact that he felt clean, well cleaner. "Ah, so the Tenth Division Captain awakes?" A familiar voice called out to him, Toshiro knew who it was, but wasn't keen on speaking at the moment. "You seemed pretty beat up, I hope you don't mind that I sealed your body in that gigai for a while, it's the newest model…" Urahara, the residential shopkeeper, and ex-shinigami, blabbered on. "Has he awoken?" An also familiar voice was present. "Ah, Yoruichi, just in time, as per usual and you've brought the lovely Soifon with you." Toshiro sat up and sure enough Yoruichi and Soifon stood there before him. "Yeah, Kisuke, what is Hitsugaya-kun doing here?" Soifon piped up.

"Actually he was just about to tell me that himself." Kisuke informed, while he pulled a red fan from his sleeve, and held it in front of his face. Everyone's attention soon turned to Toshiro, who adverted his eyes. "I-I'm on a mission, and I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately, so I guess I collapsed." He lied, looking up to see if they believed him. "Well, then, we'll let you get your rest." Yoruichi informed tapping Kisuke on his shoulder and grabbing Soifon's hand. "Take care, Toshiro-taicho." He nodded them off, and fell back on his pillow, the thought of his Gin cheating on him, and using him crept up into his mind, he pushed it to the back of his thoughts and instead remembered that in the fray he had left his Zanpakto in his office. He wouldn't worry about it, he'd go back to Soul Society the following morning and get the rest of his things. Falling back to sleep, a tear dripped from the corner of his eye.

"Oi, Ichigo, I think I've got something new here you might want." Kisuke said over the phone. "Yup, it's a shipment that came in tonight, guaranteed to stop your Toshiro troubles, and put a smile on your face." Ichigo said something incoherent to Soifon and Yoruichi, but Kisuke seemed tickled by it. "Vulgar language aside," He snickered. "I really want you to have this, I'll even give it to you for free." Ichigo sighed on the other end of the phone and agreed to come pick it up the next morning. "Good, tah tah for now."

* * *

Ichigo hung up the phone in a clearly bad mood, he'd been woken up at five in the morning to listen to Urahara and his crap about some shitty shipments, and he'd agreed to come pick it up. _"If it's another modified soul I'm going to smash his head in."_ He thought to himself finding sleep again easy enough.

* * *

"What do you mean Toshiro's missing?" Renji asked, bedheaded follow by an almost naked Byakuya. Rangiku avoided her instincts of looking down to see if the rumors were true about something being, well, bigger than most and instead focused on the topic at hand. "He came flying by, and entered the senkaimon, there was nothing I could do." Rangiku plead with the other two. "It seems that he was eager to start the mission." Rangiku pulled out a pack from her sleeve. "Here, give this to him when you arrive tomorrow, I'll be there shortly after you." In the rather large pack were a few clothes that Rangiku had acquired from previous visits to the living world, and Toshiro's Zanpakto. "Alright, we'll give it to him." Renji said. "I'll let you two catch up on your, er, _sleep_." Byakuya turned and began back into his office, grabbing Renji's arm only leaving Rangiku with a lusty gaze in her eyes.

* * *

"So what's this important thing that I just had to come get?!" Ichigo asked pulling up to Urahara's shop. "Oh, Ichigo, you're a little earlier than I thought you'd be." Urahara yawned. Ichigo wore a black fleece, a white tank top, and straight legged jeans, with a pair of all white Nikes, which he took off as he entered the shop. "It's ten o' clock in the friggin' morning, that's not early." Kisuke's yawn only widened. "Come to the back, and I'll show you." He said sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Kisuke pulled back the dividing curtain to a room, and Ichigo walked in, his reaction to the situation wasn't far from what Kisuke had expected. "What did you do to him?!" Ichigo's fists found their way around Kisuke's collar. "Shh, keep it down, you might wake him." Urahara said calmly. "And I didn't do anything, I found him passed out on the street." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "So you thought, "I'll just take him back to my place, call Ichigo, and make him come tomorrow to see him?"!"

Urahara nodded. "Just not in so many words." Ichigo had the sudden urge to throw Urahara into the nearest wall, but the man put a finger on Ichigo's forehead and pushed; something made Ichigo immediately let go of Urahara, and instead he found himself on his back. "As I was saying," Urahara dusted himself off. "He says he's got a mission here, so I think the little down time he'll get you should spend getting to know him." Ichigo nodded. "Wait, Urahara, how do you know that I like Toshiro?" A red fan somehow appeared before the shopkeeper. "Well, the way you're going around boasting about it to everyone in Soul Society, it's bound to get back to those of us with numerous amounts of connections." Urahara laughed, but Ichigo just sighed. Instead of dealing Kisuke a sharp jab to the face Ichigo turned to the snow headed boy. "Yo, Toshiro, wake up." The boy stirred and was met by kind chocolate colored eyes.

Ichigo blushed slightly Toshiro looked so innocent, so unknowing, and so...naked? The two seem to notice this at the same time, and Toshiro quickly pulled the cover over his shoulders. "Urahara!" The boy yelled. "Where are my clothes, what is the meaning of this?!" Kisuke poked his head in the door. "Don't worry, your shinigami uniform is being washed, you can just borrow some of Jinta's clothing till it's done." He looked into the flushed faces of both boys. "Oh, and I didn't change you, Yoruichi did so don't look so angry." Ichigo threw the closest thing in the vicinity at Urahara, a bar of soap. It conked the man's head, and he merely went back to what he was previously doing. "That's it Toshiro, after your clothes are done you're staying at my house till your mission is over." Ichigo burst out loud, causing a sleeping Jinta to stir. "Fine." Ichigo did a double take. Toshiro had always refused to stay at his house, what brought about this change. "Yo, Jinta!" Ichigo yelled, shrugging off Toshiro's agreement as good fortune. "What?!" The easily angered red head yelled back. "Let me pick Toshiro some clothes out of your closet."

* * *

Toshiro garb consisted of: a red tee with a simple black rectangle on the front, a pair of jean pants the legs were rolled up past his calves to hide the fact that they were to short, and Toshiro's own sandals. Ichigo thought the boy looked incredibly cute, Toshiro on the other hand wasn't used to such colorful clothing. "How am I supposed to fight Hollows in this?" Urahara laughed. "Toshiro, I don't think you heard me correctly last night, I said I sealed you in the gigai, it will of course release your spirit form once it is completely healed, but till then, you're human." Ichigo's reaction was stopped by Toshiro, who held a hand to Ichigo's chest. "No, it's okay. If it must be done this way, I will be human."

Ichigo had formerly introduced Toshiro to Yuzu, and told her he was his friend Mizuiro's cousin who needed a place to stay. Yuzu was ecstatic to learn someone else would be staying with them, the only reason Ichigo didn't tell his sister about Toshiro's true identity was because he didn't need her to know more than she already did. It was also decided that Toshiro would stay in Ichigo's room, only because Ichigo insisted that he would take the floor and Toshiro could have the bed, after a very nerve rattling battle of starring Toshiro accepted the terms.

There was a knock on the door, and Ichigo was almost knocked over by the very appearance of Byakuya at his door. The man was dressed in a black button down shirt, and black slacks, and if anything the definition of sexy had been surpassed by any standards. "Matsumoto-chan left these for Toshiro-kun." Byakuya handed Ichigo the clothing, and Zanpakto. "Alright, d'ya wanna come in?" Ichigo asked, noticing Renji standing behind Byakuya, a pair of expensive sunglasses attached to the bridge of his nose, a burgundy jacket adorning his shoulders, a thermal black shirt underneath, and black pants. In a way he and Byakuya matched, except Renji also had on a pair of pink mittens, which clashed horribly with everything else.

"Nah Berry, we've got to get back to our room, staying a hotel y'know?" Ichigo nodded as the two began to walk away, Renji jumped up and placed a small kiss on Byakuya's lips, causing the man to put an arm around Renji's slim waist. Kurosaki closed the door and returned up stairs. "Yo." Toshiro looked up. "These are from Matsumoto." He said throwing the items at Toshiro one at a time. "Thanks." Toshiro said. The boy was sitting on Ichigo's bed, playing with his cell phone. "No hollow activity as of right now, guess we'll have to wait for something to be stirred up." He put down his phone. "So that's your mission?" Ichigo asked, sitting beside Toshiro. "Mhmm, General Yamamoto says there's been an increase in Hollow activity recently, so we've been sent here to keep it in check." Ichigo's brows furrowed. "What's wrong with ya' Shiro-chan? You seem a little down." Toshiro had hoped Ichigo wouldn't notice, but it inevitable. "Ichigo, what would you do if the person you thought loved you cheated on you?"

* * *

"This is quite vexing." Aizen said menacingly. He had turned Toshiro's office upside down and the boy's Zanpakto was no where to be seen. "I thought that he would leave without taking his things." The man thought aloud. "I guess I underestimated him. Till I get his sword I'll have to use a different power source." He left the Taicho's office in shambles, knowing someone would clean it up and went in search of something as powerful as Toshiro's ice Zanpakto.

"Gin." Tosen Kaname walked to the other Captain. "Tosen, so nice of you to join me." Gin smiled. "Enough pleasantries, when does that boyfriend of yours plan on initiating the instructions?" Gin shrugged. "It seems that Toshiro-kun took his Zanpakto with him, but not to worry my friend, we will find an adequate power supply." Tosen smiled. "Good." He shunpo'ed back to his office in the ninth division.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Oh. It seems like I was able to crank out another chappy before departing, I will not be able to do this again though cause I'm leaving today and won't be back till the sixteenth! What could Aizen, Gin, and Tosen have in store for the world? Will Ichigo win Toshiro's heart? Will Byakuya admit he's addicted to sex?! Find out in the next chapter (except that last one, we all know he knows he's got a problem)

--Hitome-Chan

* * *


	4. Finally Coping?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Four: **_

_**Finally Coping?**_

_**.x. Previously .x.**_

Ichigo's brows furrowed. "What's wrong with ya' Shiro-chan? You seem a little down." Toshiro had hoped Ichigo wouldn't notice, but it inevitable. "Ichigo, what would you do if the person you thought loved you cheated on you?"

_**.X. Currently .X.**_

"Cheated on?" Ichigo repeated. It took him a second but it registered that Toshiro _was _going out with Gin. "T-Toshiro, I'm so sorry, but with who?!" Ichigo didn't know how to react, on one hand his heart hurt for Toshiro and wished the boy only happiness, but on the other hand if Gin was being unfaithful, maybe, just maybe, Toshiro would let the Fox go and instead come to Ichigo; no matter how evil it may have seemed, Ichigo couldn't help but feel it. "Aizen-taicho, I-I" The Captain wouldn't break out in tears, he couldn't break out in tears, they weren't becoming of someone of his status no matter what the situation, or whom he was with. But Toshiro wasn't a captain right now, now he was a fourteen year old boy (I know it says he looks around twelve, but here he's fourteen) whose boyfriend of two years was lying with another.

Strong arms wrapped around the boy's fragile body, he felt Ichigo's warmth, and buried his head into his chest. If anything Toshiro was confused, before Gin he hadn't been in love with anyone, and now he was questioning if he even loved Gin in the first place. Ichigo pulled Toshiro closer, the boy was now literally sitting in his lap on the verge of tears. "It's ok to show me your emotions, Toshiro." The boy's ocean blue eyes looked up, they met Ichigo's and the brown orbs reflected something that he'd never seen from anyone, not even Matsumoto. "Ichigo." The tears came without warning, Shiro-chan didn't even notice till he felt Ichigo's shirt getting wetter by the minute. "It's alright," Ichigo cooed in the boy's ear. "You deserve someone who truly loves you." Ichigo rocked the boy back and forth and whispered soft and encouraging words in his ear. The Captain put his arms around Ichigo; no matter how strong he was he felt still felt so safe right there.

* * *

Aizen Sosuke was smiling. Smiling! That was something Gin didn't expect, Aizen was usually a solemn man, who only smiled during deviance. "My love." Now Gin was officially sweating, but he 'guised this with a "Hmm?" and looked to the man that was addressing him. "Rukia Kuchiki." Aizen sat opposite of Gin at a table in the common room of the fifth division. "Rukia Kuchiki? What about her?" Aizen grabbed Gin's hand in his and pulled him forward in a long kiss, when he pulled back he merely whispered "Bring her to me." Aizen stood, and in the blink of an eye he was gone.

"I know why he wants to kill Kuchiki's sister, but why me? Getting on the bad side of Byakuya isn't something I would do myself." Gin looked up to the braided man in front of him otherwise known as Tosen. "Justice can be divined from her death, in that, killing her can only be logical." Tosen's dull eyes found the sound of Gin's voice to his left and he made it a point to look in that direction, though only darkness could be seen in his dead pupils. "Tosen, following so, excuse the pun, blindly behind Aizen-koi, is that really a smart move?" Gin asked amused. "I do not follow Sosuke-sama because I wish for power, unlike his lover, I follow behind him because I believe he will unite Soul Society and the living world harmoniously, causing a domino effect, if humans souls no longer have to roam the world of the living then Hollows will no longer come about. It is as simple as that, Aizen-sama provides the instruction, I act as a catalyst and carry them out." Gin merely shook his head. "I don't know why I even try to reason with you." He pushed off of the wall and began to carry out the orders he was issued.

"You know, you're a lot harder to locate when you are in that Gigai." Rukia looked up. "Gin Ichimaru? What are you doing here?" Rukia stood, her shinigami powers still weren't what they used to be but Gin was trouble, and his appearance may have meant that she might need to use them. "Uh, uh, uh, that Ichimaru-_taicho _Rukia-chama." Rukia's eyes narrowed. "What is that you want from me?" She asked coldly. "I'm under orders to bring you to Aizen-koi, you may come willingly, or we can do it the fun way." The girl being dictated to stood up fully, all of her senses aware. "Under orders of the General?" Gin shook his head. "No Rukia-chama, under orders of Aizen-koi himself." Rukia trusted Aizen, but to think the man would use Gin to summon her was a bit suspicious. "Then I am under no obligation to go, I, Rukia Kuchiki am of the thirteenth seat, sixth chair, henceforth I have no business with Aizen-taicho. If he must speak with me, then let him do so himself."

"Have it your way." Gin slowly reached for his Zanpakto. "Ye Lord. Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man. Inferno and Pandemonium. The sea barrier surges, March onto the south! Hado 31 Shot of red fire!" Rukia's body burst from it's gigai form, her hand held firmly in front of her as a ball of flames shot from them. The heat was intense, but this didn't seem to even faze the Captain as he held out his own hand and merely bounced the Kido back to Rukia with no effort at all. "You are still lacking in skill Rukia, how do you expect to defeat me with such weak attacks?" Gin fully unsheathed his Zanpakto and pointed the dwarfed blade to his opponent. "Shoot him dead, Shinso." Rukia barely dodged the bullet like blast of energy by rolling to the left, but the second shot had been unforeseen. Rukia's leg was throbbing horribly as a large chunk of flesh was gone. "Now come with me, Rukia." Rukia glared at the man and limped away from him. "Shinso." Gin yelled. "Bloodmist Shield!" The next attacks of Gin were completely deflected.

"Urahara!" Kisuke fell from above and landed gracefully on his feet in front of Rukia. "Yo!" The shopkeeper smiled. "Stop trying to act like a cool guy and watch out!" Rukia yelled pulling Urahara down just enough that Gin's attack merely grazed his hat. "This is my favorite hat!" Kisuke complained and stood back up. "We'll have to get a look at the leg of your Rukia, but till then stay down or you'll…" But Rukia too had jumped up, and within ten seconds of her standing, she collapsed. "Faint." Urahara finished. "Hmm, Kisuke Urahara it's been a while." Gin smiled. "I know what you're after, and you aren't getting it, Gin-bozu." Kisuke smiled back politely to Gin, mirroring his fake demeanor. "Oh, is that so? It's been a few hundred years Kisuke-sempai, are you sure you've still got it?" Kisuke pulled of his hat. "Well, I'll admit I'm a little rusty, but it shouldn't be too hard to defend myself, and get Rukia out of here." "We'll see." Gin retorted, calling his Zanpakto again.

When Rukia awoke she was in Orihime's room, Kisuke's jacket lay over her, and his hat, she could see from the corner of her eye, was hung on the rack on the back of the door. "I reject!" A yellow oval enclosed over Rukia, as she felt her skin mending itself quickly. "There, all better Kuchiki-chan!" Orihime smilled as Rukia sat up. "Arigoto, Orihime." Rukia looked at her leg, no scarring, no blood, like the attack had missed her completely. "Where is Urahara-san?" She asked remembering that he had been in battle with Gin. "He's washing up, he had some pretty nasty cuts and bruises; what happened Kuchiki-chan?" Rukia explained the actions of Gin, and told Orihime everything she remembered.

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Ichigo asked, Toshiro sat completely still, it didn't even feel like he was breathing. "That's Gin's reitsu!" His voice shook heavily, a sweat had begun to build up on Toshiro's forehead. "Geez, relax Toshiro." But the captain jumped from Ichigo's lap. "I have to confront him, maybe what I heard was just my ears tricking me! Maybe, maybe…" He seemed lost in thought, but through his ramblings the Captain had jumped through the window and landed on the ground. "Toshiro!" Ichigo dropped his human shell and mimicked Toshiro's movements, but it was too late, the boy had begun sprinting in the direction of Gin's spiritual pressure.

"The park?" Ichigo thought as he followed behind the youngest captain who immediately stopped at the site of a white haired man. "Gin!" Toshiro ran foreword and wrapped his arms around Gin. "I'm so sorry I left without saying bye to you!" The boy had begun sobbing. It seemed Toshiro was a lot more emotional when Gin was around, and this perplexed Ichigo. "Toshi-kun, I was so worried about you, I had to come see you." Gin said sweetly. "I-I thought you didn't love me anymore!" Toshiro blurted out like a child confessing to an awful deed. "Wherever did you get such an idea?" Ichigo saw it happening in slow motion, Gin's hand reaching for his Zanpakto, raising it. "No!" Ichigo yelled he pulled back Toshiro quickly shunpo'ing him away.

"What are you doing?!" Toshiro yelled his eyes puffy from crying. "Didn't you hear? Gin still loves me!" Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Toshiro, he was trying to kill you!" The boy wouldn't hear it. "No, no! He does! I know he does! He has to!" The reply Ichigo would have said something, but Gin appeared before both of them. "That was impolite Kurosaki-kun, disrupting my embrace with Toshiro. I guess his fate will befall on you as well." Ichigo's eyes focused on Gin, cuts and scrapes he had acquired since the last time Ichigo had seen him. "Shoot him-." But Ichigo was too quick. "Bankai!" Ichigo's Zanpakto compacted, it became as slim as a regular katana, and longer than one, the blade changed to a sleek black, and the handle became a kanji in the Japanese alphabet, manji.

Toshiro had no idea what was going on, Gin had almost attacked him and Ichigo, and now the latter was battling the man. The Captain's eyes kept up with the two, but it was incredibly difficult considering that when they clashed the only discernable thing were the sparks of their blades. "Better, better." Gin smiled as he blocked yet another one of Ichigo's attacks. "Bankai in such a short amount of time?" Ichigo was in no mood to speak, Gin had tried to hurt the person he loved. Ichigo jumped back, and held his hand high in the air, pulling white and black tendrils down till a hollow mask covered his entire face. "What?" Gin interjected, for once showing true emotion as confusion set in. "Getsuga Tensho!" Black sickles shot foreword at a demonic speed, so quickly that even Gin didn't have time to defend and the attack bore into him. Gin's body dropped from the sky and hit the ground with a thud. Toshiro gazed on as the mask that resembled that of a Hollow's quickly dissipated from Ichigo's face. Ichigo walked over to Toshiro, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "See? He isn't himself anymore, he is no longer Gin." The man in question stood abruptly, from the looks of it the attacked had barely grazed him.

_Crack. CRACK. _Gin popped his bones as if he was limbering up. He held his Zanpakto high, but something made him falter; it was then Ichigo felt a herculean reitsu crash upon him. In the blink of an eye Aizen stood there, no glasses, hair slicked back, and an arrogant smile on his face. "That's enough Gin, Kurosaki is part of our plan as well, we will kill him when the time is right." Gin sheathed his sword obediently. "Now then," Aizen looked to Toshiro. "I know you know about Gin and myself, I want to tell you that we have been together since before you were even sent to Soul Society, we used you, wanted to see that pained look in your eyes." Toshiro's eyes wouldn't meet Aizen's. "But it wasn't completely meant to hurt you, we wanted to teach you, that no matter what your ranking you are still only a child." Aizen bent foreword and whispered. "A child that knows nothing of love and hearts." Toshiro's pupils widened, he looked right to left searching for some kind of light, the things that Aizen were saying couldn't be true; Gin loved him, and only him, they just couldn't be true. "Get away from him!" Ichigo ran foreword and slashed at Aizen, but in a spectacular movement Aizen merely blocked the attack with one finger. "Pitiful." A fist flew towards Ichigo and knocked him back several feet. "You aren't even worthy of my Zanpakto. "And you." He looked back at Toshiro. "You are confined to this gigai aren't you, Kisuke's work I trust, meaning that pulling you from this body would only cause me harm." He paused to think. "Your mission will end, and you will have to come back to Soul Society, and once you do you will be mine."

In a flash there was no Aizen, there was no Gin, just two boys who stood bewildered and frightened to their cores.

* * *

"So, you suspect Aizen to be behind this too?" Rukia asked Kisuke who lay bandaged in Orihime's futon. "Yeah, it seems he's after the Orb of Distortion which is placed inside of you." Rukia nodded, Urahara had explained to her that the Orb had unparalleled powers which could allow Aizen to surpass that of a Shinigami and a Hollow, becoming the most powerful being in the world, he had also explained that Rukia had been decided to be the vessel that carried the Orb she coped with this, deciding that there was no fighting destiny. "It will be a grim day indeed when and if Aizen manages to accomplish this task." Kisuke's bleak words wrenched Rukia's stomach to no end, she would have to stay as far away from Soul Society as possible. "That is why you must remain in the special Gigai I built for you, so that it absorbs the power of the Orb slowly." Rukia nodded and went over to her gigai replacing it over herself.

"Do not, for any circumstance, come out of that gigai." She nodded once again. "Alright Kisuke, but now you have to rest, I still don't know why you refuse Orihime's treatment." Kisuke smiled. "I prefer healing my own way, plus I took food tablets not to long ago, I'm as good as new, Orihime's bed just smells much better than mine." A vein began to throb on Rukia's forehead. "You lecherous old man!" Rukia swiftly brought down her fist on Kisuke's head leaving a large, bump that swell till it became a pump knot. "Ruru-chan is so mean!" Kisuke insisted. "And don't call me "Ruru" it sounds weird coming from an old man!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Well that's chapter four! I feel I should list the relationships in this story that I will get to eventually:

Ichigo x Toshiro

Byakuya x Renji

Yoruichi x Soifon

Sado x Uryu

Rukia x Orihime

That's all I think, if there are more I'll tell you guys later! TTFN, Tah Tah For Now!

--Hitome-Chan


	5. Truly Beautiful?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Five: **_

_**Truly Beautiful?**_

It had been a good three weeks and Ichigo and the others hadn't seen hide nor hair of Aizen, though Hollows were still terrorizing plus spirits every other day it was day like this one they were thankful for. "Fall!" Orihime exclaimed, it was true the seasons had officially turned and now the leaves were turning all different shades and hues. Everyone was bundled up in a scarf or jacket, mittens, and toboggans. "Toshiro you look so cute in your hat." Ichigo whispered to the boy. Matsumoto caught a glimpse of the Captain blush and then whisper something back in Ichigo's ear. 'Those two have gotten a lot closer.' She thought happily, it was a good change for Toshiro-taicho to be starting anew. "Shiro-kun! Come help us build a tower of leaves!" Orihime squealed, going to pull the taicho to the falling plants.

Ichigo himself was happy they hadn't seen Aizen as well, he and Toshiro had bonded a lot more of over the small course of time; even to the point of sharing the same bed. Kurosaki had also discovered Toshiro love for candied sweets, and watermelon. Ichigo watched as Uryu, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, Matsumoto, Jinta, Ururu, Toshiro, and himself out, they had planned a picnic and it was almost dusk. "Well, it's late Ururu and I have to get home or Tessai will have a conniption." Jinta announced standing and brushing himself off. "Come on Baka!" He bonked the girl named Ururu on the head, she bowed and quickly followed behind him. "He is right, it's getting late." Sado commented in his deep voice, instantly Ishida stood up. "Uh, yeah, I guess I'll be heading home too." Ichigo followed them with his eyes and noticed something strange, Ishida lived in a completely opposite direction so why was he following Chad? Everyone else decided to stay and enjoy the brisk autumn air.

* * *

Renji loved waking up in the late afternoons, not for the sake of waking up but for the person he woke up beside. Byakuya was a different person when no one else was around; he was kind and he actually smiled, on occasion Renji had even managed to make the stoic Taicho blush. But there were things that Renji loved even more then making the Captain blush and one of them was to wake up to butterfly kisses on his face and neck. "Mmm, stop Bya-chan!" He laughed when Byakuya had hit a certain nerve that nearly racked Renji's body with laughter.

Byakuya on the other hand loved waking Renji up, the fukutaicho always wore his hair down when he slept and Byakuya felt like he could play in it for hours. "You know you like it." He said laughing kissing that spot again, Byakuya had also found that under Renji's tough exterior was a _very _ticklish kid. "No!" Laughed Renji again waking up completely and almost jumping out of his bed, but Byakuya was on top of him within seconds.

"Okay, okay! I give up!" Renji laughed, his sides hurting. It took a minute of silence for both of the taicho and fukutaicho to notice their positions. Byakuya lay sprawled atop Renji, both of them nearly naked save for their fundoshis that clung to their waists. "I love you." Byakuya said as he began devouring Renji's lips, a muffled "I love you, too!" would have been heard if not for the mouth that covered the words.

Renji splattered the rest of his love on the sheets as Byakuya pounded into him again. Feeling Renji's channel tighten Byakuya himself found climax as he muttered out Renji's name. The two lay there for a while, spent, when Byakuya's cell phone went off _"It's raining men, hallelujah!" _a small blush crept across his cheeks as he got up from bed to answer the singing device. "Moshi, Moshi?" Kisuke Urahara's voice called back it's hello. "Heya, Byakuya-bozu!" The honorific on the end of his name was something he was used to, well, from Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san. "Hello Urahara-san. How may I help you?" Kisuke spoke again. "Little Bya-bozu! Why so formal, I remember when you would call me, Urahara no jii-chan!" Byakuya's blush didn't lighten at all. "Urahara-san, is there some point to this wake up call?" He asked, getting slightly annoyed from his embarrassment. "Yeah, yeah." Urahara remark. "I need you and that red headed lover of yours to come down to the shop, we have to talk about Aizen Sosuke."

Byakuya's pupil's grew larger. "Alright, we'll be there." "With bells on?" Kisuke asked. Byakuya merely hung up the phone, muttering "bye". "What was that about?" Renji asked, he had already begun pulling his hair into a ponytail. "Nothing, Urahara-san just needs us at his shop." Byakuya walked back over to the bed and crawled forward towards Renji. "Why not leave it down today? You know I love your hair." Renji smiled deviously. "Alright, if I can put your in a ponytail."

* * *

"Why were you two sleeping in so late?" Urahara asked, his eyes well hidden underneath his bucket hat, though he was clearly examining Byakuya's ponytail. Renji blushed, but Byakuya didn't seem fazed. "On to more important business, Urahara-san, what is so urgent with Aizen-taicho?"

After Byakuya and Renji had been filled in anger was brought forth in Byakuya's eyes, Aizen had picked the wrong person to mess with, his little sister. "Heads will role." Byakuya stood. "If it's one of the last things I do, Aizen Sosuke will fall by the blade." Renji jumped up. "Wait, Byakuya-koi, don't be so rash, it isn't like you; think about it, what if Aizen attacked Rukia because he wanted a power source for the Orb? But her powers alone wouldn't suffice, since she hasn't recovered them completely. So…what if someone more powerful, say one Ichigo Kurosaki, or maybe Byakuya Kuchiki came barging in to defeat him. If this Orb is as powerful as Urahara says, he could possibly defeat the both of you with out it at maximum capacity."

Byakuya fell back to his pillow on the floor. "True my love." He said thinking of what could be done. "But no one harms a Kuchiki and gets away with it, I will honor my promise, but only once I know Rukia is safe, and there is a plan." Renji smiled. "Good, now that that is cleared out of the way, you got something here to eat Urahara? I'm starved!" Jinta just happed to be passing by on this particular statement. "Listen here, Freeloader-san! We don't have enough food to fill your bottomless stomach! Find someone else to mooch off of!" Renji's eye twitched. He jumped up. "Look here brat, I can eat wherever the hell I want to!" Jinta's kanabo smacked Renji dead in the face. "OW! SHIT! KID!" But Byakuya grabbed Renji's foot before he could place a well deserved kick to the boy. "Do not get so rash" That is something I remember you saying." Renji looked at Byakuya, then to Jinta, and back to Byakuya. He sat without another word, but kept glancing menacingly at Jinta, who pulled the skin of his cheek down to reveal the pink underside of his eye and stuck his tongue out.

* * *

Toshiro lay curled in the limbs of Kurosaki Ichigo, the latter fast asleep behind him. "Damn it." Toshiro sobbed. Every night for the past two weeks Toshiro had stayed away crying, finding no peace in the land of dreams. He untangled himself from Ichigo and went to the bathroom.

After splashing his face a few times he looked in the mirror, his eyes were blood shot red from all of his crying; and the late night didn't help either. "Still thinking about him?" Toshiro turned, and there clad in only a shirt and boxers stood Ichigo. "Ichigo, no…I." But Ichigo waved him off. "I just wish you could see, how much more I love you than he does." Toshiro's heart twanged with pain and guilt; Ichigo had been so kind, so caring, and yet all he did was blabber on and on about Gin. Toshiro knew how Ichigo felt about him, hell, the taicho knew he himself had started to develop feelings for Ichigo as well. But he couldn't let Gin go, Gin was his life, his first love, surely Ichigo understood that.

"I want to so badly, I want to severe our ties for good. But it's hard Ichigo, I can't just let go like that, not when there's the slight glimmer of hope that he still loves me!" Ichigo scowled at Toshiro. "Goddamn it! Toshiro! Don't you understand, he was using you, there no getting around that, and what's even worse he tried to murder you! Doesn't that prove anything, mean anything!" By now Toshiro's face was brimming with tears. "I don't care! I don't care!" He yelled over and over, as if he didn't say it enough it wouldn't be true. "I can hear the doubt in your voice. You're afraid Toshiro, afraid that 'what if someone else could love me?' afraid of the fact that your boyfriend is a traitor to Soul Society. But most of all, I think you're afraid of being hurt anymore."

Why? Why did Ichigo have to make so much sense? It wasn't fair! "You don't know anything! You don't know how it feels to be in love with someone whose hurt you!" Toshiro screamed. "Oh I don't?!" The definition in Ichigo's voice silenced Toshiro completely. "I don't know the pain? What do you think I'm feeling right now? The person I love is in love with someone who hurts them, beats them, and attempts to murder them! Toshiro if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do!" It was Ichigo's turn to cry now. But this took Toshiro for a loop. No one, absolutely no one had ever spoken to him like this, cried for him like this, and only had his best interest in heart.

"Ichigo." Toshiro walked forward and grabbed Ichigo's hand, lacing their fingers. "I-If I go out with you, will you help me forget?" Toshiro asked, his voice shaking on the verge of crying again. "No." Ichigo answered plain and simple. "No?" Toshiro asked, looking up again. "I won't go out with you to help you forget. I want to go out with you to make you happy. I want you to be my Shiro-koi, my Toshiro." The boy nodded his head. "Okay, Ichigo Kurosaki, will you make me happy?" Toshiro asked as the tears streamed down his face yet again, but he smiled through. "Even though it's going to take some time to get over Gin." Ichigo nodded. "Nothing would make me happier, Shiro-koi." Ichigo led them back to the bedroom where they crawled under the sheets. And even though Gin Ichimaru was on his mind, Kurosaki Ichigo was present and here for him.

* * *

"Congratulations Ichigo." Aizen whispered from a treetop. "You finally get who you deserve." He turned, and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"Rukia-neechan!" Kon jumped forward, the bosom of his Rukia mere inches away from his nuzzling pleasure. But instead of feeling the soft, supple warmth of the cozy place he felt a sharp sting in the back of his neck and then several stomps to his abdomen. Rukia continued walking up the stairs of the Kurosaki household when she burst through the door. "Ichigo! Let's go school starting!" But when she saw Ichigo his head popped out of the covers, sleep still evident on his face. "Come on! You didn't think the excuse that we all suddenly got the flu would work for long did you?" She went to his bed side and pulled the sheets off of him.

Laying there shivering from lack of the bed sheets was one Toshiro Hitsugaya, clad in nothing but underwear. "Oh, Ichigo!" Rukia's face reddened, she looked at the Strawberry in disbelief, he too had nothing on but a t-shirt and boxers. "What?" Sleep began fading, and Ichigo racked his brain. "Wait! Rukia! No, no nothing like that! This isn't what it looks like!" At that moment Toshiro rolled over in his sleep and nuzzled closer to Ichigo moaning loudly. "Stealing that poor boy away when his heart hurt so badly Ichigo, how could you?" Rukia over dramatized even throwing fake concern in her voice. "Wait, no, Rukia you've got the wrong idea! I promise!" Toshiro's eyes fluttered open, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Why is it so cold?" He asked, his voice projecting the fact that he'd been in a deep sleep. _'Five. Four. Three. Two. One.'_ Ichigo counted, that's how long it took for Toshiro to notice Rukia hovering over the both of them.

"Ah! Rukia!" His face turned cherry. "W-what are you doing here?!" Rukia smiled. "I see you're doing okay Toshiro-taicho." Toshiro's complexion became blood red. "Aw crap! What time is it?" Ichigo jumped out of bed looking at his clock. "Damn it! I'm late!" He hurriedly threw on his school uniform. "Wait, Ichigo, what's Hitsugaya-taicho going to do all day while you're at school?" Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Toshiro, who looked away blushing. "I can manage, I have before." Ichigo went back over to the bed and placed a quick kiss on Toshiro's lips. "If you get too bored you can come get me from school." Toshiro nodded and Ichigo rushed out of the door. "Do you think he'll notice?" Rukia asked, counting the seconds till Ichigo ran back in the room. "What, that it's Saturday or that he isn't wearing pants?" Rukia's smile twisted up. "Both."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Yes, yes, I know students go to school in Japan on Saturday, but that's just how it is here. Well, another chapter completed, I would have written more, but if you guys haven't noticed I'm only doing two thousand some words a story, just a little something for myself, because I didn't want this thing over with in two chapters, plus that would've been a pain to read for you guys. I really like the feed back that I've gotten, and I know that currently there has only been fluff, but I just want you all to know that the yaoi is not dead, and will be reoccurring when certain things get worked out. Read and Review.

--Hitome-Chan


	6. Special Differences?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!  
(P.S. The first part of this chapter contains Shojo Ai, just to let you know)

_**Chapter Six: **_

_**Special Differences?**_

Orihime didn't know when it had happened, or how it could have been possible, but she had developed the largest infatuation for someone that she had ever had…one Rukia Kuchiki. "Orihime?!" Rukia yelled as the redhead spaced out again. "Eh? Rukia-chan, what is it?" Rukia sighed. "I didn't invite you to Soul Society to not do anything; now come on, release your strongest attack again." Orihime nodded. "Tsubaki! I reject!" She had long surpassed the use of her incantation, and so, as always, a yellow arrow flew forward, it's speed incredible for a human attack. Rukia dodged Tsubaki easily enough and begins towards Orihime herself. "Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon! I reject!" A triangular shield appeared before Orihime as Rukia's attack came crashing down, not even faltering Orihime pushed forward, knocking Rukia back. All the while Tsubaki circled around, finding an opening he cut through Rukia's shinigami robes, sending a jolt of pain up her spine from her arm.

"That was a good training match Orihime-chan!" Rukia commented, taking another bit of her oniigiri. "Mmhm, thank you for these sessions, they've really helped with my control over my power." Orihime blushed. Rukia caught this, but chose not to say anything, that is till Orihime took a finger and slowly rubbed her finger down Rukia's mouth. She pulled back and put her finger in her own mouth. "You had a grain of rice…" She lied, but just the feel of the other woman's skin was enough for her. Because she knew that they could never be; or so she thought. Rukia put her hand to Orihime's face, cupping it. "Orihime, you won't hate me if I tell you something, will you?" Orihime shook her head no, she could never hate Rukia, no, quite the opposite. "Orihime, ever since I laid eyes on you, almost a year ago, I fell in love. Your eyes, your hair, even your skin. Inoue Orihime, I love you." A cherry blossom flew across the sky and landed in Orihime's hand, she looked at it, so small yet so beautiful and though she only looked at it for a second it felt like an eternity to find the words to return. "Rukia." Her voice was slightly breaking. "Oh, Rukia," Rukia looked shocked if anything she had expected the girl to either hate her, or just not say anything at all. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, I-I…" but Orihime shook her head no. "I love you too, Rukia!" Orihime smashed her lips on to Rukia's just to show she wasn't lying.

Rukia smiled in the kiss and pulled back. "Just how many people have you ever kissed?" She asked, happy that her feelings were returned, but unsatisfied with the kiss. "Uhm, none." She said her eyes drying, and a faint blush crossing her cheeks. "Oh, well, _this_ is how you kiss someone." Rukia inched in, lightly breathing into Orihime's mouth the girl gasp as her own lips grazed Rukia's, her body had become hot, and her head was beginning to swoon. Rukia brought herself closer and deepened the kiss supporting Orihime's back as the girl began to lay on the ground. Rukia climbed atop the busty redhead biting her lip, making her open, and darted her tongue inside exploring Orihime's mouth.

Rukia pulled back and looked into Orihime's face. The girl's eyes were closed tight, her lips still puckered, and a faint red tint across her cheeks. "You're so adorable, Orihime." The girl blushed harder. "T-thank you." She stumbled smiling. Rukia climbed off top of the girl letting her sit up and for a little while they just looked at each other.

Rukia laced her fingers with Orihime's, and stood up. "Come on, I promised Kisuke I wouldn't stay in Soul Society too long." Inoue nodded standing up.

* * *

Kurosaki, Ichigo raised his fists to the Gods. "Why do you torment me so?!" He yelled, letting his head fall onto the table. "Ow." Toshiro turned an eye to the boy, Ichigo had been working on his homework for the past hour and every fifteen minutes the boy had made some kind of outburst, interrupting Toshiro's intense reading of a book Ichigo had brought to him from his school library. "That's it, I give up!" Ichigo slammed his forehead into his book in defeat. Ichigo stood up. "I'm gonna go hit the showers then I'm going to bed." Toshiro nodded and Ichigo headed off to the shower. _'He is so different then Gin.' _Toshiro thought. Gin had tried the first day that Toshiro had agreed to go out with him to get into the boy's pants; but Ichigo on the other hand, he hadn't even kissed Toshiro on the lips yet. It made the boy fret slightly, the only person he'd ever been had wanted him in such a way, then why didn't Ichigo?

Ichigo leaned back against the wall of the shower exploding all over his hands and stomach; he bit his lip in vein from nearly yelling Toshiro's name. He slid down the side of the shower and let the warm water wash over him. It was difficult not to have tried to get the young Captain in bed but Rangiku had told him about Gin and how he and Toshiro had had sex the day they began. And Ichigo wanted to be better to the boy then that, he wanted to show his love in a different way. He stood and washed himself one last time before he got out and toweled off. Dawning a pair of black boxer shorts and a towel around his shoulders Ichigo returned to his room where he found Toshiro laying on his bed as usual. Ichigo went back over to his homework but found that all the problems had been done, and there were even notes and demonstrations on how to go about the problems.

Kurosaki looked at Toshiro, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him. He dropped a quick kiss on Toshiro lips and pulled the cover nearly getting a nosebleed. The young captain lay in _his _bed _stark naked _and _sleeping_! His eyes examined over the boy's tight looking hindquarters with lust, the developed back muscles, his cute face it was too much to bear. Placing the covers back over the boy and dropping on him another kiss Ichigo grabbed a spare blanket and headed downstairs to sleep on the couch. "Ichigo, where are you going?" Toshiro looked through sleep filled eyes at the man in front of him about to leave the room. "Oh, Shiro-chan," Ichigo smiled, he loved looking into Toshiro's eyes, but for some reason they were filled with something of a hurt. "I didn't want to disturb you, you looked so peaceful." Toshiro sat up revealing to Ichigo a milky chest and stomach. "I'm awake now; will you sleep with me now?" Ichigo nodded and stepped over the bed to lay beside his prince. "Here, lay under the blankets." Toshiro threw the covers over Ichigo's body, and snuggled closer to him.

Ichigo was having trouble sleeping, the boy's naked bottom kept rubbing his twitching cock, and it took all his strength not to take the boy in his sleep. Toshiro turned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Ichigo; at least this way Ichigo could get some sleep. He laid his head beside Toshiro's and inhaled the boy's scent, and disregarding his erection he began to fall asleep.

Toshiro awoke the next day he looked at Kurosaki, he slept so peacefully, and he was especially cute when he didn't have that scowl on his face.

Ichigo awoke to the sight of Toshiro's posterior walking away from him, and he smiled. "Aw, you're putting on clothes?" The captain had never been one who was at all self conscious, and the fact that his gigai was so stiff and constricting he didn't think Ichigo would've minded. "Sorry, I-I was just really very uncomfortable." Toshiro pulled the white underwear up over his milky thighs and let them rest just under his hip bones and walked back to the bed.

Toshiro climbed on top of Ichigo, who had to admit that the briefs that Toshiro was wearing made him look even more fuckable. "Ichi-kun, did you know there was something that I'm afraid of?" Ichigo looked into Toshiro's eyes. "You? The great Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Toshiro smiled and nodded. "Yeah, me." He paused and let his eyes fall on Ichigo's bare chest. "Hey." Ichigo cupped the boy's face and brought his eyes to meet with his own. "What're you afraid of?" The captain shook his head. "No, it's something stupid." Strawberry laced his fingers with Toshiro's. "You know you can tell me anything." The boy laughed. "Alright. But it's really idiotic." Toshiro paused and looked at Ichigo directly. "I'm afraid that you might not want me, I mean, Gin he-" Ichigo held his hand up in the boy's face. "Hold it, have you still been thinking about Gin?" Toshiro nodded slowly, ashamed. "Well, then, let me tell you this. _I _am not him, _I _don't want to fuck everyday, being like this is more than enough for _me_, Toshiro, I want to take our relationship slowly, because you're special to me and I respect you." The white haired boy was taken aback, he looked at Ichigo his first _real _boyfriend. "I-I'm sorry." Ichigo laughed and sat up a little. "Don't be." He grabbed the captain by his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

When the two pulled back Ichigo was smiling. "There, that'll should tide you over for a while."

* * *

"Oh, The Taicho will love this, hmm, and these, OHMIGAWD and those!" Rangiku walked around the store with Yumichika Ayasegawa, the narcissist. "The captain would look incredibly cute in these shorts!" Ayasegawa shouted to Rangiku, receiving a few strange looks considering they were in the young boys department, and that Yumichika was a male, though at times his gender was up for grabs.

"I'd like to pay for these." Matsumoto plopped down two handfuls of bags. "And those." She pointed to Yumichika who was also holding bags in both arms. "Very good, I hope you found everything to your…" A trail of drool dripped down the clerks mouth as he watched Rangiku pull a wallet out of her bosom. "Here, this should be enough." The man took the money and nodded, his glance never leaving her chest. "Oi, Hentai! I'm up here." A quick kick to the man's face sent him spiraling back into a nearby rack of clothes. "Serves you right." Flipping her hair and picking up the bags Matsumoto and Yumichika left the store. "Hey, Rangiku-chan, isn't that Rukia and that Inoue girl over there?" Matsumoto looked in the direction that was being pointed to.

True to the word Orihime and Rukia were standing in an alley bodies pressed against each other, and mouths locked. "Yup. Let's go say hi." The two walked over to the kissing girls, smiled placed on their faces as they snuck behind Orihime, who had Rukia pressed to the wall, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Orihime-chan." Orihime nearly jumped out of her skin when she laid eyes on the two shinigami. "M-m-matsumoto-chan!" She stuttered. "I hope were weren't interrupting anything." Yumichika said waving to Rukia, who seemed unfazed. "I don't know what it is about the Kuchiki's that red heads can't seem to resist." Rukia's eye slightly twitched. "It would seem they always found cuties, doesn't it ?" Matsumoto nodded. "And Orihime seemed to be enjoying herself, Rukia-chan must be teaching her a lot."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Rukia pulled her fist back. "Oi, why don't you guys beat it?!" She punched Ayasegawa in his face, and of course his reaction: "My face, the pinnacle vantage point of beauty! How dare you even lay one finger on it!" The man may have even jumped out of his gigai if Matsumoto hadn't burst out laughing. "My. You _are _a Kuchiki aren't you? Though I think Byakuya-sama may have Senbonzakura'd him." Rukia smiled deviously, causing Ayasegawa to cringe slightly. "You know, actually I think I may come to like this fist print look!" He laughed nervously. "Rukia, we're going by Kurosaki's home to give these to him and the Taicho." Rangiku motioned to the bags. "Why not join us?" Rukia looked at Orihime who nodded. "Alright, we'll come." She smiled as she grabbed Orihime's hand and began to walk.

"Excuse me, Matsumoto-chan.?" Rangiku looked at Orihime. "I told you, call me Rangiku-neechan." Matsumoto scolded the girl playfully. "Rangiku-neechan, why is Hitsugaya-kun at Kurosaki's house?" Yumichika smiled. "Well, Kurosaki-kun, and Toshiro-taicho are, much like yourselves, lovers." Orihime gasped, but Rukia already knew this information. "I'm so happy for Kurosaki-kun! Oh, and Hitsugaya-kun too!" They arrived at the house, and the only persons who knocked were Orihime and Rukia, Matsumoto and Ayasegawa preferring the window.

"Taicho! Kurosaki!" Matsumoto jumped into the room. "Hmm, not in here." Ayasegawa following behind her as she threw the door back. She heard running water. "I wonder." She opened a door and walked in. "Rangiku-okasan!" Her captain was currently sitting naked in a bathtub, Ichigo Kurosaki behind him washing his back. "Yo, Ichigo!" Yumichika yelled walking into the bathroom. "Ichigo-kun!" Orihime reddened as she looked over Rangiku's shoulder and turned away quickly. "Who in the seven hells told you people to come into my bathroom?!"

After both parties were dried, and mostly dressed, Toshiro wearing one of Ichigo's overly large T-shirts, and Ichigo in his pajama bottoms, everyone found their way back to Ichigo's room, where the boy learned of Rukia and Orihime's relationship. "Well, I'm happy for you Inoue, you've found somebody. Now if only Chad and Uryū would." Orihime nodded. "Just give them sometime Kurosaki-kun." She laughed. "But I'm happy for you as well, I never thought you'd ask Toshiro-kun!" Ichigo blushed slightly. "Yeah, but we're here now." Rangiku remembered the clothing she had bought some thirty minutes ago. "Oh, Taicho!" She ran over to the bags and handed them to the boy. "Matsumoto, I told you I don't need any of these things."

But Ichigo grabbed the bag and looked a pair of jeans over. "Aw, c'mon Shiro-chan, try some on." Ichigo begged. No one said anything about how Toshiro merely got up and walked out the room, not destroying Ichigo for calling him "Shiro-chan" or even how Toshiro came back in the room some five minutes later with an outfit on. "H-how do I look?" The question was more directed to Kurosaki than anyone else. Ichigo's jaw almost dropped as Toshiro walked back in with the tight pants, they fit him really well, showing off his lithe form. "Turn around." Ichigo said nonchalantly, the captain did as he was told and then turned back to everyone. "Well?" Toshiro asked, Ichigo stood and whispered something in Toshiro's ear causing him to blush deeply.

Many, many outfits later everyone was satisfied and Toshiro took his seat next to Ichigo on the bed again.

* * *

"Chotaicho, it seems the activities in Karakura Town have calmed down considerably, should we withdraw the Sixth and Tenth divisions?" Chojiro Sasakibe, fukutaicho to the General, asked as he flipped through the reports Hitsugaya-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho had filed. "No, not yet Chojiro, I have a feeling something is going to be happening very soon in Karakura, besides, with so many falling in love out there, why disturb them?" The Chotaicho smiled. "Sir?" Genryusai smiled. "Forget I said anything, just the ramblings of an old man." His fukutaicho nodded. "Hmm, are you saying that I am indeed old?" Genryusai asked turning to look very sternly at Chojiro. "N-no sir, quite the opposite, why I would think you were younger then me if…" Genryusai laughed. "I am only joking with you Chojiro." He announced turning back to look over the other districts. "But I do hope whatever happens will leave everyone okay."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hey again everyone, sorry this one's a little late, but you may have to expect the next one even later, the dreaded grade cards are coming out soon, and I really don't think I did well. Anyway, I'm sure you prefer to hear about the fic, I wanted this one to be happier(ish) so I didn't give Aizen and co. and lines, they'll return in the next installment. This was a landmark day for Ichigo, Toshiro, Rukia, and Orihime who all got their first kisses from the ones who are going to work the best for them, and I'm glad I included it. Genryusai, the Chotaicho (or General as I've been translating) isn't supposed to be a mean guy in this one so he'll most likely come out to be a perverse old man, which of course everyone loves, till they start hitting on you, then it's different. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, R&R and maybe, just maybe I'll be able to update before report cards!

--Hitome-Chan


	7. Troubled Paradise?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Seven: **_

_**Troubled Paradise?**_

Toshiro and Ichigo were the happiest either had ever been when about two months had rolled by, everyone had seen them revert back to their old selves, Toshiro more so then Ichigo, but with that there was something more, something much more. The boys had bonded like no one had expected, and were never seen apart; Toshiro even enrolled, and not surprisingly got into, Ichigo's school. His schedule was of course almost identical to Ichigo's except one period, Ichigo had Home Economics, and Toshiro had Kendo. Orihime and Rukia had flourished in their love as well, the group came out to the school at about the same time, and though not everyone accepted them the important people had: Uryu, Chad, Mizuro, Keigo, and Tatsuki. Ichigo had even gone as far as telling his father, who wept…with tears of joy. The man proclaimed that Ichigo was entitled to love anyone he wanted, that's what Masaki would've wanted.

Life was going so good that no one suspected the hollow that showed up at the end of another school day. "Kurosaki, bring me Kurosaki!" His voice was deep, and the hollow was one like no one had ever seen before. Ichigo heard Rukia's cell phone begin to ring, and she looked at the teacher. "Miss, Ichigo's sister has been in intensive care for the past few days, we're on call, and it seems something is wrong, so we'll be going." She grabbed Ichigo by the scruff of his shirt and they dashed out of the room. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu weren't far behind. "I've never felt this type of reitsu before." Uryu said grimly. "Ichigo!" Toshiro and Rangiku were both running to the group now, both with Pez dispensers in their hands. Once outside all the shinigami popped Soul Candy pills, except Ichigo who used his Representative Pass.

"Hehe, Kurosaki!" The hollow stood above them at least two stories tall, his skin was peach, and his mask was like a mouth showing it's teeth. His eyes and nose were visible through the "teeth" of the mask but it hid the rest of his face, the rest of him was clothed in a green loincloth, his body was human, but at least two or three hundred times that of any normal mortal. "Just what do you want with me?" Ichigo asked looking the hollow in it's eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am, Kurosaki. The one who killed your mother! Grand Fisher! Ring a bell?" Grand Fisher took a breath, his in take of air was so great that even the trees rustled "Strike a nerve, Mama's Boy?". Ichigo's features instantly turned into a scowl, this thing pissed him off. "What?! What did you just say?" Wielding Zangetsu in front of him Ichigo menacingly pointed the sword at the large hollow. "What the fuck did you just say?!" The hollow gave a bellowing laugh. "You heard me Kurosaki, I killed your whore of a mother! But don't worry, I didn't enjoy her taste, her soul hadn't ripened yet." Ichigo was shaking, and Toshiro could feel it above anyone else. "Are you just going to stand there, Mama's boy?"

Grand Fisher was a lot different than other hollow's, for one: his mask was almost gone, and two: he had a giant Zanpakto on his back. But those extremities didn't even faze Ichigo, a single tear slid down his cheek, pain was building inside of him. The memories of seeing his mother's death, of hearing her final screams as she was crushed between that monster's teeth, the infinite amount of blood that seemed to be everywhere, it was too much.

Ichigo jumped forward with blinding speed, slicing his sword at Grand Fisher's arm, taking it off in one hit. "Hmm, is that all you've got Kurosaki? You're poor mother would just die…again, if you tried to defend someone with that kind of strength." Ichigo's eyes filled with such a furry he couldn't even see straight, who was this thing to come and disturb his school day, and bring up the memory of his cherished mother without permission, and even disgrace her name?

"Sit upon the frosted heaven, Hyorinmaru." Instantly the battlefield froze, and all of Grand Fisher became ice except his mouth; on which a smile had settled. "Hmm, Kurosaki, Shinigami and Ryoka a like, I've been sent here by Aizen-sama to tell you, that your time is not long. And Lord Aizen, being the kind leader he is will spare your lives if, Rukia Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya are given up, with their Zanpakto kept with their lovers." Ichigo wasn't satisfied with seeing the mocker of his mother like this, it wasn't enough. "You bastard, what makes you think we'll adhere to your demands?!" Grand Fisher gave a pained laugh as the ice began to penetrate his thick skin. "Because, the Great Aizen-sama has willed it so; and no one defies him for too long!" Toshiro had heard enough. Without so much as a slice the ice itself broke in two, and Hyorinmaru was sealed, the ice around them melting simultaneously.

* * *

"It's none of your damn business!" Ichigo slammed his fists down onto the desk at the end of school when everyone, minus his usual gang of friends, had asked what exactly Grand Fisher had meant. "I think I can provide some insight." A voice called from the window as Kisuke Urahara stepped in. Everyone looked up at him as he made his way in front of them. "Grand Fisher was a hollow, presumably killed by Ichigo, who, through a process I am currently running hypothesis' on, was reanimated and turned into what we call an Arrancar." Toshiro stared directly into Kisuke's eyes. "Arrancar? It said something about Aizen-taicho, what exactly do you know Urahara-san?" Kisuke looked at them as he stood on the window's sill. "Not much more then you know."

The man jumped backwards out of the window landing with a soft "plop" on the ground. "Damn him." Ichigo stood up and closed the window. He turned back to Toshiro "Oh, uhm, we had a date about now didn't we?" The boy nodded his head. "You still wanna go?" Ichigo asked happily. "The diner should still be open now anyway. Toshiro stood up and put his coat on, tying his new scarf around his neck. "I just hope you don't eat as much as you did last time, you almost exploded." Ichigo's eye twitched. "I did not almost explode! I just felt like my entrails would scatter the room in some sort of blast-like way." Toshiro had learned to deal with some of the random things he heard from this new group of people, plus Rangiku her self was quite random, so he brushed this off. "Come on, and I'm paying this time." The two exited the room laughing and holding hands.

"Do you find it strange that Toshiro-taicho used his shikai in the battle against that Arrancar?" Rukia looked to Rangiku. "Well apparently Ichigo's been telling Toshi-taicho all about his life, and Toshiro wouldn't tell me the exact details, but I think that seeing Ichigo look like that, seeing someone else cause him that kind of anger, our taicho couldn't help but feel a little protective." She smiled turning on her heel. "Anyway, I should probably get going, Yumi-kun is on Hollow duty in Naruki, so I'm going to visit the Soul Society to see if they have any cuter cell phones." Rangiku walked out of the room. "Rukia." Rukia looked up at Uryu. "Hmm?" Uryu looked incredibly nervous, and his voice quivering didn't help. "There's something Chad, and I want to tell you."

* * *

"Ichigo, Ichigo, please calm down." Toshiro implored. "You're going to collapse." Ichigo was currently whaling on a new group of hollow's that had followed Grand Fisher from Hueco Mundo, it was a relatively large group, just under the number of calling a menos, and he insisted on fighting each and every one of them. "Ichigo-koi," came a soft voice, Toshiro dismissed the last of the hollows in two slices, making Ichigo look at him, his eyes softening when they landed on Toshiro completely. "I'm sorry Shiro-koi." The white ribbon on the end of Ichigo's Zanpakto wrapped around the blade on it's own and Ichigo placed it on his back in it's makeshift-sheath.

"I know it's difficult, but you have to calm down Ichi-koi, you're just going to exert yourself, and then be too tired to defend yourself if something happens." Toshiro lectured. Ichigo stayed silent. Toshiro placed his arms around Ichigo, burring his face in the other boy's chest. "And I don't know how I would react to losing you." Kurosaki put an arm around the boy's small frame. "Alright, I'll calm down."

* * *

A reitsu began to move throughout Karakura, it was divine, and just, or so the person whom it belonged to thought. Midnight black braids played in the wind as the benevolent Tosen Kaname stood over everything, atop the highest building the meager town had to offer. And though no light penetrated his dead pupils he everything that went on below him, for the fact that all his other senses were heightened. Jumping from the skyscraper and freefalling to the ground he landed softly on his feet, a small grin gracing his lips. The moon light reflected beautifully from his ebony skin as he walked around the town, finding his way by following a spirit ribbon that belonged to someone of the utmost importance.

Arriving at the dwelling he'd been seeking Tosen kindly knocked on the door. A female answer, and seemed taken back by his visit. "Can I help you?" She asked, the girl nothing more than a high schooler. "You may young woman, you see, I'm here to see Rukia Kuchiki, may I ask were she is?" The girl looked the man over, surely she'd seen him in Soul Society once before. "And your business with my sister is what, Kaname-taicho?" A new voice presented itself, the voice of Byakuya Kuchiki was unmistakable. Tosen cursed himself, the man's reitsu was being shielded from him somehow, Aizen had told him that the Orihime girl had the power to cast barrier, could that have been it. "I have been asked to bring her back to Soul Society." He lied. "You? Why would they send a captain to do a foot soldier's work?" Byakuya questioned, he had moved Orihime behind him. That was it! This was Kaname Tosen Captain of the ninth division. "Are you questioning Soul Society? That is unlike you Byakuya, maybe that abomination you call a relationship has affected your judgment." Tosen could feel Byakuya's presence tense, and could almost see the anger radiating off of him. "Where Rukia is, is none of your business, and since I am not one of your subordinates I suggest you keep your tongue or I will be forced to cut it out; Good day." Byakuya slammed the door closed, the wooden object only an inch away from hitting Kaname.

"You should not have done that, Byakuya-taicho." Tosen pulled his Zanpakto from it's sheath by two-fourths, vibrations poured into the air, and the door began to crack, till it busted all together. Kaname walked into the home, and immediately stepped to the left as he felt something fly towards his head. "Damn, are you sure you're blind Tosen?" Renji asked. Tosen smiled. "I am lucky to be without sight, it has enlightened my body in other ways." The man shunpo'd behind Renji, "Like so." He knocked the fukutaicho into the next wall, but felt pain wash over his body, and blood begin to drip from a new wound on his arm. "I should have foreseen that attacking him would lead to angering you." Byakuya didn't reply instead shunpo'ing in front of Kaname, then to his side, then behind him, and again, he repeated himself, masking his spirit energy every once in a while; hoping this might throw off whatever sixth sense the man had Byakuya kept it up for some time. "Smash his limbs, Suzumushi." Byakuya and Tosen went blow for blow for at least an hour and a half, the battle had somehow found it's way out of the house.

"You are very good, young Kuchiki nobleman. I fear that I may not be able to take Rukia back after all, but what I wonder is why you haven't released your shikai." Byakuya, flash stepped again, adding a turn, and piercing Tosen's side he chided him. "Because, someone who lies, even the most just and holy, aren't worthy of my blade's abilities." Renji and Orihime watched from the doorway as Kaname fell to one knee. "Your words ring true. I have lied, but it was for the good of everyone, even if I have to make you see that the hard way…Bankai." Everything around Byakuya became black, an eternal blackness encasing him without any sign of light. "This is my Bankai, my Enma Korogi. Here in this world, you are just like me, while I am quite the opposite; also, it is only honorable that I tell you, you lose all of your senses inside of my Enma, for the exception of touch." Something swiped across Byakuya's chest, and a grunt escaped his lips.

"You truly are an admirable warrior, you just need a little motivation, and since you will not tell me where Rukia is." There was a pause, and then everything came back to Byakuya, his sight, his hearing, all his senses. "Then I'll guess that I will need to motivate you." Renji and Orihime were both thrown over Tosen's shoulders, the man stood fifteen feet in the air and before him the sky seemed to rip open. "Have both Rukia, and Toshiro-taicho ready within a week, and these two will be sparred, if not," a smiled found his lips. "then their divine punishment is left to me." Byakuya shunpo'd to the area where Tosen was, but the man had been a second quicker, he, Renji, and Orihime were all gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

**OMG! **A cliff hanger! How evil! But I have to keep you hooked! Sorry it was a little short, but I had to do it quickly, R&R, and I'll update as soon as possible.

--Hitome-Chan


	8. The Rescued?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Eight: **_

_**The Rescued?**_

_**.x. Previously .x.**_

Byakuya shunpo'd to the area where Tosen was, but the man had been a second quicker, he, Renji, and Orihime were all gone.

**.x. Currently .x.**

Byakuya wasted absolutely no time, the man shunpo'd faster than he ever had, he had never given anything that much effort excelling in life all the time seemed to have made him lazy, but now, now all his strength was focused on getting where he had to go. Tears, actual tears, were streaking down his face, his features held no expression, and his body was very stiff. The one thing, other than his sister, that he loved more than life itself had just been taken, and without Renji's voice to calm him Byakuya was sure someone would die.

"Urahara!" The entire front of the shop came crumbling down as Byakuya appeared where the doorway had been. "URAHARA!" the usually stoic man yelled. "My, my Byakuya-kun, I hope you intend on paying for that---" But the sword point at his throat silenced him immediately. "What's this about?" Kisuke asked, his expression becoming very serious. "Tell me everything you know about Aizen's operation, and I will stop, kill, and desecrate that rat myself." Kuchiki's voice was venomous, and even Kisuke Urahara couldn't bring humor into the situation. "I told you everything you need to know Kuchiki, don't question my methods." The two of them had backed into a corner, with Kisuke's back facing it. "I don't have time for your bullshit, I'm not Ichigo nor am I of his group; now tell me." The Zanpakto found it's way in the wall beside Kisuke's head. "What happened Byakuya, you're letting emotion cloud your own judgment, something I haven't seen from you, ever."

Tessai walked into the room, followed by the children. "Boss we thought we heard troubl--…" The man stared in awe at the seen before him, before he could spring into action Kisuke was on it. "Don't Tessai, this is how it's going to be." He paused. "Now, tell me exactly what happened."

* * *

After Urahara had been informed of everything he deemed it more than worthy of a reasonable explanation. "Aizen has his eye set on conquering both the spirit and living world, using things called Arrancar, the strength of which I've determined can match up to that of a captain. He needs Rukia because I placed an ancient artifact inside of her long ago called the Orb of Distortion, but she is nearly undetected on anyone's spiritual radar because of the special gigai I fashioned for her. Rukia's Orb, and the power's inside of Toshiro Hitsugaya's Zanpakto are the key factors in Aizen's plan. He wants to recover a certain artifact that only the Chotaicho can obtain, and in order to get it he has to create more powerful Arrancar." Kisuke paused. "Do you follow so far?" Byakuya nodded.

"Good. Now, as for Tosen Kaname, he believes fiercely in whatever Aizen does, no matter what it is it's for the "higher cause", the man has a God complex. And I think you should know that Gin Ichimaru is Aizen's lover, Gin was used to get close to Toshiro, wound him on an emotional level, one that he wouldn't recover from for a while, but their plan met a snag named Ichigo." Byakuya stood, he didn't care about the back story, or who did what. "Do you know where he took Renji?" Kisuke nodded. "Yes, a place called Hueco Mundo, Hollow World, there they will reside, but you cannot access it from here, the best place to even try to get there would be the Dangai, where you can simply rip open the dimension with your Zanpakto." Byakuya looked at the sword in his hand. "But I advise take Kurosaki and his gang, they'll be most helpful." Byakuya shook his head. "I don't have that kind of time; I'll be back with Renji and Orihime by dawn." Byakuya bowed and turned. "Oh and Byakuya-kun, don't forget, if the Dangai closes completely before you get there, you'll be trapped forever, dimensions to Soul Society can't be manipulated by tricks like what I told you."

Without the use of his Hell Butterfly Byakuya opened a gate that floated over the ground, he moved the sliding door and walked through. "Renji, I'm coming."

* * *

_BRRIING BRRRIIING! _Ichigo's phone nearly rattled off it's base. The boy looked at his clock, 3:45, then at the Caller I.D. who else but Urahara. _"Moshi, Moshi Ichigo!"_ the man's voice screeched in his ear. "What the hell could you possibly want at four in the morning?" Ichigo felt Toshiro shift on his side of the bed, then the boy's eyes glaring at his back. _"Well, I need you to round up your friends and be here by four, exclude Orihime though."_ Ichigo was almost sickened by how cheery the man was at the ass crack of dawn. "Why?" He asked irritated. _CLICK. _And then the line went dead. Ichigo glared at the phone as if it would melt in his grip and then slammed it on the receiver. He turned back over in bed to see Toshiro's eyes gazing at him. "Urahara wants us at his shop in two hours." Ichigo climbed on top of Toshiro. "So we have some time to do other stuff." he whispered seductively, Ichigo loved the way Toshiro's eyes seemed to glow in the dark, the way his body contoured perfectly with Ichigo's; Ichigo felt himself slowly harden pressed so close to Toshiro's body. "Ichigo--"But Ichigo shushed him. "No talkey." Smashing his lips onto Toshiro's he felt the boy give in, and he smiled. Their tongues fought for dominance, it was always unpredictable who would get it though, and yet this time Ichigo won. Toshiro's tongue still responded to every touch from the other muscle though he'd lost.

Ichigo moaned deeply into the kiss, grinding his hard-on into Toshiro's who whimpered and gasped. "Toshiro, I'm more than ready to take our relationship to the next level, if you still are." Ichigo said thrusting his hip and grinding, making the captain moan. "I am Ichigo, but…" Ichigo looked at him. "But what?" Toshiro pointed behind Ichigo. "I've been trying to remind you that Rukia is in your closet." He whispered. "Don't stop on my account." Came Rukia's voice. "I've just been in here idly waiting till you remembered me, Bonehead." Ichigo literally leapt off of Toshiro. "Ah, Rukia…" The girl opened the closet door and stepped out. "Anyways, get dressed lover boy, it sounds serious if Urahara needed us there in a time limit.

After waking Chad and Uryu, who were both at Chad's house, and Matsumoto, who had been staying with Tatsuki, everyone made their way to Urahara's shop. There was something disturbing about the fact that the shop had absolutely no front whatsoever but Kisuke just sat at a desk with his fan in front of his face. "Urahara, what happened here?" Uryu asked. "Her brother, he's got quite the temper when someone lays even one finger on Renji." Everyone did a group eye twitch. "You mean you tried to…" Urahara shook his head. "No, no, I don't have a death wish." He laughed.

Urahara explained to them what had happened, and Rukia was about as riled up as her brother had been now. She stood in her Shinigami form, her eyes blazing. "I'll kill that bastard!" She yelled. "Whoa, whoa, first we have to open the gate for the humans to pass through." Kisuke informed as they walked underneath the shop to an amazing training ground that spanned underneath the entire city. "But as I tried to inform Byakuya before he left so impatiently I'm still not sure how strong these Arrancar are, so if anything happens use this." He handed them a small medallion. "It's called the Soul Transporter, you must all be gathered around it, and pour a small amount of spiritual energy into it, and it should recognize your energy patterns instantly teleporting you all back here. I've already keyed Byakuya's in when he had me pressed against the wall." Group. Eye. Twitch. "Okay…anyway, I'll open the gate and you guys can all depart, but just so you know once the Dangai closes you're trapped forever." A blue light enveloped them as a pair of sliding doors opened. "Good luck everyone!" Urahara raised his cane and pushed Chad forward, who hit Uryu, who smacked into Matsumoto, who knocked over the captain, who bumped into Ichigo, who tipped over Rukia; in turn causing each and every one of them to fall twenty feet into the Dangai.

* * *

"Oh, it seems like the rest of the guests have finally made it to the Dangai, that's enough Gin." Gin's mouth made a _'pop' _as he _let go_ of Aizen. "Robe yourself, our guests will be here soon and I want to make sure we get what I want." There was a wrap on the door. "Enter Tosen." The man walked in turning his nose up in disgust. "Aizen-sama's libido seems to be insatiable, I can smell your arousal everywhere." He pointed at Gin. "Coming especially from him." Aizen smiled. "Well, you didn't come here just to smell my arousal did you? What have you to report?" Tosen walked in the room fully. His braided hair no longer in it's normal ponytail but flowed free, his Shinigami robes discarded and he now adorned a long, sleeveless white jacket, buttoned to his neck, the clothes underneath consisting of a tight black shirt and the bottoms of a black hakama. "The intruders have entered Hueco Mundo, should I prepare our captives?" Aizen stood. "Actually, I have something in mind, Tosen you are dismissed." Tosen bowed and disappeared. "Come along Gin." Aizen turned to the man, who had yet to completely robe himself, and was currently bent over pulling on his pants.

"Maybe that can wait." Aizen grabbed Gin by the hand, walking him over to the bed. "They'll be here any moment you know?" Gin asked pulling back from a kiss. "I know, but I'd prefer to do this right now." Gin climbed on top of Aizen, discarding what little clothes he had on. Aizen reached up and pulled Gin into another powerful kiss, his pants somehow finding their way on the floor; Gin now found himself underneath Aizen. "You look so fuckable." Aizen whispered. "Then what are you waiting for?" Gin smiled when Aizen's face became red, only he had the power to do that.

Aizen fingered Gin's entrance, first his middle finger, then his ring finger sliding them both in and out at the same time. Gin grunted, but accepted his intrusion and grabbed onto Aizen's hair, a feat done by anyone else resulted in instant death, pushing his hot open mouth onto Gin's aching extremity. "Mmm." Aizen smiled. "Your taste is always delicious." Aizen licked the shaft from bottom to head engulfing the entire thing into his mouth.

Gin began to thrust downward on the fingers, now moaning at the new found pleasure. "Are you ready?" Aizen asked, getting a quick nod from Gin. The two of them switched positions and Aizen prepared himself, barely penetrating Gin's entrance. "How does it feel?" He asked, taunting the man. "Aizen-sama is a tease." Gin pouted trying to impale himself but was stopped by Aizen's strong grip on his hips. The Seme slowly began to push into the other, enjoying the tight feeling of Gin wrapped around him. "Fuck Gin."

Slow thrusts, Gin hated slow thrusts, they sent trickles of delight up his spine but never in fact brought him any closer to climax. "Faster." he demanded Aizen. "Aizen faster!" The top was only happy to comply, causing such a friction of contentment that Gin was caught in between moans and screams. "Do I give you bliss, enjoyment?" Gin only answered with his fervent breathing, his body dripped beads of sweat as Aizen was now holding him against a wall, pounding into him. "You're close." Aizen whispered into Gin's ear. "I can feel it in your muscles." Aizen placed butterfly kisses down his back, as Gin's entrance began to slowly tighten more.

"Oh, Aizen, shi--" Gin exploded onto his and Aizen's chests. Aizen was getting closer too "Hang on." He was now fully sheathing himself, hard, rapid movements followed by the fwaping of skin on skin. It was almost there, Gin met Aizen's hard thrust causing both of them to moan loudly. White lights clouded Aizen's vision at his final few thrusts and then he came, deep down inside of Gin. Aizen collapsed himself and Gin onto the bed, panting.

Twenty minutes passed, and another knock came at the door. "Aizen-sama?" Tosen's voice came again. The man in question stood up from the bed stark naked, it wasn't like Tosen could have seen him anyway, and threw the doors open. "Yes, Tosen?" He asked in a seemingly bemused tone. "Aizen-sama, I implore you, though Kurosaki and the humans are no problem, I can sense the reiatsu of at least two captains and their fukutaichos. We must get that Orb from Rukia Kuchiki before they even enter." Aizen had begun to clothe himself. "Tosen, Tosen, Tosen, you worry too much, take Gin for example, he's sleeping soundlessly, and naked at that." Aizen left his room, closing the doors behind him. "You're clever Aizen, causing Gin so much fatigue can't fight, maybe you do love him." Aizen smiled. "You doubted me?"

* * *

"Why the hell are all the hollows here so goddamn strong?!" Ichigo asked, defeating yet another masked creature. "The spirit particles here in Hueco Mundo seem to be much more abundant then that of the Living World and Soul Society." Uryu answered. "I can feel my strength rise by at least twofold every fifteen minutes that pass." A silver blue arrow passed through a Hollow with ease. "Damn show off!" Ichigo shouted fending off several of the monsters from Matsumoto. "Come on Ichigo, or you'll get left behind!" Toshiro shouted from a distance away, Ichigo stood there alone for a few seconds before it dawned that everyone had tried to leave him. "Et tu Toshiro?!"

Hueco Mundo seemed to be huge, and one turn after another there was some kind of hollow, plus traveling in such a large group was sure to attract more. "Okay, let's split into groups." Everyone nodded. "Ichigo, myself, and Rangiku-okasan; and then Rukia-chan, Uryu-san, and Sado-san, understood?" Everyone nodded again. "Alright, Good luck everyone try to report once you've gotten to that large castle in the distance." Toshiro said pointing to the castle known as Las Noches.

When they were a considerable distance from the others Rukia turned to the other two. "Have you told Ichigo and the others yet?" Uryu looked at Chad and blushed. "Well, not exactly." Uryu smiled. "We thought that we'd keep our relationship a secret for a while longer." Rukia laughed. "I don't know why, it's not like Ichigo would mind it." Sado smiled. "We know, but if there was something to go wrong between me and Uryu, Ichigo would rush in to try and resolve our problems, it's just something we wouldn't want on his mind." Rukia laughed. "You've got Ichigo pegged, that's for sure, but don't let his nosiness get in the way of your relationship." Chad was about to reply when Uryu threw a hand up to silence him. "Do you feel that reiatsu?" Rukia froze instantly, it had come without warning, hidden so well, but now she could feel it, the sheer force of Aizen Sosuke's spiritual pressure.

* * *

"Hey, there's Kuchiki-sama." Matsumoto pointed, the black haired man looked highly pissed off, he stood at the entrance of the white castle, Zanpakto drawn. "KUCHIKI-SAMA!" Rangiku yelled, getting his attention. The death glare that had sent shivers up his spine many times before settled on Ichigo. But behind those fiery eyes Ichigo saw hurt and desperation. "Kuchiki-sama, I'm sorry about--" But Byakuya turned away. "Don't say another word," He returned to the gate. "Senbonsakura." In a flurry of pink colored swords, the gate fell in front of them open for visitors. "Renji's reiatsu is wavering, I'll be back, you three find Inoue-chan." And with that Byakuya disappeared.

"C'mon Shiro-chan!" Ichigo yelled running towards the castle but Toshiro stood there, looking back. "Ichigo, I think I can feel Aizen's reiatsu coming from that direction." Ichigo's mouth opened, but no words came out. "It's true, but you won't be able to get to him in time." Everyone turned to face Tosen. "Haineko!" But Matsumoto's shikai wasn't given a chance to even leave it's first form, as Tosen slashed across her chest, blood staining her shinigami garb and she fell to the ground unmoving. "Ichigo!" Toshiro yelled, trying to warn the boy, but it was too late, Tosen stood behind Ichigo, his black hair waving in the wind. "It is unjust to kill the innocent, but I will not leave you unharmed." Ichigo fell in front of Toshiro, and Tosen took it upon himself to stab the boy in the shoulder blade. "Dammit! Ichigo!" Tosen had been too quick, in that split second he appeared behind the other captain. "Loves made you weak, like Gin." Toshiro felt himself fall unconscious.

* * *

Ichigo go awoke in a dark damp room. Bits of light illuminated just where he was, it looked like a dungeon of some kind. Something pulled his thoughts to Toshiro; he looked around his make-shift cell and saw the boy was no where to be seen. Though instead of Toshiro Ichigo found his entire party lying on the floor of the dank place, that is minus Rukia. "Fuck." He grabbed his head as he felt an ache coming on. Sliding down the grimy wall Ichigo also noted his Zanpakto was nowhere to be seen either. "Damn, Aizen really got us." If he had had more time to prepare, more time to learn his enemy, but that would make him like his calm little Toshiro. He stood again at the thought of the boy, sitting was really getting him down. Ichigo looked at his cell mates and saw Uryu, maybe he would have something to blow their way out of here.

Disregarding the fact that Uryu was cuddled deeply into Chad's rising and falling chest Ichigo shook the boy, a little more forcefully than needed, awake or at least tried to. "Oi, Uryu." Uryu grumbled, and snuggled deeper into Chad. "Five more minutes Sado-koi." Eyebrow twitch. A sharp kick to the ribs is exactly what was needed to wake Uryu Ichigo discovered. "Dammit! What the hell are you doing?!" Uryu pulled his glasses from their neat fold tucked in the "v" of his shirt and placed them on his face. "Where are we?" Ichigo asked. "How the hell am I supposed to know, we got ambushed by Aizen!" Ichigo kicked the boy again. "Don't answer like that! You'll make someone think you don't want to talk to them." Uryu stood up, staring Ichigo in the eyes. "Fucking stop that!" He yelled. "Well, then answer me!" Ichigo shouted back. "I just told you I don't know!"

"Nel knows where you are." Piped a new voice; it sounded as if it belonged to a child.

* * *

"That's enough resistance Rukia!" Aizen said loudly, walking into his laboratory. "I'll take over from here, Gin." The other man re-sheathed his Zanpakto, bowed and stepped back. "You know, I still don't like what you did." Gin said smiling. "I could've handled all of them without any problems." Aizen smiled coyly. "Perhaps, but considering you couldn't even handle me, leads me to believe you weren't the right one to retrieve my prize. Plus, you know I love to do things roughly." Rukia couldn't follow the conversation, but she knew she didn't want to. "Where's Orihime?!" She shouted, her throat was going raw, she had been at this since she had first arrived at the menacing looking room, and still she had no answer. "I due time, Rukia-chan." Aizen smiled. "Till then," He picked up a device from the table. "I need to drain all of your reiatsu so the jewel can be extracted without killing you."

Aizen placed the machine around Rukia's neck, the cool feel of the metal was unwanted and uncomfortable to the girl. "Why not just kill me, if you're not going to give me Orihime?!" She asked, tears streaming down her face. "Because, my dear, if your friends were to break out, I would need some sort of bargaining chip, and your brother is still running these halls, you just seem to be valuable to everyone." Aizen flipped a switch and the mechanism began to extract reiatsu from Rukia. The device it self was shaped like an electric chair, minus the metal cap, and instead had a neck brace that had a tube connecting to a container, which held all the energy. Rukia screamed in pain as the machine began to work more quickly. "Hmm, this may take a while, I shall return, I must pay a visit to Toshiro no taicho." He turned, followed by Gin, and left the room, Rukia screamed, and cried feverishly as the pain increased, but it didn't seem like anyone would be coming anytime soon.

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey, sorry it took so long for this chapter to get out. I was just happy to finally get it on here, you guys have no idea how much brainstorming I went through before I deemed it worthy. Well, like always I try to keep these short, so R&R.

--Hitome-Chan


	9. Intermission Chapter

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Intermission Chapter:**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

"Ichinii! Ichinii!" Yuzu ran into Ichigo's room, disregarding the white-haired boy lying beside him. She jumped onto the bed. "Ichinii! Toshiro-niisama! It's snowing, it's snowing!" She jumped up and down on the bed waking the irritable Strawberry. "Yuzu what's your point?" He asked, staring at the bold red numbers on his alarm clock, it was six-thirty. "Damn it!" He sat up, hair awry, more so than usual, and he looked at Yuzu, sighing heavily, his scowl turning to a frown, there was no way he could be mad at his little sisters. "We'll be down in a second." The blond girl smiled. "Okie Ichinii! See ya' Toshi-niisama!" Ichigo's eye twitched. "Hey! Why do you call him Nii-sama, and not me?" Yuzu laughed as she got off the bed and began heading out. "Because Ichinii is Ichinii, and Shiro-niisama, is Shiro-niisama." Logical. Computing. Processing Error. "What?" Ichigo sighed again, it was too damn early.

He lay his head back down on the pillow and stared at Toshiro, who was beaming at him. "Your sisters are very bright." Shiro informed. "Yeah, but it's a real pain-in-the ass not to get any sleep. Ever." Toshiro laughed and sat up. "Well, she's probably just like that because tomorrow is Christmas." Ichigo did a face twitch. "Shit! That's tomorrow?!" He jumped out of bed clad in nothing but boxers with hearts all over them.

"Why is that a problem?" Toshiro asked, getting out of bed normally, and even remaking it. "I've had so much homework lately I completely forgot to buy gifts, we've got to get to the store, like now." Ichigo pulled on a skin tight pair of black jeans, a normal white tee, his favorite blue fluffy jacket, a toboggan, and his shoes. Toshiro went to the closet, and began to dress himself: a black shirt, loose khaki pants, a pair of black addidas, and a scarf. "You're not gonna bundle up?" Ichigo asked, looking the boy over. "Nah, the cold doesn't bother me, remember?" The white-haired boy smiled and placed a quick peck on Ichigo's lips.

As Toshiro tried to walk away Ichigo grabbed him by the arm. "Is that all I get?" he asked, pushing the boy against a wall gently, devouring his lips. Seconds turned to minutes and Toshiro found himself lifted up, his legs straddling Ichigo's hips as he stood. Toshiro's hands found their way through Ichigo's course locks, deepening the already intimate kiss. "Yo, Ichinii, Dad said we gotta' put the presents under the-" Karin stopped mid-sentence, her mouth ajar, and her face red as a cherry. "I-I'm sorry." She walked out of the door Yuzu hadn't closed, nearly tripping down the stairs on her way. Ichigo dropped Toshiro softly back on the floor. "And that's why I don't kiss you in the morning." Toshiro chuckled. "What? She should've knocked." Ichigo said. Toshiro merely shook his head as he went down the stairs to apologize to Karin, Ichigo on the other hand went to go brush his teeth.

"Karin?" Toshiro called softly. Karin looked up, she was sitting on the couch in front of the Christmas Tree, blushing furiously. "Oh, Toshiro-kun, I-I'm so sorry for me interrupting like that." She said flustered by his appearance. "No, it was our fault, we knew you guys were here, but Ichigo just grabbed me, and I couldn't help myself." Karin scoffed. "Figures it's his fault." Toshiro laughed. "Hey. Ichigo and I are going last minute shopping, wanna come with?" He asked. The girl stood up. "By last minute do you mean my idiot brother forgot to get everyone's gifts again?" Toshiro nodded, chuckling. "Sure, why not, but we've gotta bring Yuzu, if I leave her here Dad'll make her cook Christmas Dinner." After the girls were ready, and Toshiro had tended to his own hygienic needs, they were out.

The city of Karakura was beautiful covered in snow. A true Winter Wonderland, the frozen rain clung to roofs, trees, and cars. There was so much Ichigo was glad they were walking, driving through all of it would've been dangerous.

* * *

"Renji." Byakuya moaned, the man went down again, taking more of his love into his mouth. "Oh, Renji." Byakuya put his hand in the mess of red hair he knew as his boyfriend. Renji moaned, the vibrations causing Byakuya to throw his head back. Byakuya began pushing the mop of hair down faster and harder, doing his best not to choke the other man. The hot, moist throat tightened around Byakuya, sending him over the edge at last, shooting his love deep into Renji. The red head lapped up the remains, and kissed Byakuya, passing what little was left to him. "I love the way you taste." Renji said seductively. The man's voice was low, and raspy the way Byakuya loved to hear it after their sessions. "Kiss me again." Byakuya instructed, pulling Renji close to him, their breaths mingling.

Clothed and recuperated Renji and Byakuya set out, with presents in hand, to their original destination, which was Orihime's house. They had gotten three inches from the door when Renji gave a heated looked, and Kuchiki felt his cock twitch. That was all it took between these two.

Renji beamed when they reached Orihime's, fingers laced with Byakuya's, as Rukia opened it giggling. "Nii-sama! Renji!" She stepped back letting them into the unnaturally clean loft; Byakuya took of his long black trench coat, and Renji began undoing his scarf and other assorted clothing. Rukia had found that Orihime was a spastic clean-freak. "Hey Rukia." Renji said, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek and going to greet Orihime. "Nee-chan." Byakuya smiled. "You're both late." Rukia whispered into his ear as they hugged. "It better not be why I think it is." Byakuya smiled. "Of course not Sister, but don't mind Renji if he's a little happier than usual."

Byakuya walked to Orihime, Rukia in tow, "Good morning, Orihime-nee." Inoue smiled. "Well, actually I think it's noon now," She said. "but Good afternoon." Everyone sat down. "The food will be ready in another minute or two." Orihime informed. "Yeah, sorry we can't stay for Christmas, but we've just got some paperwork to do on the strange reiatsu around Kyoto, no big deal, but we've been assured there are piles." Renji told her. "No it's alright." _DING._ "Oh, the food is done."

After everyone had eaten they all piled into the living room, mild conversation going. "So, is it time for presents?" Renji asked as Orihime came back in with hot chocolate on trays. "Always so impatient to be rewarded." Byakuya said with a grin. Rukia sighed. "Sure. Orihime-koi, are you ready to open presents?" Orihime nodded. "Yeah, but you gotta' open mine first!" Orihime handed Rukia a medium sized box finely wrapped in golden paper, with a large red bow on top.

* * *

"Come on Ichinii!" Yuzu begged. "You hafta'!" Ichigo shook his head firmly again for the seventh time that day. "No Yuzu, you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out what I got you, anyways, we've got some stops to make." Yuzu puffed out her face and pouted, but altogether didn't say anything else about it. They arrived at Uryu's house first and knocked on the door. "C-Coming!" Two or three minutes later Uryu opened the door, shirt backwards, and pants unbuttoned.

"Ichigo, I didn't expect you today." He said, quickly adjusting himself, well trying to at the most he got his pants buckled. "Yeah, I can tell." Ichigo handed him a present from his bag, which was almost the size of Yuzu. "Oh, thank you." He looked at the neatly wrapped gift. "So the store wrapped it for you?" The Strawberry became red. "Why would you say that?" He sputtered. "Well, because I've seen your skills at wrapping gifts, you couldn't do it if your Shinigami powers were at stake." Ichigo let out of breath of visible air. "Well, yeah, we've got to go to Chad's, gotta' give him his present." It was Uryu's time to blush. "There's no need, he's here." Ishida moved out of the way to reveal the tall man standing adjacent to him.

"Ichigo. Taicho. Girls." He greeted them with a nod. "Oi. Merry Christmas Sado-kun." Yuzu and Karin chorused. Toshiro returned his nod and Ichigo went digging in his Mary Poppins bag again. "Ah. Here we go!" This time he pulled out a large box with a green bow. "Hey, what's the big idea? Why does Chad get a bow?" Uryu asked, looking at his own gift. "We were on a budget." Ichigo informed. "No we weren't." Yuzu chimed in. "You said: "This'll teach that bast-"-." But Ichigo covered her mouth. He laughed nervously. "Kids. Go figure." Coughing he turned to leave. "Well, Merry Christmas you two!"

A rather large hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Wait Ichigo, we got you a present too." Chad's cool voice said, as he put down his own gift and went to the immaculate tree in the, what Ichigo knew as, living room. Chad handed him a polka dot spotted box, about ten inches long, and five high. "I think you'll find it can help, and we figured you didn't have any." Any what? This led Ichigo to the conclusion that if it was from the closeted Uryu he wouldn't open it in front of his family. "Thanks guys." He said, almost forcing a smile, wondering exactly what "any" was.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Why was Sado-kun at Uryu's home?" Yuzu asked after they were a few blocks away, the snow happily crunching underneath their feet. "Hm, I don't know, probably just stopped by to give him his Christmas present like we did." Though both Ichigo and Toshiro, and maybe even Karin, knew differently. "Really? I thought maybe they were kissing like Ichinii and Toshi-niisama do." Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other, one becoming red then the other quickly following till their faces were full of blood. "Yuzu-chama, you've seen us kissing?" Ichigo asked, amazed that she had caught them, he'd always been so discreet. This morning the only exception. "Well, only once, but Ichinii closed his door."

Toshiro cleared his throat. "Well, how-a 'bout we stop at Kisuke's place?" Ichigo nodded, picking up his pace.

When they arrived at the house/inn/store they were surprised to see Urahara and Isshin drinking heavily. "Dad?!" The next thing Isshin knew a small foot had worked it's way into his ribs. "Shouldn't you be at home cooking dinner, Old Man?" Karin asked. Isshin gave a pained smile. "Dinner's ready, just thought I'd have a drink with an old friend." He paused an looked at the colorful group of teens dressed for winter; presents in hands. "Where did you guys go again?" He asked in his drunken haze. "There's no use in trying to communicate with them." Jinta, the red headed wonder, said walking into the room.

"Oi, Jinta, catch." Ichigo threw a present the boy's way. "And this one for Ururu." He said throwing another neatly packaged box. "Mm, thanks, I'll make sure the old man gives you some free stuff next time you come in." Urahara was in a fit of laughter behind them as Isshin told him another joke. "Fat chance, but I'll look forward to it." Ichigo said nodding. "Can't really stay long, we've still got to stop at Orihime's, she called Shiro-chan and told us to come eat with them." Toshiro looked at him. "Yes, that was an hour and a half ago." Ichigo's eyes widened. "Oh, shi-," he paused. "Well, now we really don't have time. Merry Xmas!" Jinta nodded to him as they left in a hurry. "Yo, old guys, wanna give me a hand with this cleaning?" Laughter. "Figures, bastards!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_KNOCK, KNOCK. _Toshiro wrapped on the door. "Who is it?" Came Orihime's voice, and the shuffling of feet. "It's us." Ichigo called. The lock on the door clicked, and the first thing that caught everyone's attention was Orihime's decorative top. It was white, had pictures of reindeer and Santa, but what caught their attention the most was the fact that it light up, and in the most unusual of places…well, anyway.

"Oh, Ichigo, Toshiro-kun, Yuzu-chan, Karin-san, We didn't think you guys were coming!" She said smiling and ushering them into the house. The smell of food washed over them and they all realized exactly how hungry they were. "Yeah, sorry about that, we had to do some last minute Christmas shopping." Orihime nodded understandingly. "Alright, well, we've all eaten already, but you guys are welcome to it."

Inoue's cooking skills had gone from disastrous to Cordon Bleu seemingly overnight. "Wow! Orihime this is great!" Ichigo said, digging deeper into his loaded plate. "Really?! You think so? Rukia's been helping me get my recipes down, but this time she made me do it by myself. I'm glad you like it!" Rukia walked into the kitchen, a tray of empty glasses in hand. "Well, see, all that hard work paid off." She said dropping a quick kiss on the girl's cheek, causing the busty red head to blush.

"Y-yeah, thank you so much Rukia-chan." Rukia turned around, looking annoyed. "What did I say about honorifics? You're mine now, you can call me just Rukia." Orihime blushed again. "I'll have to punish you later." She said smiling deviously. "Ix-nay on-ay he-tay ex-say in-ay ront-fay o-fay he-tay ids-kay." (Ix-nay on the sex in front of the kids.") Ichigo tried his hand at pig-Latin, hoping Rukia would get the hint. "Alright, alright." She said, giving Orihime a knowing smile.

After everyone had settled into the living room the other Captain and Lieutenant greeted them. By now darkness was looming outside and Ichigo was sure his father had returned. "Here you go Inoue." He said handing her a gift, and then one to everyone else. "So, how are the young lovers getting along?" Renji asked from Byakuya's lap.

Ichigo smiled. "We're getting along just fine, thank you." Renji smiled. "So then, have you gotten passed second base?" Ichigo's cheeks went red. "Th-that's none of your business!" He blurted out quickly. "No, he hasn't." Toshiro said wickedly from his seat. "Whenever we try it seems like someone is always interrupting." Ichigo let his head hang. "You know, you guys can borrow our room, well, for Christmas anyway. It's the perfect getaway, no one ever disturbs us, well, that's probably because once a Bellboy tried and Bya-kun nearly castrated him for seeing me naked, but that's beside the point, how-a 'bout it?"

Everyone's jaws seemed to drop at the extravagant story, only Byakuya's throat clearing, because of it's deliberate loudness, brought everyone back. "Well, uh, Renji…" Ichigo began, but Toshiro interjected. "Usually, I wouldn't take you up on your offer, but I want to give Ichigo his Christmas present privately." By now Ichigo's hair seemed white compared to his face, and if it wasn't for his sister's obliviousness to things like this he may have been worried. "Alright then, here's the key." Renji dug in Byakuya's pocket causing the stoic man's face to become slightly uncomfortable, it wasn't that he minded Renji's hand, but he did like a little warning every now and again.

After some coaxing Renji had gotten Byakuya and Rukia to agree to let Ichigo and Toshiro stay at the hotel and for himself and Byakuya to stay at Orihime's. He told Toshiro the address, and the little party began to get their things together. "Inoue thanks so much for the food." Ichigo said dropping a kiss on her cheek, and then he turned to Rukia. "Take care of Inoue-chan." He said sternly, though his eyes smiled. "You talk like we won't see you after Christmas break, and maybe a little before." Rukia answered, accepting the kiss on her cheek. "You never know." He said as they began walking outside. "Merry Christmas!" The group chorused as Rukia closed the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Why is Ichinii going away?" Yuzu asked. "Baka! He wants to spend time with Toshiro-kun! Alone." Karin answered for Ichigo. "Oh!" Yuzu was a tad ditzy even for a girl her age.

They arrived at the clinic/house not to long after, everyone exhausted but happy. Ichigo put the presents under the tree and told his dad he wouldn't be home till Christmas, though he wasn't sure if he had heard him the old man was passed out. "You've got Shiro's cell right?" He asked Karin who nodded. "Alright, call us if anything, I mean anything goes wrong." Karin shook her head. "Idiot, why don't you just go, stalling isn't going to prevent the inevitable."

Ichigo blushed; since when did his sister learn about things like this? "What do you mean?" He stammered. "I'm saying, you can't hold off on taking your relationship to the next level forever, you're both ready, I can see that, so there isn't a need for fears. Got me?" For a second Ichigo felt like the younger sibling. "Good advice." He said decidedly. "Well, when I come back we'll talk about how you learned stuff like that." Karin smiled. "Well, the magazines under your bed, and Sex Ed. have a lot to do with it." Before Ichigo could attack the girl for sniffing through his room Toshiro grabbed him by the collar. "Let's go, Ichi-koi."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Upon arriving at the hotel Ichigo gulped, so this was it. "It's really nice." Toshiro said smiling. "Y-yeah, nice." Toshiro turned to look at him. "Ichigo, I don't want to push you into this, I mean, I know you're a virgin, so if you don't want to then it's fine with me." Ichigo shook his head. "No, no, that's not it at all. I DO want to do this. You don't know how badly, but I'm afraid of disappointing you, or us becoming distant." Toshiro nodded. "There's nothing to worry about Ichigo. Besides I've seen you naked, and believe you me I am in no way disappointed." Ichigo blushed. "So, are we going to stand in the cold, or can we go upstairs so you can warm me up?" After that conversation you didn't have to tell Ichigo twice.

It was a blur, they had run into the hotel, taken the stairs, fearing the elevator would take too long, barely found the room before they were all over each other. Ichigo set the bags down when the one with presents tipped over and Uryu's gift caught his eyes. Toshiro lay back, trying hard to undo his own pants when Ichigo went after the medium sized box. He opened it. Inside was a container filled with things like lubricant, condoms of all shapes, sizes, and flavors, and many other items(that I don't think fanfiction would appreciate me writing in :evil smirk:). "What's that?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo looked back over at the boy, he was almost naked, his fundoshi the only thing clothing him, and immediately felt like his nose was about to bleed.

"Uh, uh, uh…" He was stunned by how innocent Toshiro looked lying atop deep blue sheets, his creamy body position just so Ichigo could barely see into the Japanese undergarment. Toshiro crawled, he crawled(!!) over to Ichigo and sat in his lap, taking the container from him. "Hmm, looks like Uryu had our best interest at heart." He said smirking. "I'm going to kill that bastard!" Ichigo fumed, how could Uryu do that to him? He was capable of buying his own condoms, he didn't need help; even though the last time he tried he ended up buying eight Snickers bars, three Powerades and a stick of gum.

"Don't worry about it, at least we're prepared now." Toshiro kissed Ichigo, pressing his nearly naked body so close that the Strawberry could feel Toshiro's erection through the thin clothe he wore.

In moments Ichigo's shirt was gone, he flipped the Snowflake over so he was the one giving the kisses. Devouring those pink lips was one of the things Ichigo could do nonstop and never get tired of it, as well as making Toshiro squirm underneath him with just a nip on the side of his neck. Ichigo discarded his pants and went back to his session of constant heated touches, marked skin, and clawed backs. "I-Ichigo…" Toshiro moaned into Ichigo's mouth, his cheeks heated, with Gin he'd never gone through foreplay, just straight to the point, so to him this was a nice closeness.

Ichigo made his way from Toshiro's neck to his chest, to his pink nubs. He took one into his mouth, suckling the bulb till it was hardened. The Snowflake arched his back, the mewling sound he was making fueling Ichigo's drive. Finally getting enough of the boy's nipples he continued his butterfly kisses downward, sucking and blowing on the heated skin, till he reached Toshiro's boyhood, trapped by the fundoshi. Ichigo expertly undid the undergarment, watching as Toshiro's organ began to rise before his eyes. He smiled. "So excited Shiro-kun." But before Toshiro could respond he swallowed it whole, sending the boy into a fit of moans.

Bobbing his head up and down Ichigo felt Toshiro's fingers find their way into his hair, trying desperately to make him swallow the entire shaft. "No, not yet Shiro-chan, I'll help you find release in a better way." Ichigo assured him. Giving one last lick to Toshiro's throbbing member he turned the boy over, eyeing the rump presented to him grabbing and kneading it he smiled. Crawling atop Toshiro he placed his fingers on the boy's lips, Toshiro taking them into his mouth immediately slicking them for what he knew was to come.

Ichigo loved the look on the boy's face as he sucked his fingers and couldn't help but pull down his own boxer so he could stroke himself. But soon he had to pull his fingers from Toshiro's mouth, now saliva coated; he placed one at the Snowflake's pert entrance, pushing it in. Toshiro's body wracked with pain, his back arched as he was invaded by those slim fingers of his lover, but he would sit through the pain, for Ichigo, he would make this the best experience the boy had ever had. Another digit, and then another, all thrusting into Toshiro at once, scissoring, stretching, preparing him for something he had desired so long.

Finally Ichigo deemed him ready and positioned himself at Toshiro's entrance, their breathing in perfect synch, their bodies calling to each other, wanting nothing more to be connected as one. "Are you ready?" Ichigo asked, his consciousness of Toshiro's pain ever present, the boy had only to nod and Ichigo readied himself, quickly putting one of the assorted condoms over himself. Pushing in to the boy's hot ring of muscles made Ichigo's body writhe with pleasure, he had never felt anything so intense in his life, for moments he just sat there enjoying the feel of Toshiro wrapped around him. "Mmm, Ichigo, please…" Toshiro begged, his face torn between pain and ecstasy, just Ichigo filling him so much made the younger want to climax. Ichigo nodded, begging his slow stroke, making the Snowflake wail with delight.

Time stood still for the lovers, seconds to minute and so forth, Ichigo's paced had picked up considerably, Toshiro's small hands balled into fists clenching the dark blue sheets firmly as he was plowed into. The Strawberry had both his hands on Toshiro's hips, pushing in and out of him, causing more and more elation to build between the two of them. But Ichigo had to occupy his mouth, his entire body was working but that particular attachment, placing his lips on the Snowflake's back he began to nibble and suck the skin, knowing how sensitive Toshiro was. "I-Ichigo!" Called out Toshiro, he wanted to hold onto his lover, to be held back, but he had learned not to ask for these things from his previous boyfriend, and felt he needn't do that with Ichigo either. But it was no use, Ichigo could see another kind of want in Toshiro's eyes, but also a fear, he knew this activity could possibly have been reminding the boy of his former lover, and Ichigo didn't want that, he wanted to make Toshiro forget about that horrible part of his life. Spinning the boy around again, and placing his slender legs on his shoulders, Ichigo looked deep into the Snowflake's eyes, inserting himself again before Toshiro had time to speak, searching for what the boy wanted.

Toshiro felt what Ichigo was looking for, he tried to hide it from his eyes, but the want would never leave him, the need of being held by someone else, and it hurt him that he couldn't stop it. But, a finger brushed past Toshiro's cheek, wiping a tear away that had formed, this wasn't Gin he was with, this person cared. _'Maybe if I say it.'_ He thought to himself. _'Then he might, he might actually do it.'_ Toshiro knew Ichigo would do whatever, but his training in the bed prior still held him back, that is till to strong arms wrapped around the small frame known as Hitsugaya Toshiro, whose heart instantly melted. "If you want to be held, just ask, I will do whatever I can for you, you know that, Shiro-chan." Capturing his lips again Ichigo bit down softly on the boy's lips, causing Toshiro to gasp inaudibly, and taking the opportunity he swept his own tongue into Toshiro's mouth.

As the night turned to day the two finally began feeling the signs of climax; pounding faster into Toshiro, Ichigo had long since found that spot that caused white lights to appear before the boy's eyes, the Strawberry could feel himself slowly ebbing into release. Toshiro's entire body clenched, his taught muscles milking Ichigo as he was first into finishing, he shot hard, most of it gathering beneath him or on his stomach. As the muscles became tighter Ichigo knew he couldn't hold on any longer, he screamed Toshiro's name as he shot deep into the boy filling him further.

Ichigo collapsed on top of Toshiro, both boys panting heavily, a thick layer of sweat accumulated on both bodies. Toshiro looked down at the mop of red hair on his chest, a half-smile formed on his lips. Ichigo looked up at the boy, their eyes meeting, and he dragged himself up to deliver another kiss. Pulling back Toshiro blushed fiercely. "Merry Christmas." Ichigo said sleepily, watching the snow fall from the window. "It sure will be." Toshiro chimed, the two boys laced fingers and Toshiro snuggled into Ichigo. "But if you don't mind, I think I might sleep most of the day." The Strawberry kissed the top of Toshiro's head, listening to the soft breathing, and finally through lidded eyes watching the youth fall asleep. "Yeah, me too." Ichigo said yawning softly, before wrapping his arms around his Snowflake, and drifting off into slumber as well.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Merry (_belated_) Christmas and Happy (_also belated_) New Year! I hope you enjoy my late edition, it had absolutely no relevance to the storyline but I felt that those two needed a good Christmas. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Hitome-Chan's Intermission Chapter, the actual story may, _repeat: may_, be going on hiatus, I need ideas, so if it does then I may, _may_, start on an InuYasha fiction called: Brother of Mine. I've had some ideas I've been tossing around about it, so stick around and we'll see. Anyway, see you guys next time, R&R and you will be loved.

Sincerely,

Hitome-Chan


	10. Final Despair?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Nine: **_

_**Final Despair?**_

Byakuya couldn't figure this castle out for the life of him, one moment he would feel Rukia's aura peak, and the next it would be as if she was never there. "Damn it!" Another dead end. Turning on his heel quickly he began his assault on another hallway. A door! Only a few steps away from where he was there was a plain white door; he ran to it and opened, busted through, it.

Laying on the floor unconscious was Renji Abarai, red hair sprawled out everywhere, and looking completely disheveled. Byakuya wasted no time, he quickly removed the binding kido and the sleeping one arousing the flame haired man from his sleep. "Byakuya?" Renji asked drowsily. "Renji." Byakuya released a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding and could only stare into Renji's wonderful eyes. "Byakuya!" Renji threw his arms over the man pulling him into an embrace, and then a kiss, something the both of them needed desperately. "I was so worried about you." Byakuya admitted pulling back from his Renji's lips. "I'm okay, now that you're here, but where's Rukia?" Byakuya's expression soured. "Come on," He stood. "We're on our way to save her." Renji grabbed Byakuya's hand and laced their fingers. "This way, we won't lose each other." Renji said.

Byakuya could see the fear in Renji's eyes, the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, it was evident that the kidos had been placed on him after he tired himself out on his own accord, the bags under his eyes giving this away. "Alright," Byakuya smiled in what felt like forever, giving Renji's hand an affectionate squeeze. "this way, I can never lose you again." The two shinigami exited the room hand-in-hand determination displayed on both their faces.

* * *

"That's it Rukia dear, all of your reiatsu is gone for the time being, now," Aizen turned to Rukia, undoing her binding to the chair allowing her to fall to the ground. "for the best part." Aizen snapped his fingers and behind him appeared a number of humanoid shaped hollows. "You see Rukia, these are the products, and you will supply the power," Aizen laughed smugly. "if there was a way to implant the Orb of Distortion inside of you, then there must have been a way of getting it out, a secret technique, developed by none other than Kisuke Urahara." Aizen pushed everything away from himself and Rukia just using his spiritual pressure. "This is that technique." a circle formed and swirled under them, a row of spike shot up from the ground, and Aizen's hand became something of inhuman nature, something demonic. Grabbing Rukia by her throat a large hole open in the girl's chest, and immediately Aizen's hand grabbed the small prize inside. "So this is it? The Orb of Distortion." He smiled. "Finally, though I must admit it is awfully small." He dropped Rukia to her feet. "Strange, you're still alive, Kisuke, even in retirement you still amaze me." 

"These things behind me are what you call Arrancar, hollows, much more powerful than Menos Grande, Gillian, and Adjuchas combined. And using your Orb, they will become the first complete and most powerful Arrancar to date; take pride in this day Rukia Kuchiki for you have helped me create my army of unstoppable beings."

* * *

"Nel is sorry that scary Aizen has been mean to yous'." Neliel Tu Orderschvank or Nel for short was a short, green haired little girl, she had a pinkish red mark across her face, she looked human but more. "What happened then Nel?" Ichigo asked standing up and walking to her. The young girl smiled and jumped on Ichigo, hugging him tightly. "Yous was throwned in the dungeon." Nel smiled. "Nel was all alones till yous camed, her brothers was not here to helps her!" Nel squeezed harder. "Thanks yous!" Ichigo patted the girl's back. "Nel is there anyway for us to get out of here?" Rangiku asked. "Well there is, but Nel thinks the outsides is scary." The girl walked to one of the walls of the room they were held in. "This place is really weird, see I can make the wall do this." The wall moved out of place, revealing to the group a hallway. "N-Nel, just who are you?" Ichigo asked amazed at the feat. Nel laughed. "Nel is Nel silly." 

The grouped walked into the hallway, looking around to make sure it was safe. "Alright, let's find Rukia, Orihime, Renji," Ichigo announced new determination rising in his chest. "And let's not forget my Toshiro." Everyone nodded and headed. "Just where do you think you're going, Strawberry?"

That voice was familiar. "Renji?" Everyone turned to see Byakuya and Renji. "Yo, it seems like you guys are okay, so then, are we heading to Rukia, or what?" Ichigo smiled. "Let's go save her already."

* * *

Eyes downcast from the world: dull and listless. Her form lay against a wall, beaten and bruised; chocolate eyes filled with tears, red hair askew. "I'm no help to anyone." She sobbed. "I couldn't save Rukia, and I'm sure Kurosaki-kun is worried to death. What good am I?" The door to Inoue Orihime's room opened. "Here brat, you're precious girlfriend." Rukia was pushed into the room by a tall man, a broken mask on the side of his face, and short blue hair reminiscent of Toshiro. "Now quit bitchin' for a while." Orihime looked at Rukia, who neither smiled nor frowned, she was emotionless. "Orihime, I'm sorry, I couldn't save you." She whispered, walking over to the other girl. "No, no, no, Rukia, _I'm _sorry, it's my duty to protect you, and I couldn't, I'm so useless; getting captured like this. And look, they hurt you! I just can't do anything right." Inoue began sobbing again. Rukia was tired, so, so tired, but it all seemed to melt away seeing Orihime in tears like that. She walked over to the girl, and grabbed her by the shoulders causing her to look up. The friction in the air intensified as chocolate met obsidian, and then Rukia smashed her lips into Orihime's. "It's not your fault." She whispered. "I swear, it's not your fault." 

A day's time had passed, though it was hard to tell, considering the sun was always out in Hueco Mundo, and the girl's slept peacefully in each other's arms. Finding comfort with one another even in this most dangerous of places. Rukia was awakened by shrill laughter. "Look Loli." A female voice called. "I see, I see, how disgusting." The woman named Loli answered. "Menoli, should we kill the small one? Aizen-sama doesn't need her anymore." Loli's voice came again. "I don't think so, if we did that Aizen-sama would get mad, he said that he was using her still." Menoli smiled. "I wish he'd use me, what a lucky whore."

That tore it, Rukia jumped from bed and saw two female Arrancar. "Oh, you woke it up." Loli, who was the shorter one of the two, had a mask in two separate areas of her face, above and below her eye, whined. "It's alright." Menoli who had black pigtails, and a long face with doe eyes replied. "I really wanted to see how ugly it was, have you seen the other one? Talk about a skank." Rukia's brow's creased so much that they touched, and anger shown deep in her eyes. "Feel that Loli?" Menoli asked. "Her reiatsu just rose a little. I think we made her mad." She smiled. "Then we shouldn't talk about her slut girlfriend?" Loli asked looking at Rukia. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Rukia bellowed, glaring daggers at the girls.

"You two, Aizen-sama requests an audience." A new Arrancar walked into the room. "Ulquiorra, you're always a party pooper!" Menoli sighed. "I don't think Aizen-sama would appreciate knowing that you're both talking to his guests in such a manner." Ulquiorra's voice seemed to send a jolt down their spines. "So Loli, let's go see what Aizen-sama could want." The two girl's walked out of the room, and quite quickly. "I apologize for their behavior, it was very unbecoming of us as hosts for you two." Rukia's anger wouldn't be sated with a few well placed words though. "We want to get the fuck out of here." She yelled, stirring Orihime. "I'm sorry, but until your friends leave she," He pointed to Orihime. "must stay."

Rukia's anger was at a boiling point. "I don't give a fuck what your Aizen say! I said we're getting the fuck out of here!" Ulquiorra's face never broke from his slight melancholy expression. "As I said, I cannot allow that, besides you've got no Zanpakto, how are your proposing to get out?" Rukia appeared behind Ulquiorra. "By any means necessary."

* * *

"_Ichigo! No!" Toshiro yelled, a serene smile playing over the Strawberry's face. "I-I'm sorry Toshiro." He struggled out. "Aizen was just too strong." A sword sliced through the air silently, casting blood into the frozen air, tainting the pure, freshly fallen snow. "Don't leave me Ichigo!" Toshiro found himself shouting, tears streaming down his face to hot for even his own coldness to freeze. Ichigo laughed. "As if I want to." He cupped the Snowflake's face. "Promise me you'll survive." The sword was pulled from Ichigo's chest. "Touching, but more than enough." Gin smiled into the cold air, his red eyes locking with Toshiro's sad, frightened, dull ones. He let go of Ichigo's body, landing with a loud thud. "Draw Hyorinmaru, so that I may cut down your last lights of hope. Shiro-kun." _

_But he couldn't draw, Hyorinmaru refused to come forth ashamed it's master was made to look like this. "Do it." He said in a faint whisper. "Just get it over with." Toshiro fell to the floor in a fit of tears. "Just kill me!" He shouted at Gin, whose smile never faltered. "That look." Gin walked over to the boy, who pulled back at his touch. "It reminds me of our nights, those crystallized emotions falling slowly from your eyes, as I pounded into you, do you remember Toshiro?" A hand moved Toshiro's robes from his shoulders. "Allow me another look at you, just one more time." His vision was skewered by the tears, his body rejected Gin's touch completely as he tossed and turned in a fevered way. "Has Ichigo taught you resistance?" Gin's voice napped his ear. I want to cut it out of you." _

_A sharp, burning pain ran up Toshiro's spine, as a warm liquid began to seep from his chest. And then another jolt of pain, and another, almost unrelenting. So much so that Toshiro hadn't noticed Gin had made his way inside of him, till the engorged shaft began attacking him as well. "No!" The boy's voice was horse as blood dripped everywhere from him, deep gashes running along his chest, arms, legs and shoulders. "N-" But Gin silenced his screams with a heated kiss, biting down on Toshiro's tongue hard causing him to choke on the aqueous material already spilling over the rest of him. He knew he was going to die, he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Ichigo and it made him feel worse then what was happening to him at that moment. "Goodbye, Toshi-kun." Gin said, pulling out of the boy. Shinso sinking deep into his throat. _

At that moment Toshiro sat up, well as best he could his arms were held down by chains of sorts. He looked around him, the dark room was like a prison, it seemed to be made entirely out of white stone, the only source of light coming from underneath the door. "Ichigo." he breathed, letting his head fall.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Don't hate me! But I have to stop here or else the story will be almost completely told right here. So, sorry for the length, I'll make everything right next Chapter, though this is still on hiatus I just had to finish up what I had written. So guys, I implore you to review, maybe my muse will return, maybe this will become longer, maybe I'll add an extra twist, but you'll never know till you review!!!!

Hitome-Chan


	11. True Goal?

Winter Strawberries

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

_**Summary:**_

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

_**Chapter Ten: **_

_**True Goal? **_

It was more than Toshiro could bare, this feeling of looming danger. Wiping the tears from his eyes he lidded them, finding the white room he had been locked in too bright for his weary eyes which had adjusted. "Fuck." He breathed letting the situation play over and over again. How had he been so careless? Now he was even farther from Ichigo, and even closer to Gin. "Fu—!" But the door opened in hid mid-scream.

Blank eyes pierced his blue ones. "Come." Tosen said with an indifferent voice, not caring about the boy's situation. The only thing he and the two women were needed for were bargaining chips either way. "No." Toshiro's fierce reply almost shocked the stoic braided man. "No? This isn't the time for your games, I'm neither Gin nor Ichigo and I mean what I say." Tosen walked over to Toshiro severing the chains around his arms in a quick slice. "Do not, under any circumstance, think any differently." His Zanpakto pointed directly at Toshiro's throat. "Now through those doors, Aizen-sama has requested an audience with some of the Arrancar and wants you present."

Toshiro reluctantly followed behind the braided man, he wondered how exactly Tosen could navigate the seemingly endless corridors, but did not ask. "Here we are." Tosen said casting his hollow eyes on Toshiro. "In you go." Toshiro nodded, though it donned on him that it was pointless, and instead walked into the large room he guessed was held for meetings. The room was almost completely black, the only real furniture he could make out was the incredibly long table and the chairs scattered throughout. There were many figures masked by the darkness around him, all of humanoid shape, but one had a stronger spiritual pressure, and Toshiro guessed it was Aizen. "Hitsugaya-kun, so wonderful for you to join us." The figure stepped forward enough for Toshiro to make out that it was in fact Aizen Sosuke.

"Why have you betrayed the Gotei 13?" The boy asked, not hiding the contempt in his voice. "Soul Society, as you will come to find, is based on nothing but lies. A system of dividing the quote, unquote, "strongest" Shinigami as captain of thirteen different divisions; but who is it that decides these feats of strength, why the battle between a captain and his subordinate. But tell me this, what happens when the Chotaicho overturns a victory? Hmm? Then the captain is allowed to keeps his position and the subordinate will rise a few seats. I find this system quite unfair, yes, I myself was a captain. Yes, I rose to it because I defeated the captain before, but it was only by one vote that I got to keep my chair as captain. You see, Shiro-kun, the Gotei 13 is all a political scam to keep those outside the gate happy. But I, I want to make everyone happy, and the only way to do that is to rise to supreme power. Under me this world and ours can come together in harmony and peace." Aizen's smile could be seen even in this dark place.

"Do you understand why I need your Zanpakto Toshiro?" He asked, unsheathing Hyorinmaru. "Give that back!" Toshiro rushed forward only for the other figures around to all swarm him. His heart beat four times faster in his chest as he felt multiple blades crossing his neck. "Do not ever approach Lord Aizen." Even in the pitch black Toshiro could see the green eyes that bore deeply into him.

"That's quite enough Ulquiorra." Aizen placed a hand on the melancholy one's shoulder. "I've known the boy long enough for him to merely approach me," Aizen pointed Hyorinmaru down on Toshiro. "But he knows his place, and not to attack without his beloved weapon. Toshiro could only stare up at his blade, he couldn't hear Hyorinmaru's voice, but it's presence was still there.

"Yo, Aizen-sama!" A gruff voice called. "I got the girls." There was a loud thud. "Alright, now that we're all here." Gin's voice said from seemingly no where. The lights of the large room flickered on. It took a moment for Toshiro's eyes to adjust, but he could see that the figures were all dressed the same, long white coats, collars flipped up to their necks, and white pants. "Welcome, honored guests, to Hueco Mundo!"

* * *

Ichigo and gang ran down the endless corridors, with no kind of exit in sight. "Are you sure you know where you're going Nel?!" The small green-haired girl turned around. "Going? Nels thought we's was playin' tag!"

Sweatdrop. "Baka! We need to get where Aizen is!" Ichigo yelled. Nel looked hurt tears brimming in her eyes. "Ichi-nii doesn't likes Nels no mores?" The girl's eyes began to sprout unheard of amounts of tears. "No, no, Nel calm down!" Ichigo yelled flailing his arms around. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled!" Uryu laughed. "I should have known you wouldn't be able to handle a child." He reached into his bag, which was hidden under his Quincy cloak, and pulled out a lollipop. "Here Nel, try this." He said handing the girl the candy. She looked at it, then to Uryu, then back to the candy snatching it up in her mouth. "Tank yous!"

Once they were on the right foot again they seemed to find places in the castle they had yet to explore. "There's a foreboding aura around here." Chad said looking around the white room with several connecting halls. "Oi, oi!" A voice called from the raptors. "Since we couldn't make it to Aizen-sama's meeting we decided to play with you guys!" It called again. "Yeah, we get you guys good." Another, less intellectual, voice came. "Well stop shouting from the shadows and get out here!" Ichigo spat into the air, Zangetsu raised high. "Heh, if you say so."

From the sky jumped two Hollow-looking creatures, but it was strange these guys looked even more human than Grand Fisher. One stood on all fours and was roughly the size of two Chad's, the other stood on both feet, he was tall and lanky, both their masks were slightly broken revealing eyes, mouths, and hair. "You guys don't look so tough." Ichigo boasted. _"Baka! We don't even know what these things are!" _Uryu whispered. "Nah, I can take 'em on. Ban—" But Chad stepped in front of him. "Don't forget Ichigo, you still have us, we can take these guys no problem, now go find the one you love more than anything." Ichigo at Chad, then to Uryu, then back to Chad. "We can't just leave you guys here." Uryu laughed. "Since when did you care about my well being?" It wasn't till Uryu gave the thumbs up did Ichigo and the rest of the group run down the nearest corridor.

"So they left the weaklings?" The tall Arrancar asked, looking over Uryu and Chad. "How disappointing." Uryu scoffed. "Don't take us too lightly, I'm afraid we only stayed because our friends have better things to do then to fight with you low classes."

* * *

"Welcome, honored guests, to Hueco Mundo." Aizen said calmly taking a seat at the head of the large table, Gin sitting in his lap. "Aizen! Let us go!" Rukia yelled as she helped Orihime up. "Think twice about the way you speak to Aizen-sama!" Menoli's voice yelled. "That's quite enough." Tosen said taking his seat beside the other two. "Aizen, we no longer have need for the boy or Rukia for that matter." The brunette looked to Tosen. "True; and their friends are searching so feverishly for them as well."

Suddenly Rukia's Spiritual Pressure crashed down around the room. "Do you think that I would actually leave without Orihime?" Aizen smiled. "Quite impressive." Rukia and Orihime dropped to their knees along with many of the Arrancar. "But don't contest me. It is in my good nature that I'm even allowing you leave." Rukia fought against the force Aizen was exerting on the room, it barely seemed to faze Toshiro though his brows were drawn together in concentration. "I don't give a damn what you think being 'good natured' is but that isn't! Telling me to leave the one I love here—" Orihime grabbed Rukia by her Shinigami shirt and pulled her down. "Don't worry so much about me, as long as you're safe I'll be okay."

"How touching." The girls hadn't even noticed Gin move, but now he was eye level with the both of them. "But it's time for you to go Rukia-chan." The fox smiled wily. "No! No! I'm not going anywhere!" Rukia yelled standing and pushing Gin back. The smile on the man's face faltered. "That's wasn't smart of you at all." He said disdainfully. Grabbing Rukia by the throat he began to lift her from the floor, his Zanpakto prominent in the other hand. "Shoot him de—"

"Just let her go! I'll stay! I'll stay!" Orihime cried, tugging at Gin's pants. "Orihime—" The girl shook her head. "Don't listen to her, I'll do whatever you want." Toshiro placed his hand on Orihime's shoulder. "That isn't wise." He whispered to her with concern in his eyes. "As long as I know that you are both safe…" Orihime smiled. "Then I'll be fine."

Aizen stood. "Then it's settled." The fall of his footsteps echoed off the walls in the quite room. "You may leave, I'll even provide the exit." Suddenly the space beside them broke open, as if large invisible teeth had gnawed the air itself away. In the wake of what was once the space before them was now what looked to be a portal to Karakura town. "In you go." Aizen smiled. "How can I be sure that they make it." The man turned his eyes to her. "I'll make you a deal, I shall send all of your companions back, and you may have one hour to say good-bye to one. After that you will serve me."

"Don't do it Orihime." Rukia was crying. "I don't want to lose you!" The busty girl just smiled and pulled Rukia close. The other's breath hitched as she stared deeply into Orihime's weeping eyes. "You can't lose me." The girl assured, placing a hand on Rukia's chest. "Because I'll always be here." Before Rukia could say another word Orihime pushed their lips together. Rukia melted where she stood, words of protest leaving her in a moan.

Orihime prodded the girl's mouth, letting her tongue slip in as soon as she felt Rukia untensed. They stood there for mere seconds, but to them it felt like hours. "That's quite enough, my patients are wearing thin." Aizen stood between the girls. "Now then, the rest of your friends should be here momentarily and I will be sending them on they're way as well." Orihime gave Rukia's hand one last squeeze. "I'll come back for you." Rukia whispered. "I know you will."

Toshiro stood watching what was going on, he didn't trust Aizen, but he felt nothing from the portal, it was safe to say that it did lead back to Karakura. Rukia walked through the portal. "I am not going anywhere without Hyorinmaru." Toshiro said stoically. "You wanna fight for it?" Gin asked, arms wrapped around Aizen's from behind. "The both of you?" Toshiro asked stepping forward. "Settle down Toshi-kun, of course not the both of us, you would die." Gin looked around. "Ah, you." The fox pointed to an Arrancar. "Twenty-eighth position Yuuji Kajimoro." A rather short Arrancar stepped forward, dark green hair falling short of his neck and the three bangs on the right side of his head fell way past his jaw line. "If you win you may have your Zanpakto, Shiro-kun."

Tosen stood from his chair abruptly, sending the object flying into the wall. His eyes fell on Aizen, instantly the two of them seemed to have a transfer of thoughts. The braided man opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and merely found his chair again. Toshiro looked in his direction; he hadn't noticed the blond Arrancar now curled in Tosen's lap. "Please go easy on me." The young Hollow in front of the Snowflake said in a sweet voice causing Shiro to turn back to him. The Hollow had his eyes closed into long thin slits, and a wide smile on his face. "Why would I fight him?" Toshiro asked spinning around. "He has no murderous intent, nor does he have a Zanpakto to fight me with."

Aizen smiled widely. "Don't judge a book by it's cover. You, the child prodigy, taught me that." A horrendous spiritual pressure erupted on the room. Toshiro turned back to the child Arrancar. "Hi, I'm Yuuji, wanna play?" That same sweet voice came from the child but his eyes were open now. Blood red clashed with ocean blue as the two boys stared each other down. It was now that Toshiro could see the fin like mask on the back of Yuuji's head, but he still had no Zanpakto.

"Go." Gin announced. In what seemed to be a whirlwind the Yuuji sped forward. "Don't you wanna play?" He asked again. Toshiro blocked a kick, and then a punch, and another series of attacks, though it wasn't till after he Shunpo'ed behind the boy did he notice the small amounts of cuts acquired on his arms. "Wha—" But the words didn't come fast enough Yuuji spun around on the floor kicking up dust and sent Toshiro hurtling into the ceiling placing a swift kick to his stomach.

Gin's laugh could be heard all around the room. "Come, come Toshi-kun, you'll have to do better then that, disgracing your rank as the Tenth captain of the Gotei 13. Tisk, tisk."

The snowflake barely had time to recover when Yuuji began flying towards him, Toshiro caught a glare on his skin, which was strange. Blocking the oncoming barrage of attacks again Toshiro delivered his own blow, punching the green haired boy directly in the face. As Yuuji flew backwards blood began to spurt from both of his arms.

"Did I forget to mention that Yuuji does not need a Zanpakto, since his body is his weapon? I'm sorry." Gin called after him. "D-Dammit." Toshiro whispered.

The battle had escalated to the air, Yuuji not nearly as skilled at fighting as Toshiro, but it didn't matter, every time the Captain attacked he was cut. "I've never played this long before." Yuuji said stopping mid-battle to sit cross-legged in the air. "You're a good playmate." The boy smiled brightly. "Do you think this is a game?" Toshiro asked out of breath. "Toshiro." Aizen called. The boy looked just in time to catch the Zanpakto that had been sent toward him. "I know your pride as a Captain will keep you from running." The brunette laughed heartily.

"What about the others?" Gin asked from behind the laughing man. "Don't worry about them." Aizen assured turning and pressing Gin into the neighboring wall. "I'll have it taken care of." He said capturing the others lips. The brunette pulled back and smiled at the flushed man before him. "Go to the bedroom, I'll be there shortly." He commanded. Gin nodded and took his leave. Turning back to the group Aizen pointed to three Arrancar. "Go subdue our other guests, do not kill, or even mortally wound, them." The group nodded and in a second seemed to vanish.

* * *

Sado and Ishida ran around the room huffing vigorously. "Dammit, these aren't even powerful!" Uryu yelled. The shorter Arrancar leapt off the ceiling and shot his tongue forward. "I thought this was going to be fun!" He yelled as his tongue crashed down into the floor sending Ishida flying. "Ishida!" Chad yelled. "Don't turn from me." The taller Arrancar said brandishing his weapon.

It went on like this for a little more than fifteen minutes. By now Uryu and Sado were back to back, their predators not too far away. "I've got an idea." Uryu whispered. "Switch with me, the short one is slower, and your attacks are more powerful then my arrows." Sado nodded. "Be careful." Ishida smiled. "Worry wart."

As they jumped in opposite directions the Arrancar looked more surprised then anything. "As this will change anything." The tall one yelled, but as an arrow clipped his arm his expression soured. "Then, this should be interesting."

* * *

"Lastest turn!" Nel yelled rounding a corner, but she fell to her haunches immediately afterwards. "Nel what's wrong?" Matsumoto asked but silenced herself as three humanoid hollows walked toward them. "Oi. The name's Nube." The one in the middle spoke first. He had snow white hair and piercing black eyes which offset his pale skin. "Matanza." The tall dark-skinned one called standing about 6'5 with his arms folded. His hair was a neck-length dark almond which matched his eyes. Both the hollows had handsome faces and were much more well transformed then the two that the group had left with Ishida and Chad. The last one had a feminine face, but it was quite clear he was male through his tight clothes; short black hair that curled in around his jaw and flared at his neck. "I'm Luppi, but there are is no point to a formal introduction from you idiots."

Ichigo was about to shoot off at the mouth when Rangiku held her hand out. "Take a closer look at them." She instructed. Upon closer inspection Ichigo could see that these Hollow adorned Zanpakto, and even wore a perversion of Shinigami garb with the colors introverted. "So these are Arrancar? I thought they'd look a lot stronger." The Strawberry laughed haughtily. "Teme. You'll pay for that comment." Luppi snarled. "I'd like to see you try!" The easily hyped Strawberry yelled back. Their Spiritual Pressure crackling in the air as both aura fought for dominance.

"Shinigami shit-head!" His eyes became slits. "Sorry." He said sarcastically. "Damn you!" Ichigo rushed forward slashing with Zangetsu only for his blade to be met with Luppi's once sheathed one. "This is my Trepadora, and" The black haired Hollow licked his lips "I think it's ready to feast." Ichigo spun back a couple of feet and looked the man's Zanpakto over. It was a short blade that resembled a tanto. "Zangetsu." Ichigo said shortly eyes watching Luppi for any sudden movement. Till a hand found his shoulder. "Stop wasting time, I can see now how you barely saved my sister if all you go after are the peons." Byakuya's regal voice finally broke the tense moment that had been building. "Byakuya." The man shook his head. "Just go."

Ichigo turned to leave but instead faced Rangiku. "Here Matsumoto-san." He handed over the Soul Transporter to her. "Go Ichi-kun." She whispered unsheathing Haineko. The boy nodded grabbing Nel by her collar, running past Byakuya, and then Shunpo'ing past the Arrancar. "Don't think it will be that easy!" Nube yelled turning quickly to confront the fleeing Shinigami Apprentice. "Never turn your back on the battlefield." Byakuya appeared behind the man, his blade laying against Nube's shoulder blade. "There is no reason for your death, so I suggest you not give me one." The man's white locks rose and fell slowly around his face haloing him. "Do not take us as lightweights, that will be your first mistake." Nube seemed to disappear leaving a mist. "I am Nube, as I said before. Thirty-Third Numero."

Byakuya threw his head back and laughed. "What's so funny?" The man asked reappearing some feet from him. "I don't think I underestimated you, for now I know you are beneath me. Twenty-seven ranks to be exact." The man said with an air about him now.

Renji unsheathed his own sword. "Dammit! I need some action too!" The fiery haired man jumped for eyes locking with the brown eyed Matanza. "How about you and I spar?" He asked jumping into the air to bring his sword down. "Barbarian, we introduce ourselves before partaking in battle." The tall man said looking down at Renji's bad form. "I am Matanaza, forty-second Numero." Renji sighed pointing his sword at the other. "Renji Abarai, Lieutenant of the Sixth division."

Matanaza's smirk could be seen from the top of his collared jacket. "I am afraid that your friend is wrong for being so pretentious." Renji turned up an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked intrigued. "Because." He began. "We Arrancar aren't numbered by rank, but by birth, our strength is not measured in numerals." Renji's eyes widened. He had to tell Byakuya to be careful. He thought to Shunpo past the tall man, but was caught in the air! "You'll have to defeat me, to inform your lover." Before the redhead could ask Matanaza had an answer. "I can smell him all over you, but your scent isn't as strong on him, which means you're the receiver, am I correct?" The Lieutenant's face light up. "You needn't answer if you do not want. I merely wish to fight, your personal life pertains to me not." Matanaza said with a smirk.

Renji held his sword with both hands now, a little more agitated with the perceptual Arrancar. "Dammit, don't act all superior to me!" He thrust his weapon forward only to have it stopped by two long black painted fingers. "Anger will cloud your judgment."

Renji's eye twitched. "I said shut it!"

* * *

"That door, Aizen-sama is behind that door!" The green-haired girl yelled as they approached the large entrance. "Good, I've got a few things I wanna say to that bastard!" Ichigo kicked the door with all his might and was sent flying back into the next wall. "D-Dammit!" Nel walked to him. "It's a pull door." She said stifling her laughter.

"Could've used that information right before I tried to kick the damn thing in!" Ichigo yelled, which in turn made the young girl's eyes water. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" Ichigo jumped up. "Oi, oi, Nel! Don't cry I'm sorry!" He yelled bowing at her feet for forgiveness. The stream of tears subsided as the girl nodded. "Heehee." Ichigo smiled. "Osh. Now to take care of that Aizen-teme!"

Ichigo threw the doors open and immediately felt a chill, in fact, cold washed over him completely. But this frigidness was familiar, and comforting in a way. The mist of ice cleared around the frozen room Toshiro Hitsugaya hovered in mid-air with three flower-like accompaniments following him. "Damn it." The captain breathed, his breath nearly melting the subzero air around him. "Toshi-kun is tired?" Yuuji asked, a thick dark scar bled over his eye, but it didn't seem to bother him. Ichigo looked at his own Shiro-kun and saw that red dripped from the tip of his sword, and there was a concentrated spot on the Snowflake's shirt where liquid had gathered. "For a Captain, I'd have to say that this amount of strength is pathetic!" One of the Arrancar yelled, but quieted when Aizen threw a look in his direction.

The Strawberry stepped onto the battlefield and instantly Aizen's piercing gaze found him instead. "It is unfortunate," Aizen began. "that you must witness Toshiro's punishment for his stubbornness. But I must admit, with his power restraint he has lasted longer than I thought he would." Ichigo jumped into the air, the Arrancar quickly in tow, but Aizen threw up a hand. "Don't." They fell back silently.

As Ichigo neared the bleeding boy he could see how battle worn he was. His garb had tattered as if with years of use, even his nails were filled to the brim with dried blood. "Toshiro." But he turned not. "Toshiro!" Still he receive no answer. The Strawberry got even closer, and wrapped his arms around Toshiro. Immediately ice began to fill his lungs, his hands seemed to freeze, and he couldn't move. Toshiro turned, his cerulean eyes filled with nothing. "Shiro!" Ichigo gasped out. This had been the moment he was waiting on, so why wasn't happening as planned. "What did you do to him?!" Ichigo yelled to Aizen below.

"I did nothing, it was Hitsugaya himself that got into that state." Tosen laughed. "He poured so much soul into that blade, fighting so valiantly." Ichigo felt his chest tighten. "I said what the fuck did you do to him!?" His scream echoed the room. Ichigo didn't notice that the doors had closed, or that there was magic radiating around the room, not to keep others out, but those already there in. "Toshiro's sword was no longer any use to me, all I needed was the thing that dwelt inside. Hyorinmaru gave me a scare, but I defeated him. That sword," He motioned to the one the captain was holding. "Was an empty vessel, Hyorinmaru's presence lingered, but as does the presence of anything in existence." Ichigo's head hurt, he tried to, but could not, comprehend what the man was saying. "I shall explain further. A Zanpakto must house a being, my own Kyoka Suigetsu for example. But when a Zanpakto holds nothing it becomes hungry, famished. When Toshiro received his weapon again it was natural for him to call it, but instead it began to feed on his reitsu, acting as if it's core were still there, but only fighting to undermine the soul to which it had become attached."

Ichigo could feel himself being slowly dragged into Toshiro as he tightened his hold, but he didn't care. "To fix it, all he need do is let go of Hyorinmaru." Aizen said with a smirk. Immediately the boy went to grab the sword. "Ichi-kun don't!" Nel yelled. "If you's do's that then you'sll be pulled in too!" He pulled back inches away from Toshiro's sword.

"I don't know what to do." The boy whispered with torment as he lay his head on Toshiro's shoulder. "Ever since I met you I've lost the ability to think on my own. Gods Shiro-kun." Ichigo didn't care that the ice was slowly encasing him and Toshiro, or that he couldn't feel anything below his chest. "I thought to myself, as long as I saved you it would all be okay, you could help us rescue Orihime, and defeat Aizen, but look: he was one step ahead of us again." Ichigo laughed dryly. "Damn."

He opened his eyes to lock with the pupils of his lover, frozen over tear lines were on the boy's face. "Don't cry, Shiro-kun." Ichigo whispered, doing his best to raise his hand and wipe away the pesky droplets. "'Cause I'm beside you." The boy reached in slowly and took Toshiro's lips into his own. The kiss was more surreal than romantic, it burned of past embraces, locked lips, and heated meetings. But Ichigo's heart leapt ablaze when he felt a small hand on his face. His eyes opened just in time to see a bloodied sword spiraling downward, and cerulean eyes dancing back at him. Ichigo wouldn't let this feeling go even if it was just a dream, he embraced the boy so tightly, pushing his lips on him so roughly, that they fell from the sky as well.

Slowly they descended till Toshiro with a barely audible thump. "Ichigo." He whispered hoarsely. "Shh. We'll talk later." Ichigo assured. Toshiro wanted to tell him that in the world of his empty Zanpakto he felt as if he'd been waiting a thousand years, that the pain in his heart had been worse then anything Yuuji could have dealt to him. He wanted to say that his time without Ichigo had made him wish for death, even it was most unbecoming of a captain. But instead he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck, never wanting to leave their sanctity ever. That is, till he heard the clapping of hand.

"Bravo, bravo." Aizen called from the doorway. "Not only did you resist the Zanpakto's World, but you also saved Toshiro's soul, a moment longer and he would have been only a corpse." The man applauded louder. "As promised," He said looking to Orihime would had been frozen with fear and sorrow. "Your friends were not killed and are not free to leave." Moments later Nube, Matanza, and Luppi appeared before Aizen, their injuries not to serious but the man scowled at them anyway. "Pathetic, you were merely supposed to hold them back, and yet here you are in need of assistance." Before any of them could answer Aizen turned to Tosen. "Please see our guests out, then bring Orihime to her chambers she will need a change of clothing." The man nodded and stood. As Aizen disappeared Byakuya and the others showed up without scratches.

"You may leave now, for Aizen-sama has willed it." Tosen called from the table, the blond that had been lying under his chair now stood rubbing one of his eyes. It was clear to anyone that looked at him that he was an Arrancar. The remnants of his mask made a small crown atop his head. "Do not worry, Rukia is safely on the other side and…" He paused as Ishida and Chad busted into the room. "your other friends are here now." Tosen grabbed the blond teen by his hand. "Hurry, sustaining that gate for so long is no easy task." He said curtly. "What about Orihime?" Matsumoto asked. "In order to let you guys go I'm going to stay." She spoke quietly from her corner, but her words made a heavy tension rise into the air. "But—!"

The girl shook her head. "It must be like this, everyone else sacrifices so much for me, now it is my turn, I know that you will be back, because Rukia assured it." Tosen, pretended not to hear this, it was evident that the group would be back, there was no way they would leave one of their own. "Orihime!" Ichigo yelled but Byakuya's eyes cut him down. "This is her choice, to deny her this would be worse then letting her die."

Ichigo didn't want it to be this way, he gave one final glance to the girl. "Oi, be ready." he said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Hmm!" Orihime nodded as he finally stepped through the portal. She let the smile fall slowly, then emotion left her. She was all alone, and had only been with Rukia for a moment, their kiss had seemed long at first, but now it felt as if those lips had only been her's for a second. "Dammit." She cried letting her knees fall to the ground, tears staining the marble floor. "I guess I'm still not strong enough."

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes

Good things come to those who wait. Eh? EH?! Well, I am sorry for that incredulously long falling out. But I'm back again. I know a lot of you have favourited this story, and added me to your favourite Author List. That makes me happy. :Squeal: I don't have much to say considering I need to be doing my homework, but I just needed to finish this chapter up, it's been almost ready for the past week now but I've been too lazy to finish! Sorry again guys. Review please!

Hitome-Chan


	12. Everything's Alright?

Winter Strawberries

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Everything's Alright****?**

Rukia pounded the ground with her fists, tears streaming down her face so fast she wasn't sure they would ever stop. "Orihime!" She screamed piercing the air so sharply it was sure to shatter glass. It felt like something long and honed was stabbing straight through her entire being, she didn't let that woman see her like this, letting go was painful enough for the red head she knew. Rukia's body convulsed on the ground again as a sob shook her uncontrollably.

The sun was high in the sky, the sky was the light blue it had been all year, birds sang in the distance, and a playful breeze sauntered around the area. But to Rukia all she saw was darkness, pitch black nothingness in which all sorrow no matter how trivial felt like a jab to the heart. "Orihime…" The raven haired maiden chocked out, her lungs felt like they were going to collapse, her head spun in circles from the pure exhaustion of everything

Large arms wrapped around Rukia's fragile form, they girl didn't bother to look up, when she found hair the same color as hers and long white and black shinigami robes she knew who it was. The small woman closed her eyes from the group that had gathered around her as she curled into Byakuya's arms, not even caring that she was being stared at, it was so horrible, hiding her emotion from the ones she loved, but Rukia had to appear strong, even in such a travesty of a situation. The hold around her grew tighter and she finally looked into the face of the man holding her so tenderly. His eyes held their normal façade of apathetic grandeur, but, the screen of uncaring was see through. Byakuya could hardly mask the avatars of tears that wanted to run down his face for his baby sister, but, he, much like her, was a Kuchiki the only emotion they displayed was apathy.

Ichigo, our protagonist, on the other hand clutched Toshiro so tightly the boy wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to breathe again. But Toshiro didn't want to breathe, not if he was in Ichigo's arms, life seemed irrelevant without him. The harsh Spring sun burned down on them the Ice Prince noticed, only a few more months till Summer, a year had almost passed this mission wasn't supposed to last that long.

"We have to get to Soul Society." He whispered in Ichigo ear. The Strawberry's heart sank, Toshiro was still thinking about work. "We'll go after you've rested." Ichigo assured kissing the boy's neck gingerly. Rangiku, Ishida, and Chad sat back, the entire few days playing over them. in reality they weren't sure how long they were gone, when they left it there were a few remnants of winter but only the cold air.

"Come on." Renji grabbed onto Byakuya's arm, but did not pull because of the person currently residing in them. "I think everyone needs a little rest before we decide what to do, we can go to Soul Society tomorrow." Toshiro nodded. He didn't say anything about the fact that even though he wasn't Renji's captain he still was a captain altogether, or the fact that rest was the last thing on his mind. No in reality Toshiro's body was nearly depleted, and a day's rest sounded like heaven.

It was decided that everyone would stay in one home, it seemed like a lot of work just to break out into groups now after all they'd been through together. Obviously they couldn't stay at Orihime's and Rukia's, Chad's was out of the question, the man hadn't cleaned in forever, enduring Uryu's father was something Ichigo and company didn't want to do, so Ichigo's house was deemed worthy. Rukia had fallen in a light sleep in Byakuya's arms, Renji checked on the woman every five minutes, looking for any cuts or bruises that were deep or lethal, and each time he found none. What could he say? He's a worrywart about his best friend.

Upon arriving at the residence of the Strawberry it was a strange sight, it was possibly because everyone was so weary, but no one sensed the massive spiritual energy roaring through air. Ichigo's brown eyes found the Hollow, well, unfinished Arrancar. It was large and it's mask was covering it's chin, it resembled Grand Fisher. The person fighting the Hollow was out of Ichigo's line of sight, but to the Captain's and Vice Captain's his Spiritual Pressure was quite familiar. Isshin Kurosaki was his name; Ichigo's father. The man avoided the gigantic hand of the Hollow. "What do you expect to do with such a puny Zanpakto?" The Hollow reprimanded, laughing loudly at Isshin. "I'll let you in on a secret." The bearded man said. Ichigo could tell they'd been battling for a while, the ground around Isshin was profusely fissured. "Captain and Captain class Shinigami know how to conceal their Spiritual Pressure and the power of their swords, if we were to let our Zanpakto take their full forms they would be impossible to wield." The man smiled as he looked up, noticing the now approaching group. _"Damn, I didn't want Ichigo to know just yet."_

"Something only a coward would say." The hollow said. "Hmm, your son is on his way." it said again. "I think I'll devour him, since I didn't get the chance when he was younger, damn his mother, though she was delicious." A toothy grin grew over the Hollow's face as it saw a slight change in Isshin's face. "Whether you devour my son or not, Grand Fisher, is dependent on if you can even survive fighting against someone who hasn't picked up a sword in one hundred years." As Fisher began to bring down his Zanpakto again Isshin merely laughed, blocking it with his own, and then in a split second of movement Grand Fisher lay dead, no second thoughts.

"Oi! Shinigami!" Ichigo yelled, seeing the spectacle before him, someone with _that_ amount of strength could surely help him learn new techniques. "Sorry Runt, can't stay and chat." Isshin said loudly, disguising his voice. "See ya' 'round." And with that he was gone. "Dammit, who does that Shingami-punk think he is?!" Matsumoto merely pushed Ichigo forward with her large assets. "Come on Ichigo-kun, we don't have time to worry about _that _man." She said seductively. When she saw her breasts no longer held a power over the boy however she was severely disappointed. "It used to be such fun watching you get flustered."

As they all finally made it to the house Ichigo took those that could no longer stand by themselves, i.e. Rukia and Toshiro, to the guest bedroom. "Oi! Baka! What're you doing with all these damn people in our house?" Karin yelled as Ichigo exited the room. "Shh! Be quiet Sis, those two in there are exhausted!" Karin's voice only seem to rise in pitch. "I don't give a rat's ass! What the hell do you think this is an inn?"

A small moan emitted from the beds in the other room and Toshiro sat up, he stumbled his way to the sliding door and looked the girl dead in her face. Words weren't exchanged, though a deep red flush did run up Karin's face. The smallest taicho looked utterly adorable with sleep in his eyes and his white locks sprawled every which way. "Go back to bed Shiro-koi, I was going to get you a change of clothes." Toshiro looked up at the man, though he was barely able to stand he managed out: "I'm perfectly capable of getting myself a change of clothes." But his body contradicted his words as he fell forward into Ichigo's awaiting arms. "I see that." Ichigo said smiling. "Baka." Was his reply.

After Ichigo put the boy back down he closed the door and leaned against the wall. "Karin," But the girl pushed off the wall. "I don't care, just make sure no one comes in my room." The raven-haired girl began walking away but stopped in her tracks. "Where's that busty girl Orihime?" Ichigo looked away. "She—" the Strawberry couldn't finish his sentence. "Baka. If it's hard for you to say, then just don't say anything." Karin did her best know-it-all glance before walking away. "Yeah." Ichigo laughed. "I guess so."

* * *

"My, my, why so glum?" Aizen asked giving Orihime the once over. The girl remained silent looking at her self in the mirror presented before her. She was wearing the same outfit as those horrible Arrancar. "Speak when spoken to." Another voice came from behind Aizen. "Ulquiorra, must you patronize our guest so?" He asked turning a chocolate eye on the melancholy man. "I am how Aizen-sama made me." Ulquiorra said simply. "That is true." Aizen answered. "But back to you, my dear. Have I not promised to let you visit one of your friends for one hour? Say your good-bye, and return to us? I am not an unjust ruler, as long as you do not cross me." He added the last part with a raised eye brow, making him look wily.

Orihime suddenly found the ground very interesting, she did not want to be here, no she wanted to be in Rukia's arms, even though that woman was shorter, she was still the one who protected Orihime, made the red-head feel whole. A few tears dropped from Orihime's own chocolate eyes, but she wiped them away quickly. "Orihime." Aizen grasped the girl's cheeks between his hand. "I want you. I want your power that is." The man licked his lips. "You are necessary for my plans to continue, I promise that your little Soul Society want-to-be friends will not get harmed, but only if they learn their places. If you serve me well I ensure you a place in my high courts, along with that Kuchiki girl." Orihime raised her head. "You promise not to hurt my friends?" She asked, her voice shaking. "I do not harm those who do not oppose me, that is what you are granted this one hour for as well, convince whomever you choose not to fight, I can't guarantee the safety of the others, but if they get in my way then they will be killed." Aizen's face held a smile, a smug, egotistical, arrogant smile, just sitting on his lips as if he wasn't speaking of killing his enemies. "You're a monster." The girl said quietly."

"No." Aizen replied. "I am a man with power." With that he turned and disappeared, leaving Orihime and Ulquiorra alone.

For a long time no one spoke, Orihime sobbing silently to herself and Ulquiorra, particularly uninterested as always, merely left. Moments later he returned with a tray of piping hot food, which he tried to hand to Orihime, who didn't take it. "No thank you." She said with false politeness. "You must eat, I'm guessing you haven't since you've been here." Ulquiorra said sharply. His tone wasn't very caring and neither were his eyes, instead almost bored. "I really don't want to impose—" But the melancholy Arrancar wouldn't hear another word. "Eat it or I will shovel it down your throat with my Zanpakto." Orihime gasped and saw the man only retained his same melancholy appearance. She picked up the food and began to eat it slowly. Ulquiorra turned and left.

It was as simple as that.

After she finished her meal Orihime merely looked out over Hueco Mundo from the room she occupied. Rukia wasn't even in the same dimension as her. Just that thought alone made her inside jerk about painfully. The woman laid her head against the thing that was supposed to be a bed and closed her eyes, wishing that this entire disaster would end.

* * *

"Do not question my methods Tosen, if the girl comes to us willingly then we will have the full benefit of her power." The braided man raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? No matter what you offer her I believe the only way she will truly cooperate is if we influence her with kido." Gin laughed. "Is that the way of the "enlightened path" you are always on about?" The fox asked. "It is the way of doing what needs to be done to reach the enlightened path." Tosen said simply.

"No matter, in time you shall see I am right." Tosen chuckled to himself. "Aizen, you are so very complex, I shall say nothing more on the subject until we as standing above the girl reciting the kido and using her to her full extent." Aizen stood from his throne between two others, which Tosen and Gin occupied. "And how do you know she will not try to escape?" Gin asked following the way Aizen's butt moved when he wore such tight clothing. "I'm up here." The man said with a smile. "The girl won't try to escape if she understands the gravity of the situation she is in."

The brunette summoned his Espada, the second strongest level of Arrancar, just under Vastorode. "After Orihime-chan goes and picks out whom she wants to say good-bye to I want each of you to go and measure the power fluxes between any person in Karakura town that has a reitsu." The group nodded simultaneously. "You have your orders."

When the group dispersed Aizen turned from his spot to stare back at the others. "Come along Gin, we have better things to do now, since everything is working itself out." The fox stood from his spot. "Yes. Go run along behind him, have no shame." Tosen's eyes locked with Gin's. "That is very mighty talk for someone who is in love with an Arrancar." Gin threw the remark over his shoulder as he walked away. "You do not even know what Wonderweiss looks like." Tosen was used to Gin's remarks on his disability, if you could call it that. "What I lack in sight," He paused to look towards a pillar, a small blonde boy stuck his head out. "I make up for in skill. I protect the one I love, but you, you've grown weak hiding behind Aizen as you do." Before the now frowning fox could say anything else Tosen appeared beside Gin.

"Wonderwiess has blonde hair, and blue eyes, he stands 5'2 and has the appearance of a young boy." Tosen whispered this into the man's ear so Aizen wouldn't hear. "It's a wonder what one can surmise from mere touch and spiritual pressure." Gin glared at the man, a feat thought impossible of the forever smiling kitsune. "Now, I think I shall retire with my Arrancar, he doesn't seem to like Gin too much, and I cannot blame him. Such an unholy man."

As Tosen disappeared Aizen grabbed Gin's hand stopping him from pursuing the blind man. "Don't." He said amusedly. "Getting mad at being bested is unwise. Especially if you were to get mad at Tosen, he's sharp, quick-witted, and a skilled swordsman. If you cross him I won't come rescue you." Gin let his hand drop not wanting to hold it anymore. "Yes, Lord Aizen." Aizen laughed. "Are you mad at me now? Because I will not fight one of my officers if you rile him?" Gin's red eyes found chocolate ones staring intently back at him. The one thing he never got over was the fact he could never detect Aizen's spiritual pressure when the man moved. "N-no, of course not." Gin said looking away as the brunette grabbed him by the chin. "Well then, such formalities from you have gotten me aroused. Let's retire as well."

Had it not been for the thoughts of business nagging in the corners of his mind Gin may have succumb to the man attacking his lips so harshly. "What of the girl? When are we going to let her give her good-byes?" Aizen pulled back. "Hmm, level-headed as always. I guess these tasks can wait." Biting Gin's neck lightly till he heard the fox moan the brunette man began his walk to the prison chamber.

It didn't exactly take long to get to the tower for the man, he could control the movement of the walls of the castle. As he reached Orihime's door he heard slight breathing, either the girl was sleeping or choking herself, and he knew it wasn't the latter. Not bothering to knock the man walked into the room his eyes set on the red-head on her "bed". "Ohayo, Orihime-chan." Aizen ran a slim finger down Orihime's cheek and the girl nearly jumped to the floor as she jerked out of her light slumber. "A-Aizen." She breathed trying to sustain her breath at the proximity of the man who was now mere inches from her. "Orihime-chan, Gin so kindly reminded me of our promise to you, do you remember it?"

How could she forget such a thing, the last time she would get to see her friends and it could only be one. "H-hai." She said as politely as she could, Orihime didn't know Aizen or his power, but if he made _the Captains _go into a fit of rage then he must have been scary. "Come now Orihime-chan, who will it be?" The brunette's breath licked her ear warmly; uncomfortably. "I know, Rukia-chan, right?" He question her again, not giving the girl a moment's rest. "Quickly, I was torn away from my lover for this, and I still have to take care of him, so if you aren't quick I may use you instead." Aizen was nearly kissing her neck, his hands had found their way to her shoulders and he was moving them downward, his chocolate eyes locked with her own not letting her go. "I-I choose Ichigo!" She shouted out when the man descended his mouth on her.

Needless to say Aizen was a bit shocked with the girl's request; he had thought that surely she would have picked the Kuchiki. "If that is your wish, then you may waste it as such." He pulled off of her, letting go of the side of her shirt and giving her the once over. "One hour, you will only be visible to the boy and no one else, no matter what their spiritual pressure. Be back, or you will be brought back painfully." Sadistic bastard.

Aizen opened a Garganta and let Orihime through. "Remember, one hour."

Orihime traveled down what seemed to be a staircase above Karakura town, the girl had tears in her eyes and the seemed to melt as soon as they hit the sky around them. The moon was high in the sky, so it was about twelve o'clock; how was she supposed to say good-bye? She had made up in her mind to see Ichigo because she could tell him about Aizen's plan, about everything she knew, even though so badly she wanted to see Rukia, to hold her gently one more time. But it was for the good of everyone and not time to be selfish.

The girl neared the Kurosaki clinic and crawled through the guest room window, even though she couldn't be seen she didn't want to be as impolite as to bargin in through a boy's window, she wasn't that kind of girl. But when she got in the room her eyes fell on the black-haired girl she had left behind. "Dammit." She cursed to herself, she would pick this room. The Kuchiki looked horrible, her eyes were clenched shut and her brows were matted in sweat, and that's just what Inoue could see with the moonlight. She would hate herself if she just left the girl like this right? Right.

Walking over to Rukia Orihime set her barrier over the girl quickly healing all of her physical ailments. Orihime turned quickly so as not to get sucked into those locks of midnight sky but something grabbed her hand. "_Orihime…_" Rukia's eyes were half-lidded and heavy with sleep, the sheer action caused Inoue to jump, but Rukia's head quickly hit the pillow. Oh well. She tried to tell herself, but another piece had just broken off of her already shattered heart. She spied Toshiro in the other corner, going over to him she healed the boy as well, the two had casts and bandages all over themselves. "_Good-night._" She whispered walking through the door.

Finding Ichigo's room was easy, it was the one where the most snores were coming from. "Ichi—!" But she quitted herself. Ichigo and everyone were all sleeping so soundly, their adventure had worn them out as it had her. "_I've never been much help to anyone," _She thought bending over Rangiku. "_But maybe now I can start._"

Orihime began healing everyone and time seemed to tick forward. Finally she came upon Ichigo, she smiled staring down into his sleeping face, it was just like him to sleep with a frown on. "Ichigo…" She put a hand on his face but the boy merely leaned into it. "Oh Ichigo I know I'm going to miss you all terribly." Dark chocolate eyes slowly met light chocolate. "Orihime?" The Strawberry asked from his Dreamland. "Yeah, it's me Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo blinked the sleep from his eyes, in actuality everyone had fallen into a fitful sleep considering where they had left one of their dear friends. "I've only got a little bit of time and I want to see Rukia one more time, but I've got to tell you Aizen plans on using my powers somehow, he said he wants me…or my power it was hard to tell, but-but…" The girl gave a hic. She didn't want to start crying, no not anymore, but she couldn't help the tears that fell.

"Inoue-chan." Ichigo's voice was endearing now, showing his true colors as an older brother. Orihime looked at the handsome young man with the vibrant hair and chocolate eyes, the strong jaw and dazzling smile, and she couldn't help but see Sora, her own brother. "I promise we'll get you back, we'll bring every Captain, Fukutaicho, and seated officer we can from Soul Society. We'll come with an armada and Aizen won't even stand a chance." Orihime told him the rest of what she had gathered from talking to both Arrancar and Aizen himself.

Orihime hugged the Strawberry, tears falling more beautifully than crystallized jewelry. "Come on, I know you would have rather talked to Rukia tonight right?" Orihime looked at Ichigo's bedside clock, she didn't know exactly how much time she had, it was three-forty in the morning. Either way she and Ichigo crept to the guest room, never mind the fact that she couldn't be seen or heard by other's it was just natural. "Rukia." Ichigo said quietly, he hated to wake her but he couldn't not let Orihime say bye to her. "Rukia." He said a little more firmly causing the girl's eyes to flutter open. "Ichigo, what's going on?" She said completely exhausted.

Ichigo paused. "Someone wants to talk to you, you can't see her, but she's there." Rukia's eyes turned to Ichigo. "What are you talking about?" She asked, slow realization in her voice. "Orihime, it's Inoue-chan. Aizen allowed her to come back to talk to someone for the last time, it's just, no one else but the person she chose can see her." Rukia sat up quickly. "Don't play with me Ichigo." She said with disdain, the Kuchiki knew Ichigo wasn't lieing, but why would Orihime select Ichigo. "I'm not Rukia, she said she wanted to choose you, but it would have been to painful to leave." Ichigo said looking back at Orihime. The red-head nodded and was clearly crying silently to herself. Lurid understanding took over on Rukia's part, in actuality it didn't surprise Rukia that Orihime had gone to Ichigo. The two of them, herself and Inoue, never liked talking about bad things; they had never fought, or even ever argued. "I understand." Rukia said quietly.

It didn't take long, with Ichigo as mediator, for the girls to exchange their good-byes, words were short and so was time, they both understood that. A bright light shown down a little pathway through the window. "Ugh!" Ichigo turned to look at Orihime, she had doubled over. "Orihime!" Ichigo rushed over to her. "What's wrong with her?" Rukia asked jumping from bed and over to Orihime. "Just get me to that light Kurosaki-kun, I'll be fine!" Ichigo nodded. "She says she's fine, but she needs to get to the window."

The Kuchiki watched what looked like Ichigo picking up air till he got to the sill. "Orihime…" The girl was visible, she was beautiful. Rukia ran to her. "My Hime!" Rukia wrapped her arms around the girl and before she knew it tears were coming from both of their eyes. "Rukia, I didn't want you to see me like this." Orhime said holding tightly as she began to feel the tug of Hueco Mundo calling her back. "I love you so much." Rukia said following the girl in the air with each step, stumbling clumsily from sleep deprivation and through tear-clouded eyes. "I love you too!" Orihime said. The Garganta opened and closed before Rukia even had a chance to try to run through.

And then there she was again, cold and alone, feeling empty and almost abandoned. "Was it hard? Was it so hard to say good-bye Orihime-chan?" Aizen's voice was cold, and uncaring. "Five minutes. You were late by five minutes, and I won't tolerate such atrocities." The busty girl looked up just as Aizen grabbed her by the hair. "This is your punishment." Aizen pressed his lips onto Orihime's crushing her against a wall.

**Author's Notes**

So sorry, I don't post in forever and then I leave you with a cliff hanger! I know I know. But in my defense muse can be a bitch. Sometimes I'll write on a story for hours on end, and then others I wont be able to think of anything. But I made sure to try and include good details so as not to lose anyone! Another thing I've noticed is that the number of hits has gone down immensely, to remedy this situation I ask you to show the fic to your slash-loving friends! Anyway, if you guys haven't noticed I update this one then I try and updata Brother of Mine, which I suggest you read if you're an Inuyasha fan! Anyway, I digress, I hope you guys enjoyed it and the plot will unveil more next time on _Winter Strawberries_!


	13. Broken Hearted?

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Broken Hearted?**

"Oh dear," Aizen's dark brown eyes found Orihime's lighter ones. "it seems you've caused quite the stir already." Before the woman could correct him and tell him that it was he who had been doing those horrible things to her he turned around, possibly following after the departing fox. Sliding down the wall she put her head on her knees and hugged her legs tightly.

"Such injustice." A familiar voice called out. "He spreads impurities everywhere, but I shall overlook them for the sake of the world." Tosen walked out of the shadows turning his blank stare on the girl. "You there. Walking over he bent down grabbing her chin. _'Not again.' _ Orihime thought, but when she looked up she saw he was holding the hand of a blonde hollow-like thing she had encountered before. "Do not close up into your own darkness, once you've lost the light it can never be seen again." He stood. "Wonderweiss." The blonde hollow smiled a shark-toothed grin at Orihime before leading Tosen away leaving Orihime there to cry. Alone.

* * *

"I had her." Rukia said again in disbelief as the morning rose; needless to say she and Ichigo hadn't gotten much sleep. "No, you had what Aizen wanted you to have." Ichigo said wisely, his black brows pulled together in concentration of staying awake. "…I know…" Ichigo eyed the girl before he returned to playing with Toshiro's hair. "Rukia, you're such a strong person." Ichigo's eyes never left the sleeping boy. "What do you mean?" She asked, her heart ached, but she paid it no mind weakness was not something she could afford right now. "I couldn't handle what you're going through." He said, finally meeting her gaze. "But that's how I know we'll get her back, because with your strength anything thing is possible." Rukia gave a weak smile. "Thank you." She said politely, feeling a little better.

Toshiro put his own hand atop of Ichigo's, feeling it's warmth, the rough hands of someone so familiar. His brilliant blue eyes opened to see Ichigo talking to Rukia, but something was off. Listening to the conversation made Toshiro smile a little as well; sitting up fully he got his lover's attention. "Ohayo Gozaimasu." He said sleepily. "Shiro-chan?" The Snowflake's cold persona was null and void during the mornings. Instead he chose to scoot closer to Ichigo. "Rukia." He stared at her hard. "You're spiritual pressure is barely resonating, even for someone concealing it that is a low level." Rukia smiled again. "Just a bit tired." She said looking out over Karakura Town. Toshiro stood. "As a captain and a close friend, I'd advise getting some before we leave for Soul Society." The boy left the room, he really had to pee. "Aren't you lucky?" Rukia asked turning a big grin on the Strawberry. "Sometimes, but I wonder who is in charge of this relationship sometimes, y'know?" The smile on Ichigo's face lessened to a smirk. "But he's right, you really should get some sleep, I'll go wake the others, but I want you to at least try." Rukia nodded and Kurosaki left.

'_Great.' _ She thought to herself. _'Just magnificent.' _ Her eyes closed and she tried hard to sleep, Ichigo and Toshiro took this as incentive to leave, which they did.

"Toshiro." Ichigo pulled the boy into a kiss, sweeping his tongue over the Snowflake's mouth. In turn Toshiro moaned, Ichigo's mouth tasted divine, he hadn't kissed him in what felt like years. "I've missed you." The younger said pulling back. "Really? I couldn't tell, or you wouldn't be talking, no talkey!" The captain felt the humor was necessary, the mood was so heavy something had to lighten it. Ichigo leaned in for another kiss, which Toshiro granted wholeheartedly. They had missed one another, that was more then clear. Ichigo couldn't help his body's reaction, his mind was in a haze trying to comprehend how he lost such a wonderful gift in the first place. Toshiro knew his back was on the wall, he knew his lips were slightly bleeding, the rustic taste in his mouth let him know that, and he also knew that he and Ichigo shouldn't have been doing this just outside of the room Rukia was in. But when you know something and when you do something are two completely different things.

The heat was a warm change for the Ice Prince, Ichigo's lips were all over him, the Strawberry had always been the pinnacle of control when the other was near, but such a long time had passed, and his restriction on that lust had long since slipped. "Bedroom." This was all Toshiro managed out when Ichigo began removing his shirt. In a flurry of inhumane speed the two of them reached Ichigo's bedroom only to trip over several bodies. "They slept in your room?" Toshiro asked disbelieving. Ichigo handed Toshiro his shirt back and went to his bed. Toshiro was actually feeling very warm now, but he was dressed according to Ichigo's standards of sleepwear. Meaning that the shirt had been his only real covering other than his briefs, so he put it over his head.

"That was short lived." Toshiro fumed. The touch had made him forget his anger, now it was back tenfold. "I forgot, would you rather we went somewhere else?" Ichigo asked, turning to the boy. Toshiro's blush and lack of words made the Strawberry smile widely. "I'll take that as a yes then."

* * *

"Ugh!" Gin grunted angrily. "I said keep quiet." Aizen reprimanded, biting Gin's lips so hard they bled. "Get off me," Gin spat out, throwing Aizen from him with just his spiritual pressure. The aforementioned stood hovering an inch above the meticulously white floors, his brow drawn together in anger, but his eyes said nothing. "Strike two, Gin, don't make me upset." The man walked forward, his hand on his Zanpakto. "Fuck you." Was the reply. "How fucking dare you, with that slut!"

"I realize you're upset—" The wall beside Aizen exploded. "Upset? The fuck I am, I'm furious!" Gin's eyes were fully open, the red pupils were narrowed into needle slits. "Strike three." Within a matter of moments Gin fell on top of the bed, Aizen sheathing his sword. "Did he really deserve that?" Tosen asked, leaning against the frame of the door. "Obviously." Aizen retorted. "I gave him fair warning." Tosen laughed briefly, something he rarely ever did; laugh, that is. "If that your idea of fair, Aizen-_sama_? If so, clearly you've fallen from the path of righteousness." The man critiqued. "Tosen, it isn't I that has changed, please, don't think that."

Those piercing white eyes found their way to land directly on Aizen, making even the brunette wonder if this man truly was handicapped. "It isn't you I follow, it is what the results of a unified world will signify, please do not confuse the two, I have my own agenda, Aizen-sama, but I will not leave you, _because_ I made a commitment." Tosen smiled. "But remember that your less conventional methods of persuasion do not work on me."

Aizen placed a hand on Gin's back. "I do love him, but, he's too free a thinker." Tosen saw Aizen's spiritual pressure move toward Gin's. "If that is true, then maybe you could show it in a more compassionate way, you realize that flirting is strictly forbidden outside of a relationship?" Aizen tossed his head back to chuckle. "You'll find that some rules just don't apply to me, Tosen, you should realize that." The braided man smirked. "Of course; but Aizen, I must ask, why did you go after that girl with the healing reitsu?" Aizen cast his gaze to Tosen. "Because, I'm only a man, Tosen." This made Tosen turn his nose up. "Truly." He said, turning and disappearing.

"Aizen?" Gin grabbed his head, it ached. "Good evening, Gin." Aizen said smoothly. Gin sat up and laid his head on Aizen's shoulder. "My head hurts." He said feebly. "That's what happens when you don't get enough sleep, please," Aizen laid the man on the bed, and pulled the sheets over his skinny form. The fox slowly closed his eyes and within moments was sleeping peacefully again.

"Grimmjow." A tall, lean form appeared behind Aizen. His wild blue hair, though short, spiked backwards. His eyes were ice blue, and there were teal markings just underneath them. His hollow mask connected to his jaw, making it look like he was smiling on one side of his face. A hole was present, straight through his stomach, his jacket was open, with nothing underneath, allowing the hole to be visible. "Hai?" He asked, his voice teetered on the edge of deranged. "Go spy on Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm sure he'll be making his way to Soul Society soon enough."

* * *

"Toshiro," Ichigo gasped, they were in the downstairs bathroom, the door was locked, Toshiro had made sure of that. The snowflake hummed, taking more of Ichigo into his mouth. He was having trouble breathing, and even more trouble not choking, but his time with Gin had taught him to breathe through his nose and to ignore his gagging reflex. "God!" Ichigo fisted the head of hair concentrated at his cock. Toshiro pulled back and licked the shaft. Ichigo moaned even louder. "Fuck…"

The boy began to finger himself, so that he could be ready for Ichigo inside of him, but the strawberry pulled the fingers away. "I want to make you feel good too." He whispered in Toshiro's ear, a red tint crossed the Captains cheeks, which spread over his whole body. Ichigo made a note to make the boy blush again, because it was entirely too adorable. "Sit down." He instructed. The snowflake sat on the commode (it's lid was closed). He was naked, stark, and his entire body was on fire, he didn't know whether to like the feeling or not, Toshiro was so used to the coolness of his own skin that foreignness of it all made him a bit uncomfortable.

Ichigo licked the boy from bottom to top, causing Toshiro to mewl. Ichigo loved the sound that came out of the, up till now, silent boy. "So sexy." He teased, kissing Toshiro's lips, which were already bruised. Wrapping his finger's around the boy's member Ichigo began to pump, stifling Toshiro's moans with his tongue. "Ichigo," Toshiro gasped, trying to bite his own lips from crying out. Ichigo didn't like this, he wanted to hear how much he was pleasing the boy, it would make for a much more erotic experience.

"Don't do that." The strawberry chastised, pulling the lip out of Toshiro's mouth with his free hand, it flew back in. "Uh, uh, uh." He said smiling sensually. He pulled the lip out again this time and started to suck on it. "Ah," This time there was no blocking the sound. Toshiro's body convulsed a bit, but he held back forcefully. "Cum." Ichigo said, stroking harder. "Don't hold it back, I want to see."

Toshiro was blushing so hard he was sure he was bright red, but he couldn't help it. "I-I can't hold…" Toshiro exploded, his shot landed on his chest, in his hair, all over Ichigo's arm, and even on the strawberry's face. After the residual effects of it wore off Toshiro regained himself a bit. "So-sorry." He said, unable to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"Why?" Ichigo asked, licking his face, his chest, his own hand, then kissing Toshiro so fiercely that the boy had to hold onto the toilet so he wouldn't fall over. "I love you Ichigo." Toshiro said, as the strawberry began to clean his member, Ichigo mumbled something, but it was lost around Toshiro's boyhood. Ichigo began sucking and bobbing, making the snowflake cry out loudly. His new erection actually hurt it throbbed so bad.

"I can't stand it." He said, half sobbing. "I-I want you inside of me, Ichigo!" The statement made Ichigo gag a bit. He hadn't been expecting that, just to fool around for a bit. "A-are you sure?" He asked, disregarding his aching erection, out of the two he was the one who hadn't ejaculated yet. "Yes, please, it's killing me." Toshiro admitted. Here, in private, he was allowed to say such things, but when they left the confines of this bathroom Toshiro would go back to his regular self, he would be cold and tough, the youngest captain of the Gotei 13, and warm to only one person. But here, with that one person, Toshiro could be kind, he could feel something more then cold-heartedness.

"Raise your legs." Ichigo instructed. "Let's get on the floor," Toshiro blurted before he could think. He covered his mouth, not wanting to say anything else. "You want to get on the floor?" Ichigo asked, picking him up and laying him gently on the tiled ground. "Don't be afraid to say things that will make you feel more comfortable, idiot." Ichigo kissed him again before he could say anything.

Toshiro parted his legs, with Ichigo's help, and Ichigo slipped a finger into the ring of muscles. "Lubrication!" Toshiro gasped out, it felt like a ten thousand needles were being shoved into him. "Right, right." Ichigo said hurriedly. Ichigo looked around the bathroom, he opened a drawer and found a water based lotion. "This'll do." He whispered to himself and rushed back over to the body on the floor.

Ichigo placed his index finger back inside of Toshiro, his warmth made the strawberry's cock twitch. "God!" Toshiro exclaimed loudly. Another finger or so later and the boy was squirming around. Now instead of the stabbing pain it was hot and itchy. "I'm ready, please, hurry." Ichigo nodded, his heartbeat was pounding in his own ear.

* * *

Ichigo pulled out of Toshiro spent, he lay on the boy's chest for a moment, inhaling his scent. "You're amazing, Shiro-chan." Ichigo announced sleepily. Toshiro ran his hand through Ichigo's thick hair. "No, that was amazing." He corrected, feeling a bit tired himself. "You're right," Ichigo said smiling, letting the boy stroke his hair. They were both tired, sticky, sweaty, and they probably reeked of sex. "Let's take a bath since we're here." Ichigo suggested, thinking that one might perk him up. "We've got a big day today; a bath would be most appreciated actually." Toshiro lifted himself, and Ichigo, from the floor. His backside hurt like hell, but he managed to hobble over to the tub. Ichigo turned the water on and let it run till it became the appropriate temperature.

After the bath the two of them headed upstairs. It was eleven o'clock, and almost everyone was still asleep. Byakuya, who had stayed on Ichigo's bed because he refused to sleep in the closet, where Rangiku currently resided, leaving the strawberry to the floor stared up at them. "Have a good time?" He asked, flashing a small smile down at Renji, who was snoring lightly. "Yup," Ichigo said proudly, walking a little bit more confident then usual, Toshiro on the other hand walked supporting himself on one leg after the other, trying not to upset his backside too much. It didn't hurt like it had, after he soaked in the tub for a good thirty minutes, but it was no picnic walking upstairs.

"Perhaps you should have sound proofed the walls, Toshiro-taicho, I got a very broad definition of what went on downstairs." Byakuya said, not looking up from his own lover. It was obvious that this made him a bit uncomfortable, Toshiro was his coworker in a way, and it was a bit awkward. "I'll know next time, Kuchiki-taicho." Toshiro said blushing again.

Ichigo was humming something he'd heard on the radio not too long ago. He was wrapped in a towel, as was Toshiro, but unlike his other he felt no shame at the moment. Throwing the closet doors open he saw Rangiku lying on top on the futon Rukia kept in there. He maneuvered around her, grabbing shirts and shorts. A pair of boxers for himself, and underwear for his Snow Prince, because he loved the way they made his bottom look. "We're going to change, be right back." Ichigo said, marching out of the room. "Toshiro-taicho, remember, we are to report to the First at once." Toshiro nodded and followed behind Ichigo.

* * *

Another tear traveled regretfully down Rukia's face. Her legs were pulled up to her chest for fear that her heart would leap out and drown in it's own spoils. She could still see those milk chocolate eyes looking wearily at her, telling her she would be waiting, that she loved her, that no matter what happened Orihime would always be hers. But damn it all to hell if she couldn't even save her. _'Fuck...' _ She whispered into the daylight's dreariness. A melody of tears began to compose themselves around the outer rim of her eyes. They fell with the grace of angels and each plopped onto the soft duvet of her bed. Orihime's face was burned into her mind, the girl's eyes were the most painful, her smile running a close second. Rukia wanted to slam her head against the wall just to go unconscious long enough not to have to think about it, long enough that she wouldn't have to recount the event to the First.

A knock at the door, it was soft but firm; three rapid clunks. Rukia didn't answer it, she didn't want to face the general public at the moment. The door opened and revealed the older Kuchiki, he turned his head swiftly locating his sister with the diminishing Spiritual Pressure. "Nee-chan—" The aforementioned cut her eyes at the man. "Have you come to tell me I've disgraced the Kuchiki name?" She asked before he could even formulate his sentence. "Because I already know, I know I'll never live up to my name if I can't even save the one I love." Her voice broke and more tears flowed over the levees of her eyes, unable to withstand.

"Rukia." Byakuya hardly ever called the girl by her first name at least not without an honorific, this alone made her look up at him though he was only a teary mist in her eyes. "I've come to say no such thing, I maybe a valiant warrior," His eyebrows pulled together, obviously he wasn't one who approved of self-praise. "but I am not some heartless tyrant. I understand what you are feeling, as does Kurosaki, and Hitsugaya-taicho can tell you what it feels to be on the opposing end, where you must wait to be rescued, so please, Sister, I beg you don't view us so cruelly." He walked into the room and elegance and grace that befitted only the Kuchiki name flowed behind him if you watched close enough you might see the carpet stiffen itself before he took a step as if trying to be more presentable.

Rukia didn't want to listen, because when you're feeling like shit and the people around you start to make sense all of a sudden who wants to listen? Instead she looked away and noted that there might rain. She felt a weight settle stiffly onto the bed and she glanced over at Byakuya. The man was obviously having troubles, he wanted to console his sister but stay within the regal limits of aristocracy as well. Placing an arm around the girl as if she were a Ming vase Byakuya pulled her closer. "Nee-chan, I promise on my title, no, I promise on my heart that we will save Orihime, no matter what." His more compassionate side won out and he placed a kiss atop Rukia's head. The pining Kuchiki leaned into her older brother's warmth and for the first time since she'd been cooped up in the stuffy guest room she felt her eyes began to droop. The man's body enveloped her small frame like a child's in a cradle and she soon drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Byakuya sat there for a moment awkwardly he didn't know if his getting up would wake her or not, but he decided that if he didn't get up he himself would soon be asleep and vulnerable. Laying Rukia on the bed he pulled the spread and sheets over her and padded out of the room quickly.

"How is she?" Renji asked, sitting against a wall with a look of consternation lighting his features. "Sleeping." Answered the captain; Byakuya walked over to the red headed man and grabbed his hand, leading him to the Kurosaki living room. "I can barely feel her reitsu." Renji said upon sitting on the couch with his partner in tow. "It was alarming yes," Byakuya stated. "But she is berating herself on account of Aizen, that bastard will pay for harming her."

Isshin walked into the room at that moment, Karin and Yuzu were at school, he looked to the captain and subordinate, then around the room to make sure no one else was in there then he waltzed over to them. "Captain." He said nodding to Byakuya. "Isshin," Byakuya greeted back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, seeming to have a conversation in private for Isshin and Byakuya's eyes never left the other's.

"Your sister, how bad is it?" Isshin finally asked sitting back in his favorite armchair. "She'll be nominal soon enough, then back to her full strength." Byakuya reassured. "That's good to hear." Isshin said noting the girl's spiritual pressure. "What are your plans on attacking Aizen?" The man asked, looking so out of character with his face set in a serious expression, his aura leaked of Captain itself and he held his shoulders straight. "I don't know, we are going to regroup in Soul Society, Yamamoto-taicho will want to know what is going on, the fourth and thirteenth divisions will of course have to concoct an antidote to Aizen's shikai, if such a thing can be done."

Isshin's eyebrows creased. "All I can do is sit here and be a father." He said with disdain. "No, Isshin, my friend, this is the life for you now, you have two beautiful daughters and your son is growing so fast in the Shinigami ranks that some captains are afraid they may lose their positions, you've created a fine thing here, protecting this town the way you do, don't wish that you had to do all that drab paperwork each and every day, or have to keep subordinates in line, or attend meetings." Isshin was taken back by Byakuya's show of emotion a rare smile, one so small it looked timid on the face of the man known for his huge grins. "Perhaps you're right." He said quietly.

"As for Aizen, if he comes here alert us the first chance you get, do not, under any circumstances, fight him alone. You are strong Isshin Kurosaki but it's been longer than a century since you've done real battle." Isshin laughed a bit. "Ha, Urahara would get a kick out of this, you kids make us out to be as decrepit as old man Yamamoto." Byakuya ignored the comment and instead looked over at Renji. The red head was doing his duty as Fukutaicho not to say a word while captain and captain level shinigami were speaking, but he could tell it was difficult for the man.

"Ichigo is coming." Isshin said suddenly and stood. "I guess I'd better be off, I'm supposed to be at work." He smiled widely and walked into the kitchen to wait for his son.

The Strawberry came down the stairs holding Toshiro's hand. When the younger captain saw Byakuya he tried to pull his hand out of Ichigo's grip but it became a vice. "What're you doing here old man?" Ichigo asked parading his boyfriend into the kitchen. Toshiro struggled harder but still wasn't at full strength from what had transpired back in Hueco Mundo and probably, something in the back of his mind said in a joyful voice, from earlier activities. "Well, I'm not working at the Clinic today, the hospital is short-handed and called to ask me to look after a few patients." Isshin said looking up at his son. "So…you're a temp?" Ichigo couldn't resist. "No, I'm a doctor." Isshin said becoming seemingly heated. "The doctor of telephone answering 'Hello? Why yes I can get you a real doctor, hold on…'."

Toshiro mouthed the words: "Sorry." and Isshin nodded at him without his son noticing. "Whatever you say I keep food on the table! What would my poor wife think if she knew her precious son was ridiculing his father so viciously?" For visual effect Isshin pulled down the velvet cloth he kept over a picture of his wife and hugged the gigantic frame. "Oh, honey, our son is a lazy good for nothing bum with no job, and hardly attends school, but he calls me a temp!" The older man sobbed into the picture.

"Feh." Ichigo kicked his father in the neck. "Did you not notice we have company old timer? You're embarrassing me!" Isshin hit the wall hard, but recovered more quickly than a human should've been able to. "Now I'm late," He said rubbing his neck, the kick had really hurt, from then on he would start parrying Ichigo's attacks a little more.

Isshin left soon after that and Byakuya and Renji simply sat on the couch for a bit longer. "Did he say anything to you?" Ichigo asked taking his father's armchair. "Not really, just some really whacked out stuff." Renji answered coolly. "Yeah, that's dad." Ichigo said looking around and finding Toshiro standing somewhere off in the corner. "Shiro-chan, come sit with us." Toshiro looked over to Byakuya who was smiling warmly at him. "Toshiro-taicho," He began. "I was not reprimanding your actions, we are peers, age aside, you aren't a subordinate of mine, do what you wish." The younger taicho nodded his head and walked slowly over to Ichigo. The strawberry pulled him down into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"It will be noon momentarily," Byakuya said looking at the clock hanging from the wall. "We shall journey to Soul Society soon." Ichigo felt Toshiro stiffen a bit and he squeezed him more tightly. "Before we leave Renji and I shall put up a barrier around your home so that it is harder for anyone to follow your family's reitsu pattern, it's not much, but it will work until we get back." Ichigo nodded. "In Soul Society Yamamoto-sama will question you directly, be courteous and polite." Ichigo smiled. "Aren't I always?"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I have no apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I would like to thank everyone for their encouragement and I hoped you all enjoyed it, but with school and life you all know how it is. As for the next update I hope it will be soon, but I hardly have time to write anymore. Just stay with me, I've decided to make the story a little longer in response to the actual story line. _Brother of Mine _will be updated soon (hopefully) since I'm on break, but I'm lazy, so we'll see. Read and review!


	14. Running Start!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN: **

Even though this story isn't getting much feedback I quite enjoy writing it, so I will continue to do such, to my ever faithful readers and reviewers I want to thank you all so much, you guys are just wonderful people! Just a little FYI, the first paragraph of the last chapter got cut a little by accident if you really care it went something like this:

"At that moment Gin walked into the room, the smile on his face falter and then fell like the tower of Babel, in it's wake the most horrid frown the fox could muster sat. He had his sword unsheathed in moments and it was twirling through the air aimed for Orihime's head, or rather what ever he could hit on either her or Aizen. To his dismay it missed both of them by a fraction of less than half an inch. The blade twanged in the wall buried deeply into the plaster and concrete. "Oh dear," Aizen's dark brown eyes found Orihime's lighter ones. "it seems you've caused quite the stir already." Before the woman could correct him and tell him that it was he who had been doing those horrible things to her he turned around, possibly following after the departing fox. Sliding down the wall she put her head on her knees and hugged her legs tightly…"

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Running Start!**

Orihime was for the better part of the word asleep. She had been to sleep three times in the past two hours actually, when she slept she didn't have to face reality. Who wants to? Reality sucks. But even being sleep she couldn't escape how rock hard the bed felt against her fragile spine, or how red and swollen her eyes were from crying, but at least she wasn't conscious for it. Good things never lasted a terribly long time though and Orihime was awoken from her 'sleep' in the softest of fashions.

"Hewwo?" A voice said to her, obviously a child's. Orihime didn't exactly register that and within moments her barrier was up pushing whomever it was away from her quickly. "Sowwy, I didn't means to startle yous." Nel said from against the wall. Seeing the child made Orihime retract the energy-barrier quickly and she ran over to her. "I'm so sorry!" She said checking for scraps and bruises. "S'okay." Nel smiled. It was then that Orihime noticed the skull-mask on top of Nel's head, it was that of a bison or a buffalo, she took a step back, and then shakily another one, then she fell on her rear end, fear welling up inside of her. She crawled quickly to the end of the room, her barrier around her to stop any attacks.

"What do you want from me!?" She yelled/sobbed at the creature known as Nel Tu. Her aches were coming back now; the thing that was impersonating an innocent child looked up at Orihime with equally innocent eyes. "Why are yous running?" Nel asked generally confused, all she had wanted to do was play. Nel took a step forward and was pushed back rather forcefully by a burst of protective energy from Orihime. "Stay back! I won't do Aizen's bidding, I wont—I-I…" Orihime was hit by a wave of pure exhaustion, the gruel that she had been fed wasn't giving her the nutrients she needed and it had been a couple of hours since she had even eaten said nutrient deficient substance, and possibly a few days earlier since she'd eaten anything healthy at all. Needless to say she was going on willpower.

The barrier was blinking in and out and Orihime was willing it not to, but it wasn't listening. Nel chose that moment to walk forward toward her.

"N-No…" Orihime said weakly, she threw her arms up as best she could to protect from whatever attack the wolf in sheep's clothing had. There was the sound of gurgling and belching and the orange-brunette dared not open her eyes. Then a very wet substance spilled over her. It was warm and it was oddly and disgustingly familiar. It was, in short, puke. It had no smell, but that may have been more unsettling than if it had.

"There." Nel said smiling at her, Orihime then thought that she herself was going to be sick. "Nel's spit makes peoples all better!" The green haired girl said conviction never leaving her childish smile. "W-What?" Orihime asked now more shaken, and reasonably grossed out, than scared. "Nel's spit, it can make you feels better." Nel said reaffirmingly, not understanding what was so difficult about the concept that her saliva heals.

"You're say that this…spit," Orihime knew better but if it was to humor the Arrancar then it would probably increase her projected life expectancy. "is a good thing?" Nel let out a sigh that only six year olds knew how to sigh. Exasperated beyond measure but amused that the adults hadn't figured out the necessities of life could be found in the closest swimming pools or parks. That was the sigh that Nel expelled from herself. "A'course it does, Nel's not evil, Nel would never hurt anybodys."

There was something very believable about those words coming from such a small child, and Orihime sighed an adult sigh, something that said: "At least I get to deal with the younger crowd; the adults in this place give me the creeps." After such her stomach growled loudly and for quite a while, when it was done Nel was laughing hardily Orihime chuckled a little herself and went to sit on her makeshift bed.

"D'ya want something to eat?" Nel asked Orihime nonchalantly sitting next to her. Orihime scooted away just a bit, she might not have been _as_ scared of this Arrancar but she sure as hell _wasn't_ scared. That would have been arrogant and idiotic, like something Ichigo would do. "Yes," Orihime said without thinking. "I very much would." And she smiled as best she could when Nel said "A'kay, I'll brings you something good from the kitchen!"

When the small girl retreated Orihime was glad for once to be alone, if she had to pick a companion out of anyone in this place it would have probably been the small girl who hadn't even introduced herself. But Orihime wasn't up for making friends, but Gods she was hungry, she would just close her eyes for a moment till Nel came back with something for her to eat then she would be strong enough to get away from the castle on her own.

At least it sounded good in her head, but soon her eyes were closing, and her mind was a haze and then she was asleep again for the fourth time in two hours.

* * *

The sun was at its highest point in the day when the group took to the streets. Byakuya and Toshiro stood side by side and opened the Gateway to Soul Society together they could let this number of humans pass whereas separately it would have been much more difficult if not next to impossible. The trip was short considering and the doors opened to the same Soul Society they all remembered, absolutely nothing had changed.

"Right," Toshiro said, scowl set deep on his face. "Kurosaki-kun," And Ichigo was hurt by the reuse of his more formal name. "Yeah Shiro-koi?" Ichigo asked loud enough so that any passerby would hear him. Toshiro blushed visibly. "Ichigo, just go along with this." Toshiro said coldly underneath his breath. Ichigo quite liked how adorable Toshiro looked in his Shinigami robes, but, he would much prefer the jeans on him for one fact: they clung better.

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Ichigo asked eyeing the Captain. "We are going to the First's chambers, please behave." Nobody in the group said anything as Ichigo blushed and nodded once. Something was different about them, was the collective thoughts of everyone but Byakuya and Renji, and in the back of her head Matsumoto.

The First's quarters were where the captains meetings were held. They headed to the immaculate doors that all the captains had been in before when the doors flew open and the First stood before them in his aged splendor, gnarled cane in his hands, and his eyes overshadowed by wisdom and truth. His head was bald and shined in the light of Soul Society's sun, his beard reached his just past his knees, and he was hunched over his cane like any other normal old man. _But this isn't a normal old man_. Thought Ichigo. _No, he's the ruler of Soul Society, at least amongst the thirteen guards._

"Welcome." The First said in a truly strong voice and Ichigo respected the man at once, which was odd, because respect was something he usually reserved for people he had spent time with, learned with, fought with. But this man had only spoken one word and already the Strawberry was enthralled. "I wish I could have seen you all under different circumstances, but, there is no time to dawdle." The First spun with such fluidity that for a moment one would think he was a much younger age than even Toshiro.

The man beckoned them into his uniform quarters; they looked exactly the same as the rest of the quarters of the captain's aside from the throne like chair in the middle of the room. The First, Yamamoto-taicho, sat with flourish in his chair, his robes following after him in a slowed dimension as if incapable of keeping up with his movements. "First things first, Byakuya Kuchiki, Toshiro Hitsugaya," His eyes fell upon the two, and they were both filled with a sense of shame for some reason.

"I sent you to the Human realm to keep the Hollows at bay, and though you've done just that I can't help but think that perchance you've been enjoying your stay there and affiliating yourselves too closely with your mission." Toshiro hung his head and Byakuya merely looked away. "Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai," He looked to the vice-captains and continued ruthlessly. "You let your captains emotions directly influence their missions, if I recall there was a skirmish with the renegade Kaname Tosen in which a human girl was stolen directly from her realm and transported to Hueco Mundo," Rukia visibly cringed, she hadn't been there to defend Orihime, she never thought that they would have actually taken the girl as a bargaining chip, she didn't even know they knew about her relationship with her. "Instead of finishing him off you insisted on releasing your Bankai, am I right Captain Kuchiki? In the process getting your Fukutaicho kidnapped as well?"

"But sir—!" Renji started but upon Yamamoto's standing he was silenced. "Speaking out of turn shows poor discipline on your Captain, Fukutaicho Abarai." The Chotaicho informed them. Renji looked to Byakuya who wouldn't meet his eyes. "Continuing onwards, Rukia Kuchiki, and Soul Reaper-in-training Ichigo Kurosaki," He stopped to stroke his long pointed white beard. "How sorely disappointed I am in you both," He took a step forward from the throne like chair. "You Rukia, brightest in your class at the School, quickest with your Kidos, swordsmanship that would make the most capable opponent tremble in fear where were you when these kidnappings happened?" The question wasn't meant to be answered; Rukia found that out when she opened her mouth and he shot her a pointed look. "Kurosaki Ichigo, Deputy Shinigami, a thing rarely given to humans, in you I see a bridge between the world of Soul Society and the Human Realm, in you I see a place where we could all survive, and death would no longer be an issue, because of what you can do, because of your extraordinary powers, but you have let me down most of all." The Chotaicho advanced on Ichigo. It was impossible to read the old man's face because his eyes were closed as if due to blindness. "But you do not yet know how great you are, or what you mean to the world."

Then something impossible happened: Yamamoto smiled. "I have named all of your faults children, not a one of you, but the two who are not Soul Reapers," he motioned to Chad and Uryu. "are here clothed in dignity. I spared the Quincy and the Devil's Arms because they are not mine to govern over, though if I were to say something to them it would be much more reassuring then what I have said to all of you." The old man paused, he then cleared his throat. "I have made you naked in your shames before me because that same shame you wear will now fend off the ill fitting cloths of pride and corruption. Wear my gift well."

Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai, Captain Yamamoto, the Chotaicho, many titles to one man, but whatever one chose to call him he made his way back to his chair and sat with both grace and vigor. "You see," He began again in a lighter tone of voice. "I should have known Aizen would go after the Hyogoku, the Breakdown Sphere, which was imbedded inside of you Rukia, I should have but his blasted illusionary techniques bested even me." The Chotaicho sighed heavily. "Now that you all have been reprimanded I say you are forgiven, I will gather as many willing Captain as I can to go along to Hueco Mundo with you Ichigo Kurosaki and friends, in the mean time find a productive means of training yourselves because Sosuke Aizen will be your toughest opponent ever."

The doors of the First's office opened. "Go non-inhabitants of Soul Society, take Rukia with you for she will no doubtedly sneak out of here anyway, we will alert you when it is time to march on Hueco Mundo, and though I have no powers over you outside of this realm I heavily advise not to do this without us." Yamamoto smiled again. "Because we cannot always rush in to save you when the chips are down"

"What about Toshiro, and Byakuya, and Renji? Can't they come back with us as well?" Ichigo asked, Toshiro didn't look at him and when he grabbed the boy's hand he gave them a rough squeeze. "The Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Toshiro Hitsugaya and vice captains Renji Abarai and Rangiku Matsumoto are to stay here till further notice, as I said they've become too involved in their works, fraternized with too many humans and tasted life in the wrong realm for far too long, it was my belief that if they got what they wanted at first, loved people and not souls, then they would grow tired of it and come back to Soul Society when the Hollow count had been diminished. I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun but I cannot allow them to stay for such long increments of time." The look that crossed Ichigo's face was somewhere between anger and sadness, confusion and desolation. He was completely dazed.

"What?" He asked willing the words not to sink in, praying that understanding never came. "Think of this as a reprieve, merely temporary, they need their rest as it were, so do you, and remember as long as they're willing they may come along to fight Aizen." Yamamoto-taicho reassured, but it did nothing.

"Toshiro, did you know about this?" Ichigo asked, his voice a whisper. "I didn't know for sure," Toshiro said finally casting his ice-blue gaze on Ichigo making the Strawberry freeze the very words that were about to erupt from him. "but I knew that when we did make it back we would be under some sort of surveillance, we didn't follow protocol Ichigo, Soul Reapers that go out of bounds too often are sentenced to eternity in the Human Realm like Urahara or your—"

"That is enough." Yamamoto called from his seat. "You have the rest of the day to say your farewells, good-bye would imply you would never see them again, but please I have many things to do and I'm sure once Captains Kuchiki and Hitsugaya get their reports together I will have a lot more, so off with you now."

The small troupe left the quarters after those words.

"I'm sorry." Toshiro told Ichigo earnestly. "I am too," he said pulling Toshiro closer. "This wasn't supposed to be how this visit went you know, we were supposed to come here and rile up the entire Soul Society and then invade Hueco Mundo with ten million shinigami and rescue Orihime and kill Aizen." Ichigo kissed Toshiro on top of his head reveling in the white spikes and wishing never to leave the wintery scent; the smell of pine and cinnamon found only in the thick of a forest during the harshest of snow storms.

"I know what you were thinking, that's why I didn't say anything, when you dream Ichigo, when you're determined I can feel a sort of soothing well up inside of me, calming any qualms or any nervousness I might have, and replacing it with the utmost of confidence. I thought 'If he can look upon this situation and find something to believe in then so can I', and I did, I still do. I believe in you, I believe that in the short amount of time we are apart you'll be far stronger than me, and Byakuya and you'll be able to defeat Aizen." Toshiro said pulling Ichigo down. "My idiot," He said with a smile. "my hopeless dreamer and constant vigilante, you are already far stronger than I'll ever hope to be." Then in one fluid motion he leaned up and kissed the Strawberry in front of all of Soul Society. Their lips played together and worshiped one another, crashed and burned, gnawed and gnashed at one another finally ending with Ichigo tasting the inside of Toshiro mouth with his tongue.

"Go now Ichi-koi, because if I spent the whole day with you I wouldn't be able to let you go." Ichigo stared down at Toshiro with every emotion known to man, he stared at him with such intensity that if spontaneous combustion were even feasible the smallest of the Captains would have been ablaze. Then his face grew softer, and his eyes became half-lidded. "You're such a softie, Shiro-chan." Ichigo kissed Toshiro's forehead again and turned from the boy.

"Osh! Let's go guys, Aizen's waiting and we can't disappoint!" He looked over his shoulder at Toshiro whose smiled didn't reach his eyes. He watched as Matsumoto walked up behind the boy and put her arms around him making him look like her child, even if the very mention of it would have been someone's death. Ichigo gave a thumbs up and his best smile before jumping through the door that appeared before him, he could hear Chad's jump, and could barely hear Ishida's and then the swish of Rukia's dress and there was a pang in his chest when he noticed that Orihime's descent wasn't there but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" It wasn't the most warm voice to be welcomed back by, in actuality it was quite the opposite. The man stood a good head taller than Ichigo, his hair and eyes were the colors of the deepest ocean, but that's not what caught the group off guard about the crazed looking man. The jawbone attached to the left side of his face looked as if it belonged to a jungle cat of some sort, the perversion of Shinigami colors of his robes, the hole in his stomach. This man was the enemy.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Ichigo asked, he was ignoring his feeling of longing for Toshiro upon the site of this blue haired, blue eyed man instead focusing on the anger that he felt for having lost the boy again, if not in the same sense as before. He wasn't there with Ichigo physically now, so to him it was the exact same.

"Names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, but that shouldn't matter since you're about to die, dumbass!" Grimmojow said taking a small step down the invisible stairs he walked above them. "What was that?!" Ichigo asked reaching for his sword anger and hatred flaring from him as well as the feeling of something lost, something that could so easily be found but you weren't allowed to have. "You didn't hear me shit-for-brains?! I said you're about to die! D-I-E!"

Ichigo's visage clouded over with the anger he felt, making it ugly and lined. "I'm going to fucking kill you assface!" With that eloquent remark the Strawberry jumped into the air sword trailing behind him. "Just the kind of thing I'd expect from some pencil-dicked Shinigami." Grimmjow smiled the ugliest smile that anyone had seen, it was as if his face was meant for malice and rancor, but he chose this instead.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ichigo sliced downward with the sword but where Grimmjow had once been there was now only air. "Nice move, numb nuts." Then an excruciating pain erupted from the back of Ichigo's head and he was hurled through the air landing on the nothingness that came from floating. "I don't even know why Aizen-sama is remotely worried about you weaklings if this punk-ass is the leader of your little group."

'_Oi, King!' _Ichigo could hear a voice, his voice, but it wasn't his voice, it was shrill and sounded like the scraping of nails on a blackboard. _'Let me take over, King! You don't seem to have the balls to hit this guy!' _The laughter that followed was just as nerve racking as the actual voice of the thing in Ichigo's head. _"Who are you?" _Ichigo asked the thing as he was suddenly faced with himself, but he was chalk white and his eyes midnight black, his pupils burned like red hot coals in cold air. _'You keep asking that question King, and it's gotten your ass handed to you so far.' _His negative image told him.

"_Then why don't you fucking answer me so I don't look like a dumbass?" _He asked the reflection. _'Ah, King , that joke would have been too easy.' _The thing laughed again. _'We've met before King, don't you remember?' _ The mirror image smiled at Ichigo, but suddenly there was a very real feeling of pain in his shoulder.

"Don't space out on me, dickweed, or I'll slice your fucking head off." Grimmjow said with a smirk as his sword sank deeper into Ichigo. _'King! He's killing us both, I'm takin' over whether you like it or not.' _ Then there was black. Ichigo could still hear what was going on, Grimmjow insulting him, but his other self was no longer an echo in his mind, his other self's voice was clear and when Ichigo spoke it was the echo.

"_What have you done to me?" _Ichigo asked, he wasn't standing on the same plane anymore; this place was so familiar though. It clicked in his mind then, this was his Zanpakto's work He didn't notice it before because the sun was blaring rather violently and the crisp blue day reminded him of summers past, even the buildings had righted themselves and stood tall and erect. "King, I see you've remembered." The reflection stood in front of him. "It seems like so long ago and you forgot, because you didn't advance, didn't need us, where were you King? I won't bow to someone who can't even keep rule."

The name rolled off of his lips like a mist off of a wave. _"Hichigo."_ The mirrored image smiled a dastardly smile. "My lord?" Hichigo asked sarcastically. _"Why isn't Zangetsu here? This place is calm, and everything seems fine."_ Ichigo asked looking around, he was standing on the side of a gray building as usual but he still couldn't get over how tranquil the inside of his sword was. Hichgo sighed. "How many times do I gotta tell you? The old shit and me are the same person, we're like two sides of different coins in the same pocket, as you walk we topple over each other." Hichgo smiled at his own analogy.

"_Then let me speak to Zangetsu."_ Ichigo demanded. "Sorry, my King, but I can't. The old man is a little upset right now by the way you've been using us, not working with us, and he wouldn't come even if I called him, not that I would."

"Dying so easily?" Grimmjow asked the form that was lying so wearily against his sword. "Ichigo!" Rukia shouted. "Don't come any closer or I'll shove the sword into his heart." The look of blasé that came over Grimmjow's face made Rukia freeze in her tracks. "Why aren't you defending yourself? Don't fucking play with me, I felt your reitsu earlier, dipshit, so what the fuck are you doing?"

A low chuckle emancipated itself from Ichigo's lips, blood spilt from his mouth but the deep mirthless laugh that burst from him was so ominous that it made Grimmjow raise an eyebrow in question. A large tanned hand grabbed onto the sword imbedded into Ichigo's shoulder and the laugh kept on coming. "You talk too much." The voice was a warble between something underwater and Ichigo speaking at once. Specks of black, white, and red gathered around Ichigo's countenance and soon a hollow mask was enveloping his face.

In that instantaneous moment when the mask completed itself Grimmjow was shot upwards away from Ichigo. There wasn't even a millisecond that passed when Ichigo was on the Arrancar again, his sword drawn and held at the man's chest digging in deeply. Grimmjow in turn was smiling, that horrible, monstrous smile that had no place on his face. "Ha, that's the kind of power I thought you were capable of!" The blue haired man kicked Ichigo back. "Hit me with your best shot!"

"_So what will it take for me to get old man Zangetsu back?" _Ichigo asked staring at his counterpart from a good fifteen feet. "What the hell makes you think I'll tell you, King?" Hichigo's white eyebrow rose quizzically. _"Because if you don't I'll kill you."_ Ichigo said with the trademark scowl set on his face. "Haha, King don't make me laugh! I may have to be second-banana here, but like hell you'll kill me, you couldn't even touch me." Hichigo smiled flawlessly keeping up with both Ichigo and Grimmjow was nothing for him. _"Is that so?!" _Ichigo jumped forward, his face set so far into anger that any on looker may have mistaken him for a forty-year old murder, there was no innocence left in it whatsoever.

* * *

"I can't get a good shot!" Ishida shouted holding his bow and arrow at length away from him, the movements of the Arrancar and Ichigo were far too quick for him to be accurate. "What can we do?" The bespectacled teen asked looking down at Rukia who was panic-stricken. "I-I didn't know he had obtained this much p-power." Rukia said staring in awe at Ichigo, her mouth hanging open.

"Oi, you'll let flies in like that." A tall lanky blond man appeared behind them. "Nice to meet'cha, Rukia Kuchiki, I'm Shinji Hirako." The blond man had an overbite, and his bob cut hair was matted down by a cap. "Don't worry first love, I'll take care of this for ya, Ichigo needs to owe me one anyway." He stood to his full height which was about six three and put his hands in his pockets. His pants were longer than his legs belling at the top of his shoes, the pants were also plaid, his shirt was a dark red color, and his blazer was brown, as was his visor cap. "Just who the hell are you?" Rukia asked flustered by the way the man referred to her. The man scoffed a laugh. "I already told you that, first love." His face was everywhere but endearing. "Shinji…Hirako" He wrote the kanji for his name in her hands with his finger.

A loud shrill laugh brought them back to the situation. "Ichigo isn't himself, he won't be unless he learns to control that Hollow." Rukia didn't ask him how he knew how Ichigo usually "was"; instead she looked back at the battle. "It'll be ending in about…now." Shinji counted flawlessly.

* * *

It was a break in connection Hichigo hadn't been prepared for. Ichigo's consciousness won over his own influence. It also didn't help that he was being stabbed through the heart. "Damn, King, I guess I can wait a bit longer before I buck you out of control." Hichigo smiled. "I was so close this time too." The spiked white hair began to flow in tresses and waves of black, a pair of light yellow safety glasses appeared over the pale skin (which became sun enriched), the perverted Shingami robes inverted and the hakama was replaced by a tattered jacket. But Ichigo didn't notice the clothes but how the face went from a negative of himself to that of an older man, scruffy hair presented itself as a shadow across his entire lower face and his eyes were so knowledge filled it was almost as if they were tomes themselves.

"Hey, kid." Zangetsu said with the closest thing to a smile Ichigo ever saw: a grimace. "Hey, old man, you been hiding again?" Zangetsu's eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Kurosaki, it's been a long day for me, you're new world is wondrous, but the better it gets the worse shape I'm in. You call my name in haste, use my attacks in anger, cool it hothead." Ichigo couldn't do anything but frown. "You're upset?" He asked. "That's what Hichigo said." Zangetsu placed his feet on the ground and handed Ichigo his sword back. "Hichigo says a lot of things, he is everything bad about you and a hollow comprised as one, I wasn't upset Ichigo, only the weak get upset, I can't say I was pleased with you though." The man ran a hand through his long inky hair. "You've found happiness and it echoes in this world, but your emotions are so volatile, and your fighting is so brash that it leaves me weak. Did you already forget that I told you we have to work as a team? Call me in confidence, Kurosaki, not in vengeance, or if vengeance is your goal, call me in courage. I will not heed to someone so emotional, remember that."

Ichigo nodded. "You should return to your own world, it would be problematic if you died." Before the Strawberry could question it it occurred to him that he was still fighting Grimmjow, and if he'd been in here the entire time it must have looked like quite a mess, especially in his facial area.

* * *

Ichigo awoke on the concrete ground, the sun was setting to darkness. He could feel others gathered around him but he was distracted by the sounds of two metallic items meeting each other at impossible speeds. Two swords. Shinji Hirako, whom Ichigo had met once before and trained with, was currently fighting, and winning against, Grimmjow.

"He says you owe him one." Rukia said in his ear. He could still hear the brokenness in her voice, the hurt and the pain, he could hear _tears _in her voice but at least she was up for speaking again. "If he doesn't die I'll owe him one." Ichigo corrected. The Strawberry focused on the fight. Grimmjow was bleeding profusely from a scar on his chest. At that moment the man's blue eyes pierced into him. "You lasted for twelve seconds Ichigo Kurosaki, then you fall out of the sky leaving me to fight this—" Before he could finish he was enveloped by a red blast of energy. "I'm your opponent now." Shinji said from behind a pharaoh shaped mask.

"I'll leave this scar." Said a bleeding Grimmjow his arms and legs gone but quickly regenerating, every cut and bruise he had received was dissolving into him. "I'll leave it because it'll remind me that you're not completely worthless Kurosaki Ichigo." Grimmjow turned in the air and bee-lined for Garganta opening in the sky. The man turned as he stepped into the portal to Hueco Mundo and flipped the bird high.

"Well, that was productive." Chad chimed in looking as melancholy as ever. "Come on Ichigo, we'll get you back to your house." He said in a friendly voice that suggested he was tired. "Nuh-uh, I'll have to go to Hat and Clogs shop, my family will ask too many questions if they see injuries like this."

Shinji descended the invisible steps in the air and stood in front of them. "Wasn't there a fifth one?" He asked counting the four of them. "There was," Rukia answered quickly. "and I'll be getting her back soon. So don't ask about it again or I'll turn you inside out, got it?" Shinji put his hands up in defense. "Sorry, sorry! I'll leave it alone." The blond turned to Ichigo. "About that favor, don't worry, I'll be coming for you." The man jumped into the air and ran over the roofs of houses so quickly that none of them could think of a question.

"I think I'm going to give up the hollow hunting business." Ishida announced. "If it's always like this I don't think I could continue." But he was smiling and they knew he was trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, let's just get to the old man's shop and sleep this off." Ichigo cheered getting helped up by Chad. "You realize your school work is probably two miles high, right Ichigo?" Ishida asked pushing his glasses up so that his eyes couldn't be seen. "And you just ruined the moment, Uryu." Ishida raised an eyebrow. "How? Unlike you we kept up with our work, you'll be the only one who needs to catch up." The Strawberry nearly shrieked in despair. "Even you Chad?!" Ichigo asked looking at the tall teen. He only nodded in conformation. "Someone kill me now!" Ichigo yelled as they made their way to Urahara's shop.

* * *

**AN**

Okay, so it's really late but you guys wouldn't believe how difficult it was to write this chapter because it follows canon so closely. Obviously I've screwed with the timeline but it links back into place later, and if you aren't keeping up with the series the way I have been it won't bother you, but if it does I promise I'm trying to think of ways to rein it back in. I'm trying to keep this relatively canon but I've influenced a lot of stuff, not that you guys mind, right? The canon is also unfurreling itself in weird ways so I'll probably have to wait a little bit before I write the next chapter so I know who dies and who doesn't (which is really one of the main reasons I haven't updated this one). Also with the whole "captains and vice-captains gone back to Soul Society" it won't be another arduous adventure for them to get back as you'll find out next chapter. Anyway thanks for being such faithful readers. If it interests any of you I think I'll be starting on another fanfiction soon so I can channel some of these ideas into something else so as not to almost over-word a fiction. This one had to get gutted so it fit my little regiment of 5000 words a chapter. We're getting into the thick of it now, so strap your seatbelt on because we've moved to exclamation points!!!!!

—Hitome-Chan


	15. Keep Bleedin!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN:** Alright, so I'm changing up the style this story is being written in, sorry to the few of you who like the old style, but I'm formatting it so it's easier to read. Please enjoy this very late update, no excuses, but I blame Tite Kubo and his team of slow translators…ha, just playing. Anyway, I did my best to keep them in character, but you know how these slash fictions go.

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Keep Bleedin'!**

"Your tricks will only work for so long, Aizen." Tosen said standing over Gin, who had yet to wake up even after all of Aizen's prodding.

"Do not lecture me, Tosen, just wake him up." Aizen said cutting his gaze at the blind man.

"If I do, you are not to displace his memories again, there is too much strain on him as it is." The ruler of Las Noches sat beside the sleeping man.

"Promise me, Aizen. No mater matter what you do, you can't make everything work for you a relationship has trials and tribulations, don't let Gin be the only one tested when it comes to your love." The poignant man was not paying attention to Tosen, his eyes kept searching for Gin's to awaken. "Promise me Aizen, that is the only way." Finally he sighed.

"I promise, Tosen." Aizen said staring down at Gin. "I may be many things, but heartless is not one."

"You aren't _completely_ heartless." Tosen corrected. He waved a hand over Gin's face and the man's eyes fluttered quickly until they opened.

"What's going on?" He asked yawning and staring at Aizen for a moment, then his red eyes narrowed. "You!" He said jumping up and landing beside Tosen.

"What is this Tosen?" Aizen asked looking at the braided man.

"I returned all the memories taken from him while restoring his consciousness. I felt it was only fair, even for someone so undeserving."

"Aizen Sosuke, how dare you!" Gin yelled pulling his sword from its sheathe.

"Put your blade away, Gin." Aizen warned standing up.

"You were cheating on me! On me! I thought you loved me, you bastard." The usually lax fox yelled, his cockiness replaced by a deep set scowl.

"Put. Your blade. Away." Aizen said rather perturbed grabbing the sword by its sharp edge and ripping it from Gin's hands.

"Give me my sword Aizen, so I can run you through with it you cheating bastard!" Gin yelled again, disarmed.

"What joy would that bring you?" Aizen asked, exerting his spiritual pressure so that neither Gin nor Tosen could move. "Remember, my little fox, I brought you up since you were a boy, trained you, loved you more than anyone could, can, or will. You are mine to do with as I will, and it is your obligation as my lover to be content in the fact that no one will ever have my heart, for it belongs to you." He flicked his gaze to Tosen, who didn't look to be even straining to stand. "But my body longs for whomever it pleases, and since I can no longer erase what pains you, you will have to live through it." Aizen threw the sword to the floor and grabbed the man about his petite waist.

"How is that fair?" Gin asked, not looking Aizen in the face as the avatars of tears burnt his eyes.

"Because I love you; isn't that enough?" Gin couldn't move; he was shaking from the mere task of trying to fall to his knees.

"Aizen, if you would be willing to feel someone else under you, writhing and pleasuring themselves while you're still with me, that isn't love."

The older man crashed his lips down upon Gin's.

"I could care less if they were pleasured, I do what I do because I appreciate their beauty, like how I appreciate yours. I will not talk on this matter anymore, you are mine and I am yours." Gin flung himself at Aizen grabbing him about the waist, and for a moment Aizen was stunned by the man's sheer will.

"But I don't want to share you! If you are mine I want you to myself, Aizen, no one else." Aizen turned his spiritual pressure up even more crashing the man to the floor.

"You will obey me."

Tosen couldn't watch any longer. "That is enough!" he shouted and broke Aizen's spiritual pressure with his own. "You are a cruel man, Aizen Sosuke." He said grabbing Gin by the arm and pulling him up.

"Release him!!" Aizen screamed knocking Tosen into the air with the bat of his eyelashes.

"Is it okay for you to feel upon young women while in a relationship, but not alright for someone to merely help him to his feet?"

Aizen's eyes narrowed.

"Tosen, this is insubordination." He sneered, grabbing Gin by the arm and pulling him close to his body.

"If I must work for someone so unjust, even if his plan would save all of humanity—" Gin held a hand up, stopping the braided man midsentence.

"No, Tosen, just no. I don't like you, and you detest me, so please spare me your mercies. If these are the circumstances that I must love Aizen under, if he will not love me enough to make me his monogamous partner, then I will love him more than enough for the two of us." Aizen kissed Gin's forehead.

"Do not; Gin this is madness—" Gin shook his head.

"No more of that talk, Aizen does not need to think you're unloyal." Gin said with a sad smile, his eyes becoming slits again.

* * *

"Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork." Matsumoto said from her interim desk next to Toshiro's, the boy was quiet, more so than usual. "It's like it never ends, how I'd love to just crack open a beer and sit back with the others." She continued smiling widely at her captain. "I'd even let you have one, even though we're not supposed to let middle schoolers drink alcohol." Toshiro grunted in acknowledgement. "Come on Shiro-taicho! Please cheer up, it pains me to see you like this."

The boy cast his forlorn gaze at Rangiku and her heart broke even more, especially when he smiled. Those sad eyes should have never held such a warm smile; it contrasted horribly ripping away what little cheeriness the redheaded woman was trying to cast upon her superior. "Toshiro." She cupped his face in her hands but he turned away from her.

"I'm fine." He said looking back down on his reports of Karakura town and filed the fifteenth hollow they'd eliminated there. Each report was as thick as a book and comprised of physical description, power, energy level, hollow classification, and more even smaller details, but they had to be sure to log every dispatched beast to know how to defeat any that may have been slightly similar.

"No, you're not. Talk to me—"

"Leave him be, Rumiko." Yumichika Ayasegawa said rather bluntly, his make-uped visage nothing less than stunning as he, and Ikkaku Madrame, burst into the number ten territory.

"Can't you see the fifth grader doesn't want to be bothered?" Madrame said, his bald head shining shamelessly. The two of them sat down around Matsumoto and Toshiro one on either side. "So spill, when are you going to let us take care of this stuff and you sneak back into Karakura?" The cueball asked, leaning in to whisper in Toshiro's ear, just loud enough for Rangiku to hear him. Toshiro turned his gaze on the man, his blue eyes looking like wells for the very tears he couldn't shed.

"I am a captain of the thirteen divisions of Shingami warriors." Toshiro began. "It would be inconceivable of me to do that, unforgivable." He continued.

"Yo, Ayasegawa, did Toshiro-taicho just say we should kidnap him in his sleep and dump him in the human world?" Ikkaku asked deviously.

"I do believe he did." Yumichika laughed, holding a withdrawn fan in front of his face.

"Maybe you two shouldn't be joking about this…" Rangiku tried.

"Why? Cause he wants to stay here instead of going to be with the one he loves?" Madrame said leaning forward. "Hey, Cap'n, is it not worth it?" Rangiku audibly gasped, anger swept over her and she was on her feet in moments.

"I know what you're trying to do, Ikkaku Madrame, but the taicho has responsibilities you couldn't begin to understand, he—"

"Enough, Rangiku," Toshiro whispered. "All of you, out of here, a little time apart isn't going to kill me, I-I mean before Ichigo I got by just fine, and when I'm with him I act too much on emotion, leave me to my work."

"Toshiro-kun," The woman cupped her hand around his face. "please don't push me away." She hugged him again and when he tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist she hugged tighter, glaring back at Madrame and Ayasegawa they took the hint and left. Their plan had been to prod the captain enough to take leave and fly back to Karakura, but he was too bound by duty apparently.

"Matsumoto-okasan, he'll hate me after this," Like a frail sheet of glass the shield around Toshiro that had been penetrated by very few came crashing down. Emotion poured out of him in tsunami like waves, he heaved, and cried, and sobbed, and bawled. "I knew what would happen when we came, I knew we couldn't stay together much longer, it's against the rules for me to be out of here for so long without a purpose. I'm dead, Oka-san, and he isn't, he still so young and alive."

Rangiku pulled the younger boy into her lap and let him cry, she couldn't do anything else but. There was nothing she could do about it; it was true Soul Reapers were only allowed outside of Soul Society if there was a Hollow to dispatch, or if they were stationed there. Toshiro was a Captain, he couldn't shirk his duties anymore than he could forget his swordsmanship. So she let him spill every little thing to her, how he loved the way Ichigo smelled, the way he laughed, the way he was always there when he woke up, how for the first time in more than one hundred years he felt something akin to a heartbeat in his chest. It was enough to make Rangiku cry a bit herself, she had no memories of her previous life, but she could feel a very close bond to her captain, something told her she had known a love like that.

* * *

Recovery was a bitch. Ichigo discovered that the hard way. Without Orihime to just heal him he had to let his body mend on its own, which wouldn't have been so bad if Urahara, or Hat and Clogs, hadn't insisted on trying to train him while he was doing so.

"That was just pitiful, Ichigo." Urahara said as Ichigo rose from the floor.

"There was a fucking sword shoved through my stomach." The Strawberry huffed, trying to catch his breath, sweat rolled down his bandaged abdomen, which was contracting against his movements, and no matter how he willed it the pain only intensified as he defended himself. Benehime, Urahara's Zanpakto, slapped him across the face with its broad side. It was to get Ichigo angry, if he was angry then he couldn't wallow in pity, and if he was angry then he couldn't concentrate on a certain young captain, if he was angry then he would want to kill Aizen all the sooner.

"Fuckin' prick!" Ichigo screamed, Urahara had been testing his limits all day and he was at his end. "Ban…kai!" The silence that followed could have strangled. It was like the calm before the storm, or before an atomic bomb erupted. Then it happened, power flowed in every direction, reitsu seemed to be the one visible thing about the now fast paced teen, a glint of the sword. For anyone but Kisuke it may have been a problem, but the man simply held his sword where he figured Ichigo would attack.

_CLINK! _That was it, he blocked another and another. The strikes were strong, more so than Kisuke had known Ichigo could be, but the Strawberry was predictable. Shunpo, twist, shunpo, strike! It was all a matter of thinking like his opponent, and if Ichigo ever understood that he would be the least bit more formidable. There wasn't much to keep his attention so Kisuke entertained himself, what with Ichigo's repetitive movement, he had to draw that power out of him.

"HAAH!!!" He yawned loudly then smiled beneath his hat as the telltale vein popped up on the Strawberry's forehead and Kisuke knew it to be true.

"Bastard!" Ichigo yelled jumping back. "Getsuga tensho!" He shouted, black energy ripping from his blade, it raced at Kisuke with blinding speed.

"Way of protection number 46, Holy Shield of the Heavens." The protective dome of energy encompassed him completely as getsuga tensho broke; he released the kido quickly and sent a spike of energy of his own hurtling at the Strawberry. That last hit had been strong, true, but he needed the hollow form, if he could get Ichigo to remember his hollow form then he could get him to use it at will. "No wonder Toshiro didn't want to stay around, I see you couldn't protect him if _your _life depended on it, let alone his."

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say, on Kisuke's part. Ichigo's sword swirled around him in a deadly circumference while he grabbed it by the black chain connected to the hilt. "Getsuga…tensho!" Like a spinning sickle a barrage of those black whips burst forth. As if to add insult to injury Ichigo pulled the hollow mask down over his head so quickly even Kisuke barely had time to dodge the attacks. One of the sickles caught him on the arm and a pain he had not felt in a long time rolled through him, spreading up his appendage till it was like a burning flame.

"Wait!" Urahara yelled, holding up his good arm in surrender. Ichigo held his weapon overhead in a predatory manner, about to crack, and possibly sever, the Hat and Clogs collarbone. "This feeling, this anger, do you see what you're doing with it?" Kisuke asked. When he saw Ichigo wasn't going to answer he continued. "Look at yourself, kid, you know you're going to win, at least you think you are with all your soul, and when you are in this mind set you are nearly unstoppable!"

Urahara sheathed Benehime and she was once again just a cane. "Old man Zangetsu said I should only call him in confidence." Ichigo relayed.

"And you did just that, now if you can learn to take control of that confidence, and focus it around that anger you can defeat Aizen!" Kisuke encouraged.

"Goddammit!" Ichigo shouted, he shoved Zangetsu into the floor of the underground training facility beneath Urahara's shop. "Why me? Huh? How come I have to be the one to save everybody? Why is it always me? When I first went to Soul Society I had to prove myself to save my family, then I had to defeat all the Bounts, now I have to save the world from Aizen? Why? Why won't Soul Society help me? What the fuck am I supposed to be able to do that they can't? I'm fifteen!"

"Because," But Kisuke didn't have any words. It had always just been the duty of the strong to save the weak, but saying it aloud just sounded presumptuous and arrogant. "Ichigo, it's your duty as a Shinigami—"

"Fuck that noise! What have the Shinigami done for me? They keep taking him away! Urahara, they keep taking away Toshiro from me, every time we get the slightest bit of peace, I know we haven't saved Inoue-chan, but we were regrouping, resting, going back in, and they pull some shit like this!"

"Ichigo Soul Society has protocols, they have rules, they can't just drop everything for one girl, or because you're in love with a captain, they don't bend for anyone."

"Unless Aizen forces them to." Ichigo spat.

"You want to know why it's your job? Not to save the world, but to save Orihime, that's why it seems like the weight is all upon you, because whether you want to know it or not Soul Society has too many souls already to keep track of, and this human will eventually end up there anyway. The Chotaicho has no room for niceties, and no need for soft spots. He did you a great favor by letting you and Toshiro stay together as long as he did."

"Oh, I suppose he's doing you such a good favor by kicking you out of Soul Society?"

His words cut sharply, but Urahara didn't let it show. "That was my own doing, Ichigo, no one else's." Urahara looked up from his pinstriped long brimmed hat and stared directly at the Strawberry. "Just like this is something for you and Rukia, it is no one else's problem but yours."

It hurt to see such a morbid look of understanding fall over Ichigo's face, his eyes reflected it the most, but his whole body spoke it.

"I—I understand now…" He said, hand gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that his knuckles were white.

"Now come on, remember that feeling, dig deep for it, and we'll try this again." As soon as the words left his mouth that same mask materialized on Ichigo's face. Kisuke smiled. "This time, I won't hold back."

"Neither will I." Ichigo answered, disappearing so quickly that he caught the man in the back.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way out?" Orihime asked, she was completely camouflaged in her new clothes provided to her by the lecherous Aizen Sosuke, all except for her bright red-orange hair. If she had a mask you would have mistaken her for a hollow.

"Nels is sure! Bara Bara should be waiting outside for us!" Nel said happily, she had made the walls into doorways by simply willing it and Inoue wondered if all the Arrancar had that inherit ability. Before she could ask though they were stopped in their tracks.

"Just where do you think you're going, Girly?" Grimmjow asked; the melancholic Ulquiorra stood some five feet behind him.

"That's none of your business." Orihime said bravely, pushing Nel behind her back and summoning her power. "Koten Zanshun!" She yelled with all her might, throwing the yellow glowing spiritual energy spiraling forward, Tsubaki laughed widely as he cut into the side of Grimmjow's face. "Run Nel!" Orihime instructed.

"Nels won't leave you!" The pink haired girl yelled back.

"What do we have here?" Grimmjow picked Nel up by the collar, Orihime blinked at the spot he had once been, then turned behind her and sure enough he was standing there. "A little pest, I thought Nnoitora took care of you."

"I reject!" Orihime yelled knocking Grimmjow off of his feet and causing him to release Nel. "Run!" She said grabbing onto the girl's hand and taking off as fast as her feet would allow her.

"They's following us!" Nel warned.

"You were knocked over by a human." Ulquiorra observed nonchalantly as his feet merely walked forward, though at almost the same pace as Orihime's lumbering gait. "Only more evidence that you are in fact, trash."

"Shut the fuck up, Cipher." Grimmjow said clearly flustered, he hadn't been expecting the attack and it threw him for more of a loop than he'd like to admit.

"Enough of this." Ulquiorra appeared in front of Orihime, stopping the girl in her tracks. "Back to your room, and you, former Tercero, leave now and never return."

"I donts knows what your talkings about!" Nel yelled, wondering what a Tercero was.

"Just get out kid, or we'll have to kill you." Grimmjow said grabbing her by her mask and flinging the poor girl out of a nearby window. Nel fell at least twenty stories towards the ground before a familiar pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Gotcha baby sis!" Her older brother Dondochaka said as he fell the rest of the way down, landing on Bara Bara's back, their pet and transportation; Bara Bara was an eel like Hollow.

"Wait to go bro!" Pesche, Nel's other brother, said energetically. "Now let's get back to that game of eternal tag!"

Back in Las Noches Orihime stared down the swords of both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Should we kill her?" Grimmjow asked, pulling his arm back to shove his weapon into Orihime's heart.

"Obviously not, or she would already be dead." Ulquiorra replied. "Take her back to her room, I will inform Lord Aizen of this mayhap; he will know what to do." Orihime found herself standing. "Don't let it happen again." The melancholic man said turning and disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Dumb broad." Grimmjow said laughing as he walked her back to her room.

* * *

"Beautiful Rukia." Byakuya commented, but that didn't seem to even register in her mind.

"Don't overexert yourself." Renji said, suddenly fearing for his friend, she'd been going at these hollow all day and didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, and it seemed no matter how many she dispersed more appeared.

"I'm not through yet, not till I'm strong enough." Rukia said glaring at the oncoming villains. They were on the outskirts of Soul Society where Hollows could come in and out as they pleased; though the beasts tended to stay away from the Rukongai they were being drawn in by the strong amount of Spiritual Pressure caused by the three Shinigami.

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki," A hollow jumped over Rukia, going after Byakuya, who obviously had the strongest reitsu. "First dance, white moon!" The now all white blade resonated, a small circular pattern appeared underneath Rukia, if one stared hard enough it looked like a moon. From the circle a glacier of ice shot upward, encasing the hollow in the frozen liquid; Rukia moved sideways as ten more hollows came onward.

"Second Dance, white ripple!" Slashing her sword down in the deadliest of fashions, releasing a rush of ice, the ice towered over the hollows, crushing them in a wave. Again and again, every turn Rukia slashed, and again and again oceans of frozen water overtook the hollows. Not one was standing when her blade was finally sheathed. "They're not strong enough." She said angrily.

"Perhaps I can think of a stronger opponent." Byakuya said, standing in front of her. "Spar with me,"

"You're not serious?" Rukia said, trying to keep how excited she was down to a minimum.

"Never have I been more serious, imouto."

"Byakuya, she's tired, maybe you should let her rest a bit." Renji tried looking at Rukia concernedly.

"She is a Kuchiki." Byakuya said simply and strode a good few feet in front of her, the backdrop of the blank desert behind him only made him seem more menacing. He placed a hand on top of his head and removed the kenseikan holding the bangs of his hair together. "Now we are equals." He said throwing it to Renji.

"I will not let you down, Nii-san." Rukia said holding her Zanpakto out fiercely.

"You never do." Byakuya said nonchalantly. "Senbonzakura, scatter." The blade grew pink with the diluted blood of the past then slowly shattered into ten trillion different fragments. Rukia hadn't been ready for the first attack, the tiny pieces of sword cut her side open so easily she wondered what might have happened if she hadn't moved. Muttering a quick healing kido she jumped into the air, not surprised to see the pieces following her.

An idea came to her, she waved her own sword and froze every last blade fragment there was, then she moved in on Byakuya who smiled. The sound of shattering ice was almost as nerve racking as seeing the pink remnants staring her in the face just before she struck her first blow. Jumping back she landed on the ground a good ten feet away from her brother.

"How—?"

"Senbonzakura follows my every thought, by creating enough vibrations with the fragments I simply broke through your ice. It won't be easy defeating Aizen, and I will not make it easy to defeat me."

The fragments were coming at her in crescents now, individual deadly half moons. Fending off the first one she rolled to the side and brought her weapon down on the second, it split in half and swarmed around her.

"First Dance, white moon!" Rukia yelled, freezing two thirds of the swords, thinking maybe it wouldn't be able to function that way.

Byakuya merely brought the third crescent round and held it to her throat. "Not good enough." He said, breaking the ice again and making Senbonzakura whole. "Don't just use your mind, use your instincts, Rukia, think past the tiredness, the hopelessness, and look to the solution." Again she had to run, the multi-weapon crashed into the ground creating a large crater. Rukia ran past Byakuya, he eyed her as she did so but showed no hint of relenting. Something else occurred to her that she hadn't thought about.

Turning on her heel she saw that while Senbonzakura was separate from the hilt Byakuya had no defense of his own. She smiled. "Second Dance, white ripple!" She shouted pointing Sode No Shirayuki at her brother. The ice went through an image of Byakuya, that slowly dissipated into the air.

"Better." Byakuya said from somewhere behind her. "But you're still relying on just your mind, you'll never punch an opponent who has both your arms pinned down, but that isn't the only way to cause damage is it?" Byakuya asked, suddenly he was standing two inches away from her. "You have more abilities than just your sword, Rukia, you have more abilities than your kido, even more than strength alone. You're brilliant, and cunning, act like it."

She dodged the swarm of blade bits again, froze them, dodged the unthawed ones, and tried to freeze Byakuya again, but none of it was working.

"Damn it." She huffed. What wasn't she doing, what wasn't she using? She looked at her sword. Her instincts? What were the instincts of using a sword? Slashing, cutting, defending? She had been doing that hadn't she?

Then it clicked. She HAD been doing that, but not in the conventional sense. Running forward she brought the sword down on Byakuya, slicing his shoulder open. The small wound healed almost instantly, but she'd cut him, that's what matter. All she had to do was find a way to do it several more times with more effect.

"Good." Byakuya comments stoicly. "But now I'm through playing." He held his hand up gaining more control of his shikai. But Rukia was smiling, this was the first time her and her brother had actually done anything like this, and it was all to save Orihime. Her princess. She turned quickly at the oncoming attack and held her hands out in front of her.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado number thirty-one, Shot of Red Fire!"

The destructive spell tore through the rush of blade bits so quickly that a hole just big enough for Rukia to get through opened up, she jumped and stabbed downward. It was a bit disheartening to find Byakuya's blade together and in tact deflecting her attack. But he was smiling as well.

"Superb, now mano-a-mano." He pushed back on her sword and she skidded back, kicking up dust. There weapons met in a clash of golden sparks, Renji was practically biting his fingernails hoping that one or the defended just quickly enough. It was murder, his best friend and his lover, this was supposedly a spar but both of them were hotheads and never knew how to quit.

"Good Rukia!" Byakuya said in an elevated voice, he never shouted. He shunpo'd, swirled midway through the flash step and held his sword to her neck, effectively ending the battle.

"What was that?" Rukia asked, referring to the technique that she barely saw.

"It's called the utsusemi, the Empty Cicada, it took me years to perfect. Byakuya said proudly . "Now, that is enough for today, I still have paperwork to finish, and you two have meetings to attend, let us away."

* * *

"You tried to escape." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Aizen looked up from the doorway trying to get Orihime too stare at him.

"Did you think I would sit here and abide by the rules? You stole me away from my world." Orihime said not turning around to Aizen, instead looking over the expanse of Hueco Mundo; it did not look like the white desert ever ended. But that could be the reason it was called Hollow World and not just a clever name because it housed the Hollows that lived it.

"Frankly I'm surprised you did not run earlier." Aizen said laughing. "Inoue Orihime, all I ask is for your cooperation, you don't have to be treated like a prisoner."

"Regardless of how well treated I am that is exactly what I am, and what I would be." Inoue smiled. "Rukia and Ichigo will be here very soon, and they'll end this miserable existence you call a life." Orihime threw her hair over her shoulder and stared back at Aizen defiantly. "And I will help them sever that heart of yours from your body."

"Oh, Inoue-chan, I wouldn't leave Hueco Mundo open if I didn't want visitors." Aizen said matching Orihime's smile and then some. "Believe me, if I can take care of all of Soul Society in one fell swoop then I will only be a step closer to my goal."

"And just what is that?"

"To rule every realm imaginable." Aizen said darkly, laughing so hard it was nearly a cackle.

* * *

**A/N**: Could it be? An update on W.S.? Oh dear. Well, I had to make this really good for you guys right? It was only fair for the fans, the next chapter will be in production soon, but remember if you want to follow along on the actual storyline because you don't know someone, or because you're just as big a bleach fan as I am you can always go to or both are really good sites.

Anyway, did you enjoy it? Was it worth the wait? Tell me what you thought in a review, got a friend that likes Bleach and yaoi? Tell them about my story! Lol Anyway, have a good day.

Love,

--Hitome-Chan


	16. Don't Stop Believing!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN:** Alright, so I'm changing up the style this story is being written in, sorry to the few of you who like the old style, but I'm formatting it so it's easier to read. Please enjoy this very late update, no excuses, but I blame Tite Kubo and his team of slow translators…ha, just playing. Anyway, I did my best to keep them in character, but you know how these slash fictions go.

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Don't Stop Believing!**

**Author's Notes: **First of all, yes, the Journey song. I'm a Gleek and I don't care who knows it. Secondly, sorry about the wait I've been very busy with my other story (which I shall now shamelessly promote) Piano Keys. Anyway, since inspiration has hit I won't waste anymore words here.

"Can he really survive with Kurosaki?" Someone said as they passed Toshiro sitting in the open in the courts of the Thirteen. They thought he couldn't hear them gossip, but he could and it only hurt him more.

"I heard his Vice Captain has had to finish all of his paperwork because he breaks down and cries." Another whispered not twenty feet away from him. Toshiro just didn't have the strength to run his sword through them. He wasn't moping, far from it, and Matsumoto knew that she was not allowed to even look at his paperwork, let alone attempt it.

"Do you think he and Kurosaki were intimate?" The voice asked, Toshiro glanced in their direction sending almost tangible waves of hatred at the two gossiping lower chairs. They looked in his direction.

"I think he can hear us…" One of them said as he leaned in more to the other.

"We're, like, twenty feet away, no way." The other one said, though he did back up a bit as he said it. Toshiro motioned to step forward and in doing so he stood in front of them instantly.

"May I help you?" He asked in his voice of unusual calm, his normal, ever unwavering voice.

"Uh…um…no sir!" The taller one said bowing apologetically.

"Oh? I felt that if you were to go around spreading lies about your superiors that perhaps you might have known the actual events that lead up to them?" He continued. This wasn't right, he'd never berated the lower, faceless before…but he couldn't even think it. _Before Ichigo._

"That—that—that is quite alright!" The shorter, though still taller than the captain, more muscled one said.

"No please!" This anger was foreign in him, he hated it, and himself for feeling it. How the hell had persona been so broken? Being social, being with that stupid strawberry haired, chocolate eyed boy had changed him. And now he was feeling its repercussions. "There I was, having just had to face ex-Captain Aizen Sosuke and his minions, when the interim Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki came to my rescue. As you may know he was, and hopefully still is my significant other. He's made me feel things, made me smile, made me more powerful then I thought imaginable,"

He was on a rant now.

"The man who saved me from Gin's terrible, terrible embraces, Gin who put me through things that not even the worst of Hollows could do to either of you, who saved me from myself, whom I gave my all to and more. Then I return to my job to report in and he is taken from me in one fell swoop. Because I have become entirely too human, have remembered too much of myself, because if I have the slightest glint of happiness I won't be an effective killing machine."

The two Shinigami that had been gossiping were all ears, they were afraid for their lives, and they're eyes itched with tears, but they could not help but listen.

"You two will have to forgive me for not meeting my usual standard of cold hearted glares, and sharp words." The icy chill to his voice was murder, he could still effectively freeze with his idioms that was certain.

"Captain we meant no—" One of the nameless Shinigami tried.

"You meant it and more." Toshiro said, glaring daggers. "I would have your sashes, and your Zanpakto if I were up to it, but you're lucky that I cannot 'survive without Kurosaki'." He sneered and turned. They both bowed as he left, but he didn't' way them a bit of attention.

"That was a bit out of character, Shiro-chan." He knew that voice, it was warm and reminded him of the time before he was a captain, an orphaned child with but one friend.

"Hinamori." Toshiro said, not glancing up at the girl sitting on a pair of steps leading to an armory. She hopped down and put a hand on his shoulder. "No 'bed wetter Hinamori? No horrible nicknames at all?"

"None that I can think of." He said moving his shoulder out from underneath her grasp and walking away.

Momo Hinamori did the one thing she knew would get a rouse out of Toshiro. "Stop acting like such a _child _Toshiro Hitsugaya!" He did stop. His movements completely halted. He looked back at her, shook his head, and walked forward with even more purpose. He just wanted to be alone. Why was that so hard to understand, it was early morning, no none should have been in the middle of the Sereitei, let alone Momo. "What makes it so hard for you to be banned from seeing him?" She asked her voice breaking at the sight of her best friend.

"Are you still crying about Aizen leaving?" Toshiro asked, still not facing her.

Her eyes dropped to her feet immediately, she didn't want him to see the tears as she told him.

"No." She lied.

"I see." Toshiro said and he took a step forward again. "Well, then maybe we can talk when you begin telling the truth."

"It's illegal and you know it!" Hinamori shouted. "Its illegal to stay that long in the human realm, we're dead Toshiro! We can't live another life!"

"I wasn't looking for another life," Toshiro said, finally turning to her, his face was stone, and his eyes were closed, and his mouth was twitching. "I do not need Ichigo Kurosaki to make me happy, I'll be damned if I let feeling s interfere with my work! I wasn't looking for another damn life! That life found me! Staying months in the human world, falling in love with a live person! Hinamori he's not like your Aizen,"

"Don't talk about Aizen-taicho!" The girl yelled again. "Don't even compare them!"

"How can you think I'm comparing them? Ichigo is the sun and Aizen is the moon! There is no comparison. But unlike Aizen I cannot see him everyday, I can't be in his presence, because its been banned."

"I never knew you felt so strongly about me, Shiro-chan." What a stupid voice. What a hallucinatory, stupid, warm, sexy, inviting voice. Toshiro didn't turn to it, he walked up to Momo and kissed the girl's cheek.

"We've always been the same." He said, believing deeply that he had finally snapped. "Orphans, Shinigami, fools in love, but at least we've got each other."

"Oi! Are you ignoring me?" There it was again, that prick in the back of his head.

"Toshiro—" Momo tried.

"Hey runt! I said listen to me!" Its hard to believe you're hallucinating when you're being embraced by the biggest hug you've ever received and swung about like a woman having said yes to a marriage proposal.

"K-Kurosaki!" Toshiro said when he was finally put down on the ground again, but he didn't let go of Ichigo. "What are you doing here? If the Chotaicho finds out—"

"Finds out what, Captain Hitsugaya?" The Chotaicho asked, smiling behind Ichigo.

"But—we're banned from seeing each other—we, I mean I, broke the rules."

"Yes," The First answered in his sagely voice. "_You _broke the rules, there is no rule stating that Ichigo cannot stay here as long as he likes, I merely sent them away for rest, something I hardly believe he would have gotten bunking in your cabin."

And in Toshiro's mind he wasn't crying, but the wet stain against Ichigo's chest begged to differ.

"I definitely thought he would have smiled more." The Strawberry said a bit disappointed. "I mean I hate to see my boyfriend cry at the sight of me, I can always head back to the human realm—"

"You'll do no such thing!" Toshiro nearly shouted. "I thought—I thought—"

"Acting without thinking, my boy." The First said, his bushy eyebrows raised happily. "I did not mean to upset you, it was brought to my attention by your very helpful fukutaicho Rangiku Matsumoto, had I not sent a man to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki I fear I would have fallen into your ill graces."

"What about you going to defeat Aizen?" Toshiro asked, suddenly remembering what Ichigo had said to him.

"The group thought maybe we should train a bit longer, I know Orihime can handle herself just fine for a few more days, she's so strong. But we won't be able to save her if we're not at our best."

"You've visited Urahara haven't you?" Toshiro said beaming and "not" crying at the same time.

"Maybe." Ichigo said. "Let's head on to the grub hall, Rukia and Ishida and Chad are waiting for us in there." The strawberry merrily grabbed Toshiro's hand and began walking away with him.

"Wait…" Toshiro said turning around and holding his hand out to Momo. "You can come with us, train with us, you may be able to persuade him into coming back." Toshiro said helpfully.

"Actually," The First said. " Lieutenant Hinamori I need to speak with you in my chambers as to who is to become the next Captain of the Fifth squad, and who will be your second."

"But—but that's Aizen-taicho's position." Hinamori tried to protest.

"Need I remind, Lieutenant, that Aizen Sosuke has strayed from his position, and I am putting this lightly. He is no longer welcome in the ranks of the Gotei 13. Now, to my chambers." He said rather flippantly. It was in the best interest of Momo if he was hard on her, she would never learn any other way.

"Yes sir." She said sulking behind him.

* * *

"This is all mine." Gin said standing at the very top of the building Las Noches. "Because Aizen is mine, this is mine."

The wind blew through his sun bleached white hair.

"But," He said, he was all alone, and he was enjoying it for the time being. "he isn't just mine. And I don't want this place, I want him."

"Then make him realize it." Tosen said appearing in the wind.

"You are more trouble to keep around then to get rid of." Gin said turning his gaze on Tosen. "I see that your sense of sight was replaced by a sense of not knowing when you aren't wanted." The blind man chuckled at that.

"Perhaps." He said sating his depressed acquaintance. "Or maybe I am here to give you a better understanding of your situation."

"What do you know of my situation? What could you possibly know about something like this, you cannot even witness what his eyes do to me, or see how he cavorts with other people in the worst of manners. He says he loves me…"

"Gin, you do not deserve—"

"I want no one but him!" Gin shouted. "I deserve no one but him because he is what I want!! No one else can make me feel this way."

"How can you think like that?" Tosen asked. "Aizen is a just man in his views of how the world should be run, but in the way he treats you—"

"He treats me with respect when I deserve respect, and he treats me like a child when I act like one." Gin said believing it with all of his heart.

"What a foolish man." Tosen said smiling.

"Hmph, what would you know about love? Wonderweiss never speaks, he can only obey. You impose your will upon him the way Aizen does with me. Just because you do it with a gentler tongue does not mean the effect isn't the same. We fall so hopelessly in love we will do anything we can to please the one's with whom we've become so affectionate. We are the vessels of love, from us you all drink so deeply, but you forget that when you sup from us you take more and more of us till there is nothing but a dry well."

Tosen shifted his weight, held his tongue and listened on.

"Of course, it is only you that are so selfish that you would give nothing back." Gin said smiling. "Eventually the wells of our hearts refill and again you all will drink too deeply." The man shook his head. "That is why I can do nothing, Aizen, my only love, keeps me in line from drinking so deeply, by that I mean makes me feel so completely loved that I cannot even imagine a life without him. Tosen, what have you truly done for Wonderweiss? What makes you think you deserve him?"

"Because I—I…" But Tosen couldn't think of anything. Wonderweiss made him feel so necessary, gave him a little bit more reason to live each day. But what did he give him?

"You give him these feelings." Gin supplied, putting an inward turned fist to his heart. "These exact feelings I'm talking about, these feelings are not a curse, they are the most blissful thing he or I will ever know, the only drawback being our inability to argue certain things."

"Why do you not tell Aizen this? He would understand so much more, he would want to hurt you."

"You all never understand." Gin said finally facing Tosen. "How do you feel knowing that everything you do influences Wonderweiss' actions and responses?"

"I don't know," Tosen admit. "A bit uncomfortable, but there's something else there as well."

"Power." Gin said. "Aizen knows he has the power over me, he was erasing my memories of his past endeavors because he could, but he also has that uncomfortable feeling inside of him. The discomfort is guilt. The two have never been a good mix. Guilt and power. Men have done many a bad things with both."

"Perhaps I have misjudged you Gin." Tosen said stepping forward.

"No. You didn't. I'm just as ugly and ruthless as ever, I would kill you if the opportunity presented itself, Tosen, do not mistake my sentiment as an invitation to friendship. I only want you to know the situation as it really is, not how you perceive it."

It didn't surprise Tosen that Gin withdrew into his shell, he was surprised that the fox who usually only ever said anything when Aizen gave him permission, he had been even more surprised to find that between that seemingly empty head was a brain, a functioning one at that. His respect raised marginally for the man. So with his new respect he merely smiled.

"Well I shall not ask for it then," He said casting his gazeless eyes over the sea of sand. "Haven't you been out of Aizen's presence too long?" He poked. "Surely you won't know when to take your next breath if you do not return to him soon."

Gin stared at Tosen for a moment.

"Son of a bitch." He said smiling. "You do have a sense of humor after all." Tosen flashed his pearly whites and was gone the next second. "Of course it's true though." Gin said to himself again, and went off to find Aizen.

* * *

Orihime saw something she wasn't supposed to see today. At least she doesn't think she was supposed to see it, she had been trying to sneak out again, and was concealing her spirit pressure to the best of her abilities.

"You know I fucking hate you." Grimmjow said as he pushed Ulquiorra up against the wall, his fist balled in the melancholic man's shirt and his eyebrows so furrowed that they were touching. Ulquiorra didn't say a word, nor was his veil of a face hint to any emotion. "Say something damn it! I fucking hate your silence!"

She shouldn't have but she edged closer. Ulquiorra was only wearing the shirt that was the current plaything between Grimmjow's hands, it was unbuttoned and his manhood was standing fully erect. But what was more surprising was the Grimmjow was wearing nothing at all.

"Hate, hate, hate." Ulquiorra Schiffer said monotonously. "You say it so much I don't believe you anymore." He blinked and Grimmjow was staggering backwards and falling to the floor on his naked backside. "This was fun before, but you're falling in love. We agreed that that was not acceptable."

"Falling in—who the hell do you think I am, some fucking woman?" Grimmjow exploded leaping up off of his ass.

"Well given our positions in this matter I couldn't call you that." Ulquiorra said checking his fingernails. "But you are beginning to act like one, staring at me in that feeble way you do when our bodies meld." He paused. "You and I are nothing more than enemies with common needs."

Orihime looked away. She shouldn't be seeing this. When she did she noticed that a small Arrancar walked by her, but it looked as if it hadn't even seen her. She looked and noticed that she was standing in a doorway with no door. She also noticed that another Arrancar walked by her, stopped and went to knock on the door that wasn't there.

"Leave me be." Ulquiorra spoke, barely above his normal monotone, not even looking up from his conversation. The Arrancar shrugged and moved on.

"Look," Grimmjow said backtracking. "I'm not falling in love with you, so there's no reason to—"

"You're bargaining to have sex with me." Ulquiorra said calmly. "I think that warrants my statement."

Grimmjow grew angry again. His spiritual pressure spiked and he looked like if he had his sword he would have sliced the man in half right then. "I don't know what the fuck your problem is—"

"My problem is that you broke the rules." Ulquiorra said, walking forward and stepping into Grimmjow's space. He leaned in and the taller man closed his eyes. "Do you see what I mean?" He asked, turning and picking up his articles of clothing. "Get out of my sight, you're pathetic."

To Orihime, who had become engrossed again, it looked as if Grimmjow were moments away from just using his fists on the slighter man, there were ten million emotions running through his eyes that reminded Orihime of a deep ocean. Finally his face settled on indifference.

"What the fuck ever." He strode towards the door in all of his glory. Orihime panicked, if she leapt out of the doorway he would see her, but if she stayed in it he would see her.

"Number five." Ulquiorra said, a light hint of a smile on his face. Grimmjow turned back to Ulquiorra.

"Hm?"

"Next time your bring your ass in here leave your fucking emotions outside." Orihime didn't stay to here Grimmjow's response, she bolted from the room, she was running so fast she couldn't tell where she was or what corners she was turning, she just didn't want to get caught by those two again.

Orihime was running so widely that she didn't even notice the innocent blond with the small crown made of bone sitting on top of his head standing idly in the middle of an empty corridor. Well mostly empty.

"Why are you out of your room?" Tosen asked looking down on her, and standing at least two heads above Wonderweiss.

"I-I—" But she was still flabbergasted from witnessing the strangest thing she'd seen in a long time, and that was saying something.

"Hmph, well if you get killed in these hallways try not to let your blood ruin the walls." Tosen said turning back to stare down at Wonderweiss. "Are you hurt?" He asked the blond with the overbite.

Wonderweiss only shook his head.

"Good." He said, his hand going up to cup the boy's face. "As I was saying, do not ever let me overpower you, do not let my words hurt you in anyway Wonderweiss, if I say something cruel point it out to me."

The girl didn't want to stay for this conversation either. Her mind turned to Rukia, damn it. Rukia who she had only had a small amount of time to love, but who she had been through so much together with.

She could see that brown haired woman standing in front of her; she could still feel Rukia's chapped lips pressing against her own softer ones. She could see those tears falling as she finally realized that Orihime was in the room with her and Ichigo. Orihime could still hear those tormented sobs ripping from her all too gone lovers' throat.

She rested her head against a wall. Its cool, smooth texture provided her with a comfort she hadn't felt in a while; she slid down the wall, and just rested for a second. Just a second, her eyes were heavy anyway.

"Princess." Orihime stirred. She didn't even realize she'd fallen asleep.

"Rukia?" She asked her eyes unfocused.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint." Grimmjow stated helping the girl to her feet. "Tosen said "go collect the girl" so here I am. Let's go." Orihime blushed, she had seen such an intimate moment featuring this man, it took everything she had not to reach up and hug him. She knew if she did it it could be her death.

Orihime followed behind him for a while, she hadn't realized she'd gone so far around the castle. There was such a sad aura around Grimmjow, he sneered at anyone who passed, but she could see through it.

"What were you doing all the way out—"

"I saw you." She blurted out not able to hold it in any longer.

"What?" He asked stopping. "What're you talking about girlie?

"I saw you…and that other Arrancar…together." She said. "I didn't mean to, I thought you were hurting him and well…"

"How much did you see?" He asked, his face was a cross between shock and confusion.

"Nothing! Well, I saw him and the way he was yelling at you."

"Then you saw too much." Grimmjow said his hand on his sword. "Get your ass to your room. Keep walking till you get to the end of the hall, turn right, then walk four steps turn left and go in."

Grimmjow was beginning to disappear when Orihime grabbed him by the arm. "You can talk to me about it!" She said both desperate to speak to someone, anyone and so very sorry for the man.

"I have orders not to kill you, but I will fucking bind you so you can't move an eyelid if you don't let go of me." And Orihime let go.

"I'm sorry I'm just—"

"It doesn't concern you, don't let me catch you outside this room again, or else." And he finally disappeared, probably into the quiet sanctity of his own chamber.

So she sat again on her bed that was as hard as stone. Each day that passed she grew more and more despondent, hoping Rukia would come rescue her soon. Each day she healed more and more gruesome injuries of hollows and Arrancar, each day she felt like death wasn't such a bad option.

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki had been back and forth between Soul Society and the Human Realm she could navigate the pathway with her eyes closed. She had trained so much that her reitsu cut almost as deeply as her blade. Yes, she was improving alright. She'd be damned if she didn't get Orihime back.

"Again." Her brother said. And she shunpo'd turned halfway through and shunpo'd again. She felt herself falling to the ground and couldn't recover in time. The damn Empty Cicada technique was a hard one to learn, it took her brother years to perfect it, and it was starting to manifest just why that was the case.

"I am sorry brother." She said heaving, her lungs were on fire. "I'm dishonoring you."

"That is quite the opposite Rukia." Byakuya said.

"Indeed. It took your brother fifty years to get where you are now." A seldom heard voice said cheerily.

"Yoruichi!" Rukia said perking up at the sight of the ex-con of Soul Society. The beautiful dark-skinned woman walked forward with the grace of an animal deadly that any of the big cats of the jungle or the savannah combined.

"What a surprise Shihoin-sama." Byakuya said giving her a slight bow.

"Oh Bya-kun you're so cute." She said grabbing his cheek jovially and squeezing as hard as she could. "But you're going to make me feel old calling me that."

"You're older than I—" Byakuya tried but she used her other hand to pull both his cheeks apart and laughing rather widely.

"Yoruichi," Soi-Fon, captain of the police division, said chidingly. "Captain Kuchiki." She bowed to the man when her lover let go of his face.

"First Division Captain." He acknowledged with a bow back.

"You two and your formalities." Yoruichi laughed. "Just because you're of noble birth doesn't mean you have to be so stiff."

"So you mean to take after you?" Soi-Fon asked, Yoruichi Shihion was of the noblest blood between the four of them, and out of everyone else in Soul Society. She knew protocol, and enacted it whenever it was absolutely necessary, but otherwise she was worse than any other slacker, choosing to stay in bed or the hot springs all day.

What was even worse than that is she tried to persuade Soi-Fon to shirk her duties too.

"Yo! Rukia! We missed you at lunch." Ichigo smiled as he, Toshiro, Chad and Uruyu.

"Long time no see, Soul Reaper Representative Ichigo Kurosaki." Yoruichi smiled as her protégé walked forward.

"Yoruichi-san." Ichigo said all smiles as the woman hugged him.

"You're still as pathetic as ever I see." She couldn't help teasing him loud enough for his compatriots to hear.

"Wh-what? Yoruichi-san I'll kick your ass!" Ichigo began heatedly.

"Now now," the dark skinned woman said with her Cheshire grin. "No need to act childish."

Toshiro watched them banter on for a while, they riled everyone else up as well, Ichigo messed with Rukia, Shihion-sama with Byakuya-taicho, and everyone else in between. And he saw underneath it all, they were missing a member, someone who had always been there. The smiles, and the shouting, and the raucous nature was a front.

Rukia's eyes were different, almost faraway, Ichigo's eyes were sad but determined, Ishida hid himself behind his thick glasses smiling just the same as everyone else but not really smiling on the inside. Chad hardly did anything, but even that seemed to be less jovial than his unusually stoic self.

He had his own problems. Like how were he and Ichigo going to stay together if the human realm was off limits to him till he was dispatched there, or the fact that Ichigo would begin to age, and breakdown, and die and Toshiro would only be able to look on. But it wasn't about him right now, no, it was about saving a friend.

"Don't look so down." The words sent a warm chill down his body, goosebumps followed in its wake. Ichigo was leaning over his shoulders and speaking directly in his ear, the taller man picked Toshiro up and held him against his body back-to-chest sweeping an arm underneath his legs to support him better.

"Ichigo put me down." Toshiro said full of embarrassment.

"Not till you proclaim your love for me in front of everyone." Ichigo smiled evilly.

They continued on like that, and Toshiro knew he should have known better than to show anything but good will around the group of eternal optimists. It made him smile a bit even more as he did proclaim his love, much to his own embarrassment, loudly to everyone standing before them.

It was even worse when Ichigo revealed his most horrible of secrets.

"Yeah, he's ticklish just under the ribs." He said nonchalantly to Yoruichi, they had begun talking about each other's significant others.

"Really?" She asked, raising a dark purple eyebrow. "I would have never guessed our most silent of captains had a weakness like that." She laughed causing Toshiro to go red. "But Soi-Fon actually likes to be tickled," Yoruichi said. "but that's not the only thing she likes, you know like when I take my hand and I—"

The mortified woman clasped her hand over Yoruichi's mouth. "Shut it or you'll never be able to _touch _me again let alone do anything you're about to say." Soi-Fon exclaimed, she cast a forlorn look at Toshiro and he returned it.

Yes, it was for the best to stay positive. Toshiro thought to himself again, if they didn't who would?

* * *

"Maybe I am in love with him." It didn't take long for his feelings to fester inside of him and bring him to the one person who ever showed the slightest bit of caring towards him. "Maybe I'm just getting soft."

"That's not it at all." Orihime said standing in the corner of her room. She had been looking over the endless mass of sand when the blue haired man had manifested himself in her room. The sad thing was she had witnessed so many shupo and Sonidos that it didn't even make her jump at his unexpected entry.

"Then what is it?" He asked, still very skeptical.

"Maybe you are in love with him," She said smiling for the company, not the situation. "And that's okay. It's okay to be in love, I'm in love, and I think it makes me a better person for it."

"A better person?" Grimmjow asked. "I kill without thinking about it, I've stained my hands in the blood of enemies and allies alike. I don't think there is anything that could make me a better person." He smiled sardonically, almost daring her to counter his statement.

"That may be." She retorted. "But you're still in love."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well there we are, I think everyone was tired of the gloom and doom premise of what's been happening, so happy times all around! This chapter came out really easily actually, I started it like two days ago…perhaps I shouldn't have told you all that, because that means I could have had this one and several others up very quickly. Laugh-out-loud. That's the case though. I'm caught up on my Bleach now, and if I don't get too engrossed in working on Piano Keys again (which I just shamelessly promoted) I'll try to get another chap out quickly. Oh and this chapter is exactly five thousand words, minus the title, authors notes, and description. :)

Hitome-Chan


	17. Break Me, You'll Never Win!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN:** Let the records show that I love my Fanfiction reviewers so much that I wrote this thing throughout my being sick. Ugh. I hope you enjoy it because I know I didn't.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Break Me, You'll Never Win!**

**Author's Notes: **I want to apologize for the bad bits of grammar from the last chapter. I was trying to get three of my stories updated at once, and when I do that I skip over some bad mistakes on all of them. I'll try to be more careful this time around, please enjoy.

Not a lot of people knew Aizen smoked a pipe. Hm, but there were ten millions things he's hidden from the world. It was an addiction carried over from his previous life and he only did it when he was feeling particularly happy.

The pipe was a beautiful make, it was almost as long as his arm, the nose of it thin and the pot for the tobacco was thick and wide. He puffed and the tobacco grew red with anger then he exhaled the smoke into circles in the air.

Yes, Aizen was happy. He smiled, what reason did he have not to be happy? He ruled a realm, he was taking over another, and soon Soul Society would be his as well. He had a lover, several mates, and Gin, wealth and power beyond measure, and the power of negation stored away in the beauty known as Inoue Orihime.

He puffed contemplatively. But something was bothering him as well. He couldn't pinpoint it, but it was something about his recent actions that he did not feel as jovial as usual.

"Aizen-sama." Gin appeared in the room, noticed the pipe, and smiled.

"Gin," Aizen smoked around the words. "I was just thinking about you." He blew a sweet smelling smoke towards the fox. "Come closer." He did as he was told. Aizen took in his face, he could see where lines of tension in his skin usually indicated a passed anger.

"How may I help you, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, kissing his lips and tasting the sweet tobacco.

"Just let me admire your beauty," Aizen said taking the pipe from his mouth and snuffing out what was left of it. He slipped a hand underneath Gin's robes and pulled them from his shoulders, the milky white skin caught the orange-blue glow of the candles perfectly, making the smooth texture almost visible, and casting the man in an even more delicious light.

"Do I please you tonight, Aizen-sama?" Gin asked, subservient to only one person.

"Every night you please me, Gin." Aizen told him, hands roaming across Gin's skin. The pink nubs on his chest looked like a good a place as any to start this evening off with. He tweaked the sensitive bumps of raised flesh and Gin whimpered almost immediately.

_We are the vessels of love, from us you all drink so deeply_

Aizen took one of Gin's nipples in his mouth and grated over it with his teeth, dragging him down to the floor with his arms.

_Of course, it is only you that are so selfish that you would give nothing back_

Gin cried out in ecstasy, moaning Aizen's name. Aizen could feel Gin's harden burden grow stiff with anticipation, it pulsated against him in the most wonderful way. He undid Gin's robes completely, leaving the panting fox naked to his own eye.

_Guilt and power. _

Gin moaned again, it was something that came from deep with inside of him. He would endure the affairs, he had to, he would look past the lovers, and he would only see the man he loves.

_We fall so hopelessly in love we will do anything we can to please the one's with whom we've become so affectionate _

_

* * *

_

It was hard for Toshiro to be happy about his new predicament when Momo was still moping about. She had been made the Captain of her squad against her will, it was her duty, she was lieutenant before, and now she was acting Captain till a more qualified person could be found if she so desired.

Momo sat on top of the fifth division's main building, her back was turned to the moon, it cast her in an eerie, far away glow. Her mind was a mess of thoughts, bleak and ill consuming. In her head there was no way Aizen-sama could be doing the things they accused him of. Even if he tried to kill her, twice, it wasn't him.

It had to be Gin. That man had been corrupting him from the beginning. Gin who had cheated on her best friend Toshiro with her captain. Aizen-sama could not be put at fault; it was the fox, the trickster. There was no other explanation plausible.

But something in her protested differently. She squelched that instinct though. There was no room for doubt in her head. Not if she was going to rescue Aizen-sama from Gin's evil clutches, and Tosen would probably stand in her way as well. He had always been silent, but she knew he was a schemer. No matter how kindly he smiled at her, or how good his advice was when she asked for it, he was no Aizen.

"Captain Hinamori." It was Renji, one of her other best friends. She tried to smile at him but it crashed down like waves against a precipice.

"Hello, Renji." She said in her small voice. "What brings you to Fifth territory?"

"You know," Renji stated, ignoring her question. "I see more and more of you Captains upset everyday." He smiled down at her when she looked up. "I remember when you were a lieutenant all you did was smile, now look at you. I don't think you can even frown properly."

"I know what you're trying—"

"I mean come on; I've seen sadder faces on baboons with ten bananas stuck up its ass."

Momo couldn't help it; she chuckled a little, breaking the frown from her face. Renji always knew funny little things to make her smile. But it too faded as soon as it came. She wasn't in the mood to be cheered up.

"He's been wrongly accused." Momo told Renji with all her heart behind her words.

"Momo, I was kidnapped by Aizen, I know how hard it is to believe, he was my captain once too, but when he stole me and Orihime away it took my resolve that he was better than that. Aizen is leading them, Momo, he's leading them all down a horrible path, and he's got Inoue Orihime held hostage."

"I won't believe it Renji, I know there's still some good in him somewhere! I know it."

"I will not stop you from believing what you need to believe Momo, I'm just telling you the hard truth." Renji turned from her. "Just don't blame yourself, okay? And try not to let it break your heart," He disappeared, leaving Momo with her thoughts.

No. It couldn't have been him. Renji was just mistaken. He had to be, her heart depended on it.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The being shadowed over everything. He was the aura of pure power and strength plain and simple. "Little shit, you didn't think you'd get to just bring your ass to Soul Society and not get it kicked back and forth by me, did you?" Kenpachi Zaraki looked the part of a bloodthirsty tyrant. He brandished his unnamed Zanpakto in Ichigo's face.

"Ah-ha…Zaraki-kun I didn't expect to see you here on this lovely—" Ichigo tried, laughing nervously.

"Cut the bullshit, kid." Kenpachi laughed. "You think you can cut me and live? I still haven't forgiven you for that, Kurosaki."

"Oh Kenny." Yachiru laughed, her bubblegum pink hair blowing loosely in the wind. "So he cut you up, you did a big number on him too. Let it go?"

"Hmph," Kenpachi thought it over. "I won't kill him," He said after a minute of thinking. "But spar with me, Kurosaki, I promise I shall not try to kill you directly."

"Absolutely not." Toshiro said, not looking up from his bowl of rice. "Ichigo Kurosaki is under direct protection of the Tenth division now, and killing, indirect or otherwise, of said person is strictly forbidden."

"Shiro-kun—" Ichigo protested, pretending to want to fight Zaraki.

"The answer is no, Ichii-koi, I've only just got you back. The only kind of sparring you will be taking place in will be with me."

"Perhaps you misinterpret what I mean by 'sparring', young Taicho." Kenpachi said, his eyebrows raising. "I don't swing that way. I think I'm the only captain in the whole damned place who only likes one gender of people."

"I only like one gender of person." Toshiro answered back after swallowing his mouthful.

"Me too." Yoruichi said smiling.

"Me three." Soi Fon said, unable to stop from joining in.

"Don't spread such lies, Zaraki." Byakuya said from his seat, the one beside him was empty since Renji had just stepped out. "I find women and men quite attractive, they both have qualities I endear. Perhaps you're the one who swings the wrong way."

"You know what?" Zaraki asked opening the door behind him. "This room has gotten too fucking emotional. Come on Yachiru."

"Bye-bye all!" Yachiru said jumping onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Kurosaki." Yoruichi said looking at him as soon as Zaraki exited the room. "You realize that anytime you are within the direct sight of Captain Zaraki he will attack you?"

"What?!" Ichigo nearly choked on his fried beef.

"Zaraki has decided that he wants to spar with you," Toshiro said blinking his unnecessarily blue eyes at Ichigo, with each movement Ichigo fell deeper in love with the young captain. "Believe me, at some point or another you _will _spar with him, whether it be voluntarily or not. That is just the way he operates, we accept him for his nature, even if it can be a hindrance."

"Well then I'll have to look out for him." Ichigo swallowed nervously.

"You beat him once, Ichigo." Yoruichi laughed. "Nothing to worry about now right?"

"If my dumb luck keeps up," Ichigo smiled. "Then maybe I won't get completely disfigured."

* * *

"What are you doing with her?" Ulquiorra sneered. He was standing in the open yards at the gate of Hueco Mundo, knowing the stoic man, probably enjoying the arid desert atmosphere.

"What difference does it make to you?" Grimmjow asked, smiling cockily.

"She is a prisoner." Ulquiorra moved to grab Inoue's arm but Grimmjow slapped it away.

"She is under my watch," He said. "And under the laws I am capable enough to escort this prisoner from one place of the castle to the next as long as I do not let them get away. Anyway, what business of it of yours if I walk someone from here to there and back again? We don't have any appointments for another few days."

An unmistakable blush crossed Ulquiorra's face, he looked at Grimmjow hatefully, but turned that look soon to Orihime.

"Make sure to get her to her appropriate destination." He huffed. "And I believe that we should schedule that appointment earlier, I think that I may have things to do on the day we agreed."

"Sorry," Grimmjow said. "I have an appointment with someone else later this week, if you can't make it on the appointed day I guess we can just wait some other day—"

"Are you free this afternoon then? When you drop off the…girl?" Ulquiorra said quickly.

"Orihime?" Grimmjow asked.

"Well, I have until Rukia and Ichigo come to rescue me, so I'll give it another day or so. You go ahead and with your new _appointment _Mr. Jaegerjacques."

"Guess I'll take her back to her room, could take me a little while though." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Don't take too long, I'm a busy person." Ulquiorra said turning back to the landscape.

"We'll see." Grimmjow laughed. After a while they were out of earshot. "How was that?" He asked as they walked back to Orihime's room, he'd taken her to get some real food instead of the insufferable gruel she'd had to digest the past few days.

"Perfect." Orihime laughed. "You definitely made a subtle point."

"The way he reacted," Grimmjow thought pensively. "you'd think he was jealous."

"Well I know a blue haired boy," Orihime said sitting on her bed as they entered the growingly familiar confined space. "He has the worst time expressing his true feelings, it must be the pigment in the hair."

"I take offense to that." Grimmjow said with a small laugh. "I don't know what I feel for him, he's so distant."

"Because to him it's a professional relationship." Orihime said.

"That's all he is, professional. I don't know what it is about trying to make him break the rules, its such a fucking turn on." Grimmjow smiled. "Making him break character, I'm starting to live for it."

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" It was Yammy, an oaf of a man even by Arrancar standards. "I should report you for this you know?" He asked, ducking his head as he walked into Orihime's new, and quite unwanted, bedroom.

"But you will not, because…?" Grimmjow asked, staring the giant in the face and only being able to think of how ugly he was with those shitfaced markings on both sides of his face, they were a faggot-ass pink color and he hated them, and the way the man held his grin, ugly and cocky, two incompatible measures brought together had the exact disastrous effects that were expected. God, did he mention he fucking hated Yammy Riyalgo?

"Hmph," Yammy said, much too big to be comfortable in this room, so he opted for dropping to the floor. "Well, I came to scope out the new meat," He said eying Orihime, these Arrancar bitches are brutal and I figured you'd let me have a go with your new playmate."

Orihime scoffed and glared hatefully at Yammy. "You're a pig." She sneered. "Every word that just came out of your mouth was disgusting."

The big man grinned that smile that Grimmjow hated immensely. "I'm just being truthful." He said pointing to Grimmjow. "I bet he ain't though, I bet the only reason he's here is to finally get some female tail, Ulquiorra is a frigid bastard, I knew it wouldn't last long."

And with that comment Yammy got a nice new gash rolling down his just recently healed arm. He yelled out in pain and jumped up trying to grab his own sword but hitting his head against the ceiling and cursing even louder.

"Fuckin' shit!" He screamed rubbing his now bruised cranium. "Grimmjow you little shit what was that for?"

"Perhaps," Ulquiorra said standing behind Yammy, he peaked around the giant and stared directly at Grimmjow. "perhaps you should hold your tongue sometimes, Yammy, lest he cut something more valuable next time."

"God, you two get out of here," Yammy said, recovered. "I know you're just going to go screw each other's brains out, so leave me with the girl, Menoli ain't let me back in her room in about a week and I'm feigning." He turned his gaze to Orihime. "Come on girlie, what do you say? One night with me and I won't even have to ask for it anymore."

Orihime scoffed again.

"Leave 'er alone." Grimmjow said. "Aizen would not allow it, firstly, secondly she isn't worth it, Menoli has had much more experience."

Ulquiorra smirked. "Yes," he commented. "you would not be able to handle the gentle caress of a virgin lover, Yammy you would break the girl." Of course Yammy didn't know if they were joking or not, they very much were, but he put on a frown regardless, this only caused them to laugh, or chuckle slightly in Ulquiorra's case, more.

"Get out," The melancholy man told the giant. "she won't be touched while Aizen still has use for her. Now go."

Yammy looked like he wanted to protest, but he knew all too well from being sent on reconnaissance missions with the man that Ulquiorra was not one to make cross. So he ducked underneath the doorway and made his way to Menoli's room. Maybe she would be willing to let him back in, he'd only said she didn't look _very _fat in her outfit, that wasn't reason to lock him out.

"Now what brings you by, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. "I said I would meet you."

"I thought perhaps you had become…distracted," Ulqiorra admitted looking at Orihime fleetingly. "I was wrong I see, you were merely keeping Yammy in line. Well then, shall we away?"

"Not just yet," Grimmjow smiled. "why would you care so much about it if I had been distracted, and by that I guess you mean having sex with Orihime here, it shouldn't bother you. You don't love me, you said so yourself."

Ulquiorra visibly stiffened, which was saying something considering his posture would put Mother Superior to shame, but he relaxed quickly nearly glaring at Grimmjow. "I merely fear for your level of intellect," He said sounding nonchalant. "it appeared to me that you could not even navigate your way back to my room."

"Oh?" Grimmjow asked, standing over him now. "Is it that, or is it because you missed me? Wanted to feel me pressed up against you like this," He pressed himself against the barely protesting man. "Missed how I ground us together like this," he demonstrated his grinding motion and Orihime saw Ulquiorra's hand clench.

"That is enough." The melancholy man hissed out. "You'll give the prisoner the wrong idea."

"What idea might that be?" Grimmjow continued. "That you might actually be able to feel something besides apathy?" He pressed him farther against the wall, disregarding how Orihime had turned away from them, eyes closed and ears plugged, with a very red stain across her face. "Why is so hard to admit you like me?" Grimmjow asked, pressing in further, his eyelashes tickling Ulquiorra's cheeks.

"Emotions are a weakness," Ulquiorra supplied. "I am not weak."

"That's laughable." Grimmjow replied and continued before Ulquiorra said something about him calling him weak. "Emotions are anything but a weakness, is Lord Aizen weak for his love of Gin? Or Tosen for his love for Wonderwiess? Or Stark for his love of Lilynette. Are they weak?"

"You're overlooking things, they could be stronger." Ulquiorra tried, he wouldn't meet Grimmjow's eyes and the blue haired man knew he had won.

"Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

"Oi," It was a voice that sent a chill through his spine. "Kurosaki, where's your captain?" Kenpachi Zaraki sat nonchalantly on the top of a low building, his sword resting on his shoulder and placed be tip down between his legs, his eye (the one without the patch) landed heavily on Ichigo with expectance.

"Well," Ichigo said smiling up at the man. To tell the truth he'd forgotten about the threat Zaraki had issued and had gone out for a stroll in the Seiretei, he hadn't expected to run into this captain here. "He'll be around in a few minutes…" The Strawberry lied horribly.

"Oh?" Zaraki asked jumping down from rooftop he was sitting on. He landed with a light thud in front of Ichigo and held his sword on his shoulders. "That means we've got a few moments to spar it out then, huh?" Without so much as another word Kenpachi was barreling down the one way dirt road and had his Zanpakto's sheathe pressing into Ichicho's shoulder, hitting just the right pressure point to make sure the Strawberry couldn't move his sword wielding arm.

Ichigo kicked forward, trying not to let Kenpachi upset him too much, when he fought Zaraki last time it was his anger that led him to dragging the battle out too long and not seeing the easiest way of defeating the man. Plus, old man Zangetsu would be upset if he called him angry, and Hichigo wouldn't be far from taking over.

He pulled his Zanpakto from it's sheathe, and so did Zaraki, and the two ran at one another, one blade smooth and amiable, the other worn, jagged, and stubborn.

"What's your problem Zaraki?" Ichigo asked, these two were done with their squabble. Ichigo wasn't the enemy anymore, why was Kenpachi still attacking him? For that matter why did it seem Ichigo was the only one in the group of people he tagged along with the only one Kenpachi deemed worthy enough to annoy with his constant death threats?

"I don't have a problem, Kurosaki." Kenpachi said truthfully. "You cut me, actually inflicted some minute pain, now every time I see you I just want to see if you can do it again that's all."

Ichigo smiled. Zaraki truly was one crazy motherfucker.

"Alright," He said raising his hand above his head and grabbing tendrils of materializing energy. He pulled down a mask from some alternate time-space reality and smirked into it, it was black, red, and white, and behind it Ichigo was nearly unstoppable for at least twelve seconds. "Getsuga Tensho!" He shouted hurtling a black sickle of light at the captain and smiling when Zaraki didn't think to dodge it.

The attack cleared and Kenpachi's clothes were smoking from the hit, his skin was signed red and cuts and bruises were all over his exposed parts. A painful smile spread over his lips, and he laughed into the air, a deep, boisterous laugh that somehow chilled Ichigo to the bone.

"Good," Kenpachi said stepping forward, his skin was still bubbling, and his eye was red with dryness but he wasn't stopping anytime soon it looked like. "the first battle wasn't just a fluke. It would have been a dick-move on your part if you won under false pretenses."

He was an animal.

For a full hour Ichigo and Kenpachi Zaraki fought one another, it was easier for Ichigo to keep up once he used his Bankai, and then tried his Hollow mask again, but damn it if Zaraki only removed his eye patch when the Strawberry started getting the upper hand.

Some would have said it was a weakness for Zaraki not to defend as well as he could, he had lacerations everywhere on his body, not a bit of him was uncut but that didn't seem to stop his onslaught of demonic strength and speed. For every cut Ichigo made he made sure to pay the boy back in full.

They danced around each other, spiritual pressures looking more like a wild tango than a fight, and it didn't seem to be drawing to a close anytime soon. Ichigo was breathing raggedly, he couldn't keep this up, Kenpachi never got tired, he was already for more, if he could just…

Ichigo dodged another attack, damn it! He rolled to the side and unleashed another Getsuga Tensho, hitting his opponent squarely on his right side. Kenpachi fell to the ground on one knee, but he was back up immediately.

Maybe his attacks were having some affect. Zaraki didn't look tired, but Ichigo knew the man was clinically insane, what was going on outside might not fully reflect his inner workings.

With dawning realization Ichigo thought, _If I wasn't scared shitless this could be fun. _He jumped back into the fight with vigor at the idea of victory. Ichigo felt something in this battle, all the stress of losing a friend, all the fighting of enemies, all the damage, it was lifting from his shoulders, Ichigo's head was clearing and he knew that was probably the reason Kenpachi challenged him to this duel.

"You're smarter than you look," Ichigo taunted as their blades met and they struggled to overtake the other. The Strawberry's muscles were protesting him to let up, they burned with effort and he was inexplicably tired, Kenpachi was the only opponent he had that used pure strength, but maybe that was a good thing, it kept Ichigo sharp.

"Hm?" Kenpachi asked. "You know I'm not one for small talk in the heat of the moment Kurosaki, what in the hell are you talking about?"

They both pushed forward and jumped backward, five feet opposite of one another.

"This whole elaborate scheme," Ichigo said smiling a bit. "pushing me so hard that everything else seems to melt away." Ichigo heard Kenpachi's Lieutenant laugh somewhere atop the roofs.

"Elaborate scheme?" Zaraki asked. "The hell? Kurosaki I don't give two shits about you and your life, this is about me trying to kill you, now shut the hell up you're making it boring!"

"Enough." The voice rang strong and true in the middle of the Seiretei, it was archaic and wise, and it also belonged to the First. He walked forward on his walking stick, his coat hanging on to his shoulders and his eyes closed to the world. "Kenpachi Zaraki, Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, do either of you have a permit to do battle here? Were you issued direct orders from me? Captain Zaraki need I remind you that all "practice matches" are to take place in the Arena? You of all people should know this."

The first smiled at Ichigo who slouched over his sword, the poor boy had already lost his second wind and was working on a first.

"Captain Yamamoto—" Kenpachi tried, but the First held up a hand to stop him.

"That is not necessary, though you've been issued many previous Court Ordinances for this incident I shall let you off with a warning since I caught you before anything too valuable was destroyed, back to your station Captain, and you Kurosaki, back to the Tenth Division, I cannot have you two traipsing about through here, swords flying."

But the First was smiling all the while, he had been watching the fight and knew it was a good one, at the sight of both becoming utterly exhausted he stepped in. This battle would have ended in a draw much like their last fight had he not intervened. Now it would leave the question of 'who would have won?' burning in both their minds. Making them train harder to defeat the other before he had to step in again.

So he sent them on their way, and he himself walked back to his own territory. Before he had sensed the battle the First had had Aizen heavy on his mind. He would have to mount an expedition to Hueco Mundo, he knew that Aizen would be after the King's Key, there were some things though, that no one should have access to, and he would have to stop him. That was all there was to it, even if he and every one of his subordinates were killed he would see to it that Aizen was stopped.

The fate of every living thing in all three worlds depended on it.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so that one is a little shorter than usual. I'll admit that, but it was a good place to stop, better than to reach my five thousand something word limit and there be a cliff hanger I think, plus I did a fanservice fight scene. :D Something we haven't seen in a long time right?

I apologize for the language this time, this thing is rated 'M' I know, but I felt that this chapter needed to stick more in character, and with Kenpachi in there well…you get the drift.

Well tell me what you thought.

Hitome-Chan


	18. Reaching the Heavens!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN:** Let the records show that I love my Fanfiction reviewers so much that I wrote this thing throughout my being sick. Ugh. I hope you enjoy it because I know I didn't, also I apologize for the speed of this chapter, but I really didn't want to drag out what happens, there are way more important events to cover before I end this thing. Anyway, try to enjoy what I served up to you this time, please don't send it back, the chefs are very finicky.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Reaching the Heavens!**

"Captain Yamamoto, sir, please." Ichigo stood there before the man, staring him in the eyes, not moving one muscle, barely breathing, Toshiro's hand in his as they awaited his judgment.

"Denied." Yamamoto said sighing heavily. "The Captains you have become so fond of stealing away with you are still Captains Ichigo, they have duties which have yet to be fulfilled, training the new recruits, ushering in more chairs,"

"Chotaicho, I, Rangiku Matsumoto, will take on my Captain's tasks for him to go. This is not a casual request, Captains Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, and the others are needed because the Arrancar are so strong, without them Ichigo and his group of friends barely have a chance."

"I'm sorry Matsumoto-chan, but I cannot allow it, not until after every last thing that you all have forsaken these past few months has been righted again."

"Then we'll go, we'll hold Aizen off till you can get there." Ichigo glared at the Yamamoto. "We're doing this for Soul Society as well as my world, we're doing this for Orihime, and if you're putting paperwork in front of lives then it'd better be damned important."

Yamamoto sighed heavily, why couldn't this boy see his hands were tied?

"That's madness!" Toshiro shouted turning on Ichigo. "Are you a fool? None of us Captains would go after Aizen alone!"

"What would you do if Rangiku were taken?" Ichigo asked barely audible and that sentence alone through Toshiro for a loop, what could he say to that? "I thought so." Ichigo said, he cast a glance at the Chotaicho. "Then you'll stand by your decision? Even if I have saved Soul Society a number of times, saved humans on your watch when your own Shinigami were too lazy to do it themselves, and have been nearly killed by each person in this room at least once, yet I hold no ill will?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo we are grateful to you for all of your services but—"

"That is all I need to hear then, I am going to save her, when Soul Society begins to start thinking for the greater good you'll know where to find me." He kissed Toshiro on the lips lightly. "I have to go." He told the boy who only shook his head at him.

"You're a damned fool, and I would do the same thing."

"Ichigo! I cannot under sound mind allow you to leave to fight Aizen singlehandedly." Yamamoto said standing.

"I'm not alone," Ichigo said. "I'll have Chad and the gang, and we'll do this damn thing by ourselves." With that he exited the building, Toshiro falling not too far behind his footsteps, Renji as well.

"You know we're going with you right?" Renji asked. Ichigo smiled.

"Won't you get put on time out by your daddy?" He asked, but as soon as he said it Byakuya was wrapping his arms around Renji.

"I wholeheartedly approve, leaving just means more paperwork, but that is something I can handle."

"Then I suppose we should be going." Toshiro said stiffly. "Before Rangi—"

"Shiro-taicho!" Toshiro sighed. "Oh? What's going on here?"

"Looks like they're about to take off," Ikkaku Madrame smiled.

"Without us?" Yumichika Ayasegawa asked. "How dreadfully droll." His eyes brightened up. "I've got an idea, Ikkaku! Let us go with them!"

They stood there, all looking from one to the other. Then Ichigo nodded and they disappeared into Karakura Town, though they had been shooting for Hueco Mundo. The Strawberry wondered what had stopped them, he looked around, they were in the middle of the town, and there was no one else around.

"Oi, Shingami Ichigo, don't think we're not watching you." It was Shinji Hirako and his group of Vizards. If you don't know what a Vizard is then I'll tell you, a Vizard is a Shinigami who has been imbued with the powers of a Hollow. The Arrancar were much like Vizard, only they were Hollows turned Shinigami.

The Vizard were named: Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda (Hachi for short) Rojuro (Rose) Otoribashi, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Love Aikawa.

Shinji was a tall lanky blond with more overbite than face, though he was still handsome considering, his chili bowl cut hair stopping midway around his neck, eyes an almond brown, and style of clothing seemed to be business casual, even now standing with a sword in his hand.

Hiyori looked young, but she was much like Toshiro and had died young, her actual age was unknown, but she was much older than Ichigo by at least a hundred years. She too was blonde, though her hair was pulled into two pointy ponytails. She might have been considered a cute girl if she wasn't scowling like a gangster at all times, and if her coal black eyes didn't borrow into your soul so intensely. But the scowl matched her personality.

Lisa Yadomaru was in fact a pervert, though more a closet perv than anything else. She read books with less than reputable material, with even less reputable images. She was a skinny girl, much like Hiyori, and wore a school girl outfit most of the time, if nothing but to show off her form. She was tall and lithe and that glasses that framed her face seemed to add to her sex appeal. A long black braid fell down her back and gleamed in the sun. Don't mistake her good looks and nose being buried in smut books to mean that she wasn't observant though, or that she didn't have a temper; because you would be wrong on both parts.

Hachi was arguably the kindest of the Vizards, Mashiro being his kindness contender, he was a large man with pink hair and a black skull and bones seemingly inked into the back of his head. He had a pink comb mustache, and compassionate black eyes. Hachi had a similar power to Orihime's, he could heal and put up barriers but he'd once remarked how much stronger the redhead's power was than his.

Rose. What a man, he was flamboyant, effeminate, and any kind of gay you could think of. Not that his love of music, fashion, wine, and dance were contributing factors to it, but they were hobbies of his. He had long wavy blond hair that touched his shoulder and was quite possibly the best dressed of his cohorts. Along with his fashionable appearance and camp personality came a wisdom some would have mistaken him not to have, and a power that he looked as if he couldn't possess.

Kensei the badass. Well okay, he is only considered a badass because he doesn't try to be one. Kensei was tough without needing to let others know, it was understood. Shuhei Hisagi looked up to Kensei for reasons long passed. He was stoic, and normally quiet but easily irritated; the person who got on his nerves the most was:

Mashiro Kuna. A sweet girl, and childish enough to give Wonderwiess a run for his money. But unlike Wonderweiss' innocence she was more the fit-throwing toddler, sweet when she wanted to be, but able to flip like a switch. She was a beautiful young girl with grass green hair and large eyes.

Finally Love who was Rose's good friend, and possible lover, but it seemed unlikely they were close in a different way. His appearance was interesting, sunglasses covering his eyes making them hidden to everyone and a spiked afro going in every direction. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he was a master swordsman, and that's all that mattered in the end, even if he wore a God awful jogging suit.

They were small in number, but proud, and as strong as any Captain, they had all been Captains and Vice Captains at one point in time before Aizen turned them into what they were.

Now they were against him, opposed to him because he'd gotten them thrown out of Soul Society. They had also been trying to recruit Ichigo into their order; he needed them to learn how to control his Hollowfication.

"I told you I'm not joining up with you guys." Ichigo glared at them. The short blonde girl with pigtails, otherwise known as Hiyori laughed raucously.

"What makes you think we're giving you the option of choosing? In this group you don't choose we do, its as simple as that, if you're strong enough we'll take you in, if not, we'll kill you."

"That's big talk coming from a middle school girl." Ichigo harrumphed.

"What?! You bastard!" Hiyori shot forward from the group, her sandal poised high in her hands she brought it down hard on his skull, slamming him to the ground. "Get your ass back up and come on, we'll show you how to control that Hollow inside of you."

"I don't have time for this. I have to save Orihime."

"You don't have time for it?" Shinji asked, he was the same man who had saved Ichigo from Grimmjow and he looked at the boy with unfavorable eyes. "You have no idea what is going on Ichigo, I know how the Hogyoku operates, I know Aizen himself, he was my lieutenant a long time ago."

"R-really?"

"Yes, really." Shinji said. "All of us Vizard were much stronger than you are now. So stop being so fuckin' stubborn and come on, leave the little guys to the captains, they'll take care of the small fries and leave Aizen to you. Right, Captain Kuchiki?"

"Yes, go Kurosaki, anyway you can advance yourself would be the most helpful." Byakuya supplied, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Go with him Ichigo, I'll leave the final blow to you, but Aizen shall feel my blade as well. I can guarantee it." Ichigo kissed Toshiro's forehead and looked up at Shinji. The blond man with the overbite smiled down on him.

"That's not a proper goodbye kiss, Kurosaki," Shinji laughed. "What're you, his grandma?"

"Shut the hell up, Shinji!" Ichigo yelled, he'd trained with the Vizard once before, he knew them relatively well considering how much they'd been persistent in trying to make him one of them.

"Look, either give 'im a real kiss or I'll show you how its done." Shinji winked at Toshiro and the Ice Captain only shook his head at the antics.

"You heard 'em," Ichigo smiled down at Toshiro, grabbing him around the waist.

"I'd really rather not be bothered by Shinji trying to kiss me, and then having to cut a limb off of him, so you'd better make it look good." The snow prince laughed.

"Alrighty then," Ichigo said, pushing his lips against Toshiro's softly, pressing them firmer down as he felt Toshiro kiss him back, they're lips messed together as if they'd been made for each other. Ichigo slipped his tongue into Toshiro's mouth and swept it around the moist cavern. Toshiro bucked forward into Ichigo's form, face stained blood red from embarrassment and from being slightly turned on. He could feel Ichigo's hand cupping his bottom and his own hands were pulling Ichigo down harder onto him.

Byakuya cleared his throat. "That is more than enough." He laughed.

"Ichigo, you bastard!" Toshiro said punching him in the face. "I said make it look good, not to-to—"

"It would appear you've aroused a certain part of our young Captain, Kurosaki." Shinji smiled.

"Poor Hitsugaya-taicho," Renji smirked.

"You leave the Captain alone!" Rangiku shouted standing in front of him, she wrapped Ichigo on the head with her knuckles. "And you should learn when to ease off, lover boy!" She yelled. "Captain Kuchiki let's get going."

With that she opened a door to Hueco Mundo and stepped through.

"Right behind you Matsumoto-chan!" Ayasegawa yelled, followed by Madrame who smiled deviously. Renji jumped in after him, and finally Byakuya who looked back momentarily, gave a nod and then was gone.

"Don't take too long," Toshiro said.

"I'll be there before you try to kill Aizen, I know you can't hold your sword against someone who's hurt your friend." Toshiro smiled sadly, pecked Ichigo's cheek, and then jumped through the portal as well, it closed behind him.

"Well Kurosaki, you ready for hell?"

Ichigo nodded ready for anything, or at least he thought. When they took him back their secret warehouse, conveniently located in an abandoned warehouse towards the edge of town, they bled Ichigo's reitsu dry. How you ask? A reitsu absorbing treadmill of course, it was Hiyori's idea, but everyone thought it was just her sick revenge at his comments from earlier.

It took a full day and a half to bleed all the spirit energy out of Ichigo and once that was through they threw him onto the ground. He glared up at them too tired to do much else except run his mouth.

"I hope you know what the hell you're doing." Ichigo snarled.

"Hachi," Hiyori said to the rather round man.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

"Increase the barriers by four, Lisa, you're up first." Hiyori's black eyes met Lisa's and for a moment they seemed to have a private conversation till Lisa sighed and closed her book. She stood up and dusted off her short skirt turning to Hachi and waiting for him to increase the barriers.

A yellow light enveloped the warehouse around them as Hachi's barriers began to work, they were what shielded anyone with low spirit energy from just walking into their base. The next thing he did made the young strawberry even more upset…that is till he passed out.

"Hold him down." Hiyori instructed and Hachi nodded, from the sky dropped four giant pillars landing on the protesting Ichigo's legs, head, and arms. He cursed and muttered and yelled for all of fifteen seconds before he was knocked unconscious by the weight of the thing.

"Don't kill him," Kensei warned.

"Its not him you need to be worried about," Lisa said flippantly walking into the space Hachi enclosed Ichigo in with a barrier. "But I won't kill him if he doesn't kill me." Hachi closed her in with the boy who lie still on the ground with a stone pillar on his back. She blinked one good time before the column broke sending debris everywhere.

A trill of crazed laughter was all she heard before she was unleashing her power defending one of the fastest kicks she'd ever seen. Ichigo was no longer himself, his Hollow mask not necessary, bleeding the energy out of him had caused him to rely on his Hollow's energy, and this was the case, Hichigo fully unleashed.

But it didn't stop there, not only was he in control of the body but Ichigo would slowly become more and more of a Hollow if he didn't win out the inner war going on between him and his darker half.

One by one the vizards fought Ichigo, each moment that passed he was more like the creatures he fought on a daily basis till he stood there, black pupils and yellow eyes. Human form, but nothing else about him was of our species. A thick alabaster shell for his skin, a tail projecting from behind him.

"Damned fool," Hiyori said watching Shinji fight Ichigo. "If he doesn't control himself soon then we'll have to kill him,"

"Easy Hiyori," Rose smiled wittily. "He'll be fine, we must have faith in him." The next moment he winced as Ichigo's fist connected with Shinji's face. The shattering blow sent the blond flying fifteen feet into the air, his body almost completely limp. Catching himself he turned an angered eye on the Hollow version of Ichigo.

"So that's how you want to play it?" He asked, his hand curled just above his face. Pulling down slowly tendrils of black and white became very evident as they gathered around his fingers tips, forming his mask. He shot forward, sword poised high bringing it down across Ichigo's chest and barely even leaving a scratch in Ichigo's hard skin.

That same trill of laughter erupted from his throat, but it chocked. Shinji lowered his sword as Ichigo fell to the ground in a convulsive heap.

"Hachi! Lower the barriers! Everyone get ready for the kill!" Hiyori yelled unsheathing her sword and pulling her mask on, everyone else did the same as Hachi dropped the barriers.

The strawberry's body jumped from the ground, rolled, and convulsed again. Before he knew it there were eight swords crossing his neck, but he didn't seem to care. A moment of silence passed and the same almost impenetrable armor skin that had become a membrane fell off of him in clumps. He lay there, body limp and eyes wide feeling more sleepy than he could ever remember in his life.

They stared down at Ichigo in his beat up clothing, looking tired and in need of a hot meal. One by one they retracted the swords from his throat and sheathed them.

"There now," Rose smiled. "That wasn't so bad was it, Hiyori?"

"Shut the hell up," Hiyori said, a bed of sweat had gathered around her temple, she looked around at everyone as their masks began to dissipate into nothingness again. She sighed and finally smiled at Ichigo. "Looks like you survived, dickhead."

"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

"How ya feeling?" Shinji asked staring down at the boy.

"Not bad, actually." The strawberry answered grinning widely from the ground. The smile fell from his face as he remembered what had transpired inside of him while his body fought on without him. He had fought Hichigo, and the last words the damned inner him had said were:

"I'll concede, but don't think that if you give me the chance I won't pull you down and crush your skull, King." Then that peel of unearthly laughter and he was gone and Ichigo was reeled back into the reality outside of himself.

"Get some rest kid, we'll train more tomorrow." Shinji said as he helped Ichigo up but the strawberry stumbled away from him.

"No time," Ichigo told him. "I have to go, I can't leave Orihime there any longer." Shinji's hand found his should and their eyes glared each other down till finally the blond smiled.

"How about this? I'll leave you here with Hachi to heal you, and the seven of us will go to Hueco Mundo in your place, the more the merrier right?" Ichigo didn't have much say in the matter when Hachi's gigantic hands clasped over his shoulders, the giant's hands were so large he could almost fit all of Ichigo's upper body in his palm.

"Sleep." Hachi smiled good naturedly and Ichigo felt a surge of kido knock him unconscious. When Ichigo was slung properly across Hachi's mammoth shoulders he looked at his associates. "Right then, we shall be there when he awakens." The pink haired man clapped his hands together and a portal opened to Hueco Mundo. "Be careful now young ones, don't become so damaged that I cannot fix you." He smiled as they all climbed in without so much as a good-bye, except for Mashiro who waved at him cheerily.

Carrying Ichigo out of the warehouse Hachi jumped into the air landing on nothing but continuing to walk as if the sky were solid. He shook his head as he slowly removed the kido from Ichigo and heard his breathing becoming deep on its own accord, small snores emitting from his voice.

"The young lack so much intelligence," He smiled and was suddenly standing at the Kurosaki residence. He knocked on the door and Isshin answered the door, his smile falling from his face at seeing Hachigen carrying Ichigo.

"How is he?" Isshin asked taking an all too serious tone.

"He will be fine, I am begin healing him momentarily, though I figure it will help him best recover from his recent training if he was somewhere familiar." Hachi looked around. "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

Isshin looked down at the glass of wine in his hand. "Oh, this?" He asked sheepishly. "No, nothing at all, the girls were at school so I invited an old friend over for a drink." Hachi wasn't sure if he'd fit through the door, so he expanded the frame of it with a slight bit of kido before he walked into the foyer.

"Here, I'll take the kid, you can follow me to his room," Isshin slung Ichigo over his shoulder and took to the stairs. "Ryuken, we shall be down in a moment." He yelled into the living room.

"Take your time, Kurosaki." A smooth voice replied. They reached Ichigo's room and Ishhin laid him on his bed, stepping back to watch Hachi place a protective casing of healing power over him.

He stood there for ten minutes till the pink haired giant settled his arms to his sides and turned to Isshin. "I will return tomorrow, ex-Shinigami, if you wish to keep your secret I suggest you pretend not to see me when I arrive."

Isshin nodded and watched Hachi leave, listening to the stairs creak under his great weight, and hearing the door nearly splinter as he walked through it. Isshin stared down at his son and cupped his face in his hand, seeing his wife stare back up at him. Damn his oldest boy looked like her. He closed his eyes and thought about her for a moment before he leaned down kissed the top of Ichigo's forehead in a fatherly manner.

"Pop?" Ichigo's weak voice wavered from his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking how much you look like Masaki." Isshin answered smiling down at the boy. "She would be so proud of you, Ichigo, of the man you've become." The bearded man closed his eyes again as he envisioned his wife's smile, her laugh, her embrace and his eyebrows drew together in sorrow. "She was a beautiful soul,"

Ichigo remembered her better than his sisters did, he remembered she was an amazing cook, he remembered she could tell the best bedtime stories, he remembered she would crawl into bed with him when Isshin kicked him out of theirs and sing him to sleep.

"Yeah," Ichigo agreed.

"The woman I fell in love with was a woman who could die protecting her son. And don't forget, you are the guy the woman that I loved gave her life to protect."

Ichigo thought about that for a moment till he finally said: "I love you to, father." He smiled slightly in pain.

"Damn right you do, now get some sleep you look like hell."

"Thanks, bastard." Ichigo smiled closing his eyes as he heard his father walk out of the room. Isshin stood in the door and turned back to stare at Ichigo.

"Hey," The strawberry poked an eye open. "listen, remember to live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And…die smiling if you can." They stared at one another for a moment before Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Since when did you start parenting?" He smiled. "Will do, old man."

Isshin waited a moment later and descended the steps he took a seat across from his guest and smiled at him. "You know we're both horrible parents?" He asked, sipping his wine before it became warm. He preferred saké but his guest wanted this.

"How very true." Ryuken nodded. He was a Quincy and the father of Uryu Ishida, but he had shirked the Quincy life, leaving that to his fool of a father and his even more idiotic son. Now though, he missed his father dearly, and had helped his son regain his power. "But our children are grown now, there is nothing we can do to fix it."

Ryuken had pure white hair and glasses, his eyes were a cold blue, and his face was smug and handsome. His leisure suit matched his hair, as did he suede shoes.

"What were we talking about before?" Isshin asked.

"The old days, as usual." Ryuken smiled sipping his drink knowledgably. "Back before children, in the prime of our lives,"

"I think you're mistaken," Isshin said. "I'm still in my prime," This caused Ryuken to laugh slightly. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a cigarette case, long thin sticks of death stared innocently back up at him when he opened it.

"Do you mind?" He asked motioning with the case, Isshin shook his head 'no' and Ryuken lit up, taking a long drag off of his toxic death and exhaling in the utmost of pleasure. "How true, though I am no longer in mine." He smiled. "I gave that up a long time ago." There came another knock at their door and Isshin smiled quickly, this time recognizing the spiritual pressure.

"It's open," He called and in walked Kisuke Urahara with a bag of treats.

"Oh, you've poured the alcohol without me," Kisuke said a bit disappointed. "Oh well, I've brought somethings," He laid the treats out on the table, all assortments of candy, all mostly chocolate. "So down to business as usual."

"Alright then," Isshin leaned forward seriously. "I saw the most amazing woman today," He said grinning from ear to ear. "Couldn't be much older than nineteen, she had it all, body, legs, smile, she was perfect,"

Urahara laughed. "I've got you topped," They then preceded to not only further chauvinistic stereotype of men, but also degrade every slightly attractive woman they knew, sadly this was very routine, and even Ryuken had given up not trying to participate, but that's what older men do.

* * *

Rukia stood in the basement of Las Noches in Hueco Mundo, she probably should have said good-bye to Ichigo, probably should have said good-bye to everyone, but she was fed up with waiting.

Her Zanpakto was drenched in red blood and an Arrancar laid at her feet. It'd been a hard battle but nothing she couldn't endure, he'd introduced himself as the numero Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie. He had been greedy, arrogant, and all too presumptuous about Rukia's supposed lack of skill.

Stranger still had been his appearance, a long jar set atop his shoulders filled with an unknown liquid, inside floating around were two shrunken heads. He had tried to imitate her previous Captain, had gotten inside her mind and saw the man she revered, But she didn't let him intimidate her, she had cut him down with a vengeful wrath and would not be stopped by anyone.

She continued farther into base, killing peons right and left like they were nothing more than regular Hollows until she saw someone who caught her attention. Well, someones.

"You dare imitate my brother and friends?" She asked, sword poised high. She'd already dealt with these Arrancar and their uncanny abilities look and be anyone she knew, but her sword was between the pseudo-Byakuya's fingers and he was looking down on her so familiarly that she cried out in anger.

"Kido number—!" Her hand was brought up to the man's face and they stood there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes. No one could imitate those eyes, those cold, stoic, inviting, and damn right familiar eyes. "B-brother?"

"Rukia," He said letting her go of her. "You truly are a Kuchiki, rushing off to save those who you love, I smell blood on your Zanpakto," He smiled. "You've barely a scratch on you as well, I am proud of you, little sister."

Rukia smiled temporarily but looked around, it was only he and Renji. "Where are the others? You were authorized to come here weren't you?"

"Authorization?" Renji laughed. "I don't believe that Kuchiki need authorization for doing anything, a family as old as yours."

"Ours," Byakuya corrected, smirking at Renji.

"Ours," Renji repeated, smiling from ear to ear, his face looking as if it would disappear at any moment from its broadness.

"Right, well then I suppose its only the three of us? I would have sworn Ichigo would have been here."

"He's on his way, he took a last minute training course, the pansy," Renji said smirking now at the thought of riling Ichigo's feathers with that particular nickname. "And we've brought others with us as well, Ayasegawa, Madrame, Rangiku, Captain Toshiro, plus Byakuya, me and you, that's more than enough I'm sure."

"We've already killed three Arrancar, each one seems to get stronger but they were all within the one through ten rank." Byakuya informed her as they began walking, taking a set of stairs towards the top of the building, it was impossible to navigate Las Noches, but hopefully they weren't doing too bad.

Fate seemed to be smiling on them as they stood watching Grimmjow fight off Rangiku, and Ulquiorra stood in front of Orihime, who didn't look the slightest bit scared. As if she had been waiting for Rukia the entire time.

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled upon getting off the steps.

"Rukia," Orihime smiled and Rukia watched in resigned horror as Ulquiorra helped her stand up. "I knew you'd be here soon, I kept telling them you would be."

"She wouldn't shut up about it," Grimmjow commented knocking Rangiku aside and giving Rukia a small smile. "And we told her if you got here we'd have to kill you as well, but she's so damn optimistic."

"Her persistence_ is_ wearing on the nerves," Ulquiorra agreed stepping forward and unsheathing his sword. "But now we must keep our word to her, an Arrancar never breaks a promise,"

"Good," Rukia smiled, an icy wind developing around her as she wielded her Zanpakto. "Because I wouldn't want to defeat you under false pretenses."

**Author's Notes: **Well? Thoughts? I can't really think of anything to put as an author's note, so if you have any questions or comments write me a review!

Hitome-Chan


	19. Rukia! Don't Give Up & Ice Versus Water!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN:** Gotta stop forgetting to update this author's note up here. Yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway, the much awaited (on my part anyway) eighteenth (though it's actually the nineteenth) chapter. I hope you enjoy it. More author's notes at the bottom.

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Rukia! Don't Give Up!/Ice Versus Water!**

The knock on the door was what woke Ichigo, at some point in the night he'd stripped off all his clothes save his boxer shorts, so that's how he walked to the door. Nearly nude. When he opened it Hachi stared back at him.

"You don't look ready." He said, smiling.

"Uh…?" Ichigo asked, then his eyes went wide. It had all seemed like such a bad dream, he'd wished it had been a bad dream. Everything but Toshiro. His face took on a serious scowl. "Right. Just give me a minute, and we can be off." Hachi nodded and Ichigo bounded back up the stairs.

He threw on a loose fitting pair of jeans, a long sleeved two-tone shirt, and his favorite shoes. Racing back down the stairs he met Hachi's green eyes, an unsaid understanding passed between the two of them. This was a dangerous mission, it wasn't certain if either one of them would come back.

"You leaving again?" Isshin asked from the living room, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, I'll be back, uh, my tutor here has to knock some more math into my head," Ichigo said smiling widely, fakely. He hated lying to his father.

"You're such an idiot." Isshin said, he frowned for a moment, but Ichigo didn't see it, before he put on his best smile. "Who knows where my boy got all his dumb genes from? His mother and I are both geniuses. I'm a doctor you know?" The man said to Hachi, who smiled.

"It must just be a malfunction in his DNA then. I'm sure it'll right itself soon." Hachi replied.

"Hey, shut it old man!" Ichigo yelled.

"Come along, Mr. Kurosaki, those problems won't solve themselves," The pink haired giant played along on both sides, keeping up appearances for everyone. Ichigo waved good-bye to his father and then closed the door behind him. "It must be hard not telling him the truth."

"Yeah," Ichigo said. " but it's for the best. I can protect him and my sisters this way, and they don't have to worry about me."

Hachi opened the gate to Hueco Mundo and looked at Ichigo. "He's your father, no matter what he will always be worried about you, even when everything seems like its fine." With that gem he stepped into the Hollow World.

* * *

"Tell me your name and rank then, Arrancar." Toshiro said, having just introduced himself. The dark skinned, blonde haired, blue eyed woman towered over him, she was incredibly tall, and incredibly beautiful. Her aura was strong, her reitsu crushing, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Halibel." She answered, unzipping the collar around her mouth, zipping it down far enough to reveal quite a bit of cleavage. "Tia Halibel, the Tercera Espada, do not lump us in with the Arrancar. We are the elite." Her ensemble consisted of the rather tall collar that she usually kept around the lower half of her face so her enemies did not take her lightly just because she was a woman, the shirt itself was cut at the very bottom of her breasts, yet it was long sleeved. Her pants well bell cut and loose, allowing for better movement, and her hollow mask covered the lower portion of her face from her nose down, extending down her neck and out to either side of her chest, although still leaving much of her breasts exposed.

"That is quite the sword you have there." Toshiro told her, trying to draw her out, she did not speak much. Introducing herself had been about all that she'd said prior to when she'd brought her sword down on him, he'd barely had time to block.

"It is my Tiburon," She said motioning to the sword she held up on her shoulders. "Shark. That is the name you would call it." She pointed it at him. "And it will send you back to the Soul Society you came from." And that is all she said before rushing him again.

She was strong. That was for sure. Toshiro pushed her back without holding anything in, not reserving his strength at all, he needed to get this done as quickly as possible. He found out quickly that she was a water type Zanpakto, but he didn't have time to gauge her strength, no, she was too fierce for that!

So they met. Again and again. Blades snapping at each other in almost reckless abandon, their fight had been quiet for a long while, the fighters too calm and controlled to use conversation casually, they were not friends. They did not even want to fight one another, but that didn't stop each blow from having the intent to kill.

Toshiro froze another of her water attacks, but she only continued to stare at him with un-amused eyes.

"Why do you stare like that?" Toshiro asked, agitated at the lack of actual fight this battle had. He didn't want to waste his time with people who were half heartedly swinging their swords about.

"Lord Aizen will be calling me away soon," She told him. "He'll be calling away all of the Espada so that we can follow through on a plan of his, I just don't want to kill you now, instead I want to fight you when I'm not under rushed circumstances." But this reply only made Toshiro more upset.

"I see," He told her, stopping the battle completely and sheathing his sword.

"Besides, you are still bound by a seal that cuts your power, I can feel that this is not your full strength. Am I right?"

Toshiro took a moment to answer. "You're rather civil." He decided.

"Did you expect me to be some raving lunatic who only desired to follow Aizen's commands?" She asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"Well, your two friends Grimmjow and Ulquiorra haven't been the most professional." Toshiro stated firmly.

"We are not here to be civil. I realize there may be some "swordsmen" code amongst the Shinigami, but we have had to fight our entire lives, we follow Aizen because he provides us with a different direction other than the destruction of one another and inevitably ourselves." She paused, sheathing her sword. "I expect you to be in the front of the castle, I'm sure your friends will be there as well."

She turned.

"Halibel!" Toshiro called after her, the caramel woman cast a look over her shoulder, her blue eyes stone cold. "You and the other Arrancar don't have to do this."

"Oh?" She asked, facing him again and leaning against a wall. "Why do you say that, because we are sentient compared to our Hollow brethren? Because we seem more intellectual? Does the fact that we are capable of speech make our lives more important to you than theirs?" But she didn't give the boy time to answer. "Hollows need the souls of the living to survive, it is sad but it is true, you kill them because they threaten existence, but only to prolong their own. It is a maddening cycle. I too was once among them, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the Thirteen Shinigami Courts, a quote unquote "mindless" creature that you all so righteously strike down. I was once the same kind of monster you kill, I could have attacked you and you would not recognize me now. But because you've spoken with me, fought with me, understood me, that makes me more important than those you deem threatening?"

Toshiro couldn't say anything, his face was scowling, brows furrowed together.

"I figured as much, Shinigami. We are the ones who are being oppressed, not the humans. You outweigh us two to one, so even in our ascended stages we must fight to survive. That is why Grimmjow and Ulquiorra show you no mercy, show no one mercy, it is what we must do to live. Trust no one, spare not a living soul. Because if we do, we will be killed. No second thoughts."

"Halibel…" He tried to reason.

"When you meet me on the battlefield I don't want to see that sympathy in your eyes or I'll strike you down without any forethought." And then she disappeared. Leaving behind one very pensive youth.

* * *

"Those damned kids," Chotaicho Yamamoto said standing up. "can they not wait?" He was not asking anyone in particular. No. He was rather upset that a small squadron of his own men, a rogue Shinigami-In-Training, and possibly more if what the auras he was feeling from Urahara's shop in Karakura meant. "Damn them all."

"Chotaicho?" His fukutaicho asked, worried what the old man might do.

"Gather the other Captains and Vice Captains, this cannot be helped. I had wanted to analyze what Aizen could be planning but it does not appear that I will have the opportunity. We shall indeed have to go rushing head first into this.

"Yes! Chotaicho!" Chojiro, the fukutaicho, said, bowing lowly.

"Well don't squander your time bowing, carry out my orders," Yamamoto said gesturing with his hands before lacing them together and bringing them up to the front of his face gravely. "I cannot for the life of me remember being such a foolhardy youth." He sighed as he watched his Vice Captain scramble out of the door.

* * *

"So you're saying Ichigo left…without us…again?" Uruyu Ishida wasn't pissed. Oh no, he was much beyond that. "What are we secondary characters in some crappy fanficton!?" He yelled at Urahara, who laughed, hiding behind his fan.

"You have to understand, Ichigo is quite compassionate if you think about it. He didn't want to burden or even risk having you guys get injured!" Hat and Clogs said in the Strawberry's defense.

"We're not women!" Ishida said adjusting his glasses. "Damn it! Send us to Hueco Mundo right now! If Aizen doesn't kill that son of a bitch I damn sure will!"

"Well…I could…but in your current, very angry condition I don't think it's wise." Urahara chuckled. "Maybe when you've calmed down a bit."

"I am calm!" Uruyu yelled! "Tell him Chad! I'm calm!"

"Actually Ishida—" But the look he received from his lover had him changing his mind about the sentence that had been about to come out of his mouth. "He's calm. Very calm. We should go, if you don't mind, Urahara-san."

"Oh how can I say no to a man who's been whipped by love?" Urahara laughed, "well then come on to the shop!" It had been his plan to send these two to Hueco Mundo, he could go but that was troublesome, plus these two were close to Ichigo and Inoue and Rukia, it was only right that they went along as well, no?

"Damn straight," Uruyu mumbled grumpily. Oh this was not going to end well for Ichigo.

"Also," Kisuke said, staring very serious suddenly. "there is something I need you to tell Ichigo for me."

* * *

"Dance," She whispered into the now frozen air. "Sode no Shirayuki," The blade became as white as the first snow fall in winter and a ribbon of the same color seemed to appear on the back of the sword instantly.

"Growl—" But Rukia didn't let him finish.

"Second dance, white ripple!" She fired a blast from the tip of her blade hitting Grimmjow squarely in the abdomen, leaping forward she almost had time to grab Orihime and run when her blade was stopped by Ulquiorra.

"Don't forget about me," He said, melancholic as always.

"I didn't." She smiled. "First dance, white moon!" Ice shot straight up from the ground, encasing Ulquiorra in it and she raced onward. "Orihime!" She said smiling down on the girl, who took her hand smiling.

"I knew you would come back," She smiled, her arms around Rukia happily.

"Of course I would," The brunette woman said blushing fiercely; she was doing all she could not to cry. Orihime's scent filled her nostrils, they obviously had bathing areas here or else Rukia might have been sick at the smell, but it was Orihime she smelt, not grit or grime. The flowery scent of the girl herself, filling Rukia completely. She buried her head deeply in that orange hair, not able to inhale enough.

But Orihime was doing the same thing, weeping sweet tears of joy into Rukia's hair. This was true bliss, true happiness. They never wanted to part again.

"You bitch!" Grimmjow screamed, his stomach quite red from the unexpected attack that had barreled into him. He was speeding towards her with his sword raised bringing it down to cut the happy scene apart when Byakuya's own blade stopped his.

"How unbecoming," Byakuya said. "You cannot let them have a moment of joy?"

"Feh, who asked you Shinigami?!" Grimmjow yelled, turning his attention to Byakuya. They were dancing back and forth for a moment, the girls forgotten temporarily.

"Back off, you bastard!" Renji bellowed giving the blue haired man a swift kick across the face. Grimmjow went spiraling towards the ground, but he never found it, instead a pair of cold arms were bracing his back. He stared up to see Ulquiorra glaring at the Captain and the Vice Captain.

"Try not to get killed when I'm temporarily subdued." Ulquiorra told the man in his arms, who jumped out of them instantly.

"Bastard. I was doing just fine."

"I do believe at those odds you would have been decimated." The melancholic man said with a hint of a small smile. Grimmjow didn't say anything else but was tinged slightly pink.

"Whatever. I ain't gonna thank you." He said stubbornly.

"A room full of lovers," Aizen smiled as he appeared in the very brightly light room. "How quaint, now I feel bad for leaving Gin outside." He looked around at them. "Kuchiki, Abarai, even young Rukia. How surprising you were let off the leash to be here unaccompanied.

No one moved. Byakuya knew better than to take on Aizen alone, he held Renji and Rukia back with his spiritual pressure.

"Aizen, it is nice to see you looking well." He told the brunet man.

"Your formality never ceased to amaze me, Byakuya. Even in a situation such as this, where you are outnumbered, you still seem to have such strength and poise."

"Outnumbered? We outnumber you by one." Renji said, a bit upset that Byakuya wasn't letting him move.

"Well let's see," Aizen smirked. "One, two," He counted his Arrancar. "And then me, that's an army to your four."

"You smug bastard!" Renji said, straining against his invisible restraints.

"Calm yourself, my love." Byakuya told him, squaring his shoulders and meeting Aizen's gaze with his own stoic one. "You're causing an uproar, Mr. Sosuke, is this a ploy for attention?"

"Not in the least," Aizen told him, the same smirk never leaving his face. "Though if you asked me if I desired power I might be inclined to answer differently."

"Is that so?" Byakuya said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, but you, being you, would never have to worry about not having power, would you Byakuya Kuchiki?"

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice, Aizen Sosuke?" Byakuya smiled himself.

"Oh please," Aizen said, running a hand through his hair nonchalantly. "I have the influence, I have the power, I just want more, all of it. I want to rule."

"I can never fault a man his dreams," The brunet Captain replied. "But perhaps you are aiming too high, and much too greedily."

"Greed is it?" Aizen asked. "No, no, greed is having the power, but not using it. I will be a fair and just ruler, discarding only those who are not loyal to me."

"Aizen," Byakuya sighed. "Truly you don't believe that. You have killed many people with who have said the exact same thing as that."

"But I have something they do not." Aizen said, eyes alight.

"And pray tell, what is that?"

"The sense to know how not to get killed, and the strength to defend and obliterate my enemies." Byakuya didn't say anything else. "But I did not come here to chat with you Byakuya Kuchiki, nor did I come here to kill you or your group of friends, I came here to retrieve you two." He pointed at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. "Everyone else is gathered. I believe it is time to get started."

"Get started?" Renji asked, Byakuya finally allowing him his movement back.

"Yes, on destroying Karakura town." Aizen smiled.

* * *

It was about the same time that Ichigo arrived in Hueco Mundo that a very familiar reitsu hit him. No. Literally hit him.

"What's the deal, you bastard?" Ishida yelled at the top of his lungs while Chad stepped out of the portal right behind him.

"Hat and Clogs, you prick." Ichigo mumbled to himself on the ground. How else did Uryu and Chad get here but through him.

"You may settle that matter later, I do believe there are a few Shinigami in the room in front of us, the auras in there are deathly strong." Hachi told them. "Aizen is definitely among them."

"Then what're we waiting on?" He asked, Uruyu put his hatred on hold for a moment to take care of this situation.

"Right!" Ishida and Chad both chimed in. But then a thought struck the glasses toting young man. "Ichigo! Kisuke told me that you are the only one who can stop Aizen because you have the power to do so, and have not been influenced by his shikai. You only have one chance, you have to take it." The Strawberry nodded solemnly before turning back toward the spiritual pressure they all felt.

They burst through the doors just as Aizen and his two Arrancar were disappearing.

"I'll see you around, Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen grinned as he disappeared completely.

"Don't let that bastard get away!" Ichigo yelled running into the room as quickly as he could, but it was too late, Aizen was gone.

"FUCK!" Ichigo yelled turning on the room, glaring at everyone. "How the fuck did you guys let him get away?"

"Kurosaki," Byakuya said cutting him down with a glance. "Calm yourself, Aizen will be here, he has nowhere else to go. We should worry more about his plan,"

"Plan?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, you jackass, plan. If you could do more than barge into rooms and then start yelling like a little bitch you might know what it was!" Renji yelled, upset at Ichigo for his entrance, and even more so for being so hotheaded…though he himself was showing poor taste in reprimanding.

"What'd you say to me, Red?" Ichigo asked, glaring at Renji.

"Oh, bring it on punk!" Came the swift reply. It might have been an all out, unnecessary, brawl had Orihime not given Ichigo the biggest hug he had received in quite a long time. All anger left his body at that moment and in its place was a warmness that began seeping throughout him.

"Orihime," He smiled, hugging her back.

"Ichigo!" She cried and they stood like that for in what was reality a good thirty seconds, until Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Kurosaki, there are other pressing matters at hand." He reminded. "Aizen Sosuke plans on destroying Karakura."

"Destroy…" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence, the gravity of it all hit him at once.

"Ichigo!" It was Toshiro, he had felt the group's presence a long way off after having talked with Halibel. He wasn't smiling, but he was happy to see that Strawberry, something concrete in this world of human hollows.

The sight of Toshiro brought Ichigo back into reality. "We have to stop him," He said.

"Stop whom?" Toshiro asked and he was soon filled in onto what was happening. There wasn't much time for words after that, the entire party of them were all racing towards the corridor, they met more, less important Arrancar as they left made their way out of the building but those beings were cut down easily enough, though the youngest Captain did not attack unless he was provoked.

The sun was blinding outside, the all white of the entire world of Hueco Mundo didn't make it any easier to focus outside, but the group of Espada were not hard to find. The group advanced on them.

"Oh?" Aizen asked, turning around, he'd been in mid-explanation to his troupe of warrirors. "I almost didn't feel your spiritual pressures, I do hope you were trying to conceal them."

Ichigo was charging forward when a new group altogether stopped dead in front of them. The Vizards.

"Leave this to us, Ichigo. Aizen is mine." Shinji said, not looking back but keeping his eyes locked with those of the most deceitful Shinigami of all time.

"Hell no! This is my fight!" Ichigo growled trying to push through, but the Vizard were already gone, their swords meeting those of the large number of Arrancar.

"Children are so idiotic," Byakuya said shaking his head. "Join them! We have the numbers on our side, use it to our advantage!" And with that he had Shunpo'd away.

"I want to fight as well," Orihime said about to run forward.

"No. Stay here and recover." Rukia told her sternly. "You need your energy, the return trip will be difficult enough, I don't want you injured and we need you to heal those of us that do get hurt."

"But—!"

"No buts Inoue, this is something I cannot bend on. I love you too much to see harm come to you now." Orihime nodded, she understood completely. She was useless in the actual battle, she was nowhere near as strong as Rukia or Ichigo, but at least she could help as well.

"Do your best!" She told Rukia.

"I will," The girl smiled kissing her again before turning back to the battle, her Zanpakto held high.

* * *

"So you're the Kurosaki Hueco Mundo is in a buzz about?" One of the Arrancar had been the first to claim dibs on Ichigo, and the Strawberry had been caught off guard as he had been heading towards Aizen.

"What's it to you?" He asked, his eyes burning with a fire.

"Nothing really," The Arrancar said, he had a large white eyepatch and flowing black hair. He was as lanky as he was tall and his double-bladed axe with the blades shaped like crescent moons, looked far too heavy for him. "Just that you look more like a dipshit than a fighter." He smiled.

"The fuck you say to me?!" Ichigo asked, attention now adverted to this enemy.

"You heard me, Ichigo Kurosaki." He smiled. "The name is Nnoitra, Nnoitra Jiruga. I'm the _Quinta _Espada." His tongue hung out of his mouth at this and a large emblazoned number '5' stared Ichigo in the face.

"It won't matter in a couple of minutes when you're dead, jackass!" Ichigo shouted.

"This one is Nel's!" Ichigo turned at that voice, it sounded familiar…a large pair of breasts found his face and soon he was drowning in them. "Ichigo! I missed you!" It was the same green haired girl from before…only…different.

"You've regained your form I see," Nnoitra smiled cockily. "I was hoping to see your face again, woman."

"What is he talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm talking about how this bitch used to be the _Tercera _Espada!" Nnoitra yelled, laughing. "Till I put her in her place."

"He took the coward's way and snuck up behind me, he and another attacked me, then erased my memory because he could never defeat me in battle." It was Nel's voice that was coming out of the grown woman's throat, that was for sure. Nel's green hair was now playing with the sides of her arms, she wore an all white Arrancar's uniform and a Zanpakto was attached to her hip.

"Sh-shut it, you bitch!" Nnoitra hollered.

"It is the truth, and I'll wager you still couldn't defeat me even with all the training you've been through." She unsheated her sword.

"I'll show you what I can do now, and you'll get back to your inferior position, where you belong!" Nnoitra yelled. Nel blocked his attack, she craned her neck to look at Ichigo.

"Go!" She yelled.

"Don't turn your attention away from me!" Nnoitra shrieked coming at her again.

* * *

Two more enemies. Ichigo stared them down hard.

"Two-on-one seems a bit unfair." He said with a smirk. "But I'll take you both on."

"Don't be a fool, Kurosaki," Ulquiorra said with a very flat glare. "We've drawn straws, Grimmjow will be your opponent first, and if you miraculously defeat him I will be your opponent afterward."

"It's like you don't have any faith I'll win." Ichigo smiled.

"Dumbass," Grimmjow scowled. "I don't put my faith in fools."

"Then why on earth are you following Aizen?" The Strawberry shouldn't have been having fun with this. This was a serious battle, but he couldn't help himself.

"You prick!" The blue haired man was rocketing towards him, Zanpakto held out. "I won't hold back this time," He shouted. "Growl! Pantera!" In a rush of glorious swirling energy Grimmjow released his shikai, Clouds of dust billowed up from the Grimmjow's energies sending them flying in every direction. When everything was cleared Grimmjow was no longer standing there.

No. This creature was like a panther made of bone, only it was two times bigger and possibly ten times more ferocious. Ichigo looked around, confused for a moment, this was the first time he had realized that Arrancar had shikais as well.

"Don't worry Shinigami Ichigo, your death will be swift." The panther said, it's maws dripping saliva. Ichigo realized at once that the panther was Grimmjow. But he didn't have much time to think when it was charging him, only time to block.

* * *

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, if I remember correctly." Tia Halibel said, smirking at him.

"Yes," Toshiro said glaring at her. "tell me something Halibel, why do you continue to fight me? We have not wronged one another."

"You wrong me in every way." Halibel said, glaring back at him. "By wielding that sword, that is bleached with the blood of my kind you wrong me, by impeding our descent into Karakura town, every breath you take wrongs me."

"Is that so?" He asked, unsheathing Hiyorinmaru, he had found the dragon's soul and locked it back into the sword. It had taken much meditation and more persuasion on his part to convince the dragon to come back, but he did, and now he planned on using it if Halibel did not cooperate.

She did not so much as nod before she came at him, a large wave of water materializing in the air behind her and sweeping over him with such force that he felt his bones creak. With a motion of his sword the water turned to ice, which he sent hurling back her way.

But she simply transformed it back to water. "We're at a standstill." She said glaring.

"I suppose we are," Toshiro told her.

"Then come at me with your full power, young captain unleash your bankai." Toshiro thought that over. He needed to end this battle as quickly as possible. There was no reason to try to gauge Halibel's strength, she was the Tercera Espada and a part of Aizen's ten strongest Arrancar, that was basis enough for him.

"I will oblige your request then," He said jumping back. "Bankai!" Immediate Hyorinmaru took the stage, the dragon in its full, icy form. Where the hilt of his sword once was now was Hyorinmaru's tail and Toshiro wielded it well. The three ice blossoms sprout from his back, when they were all gone he no longer had enough energy to keep his bankai going. He'd have to kill her before that.

"Impressive," Halibel said. "but I'm sorry to end this." She jumped forward, spiraling in the air, dodging and jumping and swirling over Hyorinmaru and let her sword fly true, not expecting the boy to wield his overtly large weapon well enough to block it, but he does in fact do so.

"You're strong," Toshiro said as they struggle back and forth.

"I am reluctant to fight you," She admits. "Because fighting has never solved any problem, it only spills the blood of another being. But I must kill you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, so prepare yourself, I too, will reveal my true form."

"Tiburon," At the mention of its name the sword sends a column of water swirling upward around Halibel, she was encased in it and all Toshiro could do was watch. But almost as soon as she had been surrounded by a wall of water the point of a deadly looking blade slashed it in half. There stood Tia Halibel, in her full form.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, well, well my duckies. Looks like we've got another chapter finished. Personally all I need to finish this story is the next chapter in the manga to update. I won't be bothering to write every fight for every Arrancar, Vizard, and Shinigami, plus, I'm altering the story slightly so as not to completely throw those of you who haven't read this far off yet, you'll have an idea what happens, but I won't get too in depth with it.

Anyway, this chapter was rather dry, considering Tia and Toshiro's powers are very similar, and was also a pain to write, so if it sucks I'm extremely sorry. But I have some twists for next chapter in mind already. I can't guarantee an automatic update, but you haven't heard the last from me yet.

Love,

Hitome-Chan


	20. All Falls Down!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN:** So very sorry for this late chapter, fanfiction isn't working for my laptop very well, and by that I mean at all. So yeah, if you guys have any idea as to how to help me fix this problem please message me. Thank you.

**Chapter Twenty:**

**It All Falls Down!**

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran up behind him. She glared at these two in front of her. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. One smiled cockily while the only stared at her with uninterested eyes but she glared all the same.

"Glad to see you're here, you think you can handle a fight?" The Strawberry asked, smiling at her. She cast a glance over her shoulder, she could still faintly see Orihime and she looked forward, empowered.

"Yeah," She nodded unsheathing her sword. "Let's make this quick, I want this whole episode to be over." Then all four of them charged one another, well Ulquiorra didn't charge, he sauntered into battle with his blade still sheathed. Ichigo went back to clashing with Grimmjow while Rukia brought her sword down on Ulquiorra, who was only using one hand.

She grew suddenly angry at him. "Unsheathe your blade and fight me, coward!" She yelled, coming at him again.

"If you cannot make me defend myself, what use would it be for me to unsheathe my weapon? It would be far too disconcerting." He stopped her with a look from his sharp eyes. She jumped back.

"Fine" She snarled. "Swordplay has never been my strong suit either way," She held her hand up, palm extended forward. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." She shrieked into the air. "Twin Lotus Blue Fire, crash down!"

Blue flames exploded out of her hand, shooting forward like ink through water, only this being energy through air. Enveloping almost everything in its path with sheer destructive power, burning anything that so dared to be in its way. Ulquiorra was caught in the attack. Rukia watched with anticipation, her eyes never leaving the spot she'd last seen him.

"That is quite a bit of power you have," The melancholic man, standing behind her now, said as he examined his nails. She turned a quarter of the way to see him, only to have a crushing blow meet her cheek. She flew backwards, only able to catch herself before she crashed to the ground, but Ulquiorra was staring her in the face as she stood to her feet again.

"Sp-sprinkled on the bones of the beast—" But the despondent man's hand wrapped around her mouth.

"I see," He smiled, his hand glowing green. "that you are a kido user, that is well and good, but let me introduce you to my own." He didn't smile, nor was his voice any more confident than normal, but the way he scoffed down his nose at her it was almost comical. As if he thought that merely touching her were beneath him. "This is _my_ Cero."

"I reject!" Orihime! Rukia's eyes welled over with tears at seeing her. She had expressly told the girl to stay out of battle. But when she saw that her attack had severed Ulquiorra's arm she nearly gasped, and would have, had the unattached appendage not still been gripping her face.

"Strange," Ulquiorra said, examining his lack of arm. There was nothing there but shoulder, and he raised an eyebrow. "Well then," He said looking up at Grimmjow. "You've provoked me enough; I'll show you _that _technique." And he gripped his sword.

Ichigo's wild trilling laughter was bone chilling. But Grimmjow's speed, strength, and general lack of care was even more so. Ichigo had donned his Hollow mask and both fighters seemed evenly matched. But the match came to a standstill when they felt what had just happened.

"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, but the quiet man looked up at him as if telling him not to interfere he glanced back over at Ichigo, they were soon fighting again after that. Ichigo was clearly winning, Grimmjow was breathing heavily and cut up from head to toe, though the protagonist wasn't doing so well himself.

Both young men were giving it their all. Not because they needed a reason, though they both had one, but even if they had just met randomly on the battlefield this is how it would have been. Both of them exerting the full extent of their power.

"You've gotten stronger," Grimmjow commented.

"Thanks, I guess," Ichigo sneered.

"I wasn't complimenting you, you little shit. You've gone from a toddler to an adolescent." Grimmjow leered at him with such contempt. "Do you really think you can beat me?" But Ichigo wasn't allowed to answer that, instead he began to vomit blood. Grimmjow's forearm had somehow found a way into his abdomen.

Ichigo's vision blurred, and his mind was on fire. Every part of him hurt, white hot searing pain shooting up his severed spine. He fell to the ground, conscious, but in terrible condition. Grimmjow opened his mouth to speak, but someone else beat him to it.

"Horrible form, Grimmjow," Nnoitra's voice pierced the air. "And he's still alive." Nnoitra was battle worn, but he still laughed at Grimmjow.

"Shut your hole, fucking bastard!" Grimmjow yelled at Nnoitra. The next thing he knew one half of him was falling to the right and the other to the left, Nnoitra retracted his giant weapon, amused.

"You shouldn't be so negative to your superiors." Nnoitra told him with a smile.

Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow fall. Orihime had run off to heal Ichigo, and Rukia was persisting in trying to attack him, but his eyes were transfixed on the body that lay separate from itself. He had taken his sword out, and he was going to kill both of the young women, but there was another name that he had to do so before either of the minor annoyances met their demise.

Nnoitra hadn't been prepared for a very stone faced Ulquiorra to materialize in front of him.

"Murcielago." He glared, calling the name of his sword. Two bat like wings sprouted from his back, and his hollow mask that had sat atop his head with a broken spike became whole, like a crown. Two spikes extending far from his head.

And then Nnoitra ceased to exist. Ulquiorra had not only cut him down, but he had incinerated the remains. He turned quickly realizing that Orihime had completely healed Ichigo, who stood up from the ground. The melancholic man was on top of them in moments.

"Heal him," Ulquiorra glared, pointing at Grimmjow. "now."

"What the hell makes you think she'll do that?" Ichigo asked, holding Zangetsu forward, ready to strike him down. But Orihime walked over to Grimmjow. She cupped his face and tears fell from her eyes, Ulquiorra looked away from the grief.

"Orihime! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"He helped me out," She said casting a small yellow barrier around him. "And he's never tried to hurt me. He is the only good one here I believe." She met Rukia's eyes, who stared in disbelief as Orihime healed the man. "I won't bring him back to consciousness, but I'll help him as best I can."

"You can't be serious!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't know if it will work," She said. "he's dead. I'm not God. But the least I can do is make him whole." Ichigo was about to scream at her, but Rukia held up her hand.

"Even if he is Aizen's subordinate we should have enough respect to allow him that." She told him. He didn't like the idea that Grimmjow might come back to life, but he conceded, turning his attention to Ulquiorra.

"There," He said. "You've got what you wanted. But I can't let you go."

Ulquiorra was already in his ascended form, he hadn't planned on letting any of them get away after the girl healed Grimmjow. He only looked at them through half lidded green eyes and nodded. "Come at me then,"

* * *

There stood Tia Halibel, in her full form. The young man didn't even have time to feel her spiritual pressure, only the clean slice of a blade cutting completely through him. She sneered as she watched his body crumple to the ground.

"Mm." She turned away.

It was almost like a fanfare. There was fighting everywhere, and the side opposing Aizen seemed to be losing badly. But in one moment there seemed to be rejoicing all around.

The entire Gotei 13 appeared above the desert palace of Hueco Mundo.

"Spread out, don't leave a single enemy standing." Yamamoto said grim-faced. He looked for Aizen's particular spiritual pressure, but when he felt it he saw something that he hadn't been expecting.

"Do you think it'd be that easy?" That voice stopped Halibel in her tracks. She turned, and sure enough there stood Toshiro Hitsugaya. Whole and unblemished.

"But—how?" She asked, haltingly. He'd somehow escaped death, and she grew so enraged that she couldn't muster the proper volume to scream. She could only stare at him quizzically. Astonished.

"Whereas your Zanpakto has the ability to manipulate whatever full bodies of water are around, my Hyorinmaru has the ability to use the water in the air. I created a clone and watched as you obliterated him. I wanted to gauge how strong you were in that ascended form."

"Well—" She tried, but a blade pierced through her body, it ripped her completely asunder.

"I'm sorry," Aizen said smirking. "but failure is not an option, and you've failed to kill the young captain." Toshiro stared on at Aizen's cruelty, Tia Halibel turned to ash, and was never seen again.

The battle raged around them, the sounds of war cries, Zanpakto being called, the shattering of bones, the squish of the final blows ringing out everywhere and Toshiro stared at Aizen's brown eyes, paralyzed.

"How you've grown, Toshi." Gin's hands were creeping over his body, rubbing him sensuously, his long tongue licking the side of the boy's face, but Toshiro couldn't move, not with the gaze Aizen had locked him with. "Do you like it when Ichigo does this to you now?" Gin said, smiling as wide as he could.

"Alright Gin," Aizen said after a few more minutes of watching Toshiro's new mentality break completely. "I'm tired of seeing you touch another man, come to my side."

"He's only a boy," Gin smiled moving over to Aizen. "absolutely nothing to be worried about." He rested his head against Aizen's shoulder. "Nothing could satisfy me more than this moment right here; seeing him break all over again, while I am huddled here, with you." Aizen smiled.

"Oh," He said as if just remembering. "your brethren are here now, Captain Yamamoto will be here any moment." But Toshiro could only stare, mouth agape. Yamamoto placed a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, it brought him back to reality a bit, enough for him to meet the old man's eyes.

"Go." He motioned to the battles taking place. "I'll handle these two." Toshiro gave a small, curt nod, though everything seemed so nonexistent.

"Well hello, First." Aizen smiled. "It's been a while. Do you like my kingdom?"

"I detest it." Yamamoto said with such reverence and distaste Aizen laughed.

"That's all fine and dandy," He laughed, snapping his fingers. Instantly everyone was transported to Karakura town, Yamamoto's heart leapt at the realization of how powerful Aizen had become. But he smiled because he knew something Aizen would just now find out. "Hm. It would appear this is not Karakura." He said looking around.

"How observant," Yamamoto retorted. "We have intelligence as well, Aizen. Your plans come back to us, so we prepared this facsimile in exchange for the real Karakura."

"And you transported the actual town to Soul Society, I am guessing." Aizen said with a smile of his own.

"You're still as deductive as ever,"

"How true," Aizen agreed. "Well then. I suppose I'll have to trap you all here and go destroy the real Karakura."

"You'll never get what you're looking for." Yamamoto alerted him.

"Oh but I will. The King's Key will be mine."

"Is everything alright, Aizen?" Tosen appeared. "I sense Genryusai's presence."

"I am here, Kaname." Yamamoto said unsheathing his sword. "And now that I have all three of you—"

"That is more than enough from you," Aizen had his sword embedded deeply into Yamamoto's stomach. He was surprised when the Chotaicho pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

"Now I've got you." Yamamoto said smiling. Immediately a wall of flames shot up all around them erupting from his body and blowing Aizen back. The fire formed a prison over the three traitors and they stared, unamusedly, at nothing but the walls of combustion.

"I didn't expect this," Aizen admitted. "He's got more skill than I remember."

"I'll summon the Numeros," Tosen said, Aizen nodded, though the man couldn't see it he continued about his business all the same.

The first breathed a sigh of relief. Aizen was contained temporarily, and while he was indisposed the Soul Reapers and the Vizard would become a cleanup crew. Not that Aizen had been in the fight to begin with, but you always cut off the head.

A delicate looking blond Arrancar appeared beside him, but Yamamoto never trusted appearances. It was a boy, young, slim, and bucktoothed.

"What is your name?" The First asked.

"Tosen?" He asked, staring around quizzically like a baby chick.

"He's been captured, so then you're an underling of Kaname Tosen." Genryusai glared. "Then I suppose I can't go easy on you."

"…where…Tosen?" He asked again causing the First to sigh.

"Inside that wall of flames." Yamamoto replied, pointing to the prison of fire he'd constructed using his body, it was unbreakable from the inside out, not even Aizen could escape that.

"Tosen!" The boy jumped past the First at such a speed! The old Captain barely had time to move out of the way as he watched the blond inhale a lungful of air. He nearly laughed at the thought of his prison being blown away by such a juvenile.

Then hope left him completely.

Wonderweiss exhaled so powerfully the fire was extinguished in one go. And there stood Aizen, immaculate and proud.

"Good show, Captain. But this is an Arrancar constructed just for you. He was made to oppose your Zanpakto and all of your kido. Wonderweiss." The boy had cradled himself underneath Tosen as Aizen spoke.

"You monster." Yamamoto's words were laced with venom. "you are not God!"

"True, but I soon will be." With that Aizen disappeared.

Genryusai brandished his weapon at the other two. "Fight me!"

"Sorry, Yamamoto, but my fight is not with you." Tosen said, and as he too tried to disappear the First unleashed a slash so fierce that the braided man fell from the sky in pieces. Silence. It was heavy on the air, a lull just before the storm.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Wonderweiss screamed, exploding forward, speed and strength that Genryusai had not been prepared for, they began battle, and it seemed like what Aizen had said was true, this boy had been created just to be the very opposite of himself. Gin smiled on, but when he finally got a lock on where Aizen landed he too was gone.

* * *

Ichigo and Ulquiorra were fighting so viciously their swords seemed to be snarling at one another. _Strike_, _slash_, _block_, _spin_, _shun po_, _thrust_! Back and forth, fighting for the ones he loved, that's what Ichigo was doing, he didn't want Aizen to take over, he didn't want Toshiro or his family to be hurt.

Ulquiorra on the other hand, he fought with steely determination, he hadn't uttered a word since the battle began. He just kept glancing over at Grimmjow's body. Something deep in the melancholic man's mind told him the blue haired Arrancar was dead. And it made him that much more sorrowful.

He didn't have the strength for revenge, grief took him, Ichigo saw the opening and sliced Ulquiorra down with finality. When the pale skinned, green eyed, melancholic being fell to the ground so too did Ichigo's bankai and Hollow mask dispersed.

"I am not dead yet," Came a raspy voice from Ulquiorra. "Lay him beside me."

Ichigo could not deny him that. They had been fighting for too long, nonstop, this small bout had become a great war. So Ichigo picked up Grimmjow and laid him beside Ulquiorra who grasped onto the other's body tightly.

"Idiot." Ulquiorra breathed, glaring into the peaceful face of his lover, before he closed his eyes for good.

The three of them did not say a word as they left that battlefield to take on more fighting. Orihime healed Ichigo's wounds, and the Strawberry could only stare on. There was still someone he had to kill. Rukia looked back at the scene they were leaving.

In death Ulquiorra looked the happiest, nuzzled up to his one and only, and a great sadness washed over her. These were beings, with hearts and mind like her own. They had been senselessly killing these creatures instead of trying to help them! And then Aizen exacerbated the situation by giving them emotions, humanoid bodies, and thoughts. It was never supposed to be like this.

Rukia felt the warmth of Orihime's healing power envelope her and she stood suspended by it for a long while, she let it take everything with it, the pain, the sadness, the aching. As it cleared up she knew how this would end. Aizen. If it hadn't been for him none of this would have happened, but on the other side if it hadn't been for him then they would have never discovered a way to change the Hollows. That didn't excuse him for his deeds though.

"Ichigo!" It was Toshiro, the boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him, and he threw his arms over Ichigo's neck. It had been a while since they'd embraced like this. Ichigo brought his lips down hard on Toshiro's, stifling breath, and falling in love with the thin young man all over again at the sight of him. Ichigo ran his hand down the small of Toshiro's back, pulling him as close as he could. Neither of them could breathe, but they didn't care, they didn't need their lips to part, they didn't want to let go. But there was still the duty at hand. They were battle worn and tired, but in that kiss it revitalized everything they believed in. He didn't want to let go, not after witnessing that scene. He hugged Toshiro tightly one more time, patting his hair and whispering in his ear. Toshiro's hand found his face and he just stared at him for a long time with searching eyes. The young captain captured his lips again and then pulled back.

"Let's go," Ichigo said breathlessly. And the group nodded.

"Not so fast," This voice didn't belong here. It belonged back at his house, at work. Ichigo turned around to see his father in full Shinigami attire complete with Zanpakto.

"D-dad?"

"No time to explain," Ishiin said moving forward. "I took too long to get here, but it looks like my strength can be used." Ichigo didn't know how, he didn't know when, or even where but his father was a Shinigami, something he was sure he should have known! "I've been watching you fight, you're good, but not the best." Ishiin laughed at the look on Ichigo's face. "To say I was proud of you wouldn't give my feelings justice, so just know that I'm glad you're my son." Then Ichigo was pulled into the biggest bear hug of his life. The Strawberry hugged his dad back awkwardly. They didn't normally embrace like this, except yesterday. "You're not too surprised?" Ishiin asked.

"Not really," Ichigo laughed lowly. "I had to get it from somewhere, besides, nowadays nothing really surprises me."

"I don't want to interrupt you two," Rukia said lowly. "but we still have to get Aizen."

"Yeah," Isshin said letting go of Ichigo, and finally after everyone affirmed they were ready to go they took off after the man who had been behind this all.

When they arrived the First was impaling a young blond Arrancar. Whoever he was he crumpled to the ground and Genryusai flicked his sword clean of the blood before sheathing it. He turned to meet them with a solemn look, more so than he'd ever shown them. "Go." He told them. "I'm not strong enough anymore, I've used all of my power, but you Kurosaki Ichigo, you have the power to do this."

"How can I even beat him, Yamamoto-taicho?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone has a weakness, young Ichigo. Find his. Exploit it, and then you can defeat him." Then he fell to his knees, when they rushed over to him he put his hands up. "I'm alright, I'm alright." He laughed jovially. "Only a bit tired, I'm an old man you know, just let me rest here for a while."

"Yes sir. We can have Orihime heal you." Rukia told him.

"That would be lovely." The First smiled at the girl. "If you would be so kind, young lady."

"Let's go son," Ishiin grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder.

* * *

They weren't flying for too long when Aizen appeared in front of them, Gin was under his arm smiling from ear to ear and waving almost sheepishly. "So you're finally ready?" Aizen asked. He was as glorious as ever, standing in his all white, his brown hair perfectly coifed and his eyes appraising and judgmental.

"My, my," It was a new voice, one Ichigo recognized but couldn't be sure it was actually there. "look how you've grown with my power." Hat and Clogs!

"You're power?" Aizen laughed. "Kisuke Urahara the Hyogoku chose me, you may have created it but I've enhanced it, turned it into something worthwhile. It is now a part of me as I am a part of it."

"But does that make you powerful?" Aizen went flying forward, Gin right behind him. There stood Yoruichi, deadly and beautiful. Her fists were smoking with the impact of launching both powerful shinigami. Aizen stood, looking disheveled at the sudden attack but quickly covering it with a look of wisteria.

"So nice of you to show as well, Yoruichi." Aizen said as he stood, like a building straightening out its foundation and levels, when he was fully erect he placed a smile on his face. "Here you both are, so much easier to kill when I don't have to hunt you down."

"You sure talk a big game," Yoruichi smiled. "Let's put it to the test," When she and Ishiin rushed forward Ichigo had been prepared as well but he felt someone's arm wrap around his torso and then his vision of Aizen disappeared. When he reappeared he noticed he was still in Hueco Mundo, but not near the battle, though he could feel it wasn't very far off.

"What the hell—"

"Listen to me Ichigo," Urahara said shushing Ichigo. "The only reason I came here was to tell you how to beat Aizen, his weakness."

"Wait—if you know, old man, then why not do it your own damn self?" Ichigo shouted.

Kisuke sighed. "I told you Ichigo, Aizen has a hold over us, we've seen his Zanpakto unleashed, he can make us believe that one of our fellow Soul Reapers is actually himself, and we might mistakenly attack that person. But you haven't, and you're strong, that's why you have to do this."

Ichigo swallowed a hard lump and nodded.

"There is only one way to beat Aizen, you have to get a hold of what he values most."

"What he values most?" Ichigo asked.

"Gin." Kisuke informed. "Aizen has no openings, he's perfected his technique as such, but his one liability is the one he loves, and he does love him, you can tell by the way he stands next to him, how he wears his sword on the opposite side of wherever Gin is, to protect him. If we eliminate that bastard Aizen will crumple."

"You—you don't think he'd just get really mad and explode with power?" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh come now, when has logic ever helped a situation when dealing with a matter of love?" Kisuke smiled. "Now I can get you close, and hold Aizen back for a bit, but Gin isn't defenseless, Aizen's made sure of that, do your best."

Kisuke snapped his fingers and Ichigo was flying backwards, though the Hat and Clogs was close behind. When they finally stopped and Ichigo found his orientation again he was surprised to find that where Aizen, his father, and Yoruichiweren't there anymore, but instead ironically it was only one smiling fox.

"Hello, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara." He waved to them.

"Does it feel too easy sometimes?" Ichigo whispered to Urahara, who only laughed.

"Never make light of situations, Kurosaki." He said from behind his fan "Where has your lover gotten off to, Gin?"

The fox moved silver locks of hair out of his eyes before he answered. "He and the others are battling, though I must admit they're moving quite fast, it is a bit difficult to feel their reitsu at such a pace." He said, smiling broadly.

"And just why did you stay behind?" Kisuke asked.

"I told him I'd take care of the leftovers," Gin shrugged. "But in reality I want to give up." His eyes slowly opened, red pupils coherent and unhesitating at the strong sun though they had been so close to closed. "Don't look so surprised." He said, pulling his grin a bit tighter. "Giving up would be good for us, Aizen has lost his sense of righteousness, his sense of dignity. Now he is all about power, and I still love him, but I fear for him."

"If that's so then perhaps you'll let me suspend your reitsu in its place." Urahara replied, matching Gin's smile inconspicuously.

"If you must," Gin replied, stepping forward. Kisuke met him there and brought his hands up to Gin's chest, he held his right hand about five inches away and began to create a sign in the air, motioning and moving his hand back and forth up and down before his index finger poked Gin hard above his heart.

"There we go." Kisuke said dusting his hands off. "Now, follow our lead. Ichigo, I believe we have a show to put on."

* * *

"Come now, is this the best Soul Society has to offer?" Aizen laughed, knocking back swords right and left with naught but his hand. He moved his head slightly at a thrust, the blade nicking his hair, but he smiled all the same as he brought his knee into Rukia's abdomen pivoting on his heel to send a backwards kick into her chest, sending her ten feet back.

He swirled onto Ishiin who came at him with such force that he pulled his own weapon from the sheath. Their swords clashed _clink clink clink! _meeting hard, making Ishiin's brow sweat, but nothing else hinted that Aizen was even a threat to him.

"Still so strong after a hundred years, not bad." Aizen said, perhaps it was supposed to be a biting remark, but Ishiin didn't notice, or pretended not to. Aizen and he rolled to the side when Toshiro's sword attempted to skewer the evil brunet, just barely missing. Aizen looked un-amused at the boy's lack of couth. As he was bringing his fist to meet the young captain's face something grabbed his wrist. "Ichigo, glad you could make it."

"Enough of your shit Aizen, this ends now." Ichigo said with a deep scowl on his face, his eyes full of the fire Aizen so loved to force into them.

"Ichigo," Toshiro said, weary of Aizen's raised sword.

"It's alright, Shiro-kun." Ichigo smirked.

"Is it?" Aizen asked. "You've walked in here alone, from what I've watched you since Las Noches, while you were fighting my Arrancar. You're still so undisciplined, a strong piece of rope, but with edges so frayed you won't last much longer."

"That's not for you to decide," Ichigo said, gripping Aizen's wrist harder.

"Oh, and just how will you defeat me? With the Hyogoku I've become the perfect being." He even sheathed his sword, as if to make a point.

"That may be true," Urahara said, appearing in a whirlwind. "but if you make one more false move Gin will meet an untimely death." Kisuke chuckled. "What a cliché."

"You don't think that you're quick enough to kill him before I kill you, do you Kisuke?" Aizen asked.

"I'll call your bluff Aizen, go ahead and try." Urahara answered, pressing his sword Benehime harder against Gin's neck, the fox didn't say so much as a word, though he did give Aizen a look that begged for help.

"You have my property," Aizen said, sheathing his sword.

"And you've mine." Kisuke retorted pointing at Aizen's chest. "I am the Hyogoku's creator."

"It is a part of me now." Aizen said opening his shirt, smiling. It was true, the jewel was encrusted in his torso, veins and skin were growing over it, but it didn't seem to be a pain. "Just give him to me before I kill one of your friends."

"My, my. Look how testy you've become." Urahara smiled, tilting his head so his hat covered his eyes.

**Author's Notes:**

Love,

Hitome-Chan


	21. ¡El Mañana!

_**Winter Strawberries**_

_**Fiction By: Hitome-Chan**_

**Summary:**

Cruel Lovers, Crazy teachers, Rape? And a subtraction of pants? What else could a Bleach fan fiction need? Yaoi of course. Toshiro Hitsugaya was mistreated, beaten, and "loved" by Captain of the third squad Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo Kurosaki has been making more and more trips to Soul Society. His friends think it's because he wants to be stronger, but that's only the half truth. Ichigo has developed a crush on one Toshiro Hitsugaya and has made it his mission to win the heart of his beloved Shiro-Chan, even if it kills him.

**Warning:**

Contains yaoi, boy x boy, and spoilers for Bleach, do not read if you don't want the series spoiled for you. Now that that is out of the way, GO READ!

**AN:** WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER! That's right, this is indeed the final chapter, I've had such a good time writing it, and I've decided to go back through and re-edit these chapters, bring them up to my current writing standard and fix my millions of grammatical errors. Anyway, you guys read on there are more author's notes at the bottom, this chapter is called El Mañana because it's the name Gorrilaz song, and though the article is incorrect (it should be 'La Mañana') it means Tomorrow, which is as a good a name as any considering.

One last thing, this chapter is full of gratuitous adult scenes, remember, this is rated 'm'.

**Chapter Twenty: **

Wind rolled around the battlefield, dust kicked up swirling around those who inhabited it barely noticed the dirt around them making clouds in the desert air. Sweat rolled down Ichigo Kurosaki's forehead, his eyes switched from Aizen to Urahara to his father, and back to Aizen. He worried his lips between his teeth, his heart raced, beating as fast as it ever had.

Ichigo Kurosaki was scared. He could admit that to himself, that he was scared. He swallowed a lump in his throat, this plan was crazy, it'd never work, and once again everything was on his shoulders, he had to take the kill, no matter what he had to do it, Aizen's sword could trick even the most advanced eyes.

"So then we're just going to stand here?" Aizen asked, he smiled, but his eyes were as hard as glass, anger gleaming so lividly that it danced into the way he held his sword, his knuckles were gripped white hard against its hilt.

"We'll do whatever it takes for you to stay just where you are," Kisuke said with a grin.

"If I draw my blade you'll never know the difference," Aizen told him matter-of-factly, but the store owner was shaking his head. He looked up from his blond hair, green eyes glowing dangerously as his blade drew blood from Gin's neck, who winced.

"No, I will know, I'll feel the change in the air, and the moment I do he's dead."

"Kill him and you have no bargaining chip," Aizen supplemented stalely, his brown eyes weren't staring at Kisuke, but at Gin, who met the gaze with a half-hearted smile, as if telling him to get it over with, to just kill him; that he wasn't worth it.

"I kill him and you fall into a disarray of emotions," Kisuke was confident, or sounded it at least. Yorouichi smirked beside him, and Ishiin wondered what the hell the plan was in the first place. Aizen didn't say anything, he let go of his sword, eyes closing.

"You've got me," Aizen said, head falling back on his shoulders, eyes to the sky. He let out a small chuckle, before he looked at Gin with tight eyes. "Damn it all you've got me."

"Then give up," Kisuke said, "and I'll let you have him back."

"I give up, if that's what it takes," Aizen put his sword down on the ground, and approached Kisuke with both hands up, his eyes never leaving Gin's, one foot after the other.

Kisuke pushed Gin forward, and he fell into Aizen's arms, the man kissed the fox lightly, closing his eyes again from the world around him.

"You're a fool, Kisuke Urahara," He laughed, but before he send the Zanpakto he had concealed under his robes Gin's own sword found its way into his heart, the artery beating around the offending metal with difficulty.

"You're the fool, Aizen," Ichigo laughed, he no longer looked like Gin, and Gin no longer looked like Ichigo, but he sat there with wide eyes, his red pupils so small that they looked like dimes.

"How—"

"Because you'd never expect the trick you use against others to work on yourself." Ichigo said with a small smile, digging the sword deeper into his heart. But when Aizen started laughing Ichigo became suddenly concerned.

"I'm not the same being I once was," He laughed, his shoulder clapping Ichigo hard on the shoulder. "The heart you stabbed wasn't mine, I gave it to Gin a long time ago," He smiled at the crying fox. "I'm not dead, love." Aizen said reassuringly.

"Not yet you're not," With a great heave Aizen's head rolled on the ground, there stood a bloody Grimmjow, his eyes red from crying over Ulquiorra's dead body. "I hope you burn in hell," He said falling to his knees, crushing the head with his sword.

And the tyrant fell from his throne into the deep pit of Death's home, far from the royalty he was once familiar with.

Grief ripped from Gin's throat, he would have exploded forward with power if Kisuke hadn't locked his reitsu, he would have taken his sword and killed them all if he could lift his arms, only bloated tears could stream down his face. "YOU BASTARDS!" He screeched, rubbing his throat raw with the sheer power of his voice, he coughed and spit blood on the sand.

"Burn the body," Urahara said, walking over to Gin, he cast a pair of reitsu cuffs around his wrists. Immediately the smell of burning flesh took to the air and Gin was a blubbering mass of shivers and tears. Kisuke looked down on Aizen's body and punched a hole in his chest cavity, pulling the Hyogoku out. "All over this," He sighed heavily, looking back at Yorouichi. "Let's go." He said grimly.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this," Gin said, shoulders shaking with his sobs. "You weren't supposed to kill him."

"Did you expect diplomatic immunity?" Kisuke asked Gin who's eyes darted around in his sockets as if he couldn't see anymore. "He's killed more people than the whole of Soul Society has in one hundred years, brutally tortured our own Shinigami, conspired against Soul Society, and resisted arrest. It was by his own hand he was dealt this deck of cards."

"Too true," Captain Yamamoto made his way slowly onto the battlefield, Orihime following closely behind him. "and you, Gin Ichimaru will not be given trial, you will not be executed either, but you will rot in prison for the next thousand years, if not longer." Gin didn't say anything. His only crime had been loving the wrong man, but dammit he loved him, and he would always love him, even if he let the man get away with the most heinous of crimes.

"Take him away," A few more Shinigami came by, each one of them returning to Soul Society with an injury of some kind, all the Arrancar were dead but one.

"What about me?" Grimmjow asked, he hadn't gotten up, he only stared at Aizen's surprised face and smirked moribidly at it.

"You, young man, will be brought before the Soul Society court, but I think that with the right council we can work together. Now that we know Hollows aren't senseless beasts we shall make the effort of giving them back their consciousness, if you'll help us to understand them?"

"Understand them?" Grimmjow said, anger flashed in his eyes but it died away as quickly as it came and he sighed heavily. "Once, when we were alone together, Ulquiorra said that if everyone just understood our pain maybe we wouldn't have to rely on Aizen," His eyes were glazed over with the memory passed. He stood up, letting them shackle him, and didn't say anything else as he passed into Soul Society.

* * *

"Orihime," It was Hachi the pink haired Vizard. "If I may have a word," She nodded looking back at Rukia before she stepped away with him.

"Orihime," He said and she recognized this place, it was where Grimmjow had fell, Ulquiorra's body still lying there, but arranged into the fetal position, a small flower petal laid on his cheek. "You have a great power in you, one that far surpasses my own. You're power isn't healing, it is rejection," He paused. "Rejection of any ailment, I figured that out when I saw the First, he was not healed, he had returned to his previous state of health,"

"What are you saying?" Orihime asked. Hachi motioned for her to follow him and she did. He held a hand over Ulquiorra's body, immediately the yellow healing light spread out the young Arrancar, the cuts and bruises healed slightly, the bruises becoming less noticeable, but on that milk white skin they were still very much there.

"Now you try," He said to her and she did, the cuts and bruises receded immediately. "Keep going," Hachi told her. "Push as hard as you can,"

* * *

"It's finally over," Ichigo said smiling, hugging Toshiro tightly, placing light kisses all over him. The boy tried to remain stoic, to look as captain-ly as possible in front of his subordinates, but it was quite difficult when he was also fighting the urge to giggle furiously.

Damn it Ichigo, now was not the time to be acting like this, sure they'd won against Aizen, and that Kisuke's last ditch plan seemed to work in all of its simplicity, but he couldn't properly brief his team if they were watching their captain be smothered in Ichigo's lips.

"Taicho-kun, why don't you go fill out those reports in your office?" Matsumoto asked. "I'll take care of this," She smiled at them and refrained from knocking Ichigo's block off, he knew better than this. The young captain wasn't afforded time to answer, he was dragged back to Toshiro's office, the hallways were a blur of white walls as Ichigo threw back the door and shoved Toshiro on the desk.

"What's gotten into you Ichigo?" Toshiro asked, red cheeked.

"Look," Ichigo said as he fumbled with undoing the tie of Toshiro's Shinigami hakama. "Seeing what happened to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra got me thinking, they were just lovers following orders and now look at them," Ichigo paused. "The battle won't always be on our side, and I want to make every moment with you as passionate as possible from now on. So sit back and enjoy yourself,"

"Idiot," Toshiro pushed him back, a scowl on his face. "A relationship only works if two people are trying together," He pulled the tie of his pants with a quick jerking motion, letting them fall to the ground. "So how about I don't sit back?" He pushed Ichigo again, causing the redhead to stumble and fall softly to the floor, straddling his hips he pushed his lips against the Strawberry's.

They'd been to war together, and they'd come out alive, and Ichigo spoke the truth, he planned on them doing this whenever they could, for however long they could. Ichigo's hands cupped the roundness of Toshiro's ass, grasping his back and pulling him down harder on to him, the youngest Captain's nearly nude form only fueling Ichigo's libido.

"I love you Toshiro Hitsugaya," Ichigo growled. "I don't fucking say it enough, when I lost you—"

"Shut up," Toshiro said grinding their lips together. "Shut up and just go with this," He smiled into the next kiss. "I love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki," He pulled Ichigo's shirt off, running a hand down the muscled chest and abdomen. Toshiro leaned down and took Ichigo's pink nipple between his teeth, his tongue darting out and tasting the sweat of his skin, it was sour in his mouth but he closed his lips around it, making Ichigo moan. Clipping his teeth along the young man's tanned skin he left love bites trailing down to his navel.

Ichigo ripped his pants trying to get them off, but he'd worry about that some other time, he threw the ripped jeans to the side and watched Toshiro take his erect manhood from its confines of his boxer and into his mouth. Those pink lips parting on his around him, leaving a think trail of saliva along his shaft, it dribbled out of his mouth in the most attractive way.

"_Fuck_." Ichigo breathed through his teeth, halting breath that stuttered with every descent Toshiro made. "enough." Ichigo said pushing the boy back. With a few quick gulps of air he regained his wits. "My turn."

His hands flitted across Toshiro's stomach, snaking underneath his underwear, his hands were cold on such tepid flesh, though his touch was cool Toshiro squeezed his eyes together, becoming fully hard as Ichigo squeezed him. Ichigo pulled Toshiro into his chest as he worked the boy's underwear off, he held him with one around his chest and the other tugging him near completion.

Leaning his head back he kissed Ichigo fiercely, he felt Ichigo's erection pushing into the ring of muscle of his entrance, he groaned, twisting his hands into Ichigo's hair.

"Do you have any lube?" Ichigo asked, kissing the top of Toshiro's head.

"No," Toshiro told him rocking his hips against Ichigo's organ. "Do it anyway," He said with a raspy voice. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but he decided against it, he inserted himself slowly, feeling the tight pull of Toshiro's insides grasp him firmly. The white haired captain's eyes shot open and his voice hit the chilled air of his office, he let a loud and deep moan fill the otherwise silent room as Ichigo took him on the floor.

They were both spent soon after, slick with sweat and other bodily emissions. Toshiro slept lightly in Ichigo's arms when there was a knock at the door. The Strawberry Shinigami stood up and pulled on his boxers to answer it.

"Yeah?" He asked but the answer fell short on his lips as he opened the door. "Ulquiorra?"

"I'm not here to kill you," Ulquiorra said immediately, watching Ichigo's eyes looking for a weapon he presumed, he motioned to his side where he wore no sword.

"You're—"

"Dead? Perhaps I was, you're friend Orihime has quite the talent, I'm here to find Grimmjow, maybe I've come at a bad time?" His black eyes lacked the intent to kill, hell, they lacked a lot of things, which was especially strange considering that not most would see anything in Ulquiorra's eyes.

"No, please come in." Ichigo gulped, this was weird. An unarmed Ulquiorra standing there at the door. The melancholic thing walked past him and paused at the naked form of Toshiro, he looked back at Ichigo and there was a strange look on his face. Sorrow?

"Do you love him?" Ulquiorra's voice was quiet, like a whisper. He watched Ichigo drape the Captain's robe over the boy before he motioned for them to go deeper into the office so as not to wake him.

"Yes," He finally answered when they were out of ear shot. "I love him dearly,"

"I see," Ulquiorra leaned against the wall, his eyes turned to the floor. "it's always so strange, seeing how the enemy works on the inside. We're all the same aren't we? There isn't a difference amongst any of us, no matter what we're fighting for. Peace, liberty, justice, no matter what we can't help but be the exact same."

Ichigo listened intently, trying his damndest to understand where this was going, how Ulquiorra got here at all. He'd left Hueco Mundo with Toshiro, there were a few stragglers, but mostly everyone had gone already.

"I never once thought 'They've got loved ones,' or 'What are they fighting for?' it was always 'They're opposing us, they must be eliminated.' I can't begin to understand what you thought of us. Barbarians, I'm sure. Did you know I was in love with Grimmjow?" He held Ichigo with those bright green eyes, the redhead couldn't move. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"No, I don't guess you would think that beings you knew nothing of could love, or feel anything but anger and the need for vengeance." And then Ulquiorra smiled. Smiled! Not a cocky grin, not even a smirk, but a full on smile, albeit an ironic one. He was breathtakingly beautiful when he smiled nonetheless. "We love, Ichigo Kurosaki, we hate, we fear. You could say that Arrancars were glorified humans, naught but emotion and a sword."

"Ulquiorra—"

"Aizen threw us all for a loop, he played our emotions against us. Now there is not a one left, no one but myself and Grimmjow." Ulquiorra's milk white hand ran through his raven hair. "I don't know whether to be relieved or angry. I wish to have been the one to deliver that fatal blow, to think that a man could meet such an anticlimactic end." Ulquiorra turned his gaze behind Ichigo. "Lower your blade, Captain, I'm not a neutralized threat here,"

Ichigo turned and sure enough there was Toshiro with Hyorinmaru pointed at Ulquiorra.

"You're under arrest by the—"

"Yes, yes, they've already arrested me. I'm looking for the courthouse, I felt Kurosaki's reitsu here and figured he could direct me there. It's not like I can return to Hueco Mundo, or even the human realm." Ulquiorra responded pleasantly enough. Toshiro sheathed Hyorinmaru.

"I don't sense any contempt in you,"

"I guess when I saw my lover killed I lost all will to hold grudges," He answered with a wry look.

"We'll escort you to the court then," Toshiro said. "since I am on council we would have headed there either way."

"Perhaps you want to dress then?" Ulquiorra asked, and if he were a being to laugh he might have, but nudity didn't amuse him, especially not in Toshiro's form, he wasn't his type. Not much longer, when both Ichigo and Toshiro were both clothed they made their way towards the courthouse. "You remind of Grimmjow, if I've never told you that," He was looking at Ichigo.

"What? Me and that jackass aren't anything alike," Ichigo said with a sneer.

"He said the same thing when I told him he reminded me of that strange kid who fought with Soul Society," Ulquiorra said with a resigned look. After that he didn't say anything else.

Ichigo had luckily only ripped the leg of his jeans, he was sure Ishida could repair it for him when he found the Quincy, but till then he'd have to suffer with it. The doors to the court opened and nine faces stared down at them, what was left of the Gotei 13. Toshiro took his seat with them and Ichigo stood against the wall, waiting for the proceeding to continue.

"Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked on the stand, but the pale Arrancar didn't say anything, he strolled through the now silent courtroom, he walked to the stand and planted his lips on Grimmjow's, the embrace looked awkward to those around them, but Grimmjow wasn't sure if he was actually seeing and feeling this, or if he was hallucinating, and Ulquiorra was used to Grimmjow being the one to direct them in a kiss, so they stood there with their hands at their sides.

The First cleared his throat. "If we may? I suppose you're here for the same charges?" Genryusai smiled then. "Of course you are, as I was saying, since you were following the orders of your superior, and it was not of your own free will we cannot hold these crimes against you, but this does not excuse you, either of you, for hurting officers of this court."

"But—!" Grimmjow tried, something rose in his chest at seeing Ulquiorra, he didn't know how or why, but he was there, alive and well.

"Be that as it may, you were, once again, under the orders of Aizen Sosuke, I cannot let you go from this place scot-free, so I will place you under probation, both of you, for a period of thirty days you will be without your swords and your reitsus will be suspended, there will be guards posted outside of your cabins, but you will be allowed to stay within these walls, and you will not be treated as lepers." At this he looked at the jury and at his Captains. "Am I clear?"

The courtroom nodded and the First banged his gavel. "Then this case is adjourned, be happy we're a lenient court, tardiness," He cast a glance at Toshiro and then Ulquiorra. "Is not usually tolerated."

* * *

"This sucks," Grimmjow said in the privacy of their own room, a week later. "we can't do shit,"

"Be happy that we're alive at all," Ulquiorra said from the window. The blue haired Arrancar went to him and pulled him close.

"You're an idiot," He whispered into his hair. "you weren't supposed to die too, I thought you'd get away, regroup with someone, anyone and then run from there."

"Then we wouldn't be here would we?" Ulquiorra asked, letting Grimmjow kiss him. "I wouldn't have you, not even the peace of mind that you'd received a proper burial." Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra to the bed and laid him there, pushing his lips back with his tongue and invading that melancholic man's mouth.

There was a knock on the door.

"Damn it." Grimmjow said getting up. "In Hueco Mundo we weren't interrupted."

"In Hueco Mundo we were oppressed." But Grimmjow didn't answer that remark and instead went to the door. He was surprised to see a big group of people behind Ichigo and Toshiro, who was in civilian clothing thanks to Rangiku.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow asked.

"Think of it as a welcoming party." Matsumoto said pushing past Ichigo with two rather large bottles of saké. "Ikkaku bring in the food!" The bald man and a few underlings hauled in a table full of steaming meat and fresh cut fruits and vegetables.

"Sorry about this," Renji said to Grimmjow clapping him on the shoulder. "any excuse for Matsumoto to drink will usually result in something like this happening."

"Hey! I don't hear you complaining." Rangiku yelled, two shots into the now opened alcohol. And so an unplanned party ensued, much to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's chargrin, even if Grimmjow might have started drinking a bit, and might have cracked a smile at a joke.

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Hinamori jumped at Toshiro's voice. She turned around and gave him a small smile.

"And I had been hiding my reitsu so well," Hinamori said, she sat on the roof of Soul Society's newest inhabitants.

"I'll always be able to detect where you are," Toshiro smiled, hugging her closely, she'd been scarce these past few days. "But that doesn't answer my question, how're you holding up?"

"I'm—I'll be okay, eventually." She said, laying her head on his small chest and hugging him back closely. "Shiro-chan, it's still hard for me to believe that Aizen could do this—any of it."

"He was a manipulator, a con artist, and a damned good one." Toshiro told her. "He had us all fooled, and with the help of his Zanpakto he kept it that way. Hinamori he wasn't a good man, he didn't care for you, or me, or any of us." He knew she was crying, he didn't have to feel the wetness of his shirt, or the shake of her shoulders, he knew she would cry before she started.

"I loved him." She sobbed.

"I know you did," Toshiro said comfortingly. "I know you did." He rubbed her back as she cried.

* * *

When the party was over when Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were more or less familiar with every face in the room, and everyone was quite intoxicated, the food was gone and so was the alcohol.

"We'll—we'll have to get together," Renji was saying to Grimmjow who was nodding vigorously. "I'd like to sp—spar with you, and my Bya-Bya is such a spoilsport, he'd probably stop us before any blood was spilt." Renji patted Byakuya on the chest.

"Come Renji, we need to get you to bed," Byakuya said, only a bit buzzed, he didn't like not having control over his body so he never drank much in company, but he had been quite pissed with Renji in private.

"Come here," Renji laughed, pulling Byakuya down for a sloppy kiss as they exited.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow watched them all leave, strangely, after a long while, they kind of liked them.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Ichigo asked, they hadn't noticed that he had not left.

"You're still here?"

"Toshiro's on your roof with a friend of his," Ichigo told them. "I'm waiting on them." There was silence then, Grimmjow letting the alcohol settle in his system, it was the first time he'd ever drunk, and of course he drank too much. Ulquiorra on the other hand took a seat.

"Why was Orihime not here tonight?" He asked, and much like every other time there looked like there was a lot else he'd like to have said.

"She and Rukia stayed together tonight," Ichigo told him. "I'm sure you'll see her before we head back to the Human Realm."

"You're going back?" This time Grimmjow.

"Yeah, I have to spend time with my family, and to finish school, I've got a lot of work to catch up on."

"But what about the Captain?" He asked. "Toshiro?"

"Toshiro knows I can't be here all the time, he comes to visit me and I come to visit him when I can." Ichigo said, suddenly growing more quiet. "Why do you ask?"

"He's here alone without you?" It was the alcohol talking really, but Grimmjow couldn't stop his mouth, and Ulquiorra wasn't sure where he was going. "I couldn't leave Ulquiorra alone, not anymore."

Ichigo was quiet for a minute. "We can't always be together, he's got his job and I've got mine." He said. "It's just how it is, but thanks for the concern."

"Concern?" Grimmjow laughed. "It'll take a while for me to get concerned for you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You beat me, I don't take defeat well."

"I'm always up for another round, when you get your sword back."

"You better not go easy on me, prick," Grimmjow chuckled.

"Ichigo?" Toshiro asked standing at the door with Hinamori behind him. The Strawberry stood and walked over to him.

"Try to enjoy being here, I'll tell Inoue you were looking for her," Ichigo said nodding to them, and he took Toshiro's hand, they walked Hinamori back to her room and then went back to Toshiro's to pick up where they left off.

* * *

There were many couples making love that night, many just as passionate, but not many as grateful as Rukia. She held Orihime in her arms like a flower blown from glass. The room was warm, hot even, but her skin was goose-pimpled and she shivered all the same looking down at the flushed face of the naked young woman before her.

Her hands kneaded Orihime's supple breasts, strong fingers twisting the girl's nipples. Her mouth tasted sweet, and Rukia wouldn't allow either of them to breathe, she wouldn't let those lips go, not when she had such access to them now.

"Rukia," Orihime whispered into the air, such a sweet, innocent whisper, Rukia trailed kisses from her breasts to her navel and back again. "Rukia, Rukia!" Orihime's hands stroked Rukia's hair, her legs wrapped around Rukia's waist.

Probing fingers gently entered Orihime; she squeezed down around them, half a moan tentatively gracing the atmosphere. Rukia bit down gently on her neck, sucking and blowing on her bite marks, leaving a few noticeable hickeys. Unhooking Orihime from herself and positioning her legs just so Rukia ground their bodies together, eliciting the most pleasurable sensation either of them had ever felt.

Orihime held on to her tightly, bucking her hips and biting down on her lower lip.

They made love till their throats were raw and their bodies were spent, inebriated on each other's presence. That's how they fell asleep, content in each other's arms, lips half kissing and bodies wound together tightly.

* * *

"What do you mean you're resigning from your post?" The First was startled yes, but it didn't show on his wizened face.

"I leave the position of Captain to my fukutaicho, Rangiku Matsumoto, who is more than capable of handling it." Toshiro Hitsugaya said, in the absence of Ichigo Kurosaki. "Also, with my resignation I afford you the papers for my transfer to be a guard posted in Karakura town and to assume a human identity till further notice," He handed the Chotaicho his papers.

"He will die eventually," Genryusai said with old eyes examining Toshiro. "You know that don't you? And when he does he will be brought here, and won't remember you at all,"

"That business if of a personal matter, sir, if you wish to transfer me first, then I would happily talk to you from a more personal perspective," Toshiro said with his shoulders straight and his icy blue eyes locked onto the First's without a hint of fear.

"You've got your transfer then," Genryusai said, stamping his signature on the paper, and on Toshiro's resignation letter. "What would seventy years have meant to you Toshiro? It will seem like such a small, insignificant amount of time, and the way he lives his life it may be much shorter than that."

"I don't care if its seventy years or seven," Toshiro told him confidently.

"Then you are still wet behind the ears," The First laughed. "But you will learn, and I'm sure that Rangiku will give you your position when you return here, still a boy and his soul is here, an old man like myself."

"There's technology in the works that even you don't know about," It was Kisuke Urahara, the banished Captain, his work with the Vizard and creating the Hyogoku had seen to that.

"Aren't you forbade from being here?" Genryusai asked.

"Oh, I thought that only lasted till Aizen died?" He said from behind his fan. "Hi, by the way." The First didn't look like he was happy about Kisuke being there, but he swallowed his words and motioned him in.

"What do you mean there is technology in the works I don't know of?" He asked when the hat and clogs wearing store owner was settled.

"Well, right now I'm developing a Gigai that ages, and a pill that allows the dead to remember their past," He said with a finger to his lip. "Also a few new kido techniques that may have been helpful in a time of crisis." Smiling from ear to ear he looked at Toshiro. "And one in particular that might take the age off of a soul that has passed into Soul Society, it'll make for a happier populace and probably stronger backs, the people won't have to live in poverty if they can work and build and mend. Of course they wouldn't live in poverty if the Gotei 13 went into their towns and helped spruce things up either, but I'm not a Soul Reaper anymore, not my call."

"That is isn't." Genryusai nodded. "but you're still quite the inventor."

"That I am," Kisuke said with a smile. "Besides that I think we know who would have eventually taken over your spot."

"Soi Fon?" The First laughed, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, probably," Kisuke laughed right along with him. "I need to talk to you about those Arrancar as well," Kisuke said with a small smile.

* * *

The following day, Rukia, who had convinced the begrudging First that the Kurosaki family needed extra protection, Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Ichigo, and Toshiro all stood in front of the gate to the Human Realm.

"If I lose anymore Soul Reapers I won't have enough to defeat an infant Hollow," He sighed watching them go.

"Sir," Rangiku smiled. "We're turning them into Arrancar now, remember? Not defeating them." But the First only harrumphed.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I swear if one more person knocks on that fuckin' door." Grimmjow said with a hangover. His head pounded with every drop of whoever was at his door's fist. Ulquiorra was up to answer it.

Kisuke stood at the door, fanning himself slightly. "Good morning," He said cheerily.

"And you are?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Something like your uncle," Kisuke said pushing into the small apartment. "I'm the creator of the Hyogoku, Aizen stole it from me and created you."

Ulquiorra paused, staring at the mysterious blond. Finally he'd watching him go around running his hand along the wall for long enough."What do you want here then?"

"Well, I could really use some help at the shop," He said smiling behind his fan. "I run a store of convenience," The blank look Ulquiorra gave him dropped the smile from his mouth. "Alright, fine, I want to run a some tests on you,"

"Tests? No." Ulquiorra said flat out. "If that's all you wanted then you may leave,"

"Make me go then," Kisuke said, beaming. Ulquiorra sighed heavily, he was tired of fighting, but what was one more? Kisuke wasn't armed. With a well measured Sonido he grasped Kisuke by the arm, squeezing it till he was sure there was no circulation and twisting it behind the man's back. Where were the guards that were stationed outside? They weren't supposed to let anyone who wasn't of Captain level into their new home.

"Oh you've got a hold of me," Kisuke laughed, and where he had once been in Ulquiorra's grip he was now standing at the door again. "you're quite fast," He said still laughing.

"What's going on?" Grimmjow asked, his head still giving him trouble.

"You're coming with me," Kisuke said jovially. "where you and this young man will train and do some things for me,"

"Like hell, I've got a splitting headache, I ain't going nowhere."

"Here, take this," He handed Grimmjow a pill, before Ulquiorra could protest the pill was travelling down his throat.

"Hm," Grimmjow said. "thanks old man, now I feel good enough to kick your ass,"

"You could try," Urahara laughed. "The name's Kisuke Urahara, not old man. Now get your things together, I guess I should have told you that there's no choice in the matter," He smiled.

* * *

Ichigo sat on his couch.

"So you knew he was a Shinigami?" He asked Toshiro.

"Yes," Toshiro said sitting across from him. "I wasn't allowed to tell you, no one was."

"Besides," Ishiin said. "I was hoping my powers wouldn't manifest in you, but your mother had a strong connection to spirits and I was a Soul Reaper, I figured it would show up one way or another."

"I don't guess it matters," Ichigo said. "What's done is done, and dad can help us with the Hollow situation."

"I can't," Ishiin admitted. "I gave up that life the day your mom passed, I only came to help because I didn't want to lose you, I plan on sticking to my retirement. I'm a doctor now."

"Dad…"

"But if you ever need me, I'll be here for you." He smiled. "Now I've got some clients to contact, and a lot of work to catch up on. I'll see you boys later," He left with a small smile.

"So you forgive me?" Toshiro asked.

"Of course," Ichigo smiled, motioning for the boy to sit beside him on the couch. He gave the boy a small peck on the lips when he sat down. "What do we do now? It's all over,"

"We train," Toshiro answered. "there is always going to be injustice, someone far more powerful than Aizen will come along, and we'll be ready."

"Yeah," Ichigo smirked. "I like that."

Fin.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**Wow. It's been what? Two, three years? I was so afraid that the end would be anticlimactic and a letdown that I didn't do it the way I wanted to, instead I tried to simplify it and give it a more realistic end.

You guys have been the best thing ever for this story, it's only progressed and grown and developed the way it has because of the feedback I've gotten from all of you. I hope you join me in my other work, and I hope you tell me your thoughts on this ending, if there was something I didn't clear up enough I might make an epilogue. So thank you for reading, and you may bid Winter Strawberries adieu.

Love,

Hitome-Chan


End file.
